


A Million Dreams

by MimiDubois_1620



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Revolution, F/F, F/M, Gen, Historical Romance, Not a Wallpaper Historical, Period Typical Attitudes, Sex, historical fiction - Freeform, period appropriate racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 110,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDubois_1620/pseuds/MimiDubois_1620
Summary: New York 1776.  The Lady Mary Ludlow is captured and sent to British Headquarters, leaving behind all that she loves  including a particular Continental Dragoon.  Will her head be turned by the dashing raven haired British Colonel that seeks to steal her heart or will she remain faithful to the devastatingly handsome rebel officer to whom she is betrothed?The Benjamin Tallmadge/Lady Mary Ludlow pairing that I have been asked to write.





	1. Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. It has been a long two and a half years. Cannot believe I have been away that long. Here is the long anticipated and awaited pairing of Mary and Ben that so many of my readers asked for. I hope that I do the pair justice. The story opens with Mary at British Headquarters. Thought it a good place as any to start. Enjoy!

A Million Dreams  
Chapter I 

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make- A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman

"Do you possess all that you desire? All that you require?" He asked pausing at the door, turning his head, their eyes locking when she looked up, brilliant blue, clear as the waters of the Caribbean, staring into stormy blue. His eyes drifted down to where she grasped either side of her forearms, because she was nervous or cold, he could not ascertain which. It was a tad chilly in the room. He would have one of the orderlies add another log or two on the fire and stoke it. The last thing Andre wanted was for her to catch a chill or worse. That would not do at all. It please him that she appeared anxious and fearful. He wanted her that way. For now. 

"I desire to go home, please." She wished that she were back in the Continental encampment seated beside her godmother, Martha, in the parlor, knitting stockings for the soldiers, watching the camp cats as they chased a ball of yarn rolling across the carpet. Or better yet, back in Boston, visiting Henry Knox's bookshop with her family which were all back in England now. Any place but here. In this room in the presence of this British Major. 

"My Dear Lady Mary, you understand is an impossibility at this particular juncture. I do apologize for the dreadful inconvenience on behalf of His Majesty's Army. My Lady's presence is a grave necessity. Please do not look so distressed and apprehensive. I promise that your stay will be most pleasurable. I will do all in my power to ensure your happiness until we can successfully negotiate your release. As we are going to be spending quite a lot of time in one another's company, might I suggest that we become better acquainted and strive to form an amicable accord?" 

An amicable accord? One is suggesting that we become friends? What is to become of me, Major?" Her voice quavered slightly. She gripped her forearms more tightly, attempting to stay her shaking. 

Yes. A friendship." He provided. "Something most proper. Nothing untoward would occur that would damage your reputation or cause a scandal unless you desire it, of course." 

She felt a shiver dance involuntarily down her spine hearing his voice pass over the word desire, seeming to caress it. "I will accept a friendship, Major Andre. A proper friendship. It appears that I have no choice." 

He felt himself drawing away from the door, back into the room, his steps guiding him closer and closer toward the settee as if pulled by a magnet, back to the beautiful young woman seated upon it stopping until he was standing directly in front of her, their gazes never wavering from each other. 

Rest assured My Dear Lady, you will not be disappointed. You have my Solemn Word." 

"As a gentleman?" She raised her chin a fraction of an inch, blinking, swallowing nervously. "The manner in which I was transported to British Headquarters was not one that a man striving to be worthy of the title would employ!" Her words were brave as her stomach rioted pitching over upon itself. She took a deep breath. 

The movement of her chin afford him a most tantalizing view of her chest and young breasts that swelled gently against the low cut neckline of her gown the effect enhanced by the strand of pink tinged pearls encircling her slender throat. Their luster indicating that they most certainly were real. John tried to squash the physical pull he felt toward her, employing an old trick by mentally counting backwards from one hundred, relieved when it worked, it would be a disaster to get involved with the likes of her. But then again, there could be benefits... 

"As a gentleman and an officer. You will take tea with me, enjoy some refreshment? If we are to be friends, we had best get further acquainted." He stepped away for a moment, ringing the bell that was placed on a nearby side table.  
"Sir?" A servant came to the doorway. 

Tea for two, if you would, please." John instructed. "You are content with tea, are you not, Lady Mary? Her Ladyship appears to be cold. Send an orderly to see about the fire." He ordered, tilting his head toward her. 

"Tea would be lovely, Thank you, Major, for the refreshment and the fire." She took a moment to look about her surroundings. The room was richly appointed. She knew that the British Officers appreciated and enjoyed their creature comforts. Were those silver candelabrums on the mantel beside what appeared to be a silver bowl filled with potpourri? An ormolu clock and a pair of fine porcelain figurines of a gentleman and lady in elegant court costumes engaging in the minuet, they were French from the looks of it, finished the display. On the low walnut table in front of where she sat was a stack of books- a volume of Shakespeare amongst others, along with some small porcelain figures and boxes of horses, dogs and foxes. The carpet beneath their feet was certainly of Middle Eastern origin in manufacture and design. Mary's home in Boston had carpets almost identical to it. 

"Then tea for two, it is." John said his mouth curving into a gracious smile. 

"Yes, Sir." Bowing the servant backed out of the room. 

"Please accept my sincerest apologies on behalf of His Majesty's Army for the nature in which you were dispatched to us. Rogers is notorious for employing unorthodox methods that those in command, including myself, do not condone. Considering your position and relationship to the rebel commander one can understand the dramatic display though it must have been most distressing and humiliating. For that I am truly sorry." 

"I was taken from my bed in the middle of the night, knocked unconscious and rolled into a rug!" Mary complained, a deep flush staining her cheeks, moving down her neck and chest as she remembered her shame. Rogers had not bothered to place her in her dressing gown. When the rug was unrolled with her inside the fabric of her nightdress had tangled about her legs in a most precarious way allowing the officers, and the major, a most tantalizing view of her shapely legs and thighs. It had been humiliating! 

"If it is any consolation, Lady Mary, you were the most fetching imitation of Cleopatra that I have ever had the pleasure to look upon." At the risk of appearing incredibly forward and rakish, he dare not tell her that he also thought that she had a pair of the loveliest well-shaped legs that he had ever seen, pale and smooth as alabaster with a scattering of freckles in the most strategic and enchanting of places. A man would have a delightful time spending hours kissing each and every one of them. An image of a neat foot pressed against one of his thighs, her nightdress a tangle about her hips, whilst he cupped her calf with a palm, bent his head, his lips hovering near her knee... 100, 99, 98, 97... He found himself counting backwards once more. 

"I am pleased that my performance was such a delight, Major Andre." She stated, her lips pursing with displeasure. "If I am to be the Guest of His Most Britannic Majesty's Army for the foreseeable future I will require a wardrobe. I will not be expected to be attired in this borrowed gown the entire time, shall I?" 

" Certainly not. I will see that arrangements are made for your Ladyship to visit the mantua maker. My Dear, it was not my intent to offend. If I have in any way do let me make amends for my scurrilous behavior. It would distress me horribly to know that you were cross with me for a careless remark I had made. Whatever you wish is my command. I am at your service, My Lady." He inclined his head gallantly bending over slightly to emphasize his point doing his best to charm. 

Mary was not realizing that she was holding her breath until she exhaled, her heart gently fluttering in her breast. What was it with the British officers and their devastating charm? She would have to make a concerted effort to steel herself against it, against Major John Andre. Perhaps it was a trait officers on both sides of the conflict possessed? Major Benjamin Tallmadge was the same, all gallant words and elegant gestures. She knew it was a part of the Courtship Game, one these gentlemen played expertly, though she would concede some were far more skilled than others. She doubted that Major Tallmadge would be pleased to learn that he may possibly have some competition where gallantry was concerned. If she invited the attention was another matter. Did she truly have a choice? Or was the dashing major just being polite? She prayed it were so. 

"There is no need to be courteous." She allowed watching his expression intently to see if it relaxed into one of relief. It did not happen. He was not just being mannerly. He was clearly interested for whatever reason adding to her apprehension. Was it because she would be an important bargaining piece for the British Army? She did not like it. But she knew how politics were played. Especially during war time. She hoped that she would be able to go home to the secure embrace of her godparents and the company of the dashingly handsome Major Tallmadge soon when the opposing sides negotiated their next prisoner exchange. 

"Oh, but there is! I am at your command, Lady Mary. I will happily perform any service that you require of me. “ The corners of his thin lips twitched into an engaging smile, his eyes, which were dancing with pleasure, crinkled at the corners. 

She felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. He was clearly flirting with her to her mortification. "Any service, Major Andre?" She asked their gazes never wavering. 

Propriety indicated that he did not voice what both were thinking. He was not doing this to be polite or courteous. His attraction to the Lady Mary Ludlow was fierce and intense even though he was attempting to squash it, something that he may wish to explore further no matter that Lord Francis Rawdon had a prior association with the young woman, having known her in Boston. As far as John was aware the luscious young woman was unattached and therefore eligible to be courted if he so desired. Had she had an attachment to Rawdon she would have most certainly voiced it or was there some Rebel Officer she had formed a tendre for? She did not appear to be the dishonest sort. No, just frightened and scared now. Poor Darling! Given the way she was dispatched to New York, he could certainly empathize. It may be best to make her comfortable as possible and not keep her on edge as he had originally planned. in his experience, amiable and pleasant captives were so much easier to deal with. 

"Any service. Whatever you wish or yearn for. Name it. It shall be yours. Whatever it is that would cheer you. The officers will not allow you to escape the Social Whirl. A young lady possessing your antecedents, accomplishments and beauty will be highly sought after." He assured her, his smile widening. Perhaps engaging in society would help to distract her and quell her fears? 

"I appreciate your efforts to assure me that I will have no time to brood. I am ever grateful for your intimate regard." 

There was not a thread of artifice to her words. He knew them to be genuine and true. Her honesty was refreshing and, oh, so deliciously attractive to a man as jaded as he was in the Art of Wooing the Fairer Sex. Damn her! "It is my pleasure to serve you whilst you are our Most Honored Guest." He inclined his head slightly in reverence. 

"Prisoner." 

"You are an Englishwoman. The daughter of a Peer of the Realm. My Lady is where she should be despite feelings and thoughts to the contrary. The situation is rather precarious. I will warrant that. “ John explained. 

"I trust that you are aware of the laws of the Church of England. My godfather is obligated to uphold the vows he and my godmother took upon my baptism. Seeing to the protection of my person, spiritually and temporally." 

"Your Ladyship's Fine Qualities and Accomplishments are wasted upon those Rebel officers." He muttered. "I hear from officers in His Majesty's Army that were billeted in Boston, that His Grace, your father, was well- known and celebrated for his fine hospitality. Invitations to dine at his mansion on Beacon Hill were coveted and greatly sought after. That My Lady was a most welcomed fixture at these dinners." 

"I am flattered, Major. Thank you." Mary acknowledged. 

"A beautiful Classically Educated young woman in possession of a vast fortune is a rather potent combination. Ah, you have distracted me. Whatever shall I do to please you? Devise a masquerade? A ball? A dinner in your honor?" 

Pursing her lips, she tapped them with a forefinger in a show of pondering then immediately grasping her forearms. For whatever reason it served to give her strength. "I... Those are all wonderful suggestions. But..." 

But? Yes, Lady Mary? What is it to be?" He was curious. 

She paused for a moment, heightening the suspense. "A picnic. I wish to go on a picnic." 

"A picnic?" He was amused. 

"Yes. You told me that you wished to form a friendship and to become better acquainted. What better way than a picnic? We could walk or ride there... Enjoy a delicious meal and some stimulating conversation." 

"Stimulating, you say." He teased. 

"Yes. Do not disappoint me." She bantered back finally withdrawing her hands from her forearms, allowing them to rest in her lap. Though she remained on her guard. Attempting to figure when he would begin interrogating her about the Washingtons and the Continental Encampment. 

He chuckled. "Rest assured, I will do my best to captivate." 

"Is that a promise, Major? I will hold you to it." Oh, Goodness! Was she flirting with him? She asked herself, slightly disconcerted.  
"It is. You will be utterly entranced, My Dear." 

With the conversation?" 

"The conversation and..." His voice trailed off watching her eyes widening in surprise. 

"And? What were you going to say?" She prompted.  
"Let me just say that you will be incredibly pleased. That is a promise."  
"Is that one of your coteries of phrases that you use whilst flirting with women. Telling me that I will be incredibly pleased? Because we are flirting, are we not?"  
Making a show of looking over one shoulder and then another, he placed a forefinger against his mouth. "Shush! It is not proper that we acknowledge that we are. Far too forward." He whispered, his eyes dancing with mischief. "No, that phrase is just for you, Lady Mary. I have used it on no one else but you."  
I see." She did not know if she was convinced or not.  
"I have not resorted to idle flattery." He assured her.  
Have you now?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Whilst you are offering methods to make me happy, would you be kind enough to see that I am furnished drawing pencils, watercolors and paper? Will I be allowed the use of the library and the harpsichord and harp that I saw in the Music Room? May I be allowed to take exercise-ride or walk?"  
"Ah, Lady Mary! I had heard that you had arrived at headquarters. I came straight away. “ Francis, Lord Rawdon paused for a moment at the doorway before striding into the room making directly for her accompanied by a strikingly good looking Colonel, scowling in disapproval at the scene he had come upon. Major Andre was standing far too close to her than was considered proper. Francis did not like it. Not at all.  
I have offered to make amends to the Lady Mary for the unspeakable way she came to be here." John explained. "I have rung for tea. Yes, Lady Mary, I will see that those items you require are furnished. I will allow your use of the library and Music Room. Exercise, I am afraid will have to be taken with an escort."  
Major Andre has gone to great measures to allay my initial fears and distress, Lord Rawdon. I am most grateful. I appreciate your promise to furnish the items I require, Major." She did her best to try and hide her disappointment about being informed that exercise would be taken in the company of a British officer. It could have been worse; the major could have refused her exercise all together.  
I can just imagine." Francis Rawdon muttered. He did not care for the way that Andre was looking at the Lady Mary. From the looks of it, Rawdon ascertained he was in danger of being bewitched by her. Even on such short an acquaintance though the major was doing his best to conceal it. No, he did not care for it at all. Not one whit.  
"Would you and your companion join us for tea? I do not believe we have had the pleasure of being formally introduced, Colonel...?" Mary asked sweetly, her attention turning to the striking brunet with the twinkling blue eyes and ready smile. Catching his eye for a moment, she felt her cheeks heat as fire danced through her. Good Gracious! Could a man be that handsome?  
"I would be delighted! Ah, yes, Lady Mary Ludlow may I make known to you Colonel Lord Thomas Offaly, heir to the Earl of Kildare? Colonel Lord Thomas Offaly, The Lady Mary Ludlow, youngest child of His Grace the Duke of Sutherland." Rawdon replied. Looking as the cat that had stolen the cream. Smiling smugly at Major Andre watching Lady Mary's attention transfer from the major to the attractive Irish Colonel. Perhaps a bit too attractive?  
Offaly bowed over Mary's hand, taking it in his, pressing his lips upon it. "My sincerest pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Mary. Your servant, Mistress. How are you finding New York? I trust that your lodgings and present circumstances are to your liking?" He asked, lifting his head, his eyes meeting hers, dancing with mischief, then over her head at Andre whose facial expression betrayed his discomfort. "In what manner have you offered to make amends, Andre?" Stepping away from Lady Mary he sat down in a winged back chair near the settee, lazily stretching his long legs out, the muscles beneath his tight breeches rippling, crossing then at the ankle, resting an elbow on one of the arms of the chair, absently bringing one of his hands up, studying his nails. His legs dangerous close to Mary.  
I offered to devise a masquerade, a ball or to host a dinner in Her Ladyship's honor." John replied.  
Thomas cocked his head in consideration upon hearing Andre's answer.  
"Which did you choose? I do recall you harboring a fondness for masquerades and balls whilst I was billeted in Boston, Lady Mary. What is it to be? Some manner of entertainment in your honor would stick in the Continentals' craw. To be a fly on the wall when they read the accounts in the papers. How Lady Mary was feted." Looking up, Rawdon chuckled from his spot in another chair, his mouth curving into a lopsided grin, "Ah, do not look so distressed. "  
"Lord Rawdon, there is no need to be unkind."  
"That Tobacco Planter from the Virginia Tidewater is rather presumptuous. The guarding of your person should fall under the auspices of His Britannic Majesty's Army. There is no need for that rebel to get involved." Rawdon spat.  
"There are times, Sir, when you can be most insensitive." Mary stated. "I did not choose any of those, My Lord. I requested that Major Andre escort me on a picnic. I also made a request for drawing pencils, watercolors and paper which the major was kindly agreed to obtain for me, as well as grant my request to make use of the vast library and the instruments in the Music Room."  
"A picnic? The pair of you? Alone? Do you think that is proper, Andre? “Offlay asked, he did not care for the way the major was looking at the golden haired beauty. Lord only knew what Andre would attempt when the pair of them were unescorted. Though, he had heard rumor, that Mary had ways of gently discouraging a gentleman from too much familiarity. Thomas had heard that it had not stopped Francis Rawdon from stealing a kiss or two from those delicious looking lips of hers. The sound slaps against Rawdon’s cheeks, punishment for his boldness, had been worth the slight pain and injury to his masculine pride. Pondering his actions, Thomas could not fault the man. The Lady Mary Ludlow was a strikingly lovely young woman. The daughter of a duke, one of the richest heiresses in the British Empire. Andre would not be the first man to compromise a noble lady to affect a marriage.  
"All the proprieties will be observed. The Lady Mary will have no fear for her reputation." Andre assured his colleague.  
"So, you say." Rawdon murmured. He was not convinced.  
Jerking his head back and straightening his shoulders, John glared at Rawdon, bristling. He was not used to having his actions and intentions challenged lest of all from Lord Francis Rawdon. There was a past between the pair, he heard that Francis had courted the young lady whilst in Boston, but he did not know how far the association went. Was there a romantic entanglement or a mere flirtation? He had heard no rumors of a marriage between the pair though, from what he could ascertain, Rawdon had been desirous to form an alliance a desire which certainly had not changed with the passage of time. Why should it? He probably craved her fortune.  
Perhaps, Lady Mary, we can remember your drawing pencils and paper. I will be certain that they are in your possession by then. I enjoy sketching myself. We can draw together." John offered, noticing that the fear he had read in her eyes earlier had not completely abated. She was still feeling quite wary and unsure.  
"Perhaps, I should accompany you, Andre." Thomas offered. It was a statement not a request.  
" It would please me greatly if you would accompany us, Colonel Lord Offaly. May I be left alone to enjoy my own pleasures?" She remarked, eyes wide and hopeful. She wanted something of her own where she did not have to worry about interference from an officer or soldier wearing a scarlet coat. "Major Andre, I forgot to ask for embroidery and knitting supplies. Would you be kind enough to furnish those as well?"  
Give over, Johnny. You may have all that you desire, My Lady." Thomas reassured her. As the superior officer he outranked Andre. Therefore, he could override the major's decisions.  
Andre shot the Colonel a dark look. "Apparently Colonel Lord Offaly has beaten me to the mark." He tried to keep his voice congenial.  
"Yes, please. If it would not be too much trouble. Perhaps, if it is allowed, I could help with the casualties? I did bring comfort to the injured and wounded after Bunker Hill. I was receiving instruction from the late General Doctor Joseph Warren, before he was killed, in how to care for those afflicted in battle." She shot an accusatory glare at Lord Rawdon, the room suddenly fraught with an uneasy tension. Rawdon was rumored to have shot and killed the Rebel General during that same battle.  
John Andre's eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. "Instruction from Dr. Warren, you say?" The Lady Mary Ludlow was proving to be a most interesting young woman.  
"Yes, Major. I would like to be useful, that is, if I am permitted to. Even if it was to write letters and read to them." Mary reiterated her previous request.  
"A lady such as yourself tending to and comforting the wounded would be a considerable boost to morale. Permission granted. I will chaperone you myself if my duties allow it." Thomas announced with a broad smile delighting in her desire to serve.


	2. Through the Door

Chapter II  
Through the Door 

“YOU WILL FIND A WAY TO AFFECT THE LADY MARY LUDLOW’S RETURN! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!” His Excellency thundered at a strikingly handsome major standing a scant few feet away from him his dark head bowed in contrition.  
Two corporals, flanking the doorway of the study, visibly trembled, literally shaking in their boots. The Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army was formidable and incredibly intimidating when he was in a rage.  
“Yes, Your Excellency.” The young major murmured clearly cowed. “We could affect a Prisoner Exchange. With your permission, Sir.”  
“Could, Major Tallmadge? We WILL negotiate a Prisoner Exchange. Though I do wonder which officers General Howe will insist we return to him in exchange for Her Ladyship? What Manner of Negotiations must we engage in to ensure Lady Mary’s safe return? Her security and well-being are a Chief Concern to Lady Washington and I as our Beloved Godchild.” Washington was determined. How could Robert Rogers have snatched her away in the middle of the night? He never should have allowed her to go and visit her aged aunt. Lady Richmond was known to be a formidable woman whose household was run with the precision of His Majesty’s Army and virtually impregnable. Washington would have never had though that Lady Mary would be in any danger. He had learnt otherwise.  
“Yes, General. We all, the men, that is, we all will do whatever we can to assure Her Ladyship’s safe return by fair means or foul.” Ben assured his commander.  
“Perhaps we will have to use foul means if the attempts to negotiate a Prisoner Exchange prove futile. General Howe is a reasonable man, however, the change in circumstances with Charles Ludlow inheriting his brother’s title and, therefore, elevating Lady Mary’s standing in English Society may have bearing upon Howe’s desire to bargain and what the terms will be, her vast fortune notwithstanding. His Majesty’s Navy would delight in refurbishing those half a dozen trading vessels, she recently came into, into six man-o-war.”  
“Lady Mary came into six trading ships? Did Lord Ogilvy finally succumb to the pox, drink, a bullet or the blade of another man’s sword, Sir?” Ben asked. Both men were familiar with Lord Ogilvy’s debauched life style. The grief of losing his beloved wife and child in an epidemic had fractured his peace of mind and brought about his descent into dissipation. He was another one of Mary’s godfathers. With no legitimate heirs to inherit his fortune and vast holdings including a share in the East India Company, a country estate, a townhouse in London, homes in several cities in the American Colonies, a Sugar Plantation in Jamaica and 250 Negro slaves and indentured servants, Algernon James George Ogilvy, Earl of Kintyre and Lorne had bequeathed it all to the Lady Mary Ludlow making her one of the richest, if not the richest, heiress in Great Britain. Money and influence that could be used to aid the American Cause. 

 

“A fever, caught whilst out walking in the rain, so the letter from his solicitor stated. Though the rumors tell a more salacious tale, which a gentleman does not discuss in polite company hence there will be no more discussion. I will not speak ill of the dead.” Washington explained to Ben. “That being said, we will devise several plans to return Lady Mary from her captivity. She is far too valuable to leave in enemy hands for long. General Howe will devise all manners of schemes to keep her, and her vast assets, using said items to their benefit”  
“A salacious tale?” Ben pondered, his curiosity piqued. He could just imagine how the late Lord Ogilvy expired.  
“We will not speak of it, Major.” Washington warned. “I will have nothing scurrilous or untoward attached to the Lady Mary Ludlow’s name that would ruin her or damage her honor.”  
“Yes, Sir. All manner of schemes?” Ben asked.  
“You do not believe for a moment that under the present circumstances, since we are In Rebellion against His Most Britannic Majesty, that General Howe would honor the Betrothal Contract that His Grace of Sutherland and Reverend Tallmadge made before hostilities broke and His Grace inherited his title? Though the document was witnessed and ratified by His Grace the Duke of Richmond and Earl Spencer, General Howe will try to break it.”  
“General Howe would not, His Sense of Honor and Civility…” Ben became indignant.  
“The General is known to be an honorable man. However, wartime does compel men to behave against their natural natures. What I am imparting to you, Major Tallmadge, is be prepared for a fraught skirmish. Do not be alarmed if one hears Lady Mary linked to bachelor officers in His Majesty’s ranks whilst she is in captivity.”  
“As Her Ladyship’s Legal Guardian, would you not have an opinion, Sir?” Ben’s brow furrowed with concern. “Would it not be considered?”  
“My Legal Hold over The Lady Mary Ludlow may be considered forfeit because of our present political circumstances. We must look to Providence that General Howe behaves honorably. If not for our sake than for the sake of the Lady Mary. We must also seek to ferret out the Judas that appears to reside amongst us. There is a breech within out ranks.” Washington stated. “We must devise a way to get the Lady Mary out of New York before Howe has a chance to match her with one of his Bloodybacks.” 

 

New York  
British Headquarters  
“We have been looking all over for you. Colonel Lord Offaly thought you could be found here. Quel surprise! Here you are! I trust that you are acclimating to your new surroundings? Finding your lodgings agreeable and to your liking?” Major Andre asked. Thomas, Lord Offaly standing beside him.  
“If there is anything, any thing at all that I, we, His Majesty’s Army, can do to, Lady Mary. Anything to see to your comfort and make you happy?” Thomas offered. “I trust you received your sketching and drawing supplies?” 

Seated in a blue damask wing backed chair near the fireplace, the logs inside the hearth, crackling and snapping, Mary looked up from the volume of Shakespeare she was reading, into the faces of the two officers standing nearby. The late afternoon sun making the buttons on their officers’ coats gleam. There was a slight speck of dried blood on one of Lord Offlay’s cheeks where she warranted he had nicked himself shaving that morning. The cut was small, the blood dried to a deep garnet color. She hoped it did not distress him. “Yes, Colonel. I thank you, and for the kind message that accompanied them.” Mary replied. He had been solicitous to procure what she had asked for with such quick efficiency, the note he had included, written in an elegant hand, had help to ease and allay some of her fears, as it was probably meant to.  
“You are most welcome, Lady Mary. I do hope you know that I meant every word.” Thomas assured her.  
“When shall we see about that picnic?” the major asked, trying to deflect the attention from the Colonel to himself. He was not used to women ignoring him. It was a bit disconcerting. He was becoming accustomed to it with Colonel Thomas Lord Offaly residing at headquarters, however. The colonel’s devastating Irish charm and other assets were most appealing to women. John Andre had to be content with accepting being considered Second Best. For now.  
“When the Colonel’s duties allow. Lord Offaly did say that he would be delighted to act as chaperone, if you recall Major Andre. Perhaps when I feel a bit more settled? I have not even been to the mantua maker to my profound mortification. What am I to wear for the duration of my captivity? I cannot continue to wear borrowed garments especially if I am to be dining with General Howe. His Grace, my father, would be terribly distressed if he knew I was not properly attired in the general’s presence. I am Sutherland’s daughter.” She complained. Since her capture Mary had been in constant presence of the officers of His Majesty’s Army, except for her private moments. She wished to get out and see the city, or what was left after the fire that had occurred in September.  
“We will see that you are taken to Madame Bernon’s first thing in the morning, Lady Mary. For the foreseeable future, a gown has been altered, along with the proper underpinnings for Your Ladyship by one of the regimental tailors for this evening’s meal and another for tomorrow’s outing. I do hope that they meet with your approval. They were selected by the Colonel and me. Seeing as you shall be with us for the time being a proper wardrobe shall be fitted.”  
“I am most grateful for the trouble that you and the Colonel have gone to see that I am properly attired, Major Andre.” Capturing his gaze for a moment, the corners of her mouth curved up in a small smile, she then briefly looked down and away, her long lashes fanning against slightly flushed cheeks.  
“As you so deftly reminded us, you are Sutherland’s daughter. As I told you, Lady Mary, I will do all that is in my power to see to your every happiness whist you are our guest.” John reassured her, her gentle attempt at flirtation arousing the stirrings of desire in his blood. He doubted that she was aware of the sensual power that she was capable of exerting over men. Men like him and the Colonel in particular. He had observed how the Colonel’s eyes had not wavered from the Lady Mary’s face since they had entered the library. Thomas Fitzgerald appeared to be enchanted. This could bode well or ill depending upon how one viewed the situation. Fitzgerald had a reputation as a charmer and a way with women that rivaled Andre’s. Th ladies of New York were vying for and competing for his attention. Would Lady Mary end up falling for him as well? John had observed how she gently flushed when the Colonel engaged her. Or was there a Continental Officer that had captured her heart? A courier had arrived with dispatches. Perhaps there would be a clue contained in one of those? Such information could be incredibly useful.  
“I am most grateful for your efforts, Major Andre.” She finally closed the book that was laying in her lap with a decided snap, balancing on one of the arms of the winged back. She was still nervous and unsure though the officers were doing their upmost to make her comfortable which she appreciated. Though she desperately missed the Washingtons, Benjamin Tallmadge and her friends.  
“Major Andre is not the only officer in His Majesty’s Army with those sentiments, Lady Mary.” Thomas stated.  
“I can just imagine.” John muttered under his breath.  
“Thank you, Colonel. I am grateful that General Howe and the officers are willing to see to my every comfort especially when he has more important matters to concern himself with such as running a war. Might I have writing supplies, please? I will be allowed to engage in correspondence whilst I am here, will I not? I will not be restricted?” How would she ever keep in contact with Benjamin Tallmadge? Her family? Her godparents? Her friends? “Has General Howe taken the opportunity to apprise Their Graces, my parents, in England, of my present situation? Has he notified General Washington?”  
“General Howe has written to Their Graces, The Duke and Duchess of Sutherland apprising them of the present situation and that Your Ladyship’s safety and security will be assured by His Most Britannic Majesty’s Army. The letter will be dispatched forthwith. We are assured that the opposing command is aware of your absence.” John replied.  
“Assured until a Prisoner Exchange can be affected.” Mary interjected.  
“Lady Mary?” John inquired.  
“General Howe will assure that I am safe and secure until a Prisoner Exchange can be affected. Until I am back where His Grace, my father, wishes me to be, with my godparents, upon whose guardianship I was left when my parents traveled back to England. Certainly General Howe would not wish to go against the professed wishes of a Peer of the Realm and his superior?” Mary hedged.  
“Lady Mary, with all due respect, your guardian is the Commander of the forces in rebellion against the Crown.”  
“May I at least be allowed the opportunity to pay a call upon Lady Stewart? She is an old family friend. My Grandmother, the Dowager Duchess, would be completely mortified if I did not pay her a visit.”  
“I will discuss the matter with General Howe, Lady Mary. I do not believe that he will be able to refuse such a pretty request. I am certain that Lady Stewart will be delighted to see you” John’s congenial voice was underscored by the warmth in his eyes. “What think you, Colonel?”  
Thomas made a show of cocking his head to one side, placing a forefinger upon the seam of his pursed lips, seeming to ponder the question. “I must concur, Major. However, I do wonder who will act as Your Ladyship’s chaperone. Perhaps a coterie of officers will descend upon Lady Stewart equal to the number of admirers you will manage to charm and beguile during your stay with His Majesty’s Army.” He teased with a wink.  
“I would not like to be an inconvenience, Colonel, a maid would suffice.” Glancing sideways, up at the Colonel through lowered lashes, Mary demurred.  
“A maid is not a sufficient chaperone. Lady Mary, one may have to be content with the officers. I am most certain that Lady Stewart will not be perplexed. She does hold the honor of being one, if not THE, hostess of New York. Her soirees, balls and fetes are legendary. One of her invitations is most coveted. I have confidence that none of the officers would refuse Lady Stewart.” Tilting his chin down, Thomas’s eyes bore into hers.  
“Therefore, I may accept an invitation if it is extended or may call on her, if I so desire?” Mary was hopeful. She was still vastly uncomfortable at the thought of living in this mansion with these virile, young dashing officers even though she was told it was for her safety and security.  
“Of course! Without question!” Thomas assured her.  
Major Andre nodded in agreement.  
___________________________________________________________  
Somewhere in Connecticut  
Several Days later 

The air was thick with the sulfuric smell of gunpowder, fortunately the scarlet color of the enemies’ coats made it easy to discern who was friend or foe.  
Ben thrust his bayonet downward through leather, wool and flesh into the abdomen of the lieutenant, hearing the young officer roar in pain, crying out for his God and then his Savior.  
“Sweet Jesus, Sweet Jesus save me! Sweet Jesus!” He moaned in agony falling backward to the ground, his blood seeping through his waistcoat, a deep pool of red. Floundering for a few moments, his breath became shallow and labored as death overtook him, his body convulsing, finally laying still.  
For Liberty!” Ben screamed, his bayonet, thrusting forward once more slashing upward into the throat of a golden-haired major seeking to slice him with his sabre.  
The major’s pale blue eyes widening in surprise, he felt the impact of the bayonet knowing the wound to be fatal. He gurgled out a promise: “See you in hell, Traitor!”  
Ben stepped away, withdrawing the weapon from flesh and muscle, his rifle poised for the next attack, moving forward into a sea of red, glancing briefly backward seeing the major fall to the ground, another casualty, blood seeping from the wound in this throat, staining his neck and white stock scarlet, choking and coughing as the blood quickly strangled him. He, too, fell to the ground, dead.  
“How many you kill Benny Boy?” Caleb Brewster’s voice could be heard through the noise of the carnage going on about them.  
“Two!” Ben called out, stalking toward a swarthy complexed captain tossing Caleb his rifle, the whaler, whose pistol had been lost in the fray, catching it in one strong hand. Adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins, Ben withdrew his sabre from its scabbard. Slicing it through the air in an arch, moving toward to the captain who held his sabre steady, charging toward his potential opponent.  
The enemies met in a clash of steel against steel, their sabres hacking at each other, both knowing that one of them would not survive. The scarlet clad officer being at a wee bit of an advantage, being of a slighter and smaller build than the tall, strapping Tallmadge, he was agile and quick in his feet, thrusting his blade towards Ben’s vulnerable abdomen. The dragoon twisting himself out of harm’s way that the last moment, twisting about, his own sabre slashing the sleeve of the captain’s upper left arm, making him gasp in pain as a three-inch gash showed upon his uniform. Blood seeping through the linen shirt and wool.  
“You will pay for that!” The captain growled, determined to inflict as much injury on his enemy, he slashed the blade of the sabre sideways with the intent on slicing into Ben’s forearm.  
“I do not believe so!” Ben was too quick once again, the metallic sound of steel hitting steel, deflecting another attempt at being irrevocably damaged by the other man’s sword.  
“Oh, ho! Do not be so certain!” The captain retorted. “I will send you in hell before too long, rebel bastard!”  
“Not before I send you there first!” Ben retorted, feeling more adrenaline coursing through his veins, deflecting another of the British officer’s attempts to slice him through.  
The duel went on for nigh on half an hour, both officers fighting with all their strength, both men panting with exertion until Ben issued the fatal coup de grace when the exhausted captain faltered, vulnerable to attack. Tallmadge thrust his sabre forward, slicing into vital abdominal organs, below the ribs, running the redcoat clean through, withdrawing his sword quickly. The young captain, dropping his weapon, it clattered at his feet, hands reaching to clutch his midsection, blood seeping through his wound, staggering about drunkenly, becoming unsteady on his feet, death slowly overtaking him.  
Ben looked about him at the carnage of the skirmish. "Take the uniforms off the dead, they could prove to be useful." He ordered, the men about him who set about the task as ordered.  
Caleb narrowed his eyes, studying his friend, watching Ben remove a beret from his pocket, settling it on the head of one of the dead redcoats.  
"What is that for?" Caleb asked.  
"I'm sending my best wishes to Robert Rogers. I was half hoping he'd show up today." He stood walking toward his friend. "Oi, well done!"  
"Yeah, you, too!" Caleb clapped his friend on one of his forearms. "What do you have in mind for those uniforms?"  
"With His Excellency's approval, a Major William Sinclair of the King's Own Regiment of Foot may find his way to New York in the near future to pay a call on Lady Elspeth Stewart, great friend to the Dowager Duchess of Sutherland..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that warmly received this new story! 
> 
> General Washington had a formidable temper which he kept in check. 
> 
> It was rare but not unusual for women to become sole heiresses at this time (look to Elizabeth Gwilliam as a prime example) though her male relatives or someone she/or a near male relative appointed to oversee her wealth. Lady Mary's is vast, Washington and the British Army would want control over it. Hence Washington's desire for her to be returned to the Americans and the British's desire to keep her in New York- with designs on her marrying one of the young officers under Howe's command. Will Howe seek to break the Marriage Contract? Howe was a Whig. He was sympathetic to the patriots. It remains to be seen what his decision will be. 
> 
> Kintyre and Lorne are Scottish Earldoms that are presently extinct. 
> 
> Earl Spencer and the Duke of Richmond and Lennox were both noted Whigs and sympathetic to the Patriot Cause. 
> 
> Sugar Plantations in the West Indies came with slaves and indentured servants to run them. What Lady Mary decides to do with the slaves she has inherited is yet to be seen. Her reaction will most likely be influenced by her own experiences and her godfather, Washington. 
> 
> We hear of Marie Beron and Lady Elspeth Stewart from An Indecent Proposal. Look for them in the next chapter. 
> 
> What is Ben up to? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Once again, I am humbled by the interest and praise.


	3. Through Where No One's Been Before

Chapter III  
Through Where No One’s Been Before 

New York City  
At Madame Bernon’s, Mantua Maker Extraordinaire 

Madame Gabrielle Bernon’s dress shop was one of the finest in New York, owned and run by a French Huguenot lady from La Rochelle whose family had originally settled in Newport, Rhode Island, before making her home on Manhattan. She was a small elegant woman with white hair and merry black eyes. It was to her that the officers entrusted with the care of Lady Mary Ludlow had brought to choose all manner of items to outfit a wardrobe for a Wealthy Young Lady of Fashion. Possessed of an innate sense of style and fashion and what the French called je nes c’est quois, Madame Bernon , with help from the officers, had chosen colors and fabrics to enhance and flatter Mary’s vivid coloring, especially her vivid blue eyes and English pink and white complexion.  
“Ah! This one will cause many duels within the ranks of His Majesty’s officers. The men will be fighting and making fools of themselves for her attention!. Tres manifique” Madame Bernon muttered in French, her cherry black eyes flashing with amusement, bustling around Mary with her two assistants, Jeanette and Angelique, studying where the gown needed to be pinned and adjusted, admiring how the Indian peacock blue silk shot through with gold thread looked with their client’s golden hair and pale skin. She clucked her tongue in approval.  
“May we see the first gown, Madame?” Colonel Lord Offaly called through the closed curtain. He, along with Lord Rawdon and Major John Andre had escorted Mary to her fitting. The three officers were seated upon winged back chairs upholstered in red and gold damask in one of the waiting areas enjoying a mid-morning refreshment of hot chocolate and lavender shortbread cookies.  
“Impatient, Colonel?” Madame pronounced colonel in the French fashion. Cor-O-nel. “Une Moment!” She called through the red silk that separated her client from the restless trio. Did Thomas Fitzgerald not remember the old maxim: Good things came to those that waited? The dashing Irishman should practice patience. However, with Lady Mary as the subject she could understand his desire to see her. The young woman, from what she could discern upon their short acquaintance, was lovely, charming, intelligent, and possessing of a vast fortune. Was he developing an infatuation?  
“Do not take overlong! We are eager with anticipation for the vision you shall soon reveal to us!” John Andre stated in that charming way that had set many a female heart aflutter.  
Madame Bernon looked up at Mary from her position of pinning another row of lace on one of the sleeves, their eyes meeting, the dressmaker shaking her head with a sigh. “Be careful with that one, Madamoiselle.” She warned.  
“Careful in what way, Madame?” Mary asked Madame Bernon.  
“Major John Andre has a way with women.” Madame replied.  
“What of Colonel Lord Offaly?” Mary was concerned.  
“He may be worse. Though His Majesty’s Army has managed to have all manner of charming rascals and rogues purchase commissions. They have the Colonel, Andre, Rawdon and Banastre Tarleton, amongst several others cutting swashes and engaging the hearts of women of all ages within the city. They will all search you out in time, Mon Cherie, for what is a better occupation for an officer whilst waiting for the call of battle than courting a fair lady especially one so well connected as you?”  
“Cornet Tarleton? He graciously acknowledged me whilst on horseback on the street as we were venturing to your fine establishment but I have as yet to have a affected a proper introduction. Perhaps at dinner this evening?” Mary mused.  
“Mais oui! There will be many officers that My Lady will be meeting at dinner this evening, so the gossip says.” Squeezing Mary’s arm in reassurance, Madame stepped away allowing Mary to get the full effect of the gown in the full-length pier glass. “Voila! Tres belle! What say you, Gentlemen?” Drawing the curtain aside, Madame Bernon presented Mary to the officers with a Dramatic Flourish.  
“Good God!” Lord Rawdon gasped in appreciation, whilst Thomas’s eyes widened and John’s mouth fell open.  
Thomas blinked twice. “Madame has exceeded all expectations. You have created a vision! All the other ladies in New York will turn green with jealousy upon viewing Lady Mary in this creation. Exquisite!”  
Placing one of his palms on his chest, John sighed dramatically. “You have managed to take my breath away, Lady Mary! If Madame has outdone herself with the first, I cannot begin to imagine how the others will look. I am looking forward to the embroidered pink taffeta and the pale blue silk.”  
“What of the white embroidered silk? Are you not curious to see that gown? Was that not the fabric you chose?” Thomas asked. Upon their first trip, the officers had taken the liberty of selecting some of the fabrics for Mary’s gowns. As His Majesty’s Army was, in all probability, going to be paying for them, they thought it was their right to see her reflect the best of English Womanhood. Each gown was fashioned in a design directly from Paris. Only the finest was to be afforded to her.  
“That was a fabric Lady Mary and I agreed upon together.” John reminded the other two officers, his smile smug.  
“Ah, yes! The two fabrics I chose were the striped turquoise blue silk and the indigo velvet.” Thomas made a great show of emphasizing the word two as opposed to John Andre’s one.  
“If you wish to view me in each gown we will be here all day. Are you all not required at headquarters? Or has General Howe been kind enough to leave all of you gentlemen to attend me?” Mary asked, deciding whether she should be amused or annoyed with what appeared to be a developing rivalry between Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre.  
“General Howe was kind enough to grant me leave to attend Your Ladyship.” Lord Rawdon announced.  
“Moi aussi!” John assured her with a smile.  
“General Howe was very, very kind, Lady Mary to the three of us. I was granted leave to attend you upon this fine outing, as well. A gentleman cannot find anything more pleasing than viewing a lovely young lady, such as you, parade about in her fine feathers.” Thomas explained. He was not about to leave her alone with Rawdon and Andre.  
Mary felt heat steal up her chest into her cheeks, flushing prettily. “How incredibly gallant you are! You flatter me, Colonel.” She murmured. “I had best try on another.” She added, making to dash behind the curtain.  
“Do not be overlong, Lady Mary. I, for one, will be counting the minutes until you appear again in another of Madame Bernon’s exquisite creations.” John flirted.  
“I will be counting the seconds.” Francis, Lord Rawdon countered not to be undone.  
“What of you, Colonel? I do not believe that you can do better than seconds.” Madame Bernon asked. The officers were making fools of themselves in their attempts flirt and flatter Lady Mary, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and amused, catching her lower lip between her teeth to stifle a giggle.  
“I have learnt that exercising patience has the greatest of rewards. Therefore, I will wait in delicious anticipation.” Thomas replied his eyes pointedly sweeping over Mary making her flush deeper, she felt her cheeks burn.  
Madame Bernon and Mary disappeared behind the curtain. Madame clucking her tongue and shaking her head, her black eyes glittering with amusement. “Charming Irish Rogue! If you are not careful he will steal your heart, Mon Cherie! Though your American appears to have so much to recommend him from what you confided to me during our last visit. Cavalry officers are so valiant and attentive.” Her voice low so only Mary could hear. She lowered it even more if that were possible, lifting her head slightly to whisper in one of Mary’s ears. “I will get word to le partie necessaire that Madamoiselle is well and has been unmolested. Pauvre chevalier must be frantique avec inquietez,” Gripping both of Mary’s hands she gave them a reassuring squeeze.  
“Mas Merci, Madame Gabrielle.” Mary squeezed the older woman’s hands in return. Though the British officers were doing their upmost to hold their promise to see that Mary was content and happy, she missed Benjamin Tallmadge desperately and wished to be back in his presence as soon as was possible.  
“One can never have too many amies, Lady Mary. We must do what we must given our circumstances. Be careful that your lovely head is not turned by a dashing red coat, or that man that wears it, whilst you are residing in New York. The officers will seek to court and woo you.” Madame prattled on as she and her assistants removed Mary’s gown, placing it on a small upholstered chair to be quickly whisked away for the tiny adjustments to be made and readied to be taken back to British Headquarters, as would several of the others. “Shall we try the striped silk next?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
Mary nodded. “Yes, please!” 

Later That Day  
A British Hospital Near Headquarters (formerly a church) 

“Lady Mary, this is Sergeant Shearborne. He took a ball to his calf and a knife to his side in a recent skirmish with some rebels back in Connecticut. Sergeant, how are you feeling today? Was Dr. Munroe able to give you some laudanum for your discomfort?” Thomas Fitzgerald introduced Mary to the Non Commissioned Officer as the man struggled to maneuver to a seated position in the camp bed.  
“A pleasure, Sergeant. Oh, no! Please do not hurt yourself on my account!” Mary exclaimed. The poor man must be in quite a bit of pain from the looks of it. She knew that flesh wounds to the ribs and near the vital organs to be quite serious.  
“Pleasure’s all mine, Lady Mary! No matter about the wee discomfort.” The sergeant said, attempting to smile but it was more like a grimace. He was clearly in more pain than he let on.  
Mary grabbed the pillow behind him, fluffing it up with her two hands, placing it behind him. “Lie back, that should be a bit more agreeable and should help alleviate the pain in your side. Colonel Lord Offaly tells me that you have family back in Ipswich. That is in Suffolk county is it not?”  
“That’s right, milady. Oi! This does feel a bit more comfortable. Thank ye!” He winced in pain.  
“Not enough, I see.” Mary said, sitting down in one of the chairs that an orderly brought, right behind him came a lovely blonde woman carrying a cup with some sort of posset. Mary imagined it contained the laudanum the doctor had prescribed.  
“Now Sergeant Shearborne, Dr. Munroe says that you must drink this down not matter how horrible the taste.” The blonde woman said, coming to join the group, handing the soldier his medicine.  
“If I am a good boy will you give me a kiss, Mistress Cheer?” The sergeant asked hopefully.  
From her position in the chair, Mary looked from one to the other and then up at the Colonel, who was hovering behind her chair.  
“Possibly. But only if you drink every drop, Sergeant.” The blonde woman identified as Mistress Cheer countered, catching Mary’s eye she smiled warmly at the younger woman. “When I am not here, don’t you go and try to coerce favors from this Fine Lady whom I imagine Colonel Lord Offaly has charmed into assisting to brighten your spirits. Though she looks as though she could be a match to the lot of you.” She teased referring to Mary.  
“Is that an accurate assessment, Lady Mary?” From his perch above her, Thomas leaned his head down, his hot breath ruffling one the curls near her ear, feeling a delicious shiver dance down his spine, his pulse quickening. Her close proximity excited and aroused him.  
She could smell his sandalwood soap, the spicy cologne her wore and the scent of virile male clad in wool, linen and leather. Tilting her head up, their eyes met, gazes locking, Mary felt her breath catch, feeling the stirrings of a physical attraction she had only felt when in the presence of Benjamin Tallmadge. “A very accurate assessment, Colonel.” Mary replied, watching as the soldier took the cup from Mistress Cheer, sniffing the contents, wrinkling his nose, he drank it down. Handing the cup back to his would be nurse.  
“There. Now that was not so horrible, was it?” Mistress Cheer asked.  
“There you are, Tom! Leave it to you to be holding court with two of the most beautiful women in the City!” A voice called from the doorway of the building, the young officer striding inside.  
Tom barked with laughter. “I was trying to ascertain when you would find us, Ban!” He replied, grinning.  
“I got here as fast as my horse could gallop. Some of us were out scouting for rebels. We were not privileged to be in New York when General Howe received his Most Honored Guest. Alas, I was not present to witness, what I hear, was quite a presentation. I applaud Rogers ingenuity. Where are Rawdon, Calthrop, Randall, Fraser and the rest? Certainly, they would be here with such Beautiful Flowers present.” Ban chuckled.  
Clearing his throat loudly, Tom’s blue-gray eyes gazed pointedly at Mary, who had looked away from the doorway, clearly incredibly uncomfortable with what she had just heard from the strikingly good-looking Cornet.  
Ban immediately recognized his faux pas not being the sort to wish to bring untoward distress to a woman-especially a Young Lady of Quality.  
“He has clearly stepped in it, hasn’t he?” Miss Cheer whispered to Mary, placing her hand reassuringly on Mary’s forearm. “You had best mind your tongue, Cornet Tarleton! Words like that will render you more than swat on the arm from a lady’s fan, Young Sir. Can you not see how you have clearly offended this young lady? Fie and For Shame! What a most disagreeable impression one has made upon the Fairer Sex!”  
Tarleton flushed scarlet, clearly embarrassed and distressed. “Please accept my sincerest and most profound apologies… Lady Mary Ludlow, isn’t it?” Apologizing Ban approached the group.  
Miss Cheer pursed her lips disapprovingly. “One does not believe a mere apology will suffice for causing Lady Mary so much distress.” She was not about to let Tarleton off so easily. She was determined to make him grovel. The scamp was too used to using his renowned charm and boyish good looks to escape the many scrapes he quite frequently found himself in.  
“That decision, I believe is up to the Lady, Philomena.” Ban retorted. He was clearly familiar with the lovely older blonde.  
“If I were you, I would make him work for it, Lady Mary.” Tom goaded, clearly wishing, like Philomena Cheer, that Cornet Tarleton should not be allowed clemency without having properly groveled. He took a step closer, Mary could feel the heat of his body directly behind her, her pulse quickening.  
“Work for what?” Lord Rawdon asked, coming through the door of makeshift hospital accompanied by several officers that Mary had seen about headquarters but not had met formally slightly relieved that Major Andre was not among them. Lately he appeared to be everywhere that she was, always quick to compliment and flirt. It was getting a wee bit disconcerting.  
“Cornet Tarleton inadvertently insulted the Lady Mary Ludlow-speaking of how she was dispatched to Headquarters a la Cleopatra- Beg pardon, Lady Mary. Miss Cheer, as befitting a fellow Sister of the Fairer Sex, came to her defense, demanding that Ban render more than a mere verbal apology.” Tom explained the entire contrempts to Rawdon and the other officers present.  
“Shall I call him out, Lady Mary?” Lord Rawdon asked.  
“No, no… There is no need…” Mary replied becoming embarrassed that such a fuss was being made over the situation but not too embarrassed that she did not wish restitution for her discomfort.  
“Whatever must I do to get into your Good Graces?” Ban asked Mary.  
“Donate funds to the Widows and Orphans’ Fund. Colonel Lord Offaly says that a group of the officers stage plays and other diversions to raise money. To get into my Good Graces you must donate to the Fund.”  
“An amount at my discretion?” Ban asked, hopeful. He was forever short of funds- spending his money on prostitutes, drink, and losing it at faro and to other bets and general High Living.  
“That is unfair! Cornet Tarleton should not determine how much Lady Mary’s Honor is worth.” Philomena said.  
“Certainly not, Miss Cheer. Since we are the only two women present, we will decide upon his monetary penance.” Looking at Philomena, her eyes danced with mischief.  
Pursing her mouth, Philomena bit down on her inner lower lip to suppress a laugh. Upon their short acquaintance, she was finding that she liked the Lady Mary Ludlow. The girl had shown that she was kind and clearly had spirit and agency. Philomena could also empathize with her present situation: Being a Young Lady of Consequence and Importance living with General Howe and his staff with no proper chaperone. The Lady Mary was in desperate need of female companionship. Though they were of different classes and would not normally mix together in Polite Society, Philomena would do what she possibly could to help Lady Mary and make her feel more comfortable. It must be daunting to know that one was a negotiating pawn between the Regulars and the Rebels. Philomena did not like how the young eligible officers were clearly already sniffing about the girl. A marriage to the wealthy heiress would be the making of many of them and they all knew it.  
“What amount are you thinking, Lady Mary?” Philomena asked, leaning down as the women began to whisper, turning to look at Ban at various times, giggling periodically, gasping and placing their hands over their open mouths for effect, acting rather dramatic making the officers laugh at their antics happy that it was not one of them that the two women were virtually mocking.  
“The anticipation is killing me! Have you reached a consensus?” Ban asked looking from one to the other briefly fantasizing what it would be like to enjoy the intimate favors of one or both. He knew that he would not be able to bed Lady Mary Ludlow without the Benefit of Clergy and two witnesses- she was the sort that one married, he knew from her obvious breeding and what he knew of her antecedents. Sutherland, like His Grace of Richmond and Lord Spencer was a Whig and for American Independence. Pity. Perhaps the daughter could be persuaded to change her politics?  
Philomena Cheer was an actress, rumor had it that she was looking for a new benefactor or a protector. Her former, a major from Bath, having been killed in one of the recent skirmishes. They had not been together long. Ban doubted that he had the funds at present to keep her in the Manner of which she may have become accustomed even in that short span of time. He wondered which one of the officers would try to fill the major’s vacant boots? General Randall may attempt to pull rank but the decision was ultimately Mistress Cheer's.  
“Yes, we have.” Mary replied.  
“What is it, Lady Mary? Do not keep up waiting for too long.” Lord Rawdon admonished.  
“Gentlemen should wait upon women to make up their minds, My Lord.” Mary countered.  
Several of the officers laughed.  
“Her Ladyship has you there, Rawdon!” A young Scottish captain quipped.  
“That she does, Captain Seton!” Rawdon countered. “So, what is it to be?”  
“There is no price for my Honor. That is invaluable. Cornet Tarleton must donate twenty guineas to the Widows and Orphan’s fund.”  
“Twenty?!” Ban whined.  
“Do not be so alarmed. One most certainly wins more than that at faro of an evening.” Mary remarked, looking at Sergeant Shearborne who snored gently on his cot, the laudanum in his posset having the desired effect. “Now that has been decided, do we not have more patients to visit, Colonel Lord Offaly? I was told that I was to comfort the wounded. I did not expect to be deciding how much money an officer was to donate to charity because of a faux pas.”  
“It was worth the time and effort, was it not?” Ban asked, grinning.  
“Perhaps…I would appreciate it if you would leave me to what I came here to do. I was tending to the patients under the supervision of Colonel Lord Offaly.”  
“Wishing to keep her all to yourself, eh, Fitzgerald?” One of the officers remarked.  
From the gold epaulets on the shoulders of his uniform, Mary ascertained that the speaker was a general. He had arrived in the group with the others and had witnessed the events with Cornet Tarleton.  
“Was I that transparent, Sir?” Tom asked, his eyes dancing, he winked at Mary.  
The general chuckled. “Lady Mary Ludlow, General Jonathan Randall of the King’s First Regiment of Foot, at your service. I had heard that you were in the market for a wife, Fitzgerald. I would have a care. You may face some fierce competition for the Lady’s hand.” Grasping her fingers, his cool lips brushed her knuckles.  
Mary assessed the officer before her. In his early middle years, Randall was well built, strikingly good-looking with a trim figure that was only enhanced by the cut of his uniform. His glossy dark brown hair was tinged with red, his hazel eyes watchful. From his appearance alone, Mary could see why he had earned the sobriquet ‘Black Jack’. He was rather intimidating.  
“Competition for my hand, General Randall?” Mary asked. How could that be? She was already promised to Benjamin Tallmadge. “But I thought…”  
“General Howe has not spoken to you, Lady Mary?” Randall asked. “Apparently, he has plans to present at least a dozen officers that he deems as suitable mates for your consideration. Major Andre has been given the task of drawing up the list.”  
“But I am betrothed…”  
“To a rebel officer. Yes, I am well aware of that unfortunate fact. We will just have to kill him, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Elspeth Stewart as promised in Chapter II but we did meet Banastre Tarleton whom I hope I did justice to. 
> 
> As noted in An Indecent Proposal, Gabrielle Bernon is an homage to one of my French Hugenot ancestors, Gabriel Bernon who came from La Rochelle, France in the 1680s landing in Newport, RI. He was a merchant, converted to the Church of England- Anglicanism and was one of the founders of the Anglican Cathedral in Providence- he was also a founder of the Anglican Church on Newport Island. 
> 
> Chocolate, along with coffee and tea, was a popular drink in the 18th century. There were coffee, tea and chocolate houses all over large cities in England and the colonies. It was also a refreshment taken in homes/establishments. 
> 
> Madame Bernon reveals to Mary that she is a patriot spy or has means to get word back to Benjamin Tallmadge that Mary is well. She warns Mary about John Andre and Thomas, Lord Offaly. 
> 
> Instead of being one of the female antagonists as she was in An Indecent Proposal, Philomena Cheer is sympathetic to Lady Mary's plight. The two women immediately warm to each other upon their acquaintance ganging up against Banastre Tarleton. Philomena can see how distressed Mary is and wishes to help. She does not see Mary as competition, their social statuses being so different. 
> 
> Poor Ban! He did indeed play faro. He also lost a fortune whilst at Oxford where he did not graduate. Preferring the pastimes of gambling, drinking and whoring to his studies. He went to study law but is predilictions got him into the same trouble so he bought a commission in the British Army. 
> 
> Thank you, once again, for all of the interest in the story. I am humbled by your praise and interest.


	4. But It Feels Like Home

A Million Dreams  
Chapter IV: But It Feels Like Home 

October 1776  
Continental Encampment  
Somewhere in New York, North of Manhattan 

Looking at himself in the small pier glass, Benjamin Tallmadge pulled on one of his cuffs, assessing his appearance, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The uniform had come off the major in The King’s First Foot that he had killed at the skirmish near the Connecticut Safe House. “Well? What do you think?” He asked, turning one way and then another, assessing the effect. Fortunately, the uniform had only required minor alternations in the coat, waistcoat and breeches. Tallmadge was leaner than his British counterpart. Apparently rich food and drink had begun to take its toll on the enemy officer.  
It stinks, Tall Boy!” Caleb Brewster opined, looking at his friend.  
“It should. It’s had a dead man in it.” Ben retorted.  
“Let’s go over this, once again. Your name, Major?” General Washington stated, seated at the table, his papers in neat piles about him. It had taken some convincing but he had agreed to allow Tallmadge to infiltrate the enemy in an attempt to rescue Lady Mary Ludlow.  
“Major Collum Sinclair. King’s First Foot.” Ben answered.  
“Where were you born Major Sinclair?” Washington continued his interrogation.  
“Tain in County Ross, Scotland, Sir!” Ben answered, affecting the Highland accent indicative to that region. Fortunately, he had an ear for accents, one of the Rebel lieutenants from that region had helped as had Ben’s memories of the two summers spent at Dornoch House on Newport Island, the Ludlow’s retreat. Several of their servants had been from that area of the Highlands of Scotland. Jacobite Refugees that had been sponsored by, at that time, Lord Charles Ludlow.  
“When?”  
“25 February 1754.” Ben replied with his actual birthdate. “I was orphaned in an epidemic at three, fostered out to my maternal aunt and uncle Sinclair. He was a surgeon. Sent me along to University of Aberdeen where I studied the Classics. Bought my commission in 1775 after Lexington and Concord. My ship sailed into Boston Harbor in late 1775. My uncle was personal physician to His Grace the Duke of Sutherland, the present duke’s older brother that died. I had an introduction to the family on Newport Island.” He recounted the details of his back story.  
“What has kept you from joining your regiment?”  
“I was captured and held in Connecticut for a time, Sir. Only managed to recently escape and fled to New York to join my comrades.”  
“Well done, Major Tallmadge.” Washington complimented. “The ladies are expecting you. Please give my Warmest Regards to Lady Stewart and Madame Bernon. I know the great risks they are embarking upon to aide our Cause. Bring Lady Mary back to us safe and unharmed.”  
“Yes, Sir. I will do what I must to assure Lady Mary’s safe return to you and Lady Washington.” Ben knew that Lady Washington was beside herself with worry regarding Lady Mary. Her anxiety was causing the Commander in Chief to be a wee bit testier with his staff than usual. Ben also knew that Lady Mary’s absence was having an adverse effect upon the General personally. Not having children of his own, Washington had placed all those paternal feelings reserved for said offspring upon his goddaughter. He adored the girl and wanted to see her back in the warm embrace of himself and his wife as soon as possible. But he knew that such wishes did not come without great risk.  
“We will all be relieved once she is returned to us, won’t we, Major Tallmadge?” Washington asked. He was quite aware of the budding relationship between the pair and the fact that before her capture, Tallmadge had secretly sought out the general to ask permission to start courting her.  
“Yes, Sir. We will all be extremely relieved.” Ben was anxious to see Mary. He had gotten to know her over the two summers that he and his good friend and Yale Classmate, Nathan Hale had spent at Dornoch House on Newport Island, where the Ludlow’s traveled to get out from the hustle and bustle of Boston for three months. Her older brother, Lord Edward Ludlow, Ned to his friends, had been their classmate. It was he that had extended the invitation. He was now studying law at the Middle Temple in London with ambitions to be elected to Parliament.  
Lord Charles Ludlow, as he was then known, was able to tend to his many trading interests whilst there. He owned several fleets of ships that traversed the world carrying goods from as far as Africa, India and Cathay. He would move his large family to Newport. It was there that Ben had met Mary, the youngest of the brood. They had become friends and the Lady Mary had become slightly infatuated with the tall, extremely handsome blue eyed brunet. Mary’s father had given the pair permission to write to one another when the Ludlows returned to Boston in the autumn.  
“Do have a care, Major Tallmadge.”  
“I will, Sir.” 

 

British Headquarters  
New York  
“Lady Mary Ludlow it is My Sincerest Delight and Pleasure to make your acquaintance once more. Major Andre tells me that you will be staying with us for the foreseeable future and are in desperate need of the protection of His Majesty’s Army. We are to find you a husband.” General William Howe greeted Mary from his place at the head of the vast table in the dining room. He wasted no time in getting to the matter at hand, all the officers still standing. “Major Andre has been kind enough, at my direction, draw up a list of suitable candidates drawing a trio from His Majesty’s Navy whom my esteemed elder brother, Admiral Lord Richard Howe was kind enough to suggest. One of these young men is bound to be agreeable to Your Ladyship and will make you a fine spouse. Do to present circumstances, any prior arrangements and agreements must be rendered null and void.” The general gestured about with his hands, left and right, encompassing the scarlet clad manhood on either side of them.  
“With all due respect, General Howe, that agreement was witnessed by His Grace of Richmond and Lord Spencer. It is valid.”  
“Perhaps one of the Best and Brightest of His Britannic Majesty’s Forces will change your mind, Lady Mary?”  
Mary looked about the table at the officers that the major had selected each looking quite dashing in his Regimental Uniform. All the men had taken great care in their appearance keen to make a good First Impression upon their potential bride. Major Andre had drawn up quite the list of eligible officers. There had to be at least fifteen men. She wondered what manner of criteria that General Howe had told the major to employ whilst compiling the list? At least he had been kind as far as the age of the gentlemen though several looked to be in their middle years. To be introduced to the officers as some sort of Matrimonial Prize was a disconcerting but Mary knew it was the way matters like this were conducted. Strategically, it was in General Howe’s best interest to have her married to one of his subordinates to gain control over the six trading vessels, her holdings and fortune. Admiral Sir William would most certainly appreciate six more additions to His Majesty’s Fleet.  
“Lady Mary, I know that you are acquainted with Colonel Lord Offaly, Francis, Lord Rawdon, Major John Andre and Cornet Banastre Tarleton. May I make known to you some of the other officers and potential husbands?” General Howe asked. “General Jonathan Randall of the King’s Own Regiment of Foot.”  
“We met in the hospital this afternoon. It is a pleasure to Make a Formal Introduction, Lady Mary.” This was the officer that had stated that they were to kill Benjamin Tallmadge. Mary knew she should be charitable, but she found it very difficult to like him.  
“Rear Admiral Woodes Leavens of His Majesty’s Navy.” The naval officer, the first what appeared to be a trio of officers from the Senior Service, appeared to be the oldest of Mary’s potential suitors. He looked to be close to forty, had medium brown hair that was snatched back into a queue tied with a black silk ribbon and grey eyes. From his trim figure, Commodore Leavens did not appear to indulge heavily in spirits or rich food. His face was pleasing to look upon. Many women would call him handsome. 

“My pleasure, Lady Mary, I do hope that we will become more intimately acquainted.”  
“We have several lads from north of the border. A handful of your countrymen. First, Captain Lord Alexander Fraser.” General Howe indicated a ginger haired blue-eyed fellow with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a ready smile. He appeared to be quite young, perhaps in his early twenties.  
“Of His Majesty’s Coldstream Foot Guards. A pleasure, Lady Mary.” Fraser said, incling his head in deference.  
“Captain Lord Fraser.” Mary acknowledged. “Thank you, General Howe for your kindness in introducing my fellow Scots first. That is an honor you afford me. I am sincerely grateful.”  
“You are most welcome, Lady Mary. I am delighted that you are so pleased. Second, Captain Lord James Seton.” General Howe introduced a tall, slender black-haired officer with grey eyes. Mary was struck by how good looking and young he was.  
“Of His Majesty’s Third Foot. I hail from Aberdeenshire, Lady Mary.”  
“One can ascertain as much from that distinct Scots burr when ye spake, Captain Seton.” Mary teased making the officer grin and those about him laugh.  
“Aye!” Seton winked.  
“Third, Major Joseph Butler.” General Howe gestured to an officer about the same height as Captain Lord Seton if not a hair taller, his black curls tamed into the requisite queue wrapped with a black ribbon his blue eyes alert and watchful. He appeared a hair older than the captain, perhaps in his latter twenties.  
“Also of His Majesty’s Third Foot, Lady Mary. I am from Perth. A wee bit more south than Your Ladyship. Though I heard rumor that ye were born in Boston in His Majesty’s Colony of Massachusetts.”  
“That is correct, Major Lord Butler. I was born in Boston though His Grace, my father is a Scot.”  
“It will be a pleasure furthering our acquaintance. That is if I will have the opportunity to snare you away from Colonel Lord Offaly, Major Andre and Lord Rawdon. Please remember to save at least one of your dances for me at a later time!”  
“That I shall, Major.” Mary replied.  
“Captain Patrick Flaherty.” The next suitor was introduced. He was as tall as the other two Mary had just met, he stared down his long aristocratic nose at her. His eyes sweeping her from top to toe, clearly impressed and attracted to what he saw. His full lips curled into a roguish smile. She did not know if she had ever seen an officer of his apparent youth wear his uniform with such elegance and ease.  
“Of Her Majesty’s Light Dragoons. I look forward to getting to know Your Ladyship.” He had a charming Irish brogue not unlike Colonel Lord Offaly’s. Mary felt her cheeks warming slightly under the assessment of his bright blue eyes, the candlelight glinting off the blue-black light in his raven hair. She wondered how many hearts in New York that Captain Flaherty had already set aflutter?  
“Colonel Lord Edward Grey.” The next officer had at least five years on the Captain Flaherty. He was startling handsome and extremely elegant in his Scarlet Regimentals.  
“Of the King’s Regiment of Foot.” He bent from the waist in the attempt to flourish a dramatic bow but was constrained by the close proximity of the officers beside him. His blue-grey eyes glittering with an innate friendliness that Mary instantly warmed to. He appeared to be the dramatic sort of gentleman that would enjoy the company of her new friend, Mistress Philomena Cheer. Mary wondered if the pair were already acquainted. “I do hope that Your Ladyship is finding New York to your liking because New York will most certainly like Your Ladyship.” He said gallantly.  
“Thank you, Colonel.” Mary blushed at his compliment, her cheeks staining a pretty pink. Officers of His Majesty’s Army were certainly well disposed in the ability to turn a gallant phrase.  
“I would be horribly remiss if I did not introduce the final pair of suitors. From His Majesty’s Navy. May I present Captain Lord Christian Nichols and Captain Lord Lucien Griffith?” General Howe gestured to a pair of men, they were unmistakable in this sea of scarlet clad in their fine blue uniforms.  
Mary could most certainly understand what was so appealing about sailors. In a room full of dashing and handsome men, the pair of captains had to be two of the best-looking men in the room. Both were tall in stature, they wore their long dark brown hair tied back in queues with what appeared black velvet ribbons. In age, they both appeared to be in their mid-twenties. The light of the many candelabrums cast many shadows about the room. However, in the soft light, Mary noticed that Captain Nichols eyes were a deep blue and Captain Griffith’s were a deep chocolate brown fringed with long dark lashes.  
“When Major Andre was instructed to include officers from His Majesty’s Navy in his selection he most certainly was advised by Admiral Lord Howe of two of his finest sailors.”  
“It is us that are honored to be considered as potential spouses, Your Ladyship. Is there truth to the gossip that you had the opportunity to sail to Europe and the West Indies? Your Ladyship knows her way about a ship?” Griffith asked.  
“I was fortunate to take voyages with my family. We were privileged to take several trips whilst I was growing up, I also spent four years in France at school.”  
“It is not a ship, but perhaps you would like to go on a sailing outing in a skiff, if you are so inclined, Lady Mary?” Griffith continued.  
“My Gracious! Aren’t you bold, Sir? I will consider it, Captain Lord Griffith. We will be chaperoned by Captain Lord Nichols or, if he can spare the time from his extensive duties, Rear Admiral Leavens?”  
“Of course, all the proprieties will be observed, Lady Mary. I hold your honor in the Highest Esteem.” He went on.  
“Thank you. I appreciate your regard.”  
Standing nearby, watching the interaction between Mary and the handsome, bold naval officer, Tom’s eyes narrowed, not liking what he was observing. That damned tar was incredibly presumptuous. How dare that little minx even consider his invitation! Tom would have to be not so subtle in the manners in which he was indicating his attraction to her. Perhaps he should be a bit more forward?  
John Andre sighed becoming a wee but frustrated observing Mary interacting with Captain Lord Griffith. Possessed with an innate ability to read people, John had attempted to gauge Lady Mary’s reaction when presented with each suitor. He wished to be aware of which men would give him the most competition, he knew that the stripling lords may be given more consideration than the mere misters who had purchased their commissions and were rising in the ranks on their own personal merits and courage not their social influence and breeding. But such was the way of the world.  
“Do not forget, Lady Mary, that you have promised to go on a picnic with officers of His Most Britannic Majesty’s Army or does His Majesty’s Senior Service take precedence?” John inquired.  
“I have not forgotten, Major, especially since the officers in question will be your esteemed self and Colonel Lord Offaly.” Mary replied, sweetly. “I am looking forward to it. Though, I have been given permission to call on Lady Elspeth Stewart before, what I am assured, will be a delightful event. I am so looking forward to seeing one of My Lady Grandmother the Dowager Duchess’s oldest and dearest friends. One would completely understand if the call was paid before we embarked on our al fresco meal.”  
“Of course, Lady Mary, anything to bring you joy and make you happy.” Tom’s voice was low and smooth with a hint of seduction.  
“Oh!” Mary exhaled gently, her skin warming with the heat of attraction, leaping through her veins, her heart gently fluttering in her chest. “Thank you, Colonel.” She breathed, flashing him an engaging smile.  
“Now that the introductions have been made, we may all sit and eat.” General Howe announced. Looking from Lady Mary and the Irish Colonel, making a mental note to keep a close watch on how that relationship developed. From a glance, it appeared that Offaly was developing a tendre for the extremely wealthy heiress. He was not the only one from the looks of it.  
Sounds of swords colliding with wood, the clatter of cutlery and the muffled sounds of boots hitting carpet resounded through the dining room, the officers and Mary taking their seats.  
Dining a la Francaise, the orderlies brought out tureens of steaming hot hearty split pea soup, small decanters of sherry and bowls of croutons that had been flavored with herbs, sautéed in butter and garlic and gently baked until crisp. Just the sort of starter for a cool autumn evening. They also set about placing bowls of scallops baked in garlic butter, dried tarragon and fresh bread crumbs, steamed mussels, poached salmon and trout almondine about the table. Those delicacies completed the soup and fish course.  
Other orderlies passed around decanters of fine French white wine to accompany the soup and fish.  
“Where are the oysters?” Rear Admiral Leavens asked.  
“No one be needing them but you, Commodore!” Captain Lord Fraser teased. Oysters were a known aphrodisiac. The officers laughed.  
“Do not be so certain. General Randall was asking for them, as well!” Colonel Lord Grey remarked to more laugher.  
General Lord Howe cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, a gentle reminder, if you please, there is a lady present. Lady Mary, my apologies for the slightly bawdy behavior. I pray it did not offend.”  
“Not entirely, General Howe. I am quite used to mildly bawdy banter at the table during dinner. I have half a dozen elder brothers. They would become a tad naughty at dinner from time to time whilst I was growing up.”  
“Your Ladyship hails from Boston, if I recall. I do remember meeting Their Graces, your parents, on several social occasions, they went by plain Lord and Lady Ludlow then. I believe I had the pleasure of dining there once or twice. I do not recall if you were present or not, Lady Mary. Do you remember? Though they did possess some influence in matters of trade, friends with the Adams cousins, Hancock, Revere and that lot. They also spent time in France and Italy, is that correct? His Grace, your father, was always a gentleman and extremely courteous in all our exchanges, renowned for his friendliness and hospitality. He had a shrewd head for business which, I trust, still continues?”  
“I do recall an evening when General Gage, General Clinton and you came to dine. The evening began later that usual. I made a brief appearance accompanied by my governess, Mistress Allen and one of my tutors from Harvard College, Mr. Bishop. I was very naughty, I am afraid, I corrected General Clinton’s Latin whilst he was quoting from Cato. Though I must say that General Clinton was rather kind about it. At another time, he did chide my father for investing in my education. He told my father it was a waste of money. My father told him that he would spend his money in the manner he wished. That I would be one of the best educated heiresses in the Empire. I believe shortly after that I was sent off to France.”  
“Your education shaped your political leanings?”  
“Given the location of where I spent my formative years what is one to expect? Young persons are won’t to fill their minds full of radical ideas. Even young women, General.”  
“Opinions that she will leave behind when she marries.” General Randall’s voice was disapproving.  
“What is amiss, General Randall, you do not approve of a young lady that is able to think for herself and has her own opinions without being influenced by the gentlemen in her family?” Mary asked.  
“I would not fret overly about it, Jack! Think on how the differences of opinion will make for lively conversation that may spill over into other portions of the marital alliance.” Major Butler remarked. Several of the officers snorting with laughter at his comment. Lively banter could make for even livelier conjugal encounters.  
Mary made a mental note to speak with Major Andre later this evening or upon the morrow to remove General Jonathan Randall from her list of potential husbands. She would never be happy with that misogynist and arrogant boor.  
“Do not concern yourself, Lady Mary, your opinions and views will always be welcomed. Most especially if they are opposed to mine.” Captain Lord Nichols reassured her.  
“Yes, one does find the banter STIMULATING, doesn’t one?” Tom asked.  
Mary suddenly became interested in drizzling her pea soup with sherry, a spark of sheer desire igniting through her core. Damn him!  
“Most exhilarating.” John agreed, his gaze meeting Mary’s when she raised her chin, his eyes smoldering with barely contained lust. I ache for you! The words were unspoken across the table but conveyed non the same. Madame Bernon had made a very accurate assessment as to the nature of Fitzgerald and Andre, the pair were charming rogues. However, were either of the officers more charming than Benjamin Tallmadge, who was quickly earning the sobriquet of the “Handsomest Man in the Continental Army”? Mary knew that there was great amount of substance beneath the charming good looks of the rebel major. What manner of men inhabited the scarlet coats of Colonel Lord Offaly and Major John Andre- or for that matter, all the men that had been presented to her this evening?  
“Look at the way Major Andre is gazing at her?” Captain Lord Butler leaned in to whisper to Captain Flaherty.  
“Ah! But what is he looking at, the woman or the Most Eligible Match in America?” Captain Flaherty whispered back.  
“What are we all gazing at? Certainly, we were intrigued by the prospect of position, influence and fortune. But having seen the lady one cannot help being fascinated. She is one of the most beautiful women that I have ever set my eyes upon and I do not tend to fancy blondes.” Captain Lord Butler said.  
“Well, Butler, if you would like to bow out of the running, I am certain that there will be another to quickly take your place.”  
“I believe that you miss interpreted what I said. I did not say that I did not fancy HER, I said that I do not normally fancy blondes.”  
“Is it the prospect of influence or her wealth that attracts you?”  
“Neither.” He paused for a moment. “It is her sparking blue eyes!”  
“Not the blonde hair?” Flaherty could not resist.  
“Get on, ye shite!” Butler replied chuckling. “I do believe that Major Andre fancies the sparkling blue eyes and those golden curls. Probably imagining all manner of wickedness.”  
“I would imagine that he is not the only one.”  
“Certainly not! Though Her Ladyship has taken the wind out of General Randall’s sails. His disapproval of educated women did not sit well. Perhaps he has separate standards for his women, his wives must be empty headed young misses only interested in parties, balls and gowns whilst his mistresses are well versed in politics, sex, jewelry and keeping General Randall’s attention. The Lady Mary Ludlow is most certainly not mistress material. Unless she married the general and then took a lover.” Both officers were well aware of the general’s sexual exploits with the Loyalist widows and prostitutes which were becoming notorious.  
“Do you believe she would be wont to stray?” Flaherty asked focusing his attention on Mary who was animatedly relating an anecdote about her childhood to General Howe, Colonel Offaly, Major Andre and the two naval officers, Nichols and Griffith.  
She was the cynosure of all eyes, explaining how she and three of her friends had been caught sneaking out to go sailing when they should have been studying their French grammar. Catching Flaherty watching her, Mary flashed him a genuine smile. “There we were, two of us on either side of the skiff, carrying down to the Charles River when we were discovered. Madame de Tourville was not amused!” She went on mentioning her French tutor.  
“One can just imagine! Now Lady Mary, have you been given all that you require to assure that your stay is comfortable? I have heard that Colonel Lord Offaly has procured drawing pencils and various art supplies, you have visited the dressmaker, the glovemaker, the jewelers and so on. How else can we be of service? Ah! You do require at least a trio of maids to wait upon you. I do realize that the camp wives that have been assisting are rather inadequate for a young lady of your breeding and consequence. I do apologize. Major Andre has been instructed to find women of the appropriate character to attend you, arrange the interviews.”  
“The Major will not be interviewing my prospective maids?” Mary was concerned.  
“No, no! Though he has agreed to assist in the process.”  
“How very kind.” Mary said a bit too brightly. “I believe that I am experienced in hiring staff. I know what I require in a servant.”  
“It would be prudent to have an officer or two present, Lady Mary.”  
“As you wish, General.”  
Major Andre most likely had been instructed to find women of good character that would agree to spy on her whilst attending her, to divine some of General Washington’s and the Continental Army’s secrets.  
The soup and fish course were cleared away. The orderlies bringing out platters of beef, spit roasted for several hours brushed with butter and then rolled in herbs and salt, then cut into thick slices and served with mustard horseradish sauce. There were roast turkeys stuffed with a mixture of bread, onions, herbs and dried cranberries flavored with brandy butter. Hams from rebel smoked houses, roasted pork, venison in madeira sauce, various game birds including partridges and pigeons, individual chicken pot pies with carrots, celery, onions, the sauce thickened with cream and more savory herbs including sage and rosemary. The top crusts of each pie formed into the arms of England or the badges of the various regiments billeted in New York. There were roasted carrots, peas, native pumpkins, mashed with cream and nutmeg and then drizzled with maple syrup, turnips, cauliflower served with a white cheddar cheese sauce. Baskets of yeasty rolls and loaves of bread, warm from the ovens accompanied by sterling silver bowls filled with pads of butter in the shapes of roses, thistles, daffodils and shamrocks were set about the table. Decanters of wines were passed about the table, fine vintages from France and Italy that had been transported from England or pilfered from the wine cellars of the evacuated mansions of wealthy rebels.  
Mary took slices of beef, turkey, ham and roast pork, a chicken pot pie decorated with the arms of England, not wishing to favor one regiment over another and cause speculation which officer she favored. Spoonfuls of the carrots, peas and pumpkin rounded out her plate. She took a roll and a pat of butter in the shape of a thistle allowing one of the orderlies to fill her wine glass with fine claret.  
“You will allow us to host a ball in your honor Lady Mary? It would be a great privilege for His Majesty’s Forces to fete His Grace of Sutherland’s Daughter whilst you are our guest.”  
“Only if admission is charged, the funds raised to be donated to the Widows and Orphans Fund, General Howe.” She knew that her godparents would be proud of her answer especially her Lady Godmother who was the epitome of Christian Charity and had a reputation for mothering those fortunate enough to enter her social circle.  
“Done, Lady Mary.”  
“General Howe, might I prevail upon you to make a mount available for my usage? I do enjoy riding every morning, properly chaperoned, of course.” Sensing the general was feeling amiable and amendable, Mary decided to ask for all that she required. There was only so much Colonel Lord Offaly, Lord Rawdon or Major Andre could furnish for her. So far the trio had been more than generous. General Howe was willing to open his purse and pay for these luxuries.  
“Yes, yes, my dear! The officers will enjoy taking exercise with you. Do venture to Madame Bernon’s and order two more riding habits.”  
“Thank you, General Howe! You are far too kind!”  
“You are most welcome!”  
The conversation progressed a pace. Conversation pausing when the orderlies brought out a sugar sculpture of a mounted King George III, and the coats of arm of England and badges of the regiments represented made our or colored marzipan the centerpieces of the array of pies, cakes and tarts, trifles and syallabub that were the dessert course. There was apple and pumpkin pie, steamed plum pudding, apple and walnut cake, spice cake, assorted flavored creams, trifle made with sponge cake soaked in sherry wine layered between custard and whipped cream sprinkled with dried fruit and nuts. Tiny walnut tarts, one of Lady Mary’s specialities, finished the assortment. General Howe had spared no expense to impress his guest.  
“What is this that I heard about Your Ladyship being educated in France?” He asked Mary, serving himself a portion of the trifle.  
“Yes, at Pentemont Abbey in Paris from the ages of eleven to fifteen.” Mary replied taking a slice of apple pie. One of her favorites.  
“A Papist convent?” Rear Admiral Leavens was disdainful. Not realizing that his remark and age had diminished him in Mary’s eyes as a potential spouse. She could not imagine marrying a man more than twice her age even though she knew it was done by members of her class. She could not stomach him touching her intimately especially after catching him ogling her bosom. Her choice of a dozen had quickly narrowed to ten with the removal of the admiral and General Randall.  
“That surprises you? The noble families of France sent their daughters to Pentemont Abbey. I greatly enjoyed my four years there and made many friends several of them are English girls.” Mary said sweetly. Kill them with kindness, her father had taught her.  
“Where, one would imagine, your school reports were stellar.” Major Andre said.  
“Certainly not! We got up to some girlish pranks.”  
“I imagine they were most charming!”  
“Heaven’s no! We did get up to some mischief! Placing ink Sister Therese’s tea. Honey on Sister Bernadette’s sheets and switched the sugar for salt. Nothing malicious.”  
“Should we be wary, Lady Mary, does this mischief continue?” General Howe asked, amused.  
“Well, I did place live lobsters in the bed of one of my brother’s Yale College friends, when he came to visit us at Dornoch House in Newport one summer. That was before the present conflict began.” Mary recalled her first infatuation, the late Captain Nathan Hale, whom had lost his life that past September for spying. Robert Rogers had been instrumental in his capture as he had been hers.  
“Such cheek! We had all best have a care to be most courteous to the Lady Mary lest we find crustaceans in our beds or worse!” Colonel Lord Offaly remarked glancing at Mary his eyes dancing with mirth.  
“There are ways to chastise a woman for her waywardness and wickedness.” Major Andre’s voice was so low it was almost a whisper.  
“Aye! I would enjoy taking that spirited lass over my knee, lift her skirts, smack that delicious bottom until it was a pretty pink.” Lord Rawdon retorted looking pointedly at Mary.  
“I believe that many of us seated at this table have a desire to do far more than spank that young lady.” Andre’s voice caressed over the word desire his meaning clear, unable to hide his physical passion for her. He was becoming more fiercely attracted to her as each day passed. She had begun haunting his dreams at night to where in the morning he would awaken hot, hard and frustrated. A few strokes would temporarily take care of his unfulfilled hunger and longing but it truly was not enough. He had considered visiting Holy Ground to take care of matters or seeking out one of the generous Loyalist widows to slack his lust. But thought against it, not wishing to taint the Lady Mary’s present view of him as a chivalrous and gallant gentleman. He would have to be content with counting backwards and reciting verses from Shakespeare to remain not focused upon his passion and lust.  
“A visit to a one of the accommodating ladies of New York or a tipling shop may be in order. I hear that Mistress Maggie has a pretty golden- haired girl who is most accommodating.” Rawdon whispered back mentioning the madame of one of New York’s brothels.  
“I prefer to burn for now.”  
“Have a care that you do not scorch yourself.”  
“I won’t. My patience will be rewarded.” Andre was determined.  
“So you say! Have a care that Thomas Fitzgerald’s Irish charm does not win her over.” 

The officers spirits high, they took their port, brandy and whisky whilst finishing up the many sweets.  
“Gentlemen, I will leave you to your conversation.” Mary said, placing her napkin at her place and rising, all the officers standing as well.  
“You are leaving us?” Colonel Lord Offaly’s could not hide the disappointment in his voice, frowning adorably pursing out his lower lip in a boyish pout.  
“I am not venturing far. I will be in the library.”  
“A word before you go, Lady Mary.” Tom said, moving away from the table, walking about to where she was blocking her from the view of the others. “Do avail yourself of any of the books. If there is nothing appealing, have one of the orderlies bring a selection from my study. I do have several volumes of Shakespeare and a Natural History. There is a decanter of brandy or have a servant bring whatever you wish. I would join you, I hope not to be overlong.”  
“Do not rush on my account.” Mary replied.  
“And I had thought that you were looking as forward, as I was, to enjoying that Natural History. The company of a lovely young woman such as you, Lady Mary, is so much preferable to that of gentlemen not matter how agreeable they may be.” His voice was a low seductive caress that sent a shiver up her spine. “Do not disappoint me.”  
“I could never do that.” She assured him, gazing up into his steely blue eyes noting how they appeared to sparkle in the candlelight. Good Lord! In a room full of good- looking men, did this one have a right to be so devastatingly handsome and charming?  
“Good.” He said unable to resist flashing a self-assured smile, as she walked past him, out of the dining room. Totally unaware of all the pairs of eyes upon her retreating back.  
Walking into the library two hours later, he found her curled up in one of the winged backed chairs near the fire, intently reading.  
“Whatever has captured your interest?” Tom asked, walking into the room, standing in front of her chair, watching as Mary adjusted the cashmere shawl about her shoulders, yawning behind a hand. The gesture made him smile. Obviously sleepy, she was doing her best to stay awake. He looked up at the ormolu clock on the mantle, noting the time. It was nearing close to midnight. “Are you tired, Lady Mary? Perhaps I should call Mistress Butler and escort you up to your room?” Mistress Butler was a soldier’s wife who was temporarily acting as Mary’s maid until proper one’s could be hired.  
Mary stretched her arms out in a rather unladylike gesture, curling her fingers, yawning a second time. In the candlelight, Tom could see the fog of sleep beginning to cloud her eyes. He had best get her upstairs and into bed before she became too vulnerable. There were randy officers about who might not be as chivalrous as him.  
“Would you mind, Colonel? I so hate to be an inconvenience.” Mary said, catching sight of Major Andre, who paused in the doorway, the soft light of the candles, illuminating the buttons on his uniform, the biscuit color of his waistcoat and breeches appearing almost white.  
“Would the Colonel mind what?” John asked, entering in the room.  
“I am tired, Major Andre. I was entertaining thoughts of seeking my chamber and the Land of Morpheus. Colonel Lord Offaly was kind enough to offer to escort me and call Mistress Butler to attend me. Is that not kind of him? I hate so to be a bother or a nuisance.”  
“Lady Mary, you would never be an inconvenience, bother or a nuisance. Far from it. Pardon my indiscretion, but every officer in that dining room this evening thinks otherwise. Each desires and aspires to serve and avail themselves to you. I would be honored if you would allow me to act as another of your chaperones this evening.” John did not trust Tom Fitzgerald alone with the Lady Mary even in the presence of Mistress Butler. He had noticed the way that the Irishman had been looking at Mary during dinner, hanging on her every word. The fact that she found the raven-haired Celt fascinating rankled a wee bit. Well, perhaps more than a wee bit. 

“Yes, Colonel Lord Offaly, how may I assist you?” Mistress Butler brought John out of his reverie. “Oh, Lady Mary! ‘Tis you that requires me, Your Ladyship, I would reckon.” She curtsied, smiling warmly at the noblewoman who was standing in front of the fireplace, the book she had been reading having been lain on the winged back chair. “Your Lordship, Major Andre, if it pleases you both, I can assist the Lady Mary. Poor Lamb looks bone weary.” She muttered the last bit to herself. To be paraded in front of the officers and vetted as a prized mare at Tattersall’s must have been daunting and exhausting not owning that it was the way of The Quality.  
They could hear the noise coming from some of the officers that were still at their port and whisky in the dining room. From the sounds of it they had imbibed quite a bit and had become rather raucous and bawdy. Best Mistress Butler get Lady Mary upstairs to bed and away from those lustful and randy officers. They may come looking for some evening’s entertainment. She would remember to lock the door tonight. No one would compromise the lady’s honor and virtue. Though Lottie Butler could understand if Lady Mary wished to encourage the Colonel and the Major. Though she did prefer the burly good looks of her Davy, she could certainly understand their attraction.  
“Thank you, Mistress Butler. We are to be chaperoned.” Mary told the older woman.  
“As you wish, Good Sirs.” Lottie said, bobbing another curtsey leading the way out of the library and to the stairs. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Men could make such fools of themselves where women were concerned. They were certainly making quite a fuss over Lady Mary Ludlow.  
“Thank you, Mistress Butler.” The quartet ascended the stairs and down the hallway. Mary far too tired to make coherent conversation listening as the Colonel and Major gossiped about the officers still in the dining room remembering to make the appropriate nod and mumble when needed to give a semblance of listening. All she wished was to get out of her gown, into her nightdress and beneath the down comforter and sheets of her warm bed, to lose herself in thoughts of the gallant and brave Major Benjamin Tallmadge. How she missed him so! 

New York City  
Stirling House  
The Following Day 

“It does me good to see you, Lady Stewart.” The voice said from the shadows of the third floor bedroom of her mansion. “His Excellency and Lady Washington send their felicitations. His Excellency is grateful for your complicity in this mission. He appreciates the great risks you are taking, in this enterprise and to those involved.”  
“Och! When did I not enjoy a bit of intrigue and risk, eh? Especially when there is so much in peril. I do not know whether to offer congratulations or sympathies, given the circumstances. Congratulations that you reached me safe and sound or sympathies for the situation that you now find yourself in. Though I do applaud your ingenuity and cleverness. Major Collum Sinclair from Tain, in the Highlands, of the King’s First Foot. Escaped from a Connecticut Prison. How extraordinarily clever! The Loyalist Ladies and their daughters will be agog by your bravery and courage. They will be all over ye as bees to honey. Not to mention that yer as handsome as the devil and far more charming. That sobriquet is well earned, major and rings true. No matter to that, Major Andre will be adding your name to the list of the Lady Mary’s potential suitors in a trice! Rumor has it that he was ordered by General Howe to compose a list of the most eligible British Officers in New York for Her Ladyship’s consideration as husbands. It remains to be observed how many will stay the course. Men tend to not like women that are more intelligent than they are, and the Lady Mary is not one to feign stupidity.”  
Ben laughed. “No, Your Ladyship, they do not.” He agreed with her assessment. He stepped out of the shadows. The was no one quite like the Lady Mary Ludlow. She was fiendishly smart, devilishly outspoken, strong willed and stubborn. She was nothing like the traditional young ladies that the British Officers were probably used to. Not that other well-bred British Young Ladies did not possess those qualities but he doubted that they did with the abundance of the Lady Mary. He wondered what manner of havoc she was wreaking at British Head quarters already? Many of the officers had probably ascertained that she was best in small doses or had risen to the challenge that sort of woman inspired in a man. He did not doubt that Lady Stewart was correct. Some of the Lobsters would not or could not stay the course.  
“One would imagine that you shall last until the bitter end. Well, you most certainly know the risks involved. You came this far. Have you been required to report to headquarters or must I send a note along to General Howe that you are convalescing here at Stirling Place having been far too exhausted from your escape from the rebels to report to him? You will require more uniforms, Tallmadge. Do not make that awful face! You do look devastatingly handsome in Scarlet Regimentals!” She laughed delighted with his look of disgust. It amused her. She looked forward to having a young person about the place. Perhaps several young people, if she had her way. She was surprised that General Howe had not had any officers billeted at Stirling. What with her reputation as a Whig and a Jacobite, there was a wonder that the place wasn’t crawling with lobsters to keep an eye on her. She chuckled. The fact that there were none gave some truth to what she thought: William Howe was afraid of or intimidated by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES ON CHAPTER IV:  
> Thank you all so much for reading. 
> 
> Tain is in County Ross which is the county next to Sutherland in the Highlands of Scotland where the Ludlows are from. Sinclair is a Clan from that region. Collum is a Irish/Gaelic short form of the name Columba, who was the saint founded the monastery of Iona.  
> Dornoch is a town in Sutherland, of course where the Ludlows are from and is one of their county seats. Hence the name, Ben Tallmadge and Nathan Hale attended Yale College and befriended one of Mary’s brothers, Lord Edward Ludlow. Hence the invitation to summer at Dornoch Place.  
> Newport Island is where, two centuries later, the Vanderbuilts, Astors, etc. built their summer mansions.  
> The Royal Navy has always been the Senior Service. It was founded by King Henry VIII in the 1540s.  
> The Harvard Tutor that Lady Mary mentions, Mr. Bishop is inspired by an ancestor of mine, Edward Bishop whom along with his wife, Sarah was accused and acquitted of Witchcraft in Salem, MA in 1692. Others were not so fortunate.  
> Madame de Tourvel is a character from Les Liaisons Dangereuse- a favorite book, play and in its two versions, Valmont and Dangerous Liaisons- a favorite movie of mine.  
> Spun sugar and marzipan confections made into all manner of items was popular in the 18th century as sweets.  
> Pentemont Abbey is an exclusive convent school in Paris. Thomas Jefferson’s daughter, Martha was educated there whilst he was Minister to France. 
> 
> Every author is unique as to how they cast their characters. Some cast actors and others leave the characters faces to the reader’s imagination. I am of the former mind. I enjoy having a visual in my mind as I write. Here is the CAST for A Million Dreams:  
> Lady Mary Ludlow: Sarah Gadon  
> Major Benjamin Tallmadge/Major Collum Sinclair: Seth Numrich  
> Major John Andre: JJ Field  
> General George Washington: Ian Kahn  
> Philomena Cheer: Amy Gumenick  
> Caleb Brewster: Daniel Henshall  
> Colonel Lord Offaly (Thomas Fitzgerald): Cillian Murphy  
> Francis Rawdon- Hastings, Lord Rawdon: Josh Whitehouse  
> Cornet/Lieutenant Banastre Tarleton: Douglas Booth  
> General Jonathan ‘Black Jack’ Randall: Tobias Menzies  
> Rear Admiral Woodes Leavens: Luke Roberts  
> Captain Lord Alexander Fraser: Murray Fraser  
> Captain Patrick Flaherty: Garrett Neff (model)  
> Captain Lord Christian Nichols, RN: Jamie Dornan  
> Captain Lord James ‘Jamie’ Seton: Sean O’Pry (model)  
> Major Joseph Butler: Stephen Hagan (model/actor)  
> Colonel Lord Edward Grey: David Berry  
> Captain Lord Lucien Griffith, RN: Ioan Gruffudd  
> General Lord Sir William Howe: Kenneth Branagh  
> Admiral Lord Richard Howe: Richard E. Grant 
> 
> Other cast members will be noted in the notes as they appear.


	5. The World That's Waiting Up For Me

A Million Dreams 

Chapter V: The Word That’s Waiting Up For Me 

New York City  
Two Days Later 

Smoothing her palms over the scarlet China silk of her gown, Mary gazed at her reflection in the mirror one last time. Round white pearls nestled in her ears, a strand of pearls encircled her throat tied with a scarlet ribbon edged with dark blue. Mistress Butler, who had an innate talent for dressing hair, along with the assistance of two of the other women had pinned, curled and arranged her hair into an elegant high roll reflective of her station in society and appropriate for the time of day. Tilting her chin one way, then another, Mary studied the effect. She wanted to look pretty for the visit to Stirling House later that morning.  
“Good Gracious! Will you look at the length of that queue! Though about half of them look appropriate to be Lady’s maids. Several of them appear to have come straight from Holy Ground.” Mistress Butler exclaimed from her place of gazing out the window. All those women hoped to engage a situation as a maid to the Lady Mary Ludlow. Two or three would be hired. It was apparent that some of them thought that they could earn a portion of their wages on their backs servicing the officers. “Gah! Those whores should just go back from whence they came! They will have no success here.”  
“Whores?!” Walking up behind Mistress Butler, Mary looked out of the window down at the vast number of women. “What ever happened to General Howe’s specific instructions that women of Good Character need only apply? If Major Andre has meant this is as a jest, it is a cruel one!”  
“Are you certain it was Major Andre? Begging Your Ladyship’s pardon, from the way the major looks at you, I don’t think he would be wanting to hire whores when he seems to have lost his heart to you. The man is smitten! Colonel Lord Offaly would have not even thought it! He is more enamored of you than the major!” Mistress Butler opined. She imagined the colonel and the major were masturbating or discreetly servicing their needs until one or the other of them would reach that stage in the courtship ritual where Lady Mary would be allowing them liberties. She envied her young mistress, both men were rumored to be fabulous lovers. She pondered which one Lady Mary would choose. Heavens! There were more than that pair now! The wheat would separate from the chaff soon enough. The suitors would whittle down to a handful. Who would be the one to win this clever spirited girl and capture her heart? Because she did not imagine that the Lady Mary could have a marriage without love and passion.  
“If it was not Major Andre or Colonel Lord Offaly’s doing then who was behind it? Lord Rawdon? Or in their haste did they not even pause to consider what sort of women would be seeking employment? Though I do not discount the women wishing to better their situation. Being a Lady’s maid must be far better than being a whore.”  
“Aye! One would imagine it would be, especially at British Headquarters. We best be getting downstairs. I would warrant the colonel and the major are becoming a wee bit impatient as we tarry up in your bedchamber. I am shocked they have not come to fetch you.” Mistress Butler said.  
As if on cue, there was a gentle knock upon the door. “Lady Mary, is all well?” It was Major Andre.  
“Speak of the devil.” Mistress Butler murmured, winking at Mary, who gave a snort of laughter. Composing herself, she strode to the door, opening it wide. Revealing him on the other side, looking impeccable in his Scarlet Regimentals. Was it for her benefit?  
“I do not know, Major Andre, you tell me. Is it appropriate for a lady of my station in Society and my reputation to hire whores as Lady’s maids?!” She spat out, glaring up at him. “What manner of cruel jest is this? I give you five minutes to pick out half a dozen of the most qualified young women. Send all the others away! Then I will interview those six and make my decision to hire two. Is that understood?” She was not in the mood to listen to his apology or explanation. That was, if he had one.  
“Your decision? I thought…”  
“Yes, MY decision, Major Andre! They will be my Lady’s maids, I will hire whom I choose!”  
“Has anyone ever told you how fetching you are when you are angry, Lady Mary?” John asked, attempting to lighten her mood with some flirtation. It disturbed him that she was disappointed with him. He had vowed to do whatever it was in his power to make her happy whilst she was in New York under the British Army’s Protection. In this, he had failed miserably.  
Smack! The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated in the room as she slapped him across the face. She was having none of it.  
“Don’t you ever patronize me, Sir!” Her voice was tight and clipped with fury. His incredible charm was not about to cool her vexation.  
“Ouch!” One of John’s hands went to his burning cheek, his fingers caressing the smooth flesh to soothe the pain. He had truly stepped in it. “I…I..I am so incredibly sorry, Lady Mary… Do forgive me.” He was lost for words for one of the handful of times in his twenty-six years.  
“Forgiveness? In time, Major Andre. Now, you will hasten down the stairs and do as I have commanded. Mistress Butler and I will join you in five minutes.”  
“Yes, Lady Mary.” John dipped his head in respect, still chastened, his mind already devising a way to make amends for this completely awful faux pas, he hastened from her bed chamber and down the corridor, his boots sounding on the treads of the stairs. He had thought that he just requested women from good families but he had been so absorbed in other affairs pertaining to the war and the Lady Mary that he may have overlooked some important details. Though someone could have sabotaged his efforts, to blacken his name and reputation in the eyes of Lady Mary or maliciously wished to tarnish her reputation due to her antecedents and connections. He knew that there were several officers that despised the Whigs and their opinions on American Independence. Her connections to the Rebel Commander were also a factor.  
“Oh, my! That is quite the delicious bouquet of flowers!” General Randall drawled, peering out of one of the front windows at the queue that had formed. “It will be a great pleasure to pluck the blooms. One. By. One.”  
“You!” John spat in disgust from behind him. “How could…”  
“One did not believe for a moment that I would allow that chit to get away with insulting me!” Randall’s voice was dangerously low.  
“General Howe will hear about this.” John warned, walking past him. He did not have the time to contend with the general’s petty cruelty.  
“Though she does have the most delicious mouth, created for all manner of wickedness one could imagine.” Randall pondered, lasciviously, fantasizing how it would feel about his cock. How she would suck him dry. Oh, Christ! Was it too early to visit Holy Ground?!  
John checked his temper and impulses, their difference in rank the only thing keeping him from withdrawing his dagger and threatening Randall. He inhaled deeply, opening the door he walked outside to carry out Lady Mary’s orders. 

 

Ten Minutes Later  
British Headquarters  
The Front Parlor 

Seated in a blue and gold upholstered Louis XIV chair, between Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre, Mary’s eyes scanned the six young women that Major Andre had chosen as candidates for her Lady’s maids, in her lap were Character References from their previous employers. He had acquitted himself well. There were two that she was seriously considering, perhaps a third that she would persuade the colonel and the major to allow her to hire. Her anger against Major Andre had lessened a smidgen. The reddened skin on his cheek where she had slapped him had lessened.  
“Please state your name.” Mary said to the pretty blonde that looked to be in her late teens.  
“Lily Fraser, if it pleases you, My Lady.” She bobbed a pretty curtsey.  
“Where are you from, Lily?”  
“Bedford, New York.”  
“Your parents?”  
“I am an orphan, my lady.”  
“Oh, I am so sorry.”  
“I was working as a maid for Mistress Jane Fairfax, up until last evening when I happened upon a particular situation. I was let go with a week’s wages and a Good Reference for my cooperation.” She said honestly.  
“Oh! I see… Um…” Mary was lost for words, she looked down at the sheet of paper at the top of the small stack in her lap. The situation was clearly something or a scandalous nature. A robbery? Some manner of sexual encounter?  
“Your assurance of discretion was rewarded by your previous employer. You do have a flair for styling hair and dressing? A young lady such as the Lady Mary, who is at the pinnacle of New York Society will expect only the best to be fortunate to be in her employ. Are you the best?” Major Andre cut in, allowing Mary to regain her composure.  
“My expertise is reflected upon the elegance of the Fairfax women.” She replied.  
“Are you familiar with these women, Gentlemen?” Mary asked. “Are they elegant in their appearance?”  
“Elegant, yes, one could have that opinion. The young lady of the house, Jane, has a fancy for lace and bows…” Tom began doing his best to be kind. Jane Fairfax’s gowns were anything but elegant but that was not Lily Fraser’s fault.  
“Yes, Sir.” Lily agreed, her gaze direct, looking straight at Mary not at the two officers seated on either side of her. An orphan, Mary knew that this position was Lily’s chance at survival. She felt horrible about the circumstances of the girl’s termination, circumstances that had been completely beyond her control. If the members of the Fairfax family would employ discretion in their personal affairs, Lily Fraser would not be standing in the Front Parlor of British Headquarters, desperate for employment.  
“When can you begin, Miss Fraser?” Mary asked.  
“Whenever you require me, My Lady! Thank you ever so much for the opportunity. I am so very grateful.”  
“You’re welcome. I want you all to know, before we proceed, that General Howe has graciously agreed that you will all be employed, though your positions are to be determined. Besides Miss Fraser, I have been allowed to hire two other Lady’s maids, the three that are not chosen will have positions as kitchen maids. Now let us get on with it, shall we? Would you please step forward and state your name?” Mary indicated a pretty red-head with a smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks standing beside Lily Fraser.  
“Rose Campbell.” The Scots accent was unmistakable.  
“Your previous employment, Miss Campbell?”  
“I am a Lady’s maid to one, Mistress Van Lieden, My Lady. Mistress Van Lieden is aware that I am seeking employment elsewhere. She is a benevolent mistress, good and kind. However, she had to cut my wages as the family interests were affected by the fire. As my parents are partially dependent upon my income to help with household expenses due to our large family. Major Andre sought me out for possible employment with Your Ladyship with Mistress Van Lieden’s blessing.”  
“Campbell? Are you from Argyll originally?” Mary asked pleased with Rose Campbell’s frankness. Mistress Van Lieden must be quite a kind employer if she would suggest Rose for employment. Perhaps it was the Dutch practicality and no frills approach to life?  
“Yes, Lady Mary. I have been in the Colonies for thirteen years. I arrived when I was seven with my parent and six brothers and sisters.” She replied. “My father owns two taverns.”  
“Why seek employment as a Lady’s maid? Your father does not require your help at the taverns?” Lord Rawdon asked from where he loitered in the doorway.  
“Lord Rawdon, I am of the impression that Miss Campbell’s parents are aware that a Lady’s maid pays far better than free labor in one of their taverns. I applaud their ingenuity. Do come and join us, if you are so inclined.”  
“I believe I will.” Francis said, sauntering into the room, his eyes sweeping over Lady Mary. “You are looking particularly fetching this morning, Lady Mary. The red suits you.” He complimented as he took a seat on the nearby settee.  
“Thank you, My Lord.” Mary dipped her head gracefully in recognition. “Now shall we get back to the matter at hand? Miss Campbell when can you begin? Would this evening be agreeable?”  
Rose could barely contain her excitement. Her parents would be delighted when they learnt that she had been offered a place by His Grace the Duke of Sutherland’s youngest. A Lady’s maid to a duke’s daughter, albeit here in the Colonies! Her Da would be bursting with pride! “As Miss Fraser stated before me, I can start whenever Your Ladyship requires me! Thank you for the opportunity to serve.”  
“You are most welcome.” Mary replied smiling warmly. She had a good feeling about the pair she had hired. Now to find a third…  
She looked at the four other women before her then down at the references in her lap, reading intently her brow furrowing with concentration, she caught her lower lip with her teeth as she pondered the other candidates totally unaware that she held her suitors transfixed. “Would Polly Mason please step forward.” She said, looking up from the last sheaf of paper in her hand. She had made her decision.  
“I am Polly Mason, Your Ladyship.” A pleasant looking brunette stepped forward.  
‘Good Morning, Polly. Could you tell me about your previous employer? It says you worked for Lady Richmond.” Why did that name sound familiar? She knew the Lady Richmond of which Polly Mason was speaking was no relation to the Richmonds that were part of her parents’ circle of friends back in England. Mary had heard some of the officers making bawdy jests and indiscreet lewd comments about a Lady Richmond when they were imbibing their port after supper and did not think she was listening (they were severely reprimanded by the Colonel and Major afterward). Apparently, Lady Richmond enjoyed the attentions of younger men and was not above paying a high price for their favors. Some of the soldiers had taken advantage of her particular peculiarity. She was also not ageing well, using an overabundance of cosmetics to recapture her faded youth. Mutton dressed as lamb one officer had termed it derisively. Mary could understand why Polly was seeking employment elsewhere. She would wager that the poor girl had witnessed some goings on that were not altogether pleasant.  
“Yes, Your Ladyship. Lady Richmond enjoys a rather lavish lifestyle. She enjoys holding soirees, parties and balls. The best in New York Society and His Majesty’s Forces are invited. Lady Richmond can be rather, erm, demanding.”  
“She has high standards?” Mary probed.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Polly replied.  
“I see.” Mary replied. By not saying a thing, Polly had revealed all. Mary felt for the girl. What an awful woman to work for. She could only imagine the nature of scenarios she had witnessed. It was no wonder Lady Richmond had provided Polly with a glowing reference. Like the Fairfaxes, Lady Richmond had something to hide. Not all was at it appeared to be on the surface.  
“It says here that you took wonderful care of Lady Richmond’s wardrobe and jewels. Narry an item was ever out of place. I appreciate that attention to detail. You are clearly conscientious.”  
“Thank you, Your Ladyship.”  
“That attention to detail is one of many assets in a Lady’s maid. Do you have any family?”  
“Just my Mum and brothers and sisters.” She replied. Hoping that her secret would not be revealed. Her father had died in a skirmish with the Regulars fighting under the command of General Charles Lee a few months past. Polly’s politics were more circumspect though she would not be above doing some discreet spying for the Rebel Cause if her employer agreed to it. She knew she would have to be incredibly careful.  
“You are the eldest?” Mary inquired.  
“Yes. I have four younger brothers and five younger sisters.” Polly replied praying that none of the officers would make inquiries into the occupations of her brothers. The three eldest were all serving in some capacity in the Rebel Army.  
“So, like Misses Fraser and Campbell, your family’s livelihood is dependent upon your contribution?” Mary did not even give the officers a chance.  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
“Are you available to begin your employment.”  
Polly nodded.  
“Then you are hired.”  
Polly could not contain her excitement. “Thank you, Your Ladyship!” 

Later that Morning  
Stirling House 

 

Pulling the sheer curtain aside, Lady Elspeth Stewart peered outside one of the large Front Parlor windows gazing down the street, a radiant smile transforming her usually stern expression.  
“Here she comes!” She cried, as the black lacquered coach, carrying what she knew would be the Lady Mary Ludlow, came into view. Escorting it rode at least half a dozen British officers resplendent in their Scarlet Regimentals. “Along with a coterie of her noble knights. Oooh! I see Colonel Lord Offaly up front on the left. Mon Dieu! He is a handsome one! He may be your greatest competition, Tall-, erm, Sinclair.” She informed Ben who had joined her at the window.  
Ben scoffed. “I am rather good at defeating the competition. He may be handsome but is he fiery, bold and courageous?”  
“He is Irish.” Lady Stewart stated as if that explained it all.  
“Ah! A passionate and proud race.”  
“Aye! But they not be as passionate and proud as the Scots. Fitzgerald best have a care when he goes up against ye in the battle to snatch Lady Mary’s heart from within your keeping.” She pulled the curtain back that much further, moving that much closer to the window, curious as a cat, watching the orderlies open the doors to the carriage, rolling down the steps, A dainty foot and the hem of a red gown were revealed.  
Ben gasped, the sound overloud in the quiet of the room, his eyes widening in vast appreciation, sweeping over the beautiful figure alighting from inside the depths of the darkened carriage.  
Lady Stewart chuckled listening to Ben’s intake of breath. “Aye! She is a beauty! That one!”  
“That she is! Beauty, substance and intelligence. A somewhat rare combination in some women.” Ben murmured in reply, just as Mary’s chin tilted up.  
Peering at the pair at the window, Mary’s eyes locked with Ben’s, feeling the warmth steal in her cheeks and the molten fire of fierce sexual attraction stealing through her veins, recognizing her betrothed through the window. She smiled warmly.  
“Who is that deliciously striking officer standing at the window with Lady Stewart? He was not at dinner last night?” Mary addressed Lord Rawdon who had dismounted his horse and come to stand beside her.  
“One would imagine that is Major Collum Sinclair. King’s First Foot. He is apparently billeted with Lady Stewart.”  
“Well, hello, Major Sinclair.” Mary said, her smile broadening with amusement, her shoes crunching lighting on the gravel as she made her way to the front door of Lady Stewart’s mansion going up the half dozen steps, Lord Rawdon and the other officers trailing in her wake. She took one last look at Ben, erm, Collum, who gave her a subtle wink, before the sheer curtain was placed back, the two figures stepping away from sight.  
Before they could reach the top step, the front door flew open. “Lady Mary Ludlow! How delighted I am to see you!” Lady Stewart came out the front door to greet her guest enthusiastically, she did not adhere to Society’s Rule. She made them. Extending her arms wide, she embraced Mary warmly, kissing her upon both cheeks. “You do remember Major Collum Sinclair?” Releasing her guest, Lady Stewart, indicated Ben/Collum who was standing behind her.  
“Major Collum Sinclair, as I live and breathe! What a simply marvelous surprise! I am delighted to see you!” Mary enthused.  
Ben/Collum could not suppress his grin. “I am delighted to see you, too, Lady Mary Ludlow!” Taking her right hand, he bent to plant a kiss upon it, his lips scorching her skin through the fabric of her glove, looking up at her through lowered lashes, the corners of his chiseled mouth quirking into a smile, holding her hand and lingering over it far longer than was considered proper.  
A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Major John Andre, who pursed his lips in frustration. Another suitor, more competition. The pair looked to have a history and were well disposed to one another which did not bode well for Andre either. She clearly liked the man. Major Collum Sinclair was also a Scot, a fellow countryman of the Lady Mary. John would be doing far more than counting backward. He was not above engaging in some not so scrupulous behavior to get what he wanted, which was the Lady Mary Ludlow. He would have to do far more than charm, persuade and beguile to win her!  
Mary felt her cheeks flame for the second time in his presence, becoming quite flustered. Vainly attempting to hide her reaction from the other officers to no avail. It did not help matters that Ben/Collum appeared to be delighting in her failure to mask her intense attraction to him, if the grin threatening to split his face was any indication. “Are you, Major?” She could not help but flirt with him.  
“If you are in doubt, perhaps I shall have to do something to convince you.” He flirted back, his eyes dancing with mischief.  
“Would you, Major Sinclair?” Mary asked, unable to resist indicating her feelings for him under the veil of playful banter. All the other officers seemed to fall away, all she saw was Benjamin Tallmadge in his incantation of Major Collum Sinclair. “Do something to convince me without a doubt.”  
“Oh! I will, My Lady! If you would permit me.”  
“I shall!” She laughed lightly, lowering her eyes, her long lashes fanning against her gently flushed cheeks creating a most fetching picture. One that any gentleman would find captivating including Benjamin Tallmadge.  
He was becoming captivated. Totally, utterly captivated. He was not the only one. “I am most honored!” He dipped his head once again in respect, flashing his white teeth and dimples, grinning with pleasure.  
“Shall we venture indoors? We can take tea in the Front Parlor. It will give Your Ladyship and Major Sinclair time to reacquaint yourselves and the officers opportunities to court and woo you.” Lady Stewart quipped, gesturing with her hand, shooing Lady Mary, Ben/Collum, Colonel Lord Offaly, Major Andre and the other redcoats over the threshold, into her mansion.  
Once in the parlor, the officers crowded about Lady Mary, a pair on either side beside her on the settee, two perched on the back and two upon the arms and one poor fellow relegated to a chair in front of her their dainty china cups and saucers perched precariously in their hands as Lady Stewart poured and presented the tea, passing plates of Lavender lemon shortbread, walnut tarts and various cakes including a spice cake containing nutmeg, cinnamon, ginger, ground cloves and an apple cake filled with tart apples, raisins soaked in rum and pecans from Virginia.  
“So, Lady Mary, have you chosen a date for the ball that General Howe wishes to host in your honor?” John Andre asked from his place seated on the arm of the settee to her right.  
“What of the picnic that you promised me, Major? Perhaps Major Sinclair would care to accompany us along with Colonel Lord Offaly as chaperone? Of course, all of you gentlemen are invited. The more the merrier!” Mary countered, turning her head toward Ben/Collum and the officers to her left, not catching the brief pursing of John’s lips. How was he ever to get her alone?  
“Perhaps we can plan the ball whilst on the picnic? Lord Rawdon posed from his place on the left arm of the settee beside Ben/Collum. “It will certainly be a welcome respite from the hustle and bustle of the city.”  
“And here I was under the impression that ye enjoyed the hustle or was it the bustle in New York, Rawdon?”  
“I believe that is on the condition as to who happens to be hustling His Lordship.”  
Several of the officers chuckled.  
“Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Must I remind you that there are ladies present.” John Andre cut in, keen to nip their banter in the bud before it ventured down the path of lasciviousness.  
“Begging your pardon, ladies! There was no intent to offend.”  
“Och! At my advanced age, I have seen and heard worse than a bit of naughty banter from a bunch of stripling officers as you lot! Dinna fasch, Major Andre! Though I do appreciate your concerns for the morality of the Lady Mary, but do you not believe that to be a wee be hypocritical seein’ as she is residing in a home full of bachelors with no proper chaperone? What have you been doing at night, Child, locking and barricading your bedchamber door?”  
“The officers of His Majesty’s Army would never compromise the honor of a such a young lady.” John was indignant.  
“Perhaps you would not, Major Andre but there are officers that are not so scrupulous as Your Good Self and the gentlemen present. Well…” Lady Stewart’s eyes scanned over to Lord Rawdon, who had written to his uncle, the Earl of Huntingdon, about the gang rape of American women, during the Battle of Staten Island, that past August as a joke. A matter that did not sit well with Elspeth. She did not want her best friend’s beloved granddaughter being courted by such a man!  
Feeling her steely gaze upon him, the lad had the courtesy at that moment to affect interest in the pattern on his tea cup. The old dragon was formidable and quite intimidating.  
“Well…” She went on. “Men such as Major Lord Jasper Fallon, whose exploits are the chatter in Polite Ladies’ Parlors across the city due to his actions during the Battle of Staten Island. They have not ceased since August! I am surprised that the rogue did not garner an invitation to this gathering.”  
“The Major is presently on patrol in Connecticut.”  
“God willing, he stays there!” Lady Stewart muttered, sending up a silent prayer that the ladies of Connecticut would fare far better than the poor women of Staten Island.  
“Shhh… Do not say too much about him. We do not want to alarm and upset, the Lady Mary. Though she does appear to have enough agency and spirit to be capable of going toe-to-toe with him. We cannot be too careful.”  
“I do not want that snake any where near this dear young lady! Be certain that I will make your esteemed Commander, General Howe, aware of my feelings on the matter!” Lady Stewart barked. “Perhaps, to safeguard Her Ladyship’s reputation, the Lady Mary should come and stay with me until matters are settled with the Commander in Chief of the Continental Army? Any doubts about her reputation will be avoided because she will be properly chaperoned by an Esteemed Matron.”  
“Alas, Lady Stewart, General Howe gave specific instructions that the Lady Mary remain at British Headquarters.” John explained.  
“Tosh! Major Andre, I know that it was you that persuaded General Howe to come to that decision. You lot are reveling in the prospect of having a young lady such as she residing directly under your roof. Accessible and vulnerable. You can all play at King Arthur’s knights to her Fair Damsel in Distress, court, flirt, beguile, charm and engage in Lord knows what else!” Lady Stewart fanned one of her hands in the air.  
“Lady Stewart, you have found me out!” John remarked, dramatically placing one of his palms over his heart, tilting his head to the side.  
Elspeth barked with laughter, her good humor returning. “Get on, with ye! Ye Charming Rogue! I would warrant you are angling to court the lass and have already set about to charm and do Lord knows what else.” She leaned in close to John, her mouth at his ear. “If I were a betting woman, and I can be, I would wager that you want her as far away from Major Collum Sinclair as can be deemed proper without causing untoward gossip.”  
“She appears quite taken with him.” John observed, none too happy.  
“He escaped from a rebel prison and made his way back to New York. The man is brave and courageous. He is a hero. They share a past. He also has much to recommend him. It will be difficult to compete.” Lady Stewart said, all the while watching where on the settee Mary and Ben/Collum were laughing together at a witty quip made by the ginger-haired Fraser. She liked Andre but she was extremely impressed by and esteemed the blue eyed Continental major.  
Mary was not one of those women who giggled demurely behind her hand. When she laughed her face lit up, she smiled, and her eyes danced with pleasure. She was genuinely amused.  
“Lady Mary, will you take a turn about the room with me?” Ben/Collum asked, rising from his place on the settee, offering her his arm.  
“I would be delighted, Major Sinclair.” Mary replied, getting to her feet, taking his arm, smiling up at him, their gazes locking.  
Watching the pair together, Major John Andre made a mental note to persuade General Howe to order Major Sinclair to go out on patrol at the nearest opportunity that was considered appropriate. It may be difficult seeing as Sinclair had recently returned under auspicious circumstances. Lady Stewart was right: He was a hero! Damn it! Howe would be of a mind to keep him about to boost morale.  
Ben led Mary toward one of the windows at the far end of the large room, away from the clutch of officers. He waited until they were out of earshot of the officers before speaking. “Howe had certainly chosen the Best and Brightest! Are they treating you well? Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre appear to be most attentive.”  
“Are you jealous, Be-Collum…Major Sinclair?” Mary inquired.  
“Do I have reason to be?” He countered, capturing her gaze with his, his deep blue eyes searching hers.  
“What do you think?” Mary answered his question with one of her own.  
“What do I think? I think that the Colonel and Major have much to recommend them. Any woman would be foolish not to find the pair pleasant to look at but…”  
“But…?”  
“What lurks beneath the pleasant façade? Are they men of honor? Would you be of a mind to entertain the attentions of either officer? Do they respect your intelligence, May?” The timber of his voice was soft and intimate, addressing her by her childhood nickname that only her family and a selection of close friends used. Ben being one of them. It spoke volumes to upon what path their relationship was headed. “Has either of them tried to kiss you?” He maneuvered her into the window alcove away from prying eyes.  
“Tried to kiss me?”  
“Yes, like this!” Pulling her into his arms his mouth captured hers in a searing, passionate kiss. So completely and totally unexpected but so deliciously marvelous.  
Ben was kissing her. It was the very definition of madness. 

He was kissing Mary Ludlow, in a hidden window alcove in a room full of British officers, the very last young woman in the world he should ever dream of wanting. But he did. He desired her. He wanted that sweet little mouth, to feel the heat of her skin beneath his fingers, the swell of her young breasts against the hard muscles of his chest, her tiny waist, that delicious plump little arse hidden beneath the layers of panniers and petticoats. The treasure that lay between those shapely thighs. He wanted it all. All of it. All of her. 

His hands came about her with stunning speed, he wasn't thinking. He could not be thinking. He just pulled her up against him, hard, and then he was kissing her once more. 

He wanted to devour her. 

He wanted to own her. 

He wanted more of her. Every precious inch of her. 

More... his mind was begging as he buried his elegant slender fingers into her hair, kneading the back of her head, gently, twisting an index finger about the lovelock nestling on her shoulder, dragging her head up, as his mouth continued to feast upon hers, tasting her sweetness, trying to hold her still. 

But she was not still. Her lips were moving beneath his, kissing him back with a passion that surprised and delighted him. 

It was all so wrong and all so deliciously and completely perfect, and he could not get enough. He would not get enough, not until he had taken and made her totally and completely his. Until she was laying beneath him sated and satisfied, purring with contentment. 

“No! Neither of them has tried to kiss me like that.” She murmured breathlessly against his mouth when their lips had parted, lost in a haze of desire. “We had best resume our turn about the room before someone becomes suspicious and finds me in your arms looking as though I have been completely and thoroughly kissed.” 

“Just one more taste.” Before she had a chance to comment, he was pulling her even closer to him, his mouth descending, capturing her lips in another searing, passionate kiss. One that left her breathless, her lips wet and swollen. 

“Oh!” She breathed, attempting to compose herself making Ben/Collum chuckle. 

“Are you pleased?” He asked, his eyes glittering with pleasure. 

“Absolutely! I will be requiring more in the not so distant future, Major!” She replied, taking his arm once again, the pair moving out from the window alcove. 

“That can be arranged, Sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear, before they came back in view of the Redcoats. 

“Soon!” She whispered back, praying that none of the officers would ascertain what she and Ben/Collum had been doing a scant few moments before. Bringing her hand up, she touched her lips with her fingertips, savoring their kiss for a few moments longer before she tucked it away in her memories. 

“Is that a command or request?” He flirted. 

“An urgent request.” 

“Urgent, you say?” 

“Yes! A very urgent request.”  
“What manner of urgent request, Lady Mary?” Major Andre asked, his gaze shifting from one to the other. 

“Ah, an urgent request for Major Sinclair to tender his addresses to me at British Headquarters at his earliest convenience.” 

“Oh! Has General Howe approved it?” John did not care for this turn of events. Not one whit! Nor did he care for the manner Lady Mary was presently gazing adoringly at the dashing major from the King’s First Foot. Damn the man! 

“Major Sinclair has the proper credentials though not of direct noble blood, he is the grandson of duke which is sufficient enough for me, Major Andre. I will not ever consider marrying General Randall or Commodore Leavens. I entreat that you put Major Sinclair in the place vacated by General Randall. General Howe will approve given the major’s reputation. He did escape from that rebel prison in Connecticut. Or have you forgotten so soon…Major?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Chapter V: 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Holy Ground was a place where the prostitutes plied their trade and there were Houses of Pleasure in New York.  
> Mary is right to be furious with Major Andre when she finds out that there are whores in the queue waiting to be interviewed as her lady’s maids. Though she does not begrudge the women a chance to better themselves having former Ladies of Pleasure is highly inappropriate and insulting for a Young Lady of her Social Standing.  
> Major Andre’s attempt to calm Lady Mary’s fury only incenses her more.  
> It is Historical Fact that Lord Rawdon did write that letter about gang raping American women to his uncle.  
> It is rather ironic that Ben Tallmadge in the guise of Major Collum Sinclair is being touted as a hero for escaping New-Gate Prison in Connecticut. 
> 
> NEW CAST MEMBERS:  
> Mistress Charlotte ‘Lottie’ Butler: Samantha Morton (Margaret Wells from HARLOTS)  
> Lily Fraser: Lily James  
> Mistress Jane Fairfax: Christina Cole  
> Rose Campbell: Rose Leslie  
> Catriona Van Lieden: Megan Hilty  
> Polly Mason: Sophie McShera  
> Lady Virginia Richmond: Gina McKee  
> Lady Elspeth Stewart: Dame Judi Dench (search her as Lady Catherine de bourgh)  
> Major Lord Jasper Fallon: Ben Lambert (HARLOTS)


	6. That I Call My Own

A Million Dreams  
Chapter VI: That I Call My Own 

British Headquarters  
Major Andre’s Office  
“Merde! Merde! Merde!” John Andre swore in frustration, clearing the papers off his desk with the swipe of a hand, they fluttered to the carpeted floor. He sat in the Windsor chair, placing a hand on his forehead, spanning it to massage his temples with a thumb and fingertips, pondering his present predicament. General Howe was a hair’s breadth away from being persuaded by Lady Stewart to allow Lady Mary Ludlow to relocate to Stirling House where the ever so appealing Major Callum Sinclair was billeted. The Old Dragon had reasoned that she was a most appropriate and proper chaperone. Even though John, himself, had originally made the general see reason- allowing the heiress to remain ensconced within headquarters with narry a lady present save for her trio of maids and Mistress Butler-accessible and vulnerable was the way Lady Stewart had phrased it. Accessible and vulnerable to a bunch of randy bachelors. Accessible and vulnerable to him. Just how John Andre wished it. Taking full advantage to play knight errant to the Lady Mary’s Fair Damsel. Perhaps a wee bit more?  
“Major Andre, is there something amiss?” The object of his passion stood in the open doorway dressed in a fetching riding habit- a feminine replica of a British officer’s uniform- it was presently all the rage for Ladies of Quality in England. Madame Bernon had suggested the design. “What happened to your papers?”  
“Nothing… I…” He lied, opening his eyes, turning his head slightly to stare at her, the morning sunlight reflecting off her golden hair making her look almost ethereal. He felt his breath catch.  
“It does not appear to be nothing. It most certainly appears to be something or someone, whatever that something or someone is has distressed you in some fashion. Captains Flaherty, Seton and I are going riding. Perhaps you would care to join us? Time in the fresh bracing air may do you some good. It could help sort out your present frustration.” Mary stated taking several steps over the threshold, not realizing that it was she who was causing the major’s present vexation.  
“I heard that you may be leaving us to go and reside at Stirling House with Lady Stewart where you will be properly chaperoned, Lady Mary. Is that true?” John asked.  
“Lady Stewart only has concerns for my reputation, which one can most certainly understand, given my present circumstances even with the advent of a trio of Lady’s maids, an unmarried young lady living under the same roof with a coterie of bachelors, no matter how chivalrous, will cause untoward comments and malicious gossip. General Howe promised that he and Lady Stewart would come to an amicable accord that would ensue the preservation of my reputation and security. I would not trouble yourself. Though I am touched and honored that my security is one of your primary concerns considering all of your other cares.”  
“It is my duty, no, my deepest desire, to see that you are protected and unconquerable whilst residing with His Majesty’s Army. You are a Highly Regarded and Most Important Guest.” He explained, rising from his chair and coming about the desk, walking toward her until he was standing directly in front of her. “A duty that I pray I am discharging to Your Ladyship’s considerable pleasure.” His voice was a low caress in the silent room, she could feel the heat from him, smelled the sandalwood cologne he wore, the roughness of the wool of his scarlet coat, the warmth of his hand as he took one of hers in his, bringing it up to his lips, planting a kiss upon it, his mouth hot upon her flesh. He would not release her hand.  
“I am ever so grateful for your efforts, Major Andre. You have been ever so kind.” She said. “Now if you will please excuse me. I believe I have tarried long enough. I do not wish to keep Captains Flaherty and Seton waiting. You need to call an orderly to clean up this mess. You will be joining us?” Her eyes searched his for an answer, viewing the naked desire for her there. She suspected that desire was one of the reasons he was attempting to convince General Howe that she not be allowed to move to Stirling House. John Andre wanted her to remain at British Headquarters.  
“Yes, yes, of course! Give me a moment.” Reluctantly he released her hand.  
He found her outside with Captains Flaherty, Seton already mounted upon their horses another officer coming toward them to join the group, his seat straight and elegant upon a fine chestnut stallion. Damn it to hell! It was Major Collum Sinclair. Christ! The man was an excellent horseman! He seemed to be one with his mount as he cantered toward the trio acknowledging them with a hand to his hat and a dip of his head.  
“I have come to tender my addresses to the Lady Mary Ludlow, as requested.” He announced reaching the group.  
“I am delighted and ever so pleased to receive them, Major Sinclair. It is lovely to enjoy the company and attention of an old friend.” Mary was unable to conceal the immense pleasure in her voice. Good Lord! He looked so deliciously noble in his Scarlet Regimentals perhaps not as imposing as in his Continental Blues but… She felt the heat stealing into her cheeks, feeling the pull of an intense and compelling attraction, absently pressing her lips together, remembering the feel of his mouth against hers. Hoping that he would have the opportunity to kiss her again. Soon!  
“Bloody Hell!” Andre swore under his breath, settling the reins in his hands, nudging his mount forward with a gentle spur to the ribs, trotting quickly toward the quartet. “A pleasure to see you again, Sinclair. I have made General Howe aware of this new addition to your suitors, Lady Mary. I did hear that General Randall went out on patrol at first light this morning. Searching for rebels north of New York. Perhaps Providence will look upon him kindly and he will find where the Old Fox is hiding and lure him from his lair.”  
“The Old Fox is wily, Major Andre. General Randall may be wasting his time.” Mary spoke in defense of her godfather.  
“Perhaps he is searching out your rebel betrothed so he can kill him?” John posed. “It would make matters far less messy if the poor fellow was out of the way, though one can never be assured that one will be successful in one’s endeavors can one? There is that possibility that General Randall may find himself killed, such is the unpredictability of war.”  
“Killed by whom, Johnny? On which side?” Captain Flaherty asked. General Randall had a reputation for brutality-fairly earned- that made him vastly unpopular with the soldiers under his command and their wives and daughters. He took any woman he wished be she willing or not. His latest victim being a girl of fifteen, the daughter of one of the corporals under his command. None of his fellow officers would be at all alarmed if he was not dispatched by friendly fire during a skirmish or battle.  
“By the rebels, of course!” John would not publicly admit that the officers in His Majesty’s Army were anything but gentlemen. They would never engage in such underhanded tactics as murdering one of their own officers in the heat of battle.  
“Of course!” Seton agreed.  
“Could we please speak of matters other than the demise of General Randall? What of that picnic I have been promised since the morning I arrived but has never come to fruition or that ball General Howe is so eager to host in my honor?”  
“We could always picnic in the garden here at headquarters, not venture far. It is lovely with all of the autumn flowers in bloom.” John offered.  
“What a marvelous idea. You will plan and arrange it?” Mary asked, sweetly. It had been his suggestion at the first, after all.  
“It would be my honor and privilege, Lady Mary.” John dipped his head gallantly hoping it to be a chance to get back within her Good Graces. He knew that she was still cross with him. He was desperate to make amends.  
“Thank you!”  
“May I congratulate you, Major Sinclair, upon your heroic escape. I understand that where you were held in Connecticut is about a fortnight’s ride from New York.” Captain Seton remarked. “I hear but for the wee forests, it is as stalking stags on the moors in the Highlands, with the same hills and valleys.”  
“Aye. Though there be not a bit of purple heather, Connecticut was awash in scarlet, gold, green and brown as the leaves change their colors. The ground green and brown, it smelt of shit.” Ben/Collum explained.  
“Rebel shit or the shit of the beasties? Happy to have ye back with us, Major.” Flaherty said, with a nod. “We will drink yer health and that of His Majesty later this evening over a wee dram of whisky, eh?”  
“A wee bit of both. I would enjoy that, Captain. It will do wonders for my convalescence.”  
“Stirling House is quite a comfortable place to rest after your ordeal, Major.” Seton said. He was warming to the Major and fellow Scotsman finding him quite amiable.  
“Yes, Doctor Munroe has given me and Mistress Cheer permission to attend the Major as he recovers. Was that not kind of him?” Mary stated.  
“Must not be much to recover from.” John Andre observed.  
“The Major still tends to tire easily and requires at least a two to three-hour bout of recuperation each day. Doctor Munroe stated that if he keeps it up for another fortnight, he will be fine enough to serve in the complete capacity required of him.” Mary explained.  
“He is well enough to ride.” John observed. Sinclair seemed to be blessed with the Devil’s Own Luck! The Lady Mary as a nurse! How John coveted the other officer’s position.  
“One would imagine he would be.” Seton said with a wink at Flaherty. “Though I do wonder if he will be given the opportunity.” He added, his mind traveling down a wicked path. He could not resist the opportunity to make the naughty quip.  
“Not without benefit of clergy, I would warrant.” Seton remarked. “Though I reckon it will be well worth the wait.”  
“Or, if she choses to allow liberties beforehand, Her Ladyship will be the epitome of discretion, we will be none the wiser. As gentlemen, we will not speak of it or behave in a manner to encourage gossip or speculation if we do get wind of the goings on.” Flaherty said.  
“Though one of us could be fortunate.” Seton speculated.  
“Perhaps. I heard that Her Ladyship has dismissed two, possibly three, suitors though the last one will be none too pleased when he hears that she will not consider his suit after she got word of his goings on at Staten Island and the letter he dispatched to his uncle.”  
“Lord Rawdon?” Seton asked.  
“Aye! Rumor has it that Lady Mary will refuse to entertain his suit due the treatment of the local women by His Majesty’s Army in August. It has been bandied about that Her Ladyship was furious. I overheard her tearing quite a strip off him after breakfast. The whole exchange was witnessed by Colonel Lord Offaly, Captain Lord Fraser, Cornet Tarleton and Major Lord Butler. The lass has spirit. She is formidable when in a temper, does not shrink from a fight. Gave Lord Rawdon quite the proper tongue lashing. He emerged from the dining room looking rather chastened. I dinna ken if he is aware that after that she made up her mind to dismiss him.” Flaherty explained the whole episode to Seton.  
“His Grace of Sutherland has clearly allowed her too much freedom. Lord knows what she learnt in that Frog Papist Convent, as well.” Seton opined. “Not that I mind. Spirit such as that can be cultivated and channeled into far more pleasurable pursuits. I do fancy a lass that knows her own mind.”  
“The Lady Mary is possessed of quite the mind and education. Which ever suitor she chooses will never be bored.” Flaherty added.  
“He won’t have to worry when he ventures on campaign either.” Seton added, looking pointedly at her back. He grinned.  
Flaherty and Seton conversed out of the earshot of Mary, Ben/Collum and Major Andre. Lady Mary was presently ascertaining which gentleman was more learned.

“But Major Andre did you debate in the defense of the education of young women when at school in Geneva? Major Sinclair won his debate whilst he was studying at the University of Aberdeen.”

“I am afraid that I never had the opportunity, Lady Mary. Such topics of debate were not engaged in whilst I was in Geneva. My course of study was of a military nature. If I had been fortunate to take part, rest assured that I would have argued in favor of the education of young women especially if they would be as passionate in regards to furthering their learning as Your Ladyship.” John was diplomatic and truthful in his response. He knew that she was measuring him against Major Sinclair, figuring which officer was found wanting.  
They reached an open expanse of field.  
“Shall we race, gentlemen? Loser must pay a forfeit to the winner?” Mary posed, turning her head to include Flaherty and Seton.  
“How much are you wagering?” John asked.  
“A forfeit of the winner’s choosing.” Mary replied.  
“A forfeit like a kiss, Lady Mary?” John hedged his bets.  
“A forfeit of the winner’s choosing. Who is to say that I will lose, Major Andre?” Mary replied. She was not about to commit. If the kiss was the chosen forfeit, she wondered how one of the other officer’s would compare to Ben/Collum’s, which she had relived in her mind at least 100 times since their encounter in the window alcove at Stirling House; or if he would be kissing her once again. Providing she lost of course. 

“Where are we racing to?” Ben/Collum asked, holding his horse steady, he knew when give the command the stallion would take flight.  
“The small copse of oak trees there.” Mary indicated a small group of young saplings about 200 yards away.  
“The wager being the loser claims a forfeit of the winner.” Mary reiterated, waiting until the quintet were all abreast. “On your mark. Ready. GO!” She shouted spurring her mount forward, leaning over her mounts neck as much as was afforded her in her side-saddle to increase her speed. She was in second place. Ben/Collum having overtaken the lead when he gave rein to his stallion, Flaherty coming close behind him, becoming neck and neck with her, John clattering past the pair to come a few feet behind Ben/Collum.  
“You will not win so easily, Sinclair!” John shouted from behind Ben/Collum. He was determined to win.  
“We shall see about that, Andre!” Ben shot back, his stallion pressing on further, increasing his speed.  
Neither Ben nor John felt Seton coming up behind them. He past Andre and was bearing down on Ben, leaping effortlessly over a small grouping of rocks embedded in the earth, coming close against the major’s right flank just as the Mary came up on his left.  
Mary was not about to let the side or womankind down. She was determined to win. All those morning rides with her godfather, General Washington, were proving beneficial. The nose of her horse was nearly at the neck on Ben’s. A wee bit more urging and stamina and her mount would overtake his. “Go on! Show them your mettle!” She whispered near one of her horse’s ears as much to the horse as to herself. The mare heeded her mistress, increasing her stride over taking Ben/Collum’s stallion, reaching the copse of trees by a nose.  
“I won! I won!” Mary shouted in victorious enthusiasm, laughing in happiness. She had beaten a man albeit by an incredibly slim margin, still she felt euphoric.  
“Congratulations, Lady Mary. You have won and, alas, I have lost. What forfeit will you be claiming from me?” John said, drawing his horse about, close to hers.  
“Would you arrange a concert to support the Widows and Orphans? Independent of the ball that General Howe is to host in my honor. Mistress Butler says that there are several families that have lost husbands and fathers in the most recent skirmish. She has taken me into her confidence. The families are having difficulties. Some are due, to, erm, a particular officer that is proving troublesome, in several ways, that are so shocking they should not be repeated in mixed company. They have no funds. What they do have, the majority goes to this officer who is clearly extorting and exploiting them. Major Andre, if you would please help to ease their present distress by performing this small kindness with an assurance that General Howe would be certain that this officer would not have any way or means to obtain the funds earned by the charitable concert. I do apologize for apprizing you of this situation. We were to be enjoying our ride and…” She knew exactly what she wanted. Other young women would have chosen the forfeit of a button from a uniform, or a lock of hair. A sentiment. Mary chose to test Major Andre’s reputation for being good at organization, especially various entertainments.  
“Lady Mary, I am most certain that Major Andre would be more than delighted to perform the task you ask of him especially if it is to be in aid of those less fortunate. Do not fret.” Seton reassured her. “I will be more than happy to offer my services in whatever capacity they will be required.”  
“That is incredibly kind of you, Captain.” Mary said with a smile.  
“I will do what I can regarding this vile rogue. Proving troublesome in several shocking ways, you say? Hmmmm. Who could that be?” John pondered aloud. He had his suspicions. He had heard the rumors and salacious gossip. If his suspicions proved true it was General Jonathan ‘Black Jack’ Randall. 

 

“Lady Mary, your bath is here!” Rose Campbell, Mary’s new Lady’s maid, said, bustling into the room, holding a basket with scented soaps, powders and creams, accompanying her were Lily and Polly, the other two maids, who carried Mary’s dressing gown and towels, followed by two uniformed soldiers that hauled a large oak tub into the room setting it by the fire, Rose pulled a stool by the tub and set the basket upon it as other soldiers brought forth buckets of hot and cold water that they poured into the tub.  
“Please extend my thanks to Colonel Lord Offaly for allowing me this luxury.” Mary said to Rose, laying the book she was reading upon a nearby table, standing, the maids had already taken the liberty of helping her undress and was wrapped in a brocaded dressing gown for modesty watching as the soldiers filled the tub, standing at attention when they had finished, waiting to be dismissed. “Oh, I am so sorry to keep you waiting, you must have other tasks to attend to. Gentlemen you may go.”  
The soldiers bobbed their heads. “Thank you, mi’lady.” They chorused before they stepped from the room and shut the door. No sooner than they were out the door, they were telling all the other soldiers, and who ever would listen, that they had seen the Duke of Sutherland’s daughter up close and that not only was she a beauty, but she was gracious. She had thanked them!  
“General Howe and the officers, especially the Colonel, wish you to be as comfortable as possible. They wish you to think of this as your new home. I see there are several of your new gowns here appropriate for dinner. Do you have a preference?”  
Mary shook her head.  
“No?” Rose asked. “What about the peacock blue silk? It will look gorgeous with your vivid coloring, My Lady.” Rose suggested. “Come! Let us get you in the tub before the water gets cold.”  
Mary undid the sash of her dressing gown, shrugging it off, handing it to Rose. Now nude, she stepped into the still hot tub.  
“Is there a particular fragrance, My Lady prefers?” Lily asked.  
“Roses and jasmine.” Mary managed to say.  
Upon hearing her mistress’s preference, Lily went to the basket, picking up few of the vials of essential oils until she found the ones she was seeking. She lifted the stoppers, pouring equal amounts of the oils into the steaming water. The scent of roses and jasmine immediately filled the room as Mary settled into the tub, inhaling the fragrance. It smelt wonderful!  
Polly took a sponge and a cake of rose scented Castile soap, washing Mary’s back, handing her another sponge so she could wash the rest of her while Polly attended to those places of her person she could not reach.  
“Why don’t you sit here in the water for a bit and relax? We will be back in a wee bit to help you dress and do your hair.” Rose told Mary when Lily and Polly had finished the three maids slipped from the room, closing the door behind them.  
Mary leaned back in the tub, enjoying the feel of the water on her skin. She inhaled the fragrance of roses and jasmine, sighing she closed her eyes. She did not hear the knock on the door to her suite.  
Benjamin Tallmadge, presently known in His Majesty’s Army as Major Collum Sinclair, knocked on the door a second time. He wanted to see how she had settled in, he knew that the whole ordeal of her capture was unsettling and disturbing to her. He wanted to catch a private conversation before supper which invitation General Howe had generously extended. When no one answered his knocks, he opened the door and walked inside, inhaling the sensual fragrance of roses and jasmine, he spied the towels and dressing gown on the winged backed chair, the tub near the fire. He had caught her bathing. He walked toward the tub.  
Thinking it was Rose, Lily or Polly that had returned to come help her dress, she stood, the water sluicing down her body, her back to him.  
Ben/Collum felt himself instantly become aroused as he gazed at her naked body from behind, remembering how she had felt in his arms at Stirling House. She had a lovely figure.  
“Could you please hand me my towel?” He heard her ask him.  
“Certainly.” He murmured handing her one of the towels from its place on the winged back chair.  
Taking the towel, Mary turned. Her eyes widening when she saw him standing there bold as brass. This was completely unexpected. “Ben-Major Sinclair! You should not be here! This is not proper!” She clutched the towel to her, making a sorry show of hiding her nakedness for his gaze. If truth be told she was delighted that he had been bold enough to venture here, catching her in such a state.  
“I did not realize that you would be indisposed, May. I am terribly sorry for the intrusion. I was concerned as to how you are getting on.” He ignored her protests.  
“As well can be anticipated given the present circumstances. Major, please! Do you mind? Rose, Lily and Polly are due at any moment. What if they come in and find you here? What if word got out? General Howe would never agree to my transfer to Striling House knowing you reside under the same roof. I am so close to obtaining his consent!”  
“Then you had best put on a dressing gown.” Reaching for the one draped over the winged backed chair he went to hand it to her, and then hesitated. “Let me dry your back first. Sweet Christ! You are beautifully made and shaped!”  
Mary blushed furiously as he took the towel from her. His body so close that she felt the rough wool of his scarlet jacket brushing her hot fragrant skin, gasping in alarm when he pulled her violently into his arms, tilting her chin up, her dressing gown falling in a whisper upon the carpet.  
“Sweetheart, you are trembling. Shall I carry you to the bed and help ease that burning inside you? Don’t fret, May, I feel it, too.” He whispered thickly against her lips, his hot breath fanning her face.  
“Ben…” She whispered so low it was almost beyond hearing, staring up into his mesmerizing blue eyes, made darker in the dim light of the candles, lifting her chin to accept his kiss. That proved to be Ben/Collum’s undoing, he yanked her closer to him if that were at all possible, wedging her legs about with one of his muscular legs, lifting her up onto the tips of her toes as he kissed her hungrily, his mouth ravaging hers, planting hot burning kisses on her already warm flesh, descending to her jaw.  
“Oh, Ben…” Mary’s voice was a breathless whisper of near silent longing in the quiet room, as his mouth trailed a path of blazing kisses along her jaw line then down along the side of her neck, springing apart from her when he heard footfalls in the hallway.  
“Lady Mary?” Rose asked, her head popping about the door just in time to see the major helping her young mistress tie the sash of her dressing gown, steal a kiss and then quickly move away from her. What manner of mischief was he up to?  
“Rose, come in!” His voice was jovial “I was just inquiring if the Lady Mary had received permission from General Howe to accept Lady Stewart’s invitation to reside at Stirling House.” Ben/Collum explained to Rose as Lily and Polly entered the room.  
Looking at her mistress, Rose instantly noted her high color and swollen wet lips, someone had recently been kissing Her Ladyship and Rose knew exactly who, her eyes venturing to the exquisitely braw Major Sinclair who looked extremely pleased with himself.  
“Go off with ye now, Sir!” She shooed the Scots officer away with a wave of her hand. “We are going to dress the lady. It is not a place for a gentleman when that happens.”  
“And I was hoping that I could persuade you that I would be allowed to stay, Rose.” He flirted. His eyes on Mary. He winked. “I will see you at supper then, My Dear Sweet Lady.” He whispered against Mary’s hair, grasping one of her arms, turning and leaving the suite through the door whence he came, closing the door behind him.  
Mary watched him leave, unable to take her eyes from his retreating back.  
“Please do not take offense at my observation, Your Ladyship, but Major Sinclair appears to be rather taken with you. Be careful that Colonel Lord Offaly or Major Andre doesn’t call him out on his tendre. The major will be liable to kill the pair of them. He is supposedly an expert swordsman and shot.” Rose told Mary, motioning her to come forward, noting the major’s scent, a combination of Caswell Massey’s Number 6, sandalwood soap and spices lingered on her employer’s skin.  
Lily and Polly and she worked together dressing Mary, rolling on a pair of peacock blue stockings which were decorated with pale yellow violets and rose buds beneath her dressing gown, the garter’s gold ribbons with deep pink rosettes edged with gold. They then helped her into her matching brocaded shoes. Then a sleeveless low-cut silk chemise trimmed with lace that fell about mid-thigh. Her stays were laced over that, then her petticoats and gown, the peacock blue confection that had been such a favorite of Madame Bernon’s not to mention Lord Offaly, Lord Rawdon and Major Andre.  
“No fichu this evening. Let the officers admire your lovely bosom. They will not be able to take their eyes from you this evening.” Lily declared.  
“And your wealth.” She added placing a necklace of diamonds and pearl drops about Mary’s throat and fixing the matching earrings in her ears. She and Polly with the help of Rose, set about styling Mary’s hair into an intricate High Roll, placing diamond hairpins within the golden waves, twining pearls with it, fixing it with ostrich feathers.  
Rose stepped away to view the full effect. “The officers will be growling at one another.” She laughed in delight.  
Lady Mary was strikingly gorgeous and perhaps one of the most beautiful young lady the trio of maids had even seen. More importantly, she was proving to be compassionate and kind. Major Sinclair was a handsome compliment. They made quite the pair. Out of her many suitors, Lady Mary clearly favored him. Rose could most certainly understand what attracted her mistress to him.  
“Growling, you say? That will be a sight to see.” Mary smiled.  
“Wait and see.” Rose said. “It is time to go down.” 

All eyes turned and necks were craned to watch Lady Mary descend the staircase. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her head held high as befitting her rank.  
“How enchanting you look this evening, Lady Mary.” Colonel Lord Offaly commented her when she reached the bottom of the stairs, one of the first officers to reach her.  
“Simply ravishing!” Major Andre announced coming to stand by the colonel’s side not to be bested.  
Ben/Collum turned his head to gaze at her from his position in conversation with Captains Flaherty and Seton, clearly showing his appreciation.  
An appreciation that had Mary blushing furiously. She could still feel where his delicious mouth had scorched her lips, jaw and neck with his burning kisses. More exquisite memories to savor and add to those from their encounter at Stirling House.  
“One of the orderlies had to send away at least two dozen Women of Quality and their daughters that came paying calls to the Lady Mary whilst you were out riding. Have you been in the front hallway since this afternoon? The invitations are piling up on the silver salver on the front table and the orderlies have been running out of places to place the bouquets of flowers that have been arriving since early this morning. New York Society has taken notice! They are eager to make your acquaintance, My Dear Child!” General Howe was congenial as he approached Mary.  
“Would they be as eager to listen to some of His Majesty’s Finest Amateur Musicians at a Charity Concert in aid to the Widows and Orphans, General?” Mary asked.  
“What have you got about?” Raising a brow, General Howe eyed her with a tentative smile.  
“Major Andre lost a forfeit to me. Those were my terms.” Mary explained, with a smile of her own  
“I do not believe that Major Andre needed much persuading. You will be lending your talents? I have heard rumor that Your Ladyship is quite a proficient musician.” General Howe asked.  
“To the extent of what is expected of a Young Lady of My Social Standing.” Mary replied.  
“That is not what I was led to believe. You are far too modest, Lady Mary.” John Andre gently admonished her with a charming smile. “Will you be kind enough to join me in a duet after dinner? I can have an orderly fetch my flute or violin. I understand that you are quite talented on the harpsichord, cello and harp.”  
“Would you be kind enough to honor us with a presentation of such expertise?” General Howe asked.  
“If you promise to indulge me a very small request, Your Excellency. I would be delighted to accompany the major in a duet after supper.”  
“A very small request. Yes! Yes, Lady Mary! You may have whatever it is that you desire. What is it that you are so anxious to have?”  
“Permission to reside at Stirling House for at least a fortnight.”  
“General Howe, will all due respect, I must protest. Lady Mary, we have been over this several times. One does understand the issues regarding your safety and security.” John Andre was livid. That minx! She had manipulated the general into indulging. An indulgence that he could not refuse once it was given at the risk of damaging his honor. An honor that was precious and dear to General William Howe.  
“My safety and security will not be a concern. How easy you forget, Major Andre, that Major Sinclair is billeted there. My staying with Lady Stewart will also help to cease any untoward gossip regarding my situation here at British Headquarters. No matter how chivalrous one claims the officer in His Majesty Army are, an Unmarried Young Lady of Quality has so few possessions; one of which happens to be her reputation and Good Name. Because of my present circumstances my own Good Name is at risk of being damaged beyond repair because of some ridiculous notion that I would be in danger if I were sent from here to be properly chaperoned! It is only for a fortnight.”  
“Much can happen in a fortnight, Lady Mary.” John reminded her.  
“Oh, come now, Major Andre. I did promise to indulge her this small request. Major Sinclair is there to perform the duties of Knight Errant as they are required even if he is still recovering. Aren’t you, Major Sinclair?” Howe addressed Ben/Collum. “I hear he is quite lethal with a sabre, musket, pistol and bayonet.” He added as an aside in sotto voice.  
“It will be my honor and duty, Excellency!” Ben/Collum replied bowing with a dramatic flourish to increase the effect.  
“Good man! Good man!” Howe approved. “See, Major Andre, there is nothing to fret about. The Lady Mary will be safe and secure. If you are so taken with her, I would suggest that you take advantage of your time this evening when you give your wee recital and in the planning and executing of the Charitable Concert.” Howe advised whispering low for John’s ears alone.  
“Yes, Excellency.” John looked daggers at Ben/Collum, who was not cowed. He did not look away. “Lady Mary, would you care to play Handel or Hadyn this evening?  
“Handel. Do you have the music for the Largo from Xerxes? There is harpsichord and flute duet. What about Hornpipe with harpsichord, flute or violin?”  
“Hornpipe with harpsichord and flute. Are you proficient enough? Perhaps we should practice before supper? There is a harpsichord in the Music Room. General Howe, would you please indulge us?”  
Howe nodded his assent. “Major Sinclair, come and take a drink with me. I am interested in learning, first hand, about your experiences in Connecticut.” 

The light from the candelabrums were glittering brightly in the Music Room when Mary and John entered, casting a soft gentle glow. A fire blazed merrily in the fireplace, the flames dancing, sparks flashing now and again warming the room.  
“Oh!” She gasped. She had not expected to find a harpsichord, a harp, music stands and what she suspected were a cello, viola and violins to form a string quartet, perhaps some brass or woodwind instruments from the size and design of the cases she saw on what appeared to have been a bookcase but had been modified to serve the purposes of the musicians. Two cases she knew contained Major Andre’s flute and violin. No orderly needed to be called to fetch them.  
“Like it?” He asked taking enormous pleasure from watching her take in the room and its contents. A smile curving his thin lips, watching her dash over to the harpsichord.  
Lifting the cover from the keys, she played the first few bars of Over the Hills and Far Away with her right hand. “Oh!” She gasped once again, the sweet music of the harpsichord filling the room.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Ohhhhhh!” She gasped a third time, her left hand joining her right, playing several more bars of the familiar tune.  
John walked to the fireplace, placing a hand in the mantle, suddenly feeling the need to adjust his cravat. And perhaps his breeches. He had been with women who had climaxed with less passion. Lady Mary clearly adored music, her enthusiasm was enchanting and, at the same time, oddly sexually provocative.  
“Two hundred, one hundred ninety-nine, one hundred ninety-eight, one hundred ninety-seven…” John whispered counting backward in a vain attempt to compose himself, withdrawing his hand from the mantle he went to find his flute, opening the case, putting it together, checking the pitch, tuning it, as Lady Mary played more of the tune, singing the words softly in her beautiful soprano voice.  
Which was joined by John’s clear baritone, harmonizing as he moved across the room to stand directly behind her, his breath ruffling the ostrich feathers pinned in her hair whilst he sang, dipping his head so his mouth was at one of her ears.  
“Your voice is exquisite.” He whispered next to her ear. “What other talents are you hiding, hmmm? Will I be privileged to enjoy them?”  
“I am rather proficient at the harpsichord, or so I have been told.” She could not resist teasing him.  
John chuckled. “I am well aware of THAT. Do you have any hidden talents that I should be aware of, Lady Mary? Some secret gift? Can you predict the odds? The weather? Enchant men and have them so enamored that they are at your beck and call? That they will do whatever you wish and indulge your every whim and desire?”  
“A lady never reveals her secrets, Major Andre. Are we not supposed to be practicing Handel’s Hornpipe?” Turning her head slightly, her gaze locked with his. She was not about to succumb to his charm. She was proving to be one of the few women that could resist it. Something that he found incredibly challenging. It only strove to increase his intense attraction to her. An attraction he made his mind up to act upon before she slipped away to Stirling House. 

Close to Midnight that Evening  
British Headquarters 

From the window of her bedchamber on the second floor, Mary watched Ben/Collum mount his horse, illuminated by the moonlight, a long well-muscled leg flexing the fabric of his tight breeches as he placed a foot in a stirrup, easing his other leg over the saddle with ease. She could not help but stare.  
“Your Ladyship had best come away from that window before you catch a chill. Whom or what has bewitched ye?” Rose asked, crossing the room with Mary’s dressing gown. “Och! He is a fine one, that Major Sinclair! Braw, bold and handsome! He will make a lass a grand husband one day.” She opined helping Mary into the brocaded gown, her gaze fixed on the officer below.  
As if on cue, she saw him look up and wave, grinning, his teeth flashing in the moonlight, eyes lingering on her quite a bit more so than protocol demanded, blowing a quick kiss farewell, before turning his horse about riding back to Stirling House.  
“May God grant you a good night.” Mary’s words were directed to his retreating back, standing transfixed at the window until he had ridden almost completely out of sight. Sighing contentedly, turning she faced Rose, Lily and Polly with a dreamy look. “He is rather exceptional, isn’t he?” She asked, sitting down in one of the winged back chairs.  
“He is incredibly attentive to Your Ladyship.” Lily replied.  
“As attentive as Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre.” Rose stated.  
“Perhaps a wee bit more.” Polly joined in.  
“Perhaps…” Mary gripped her hands in her lap, leaning forward, pursing her lips then grinning, eyes dancing. She giggled.  
The quartet of women burst out laughing.  
“Shhhh! We’d best be quiet lest we wake someone.”  
“No matter, Milady! When I was coming up, most of the officers were in the dining room still at their port and whisky. A few had ventured out to engage in other nocturnal pursuits but not many. All of you suitors were there, even the officers from HM Navy, with the exception of Commodore Leavens .” Polly said.  
“Why, Polly, are you spying for me?” Mary teased.  
Polly had the courtesy to blush. “I am just incredibly observant, Milady.”  
“I can just imagine.” Lily quipped.  
There was more giggling and laughter.  
“Especially when there are Lobsters about. Are you baiting a trap?” Mary teased, between giggles. She was being far too familiar with her maid. However, save for Philomena Cheer and Mistress Butler they were the only females she had come into contact with since she had been captured. So concerned for her security, Major Andre had not allowed her to seek companionship with women of her own class. He had been overly cautious.  
“Captain Lord Fraser was rather solicitous of Rose the other afternoon when we had returned from Madame Bernon’s.” Mary observed.  
“No, Milday! He is one of your suitors.” Rose protested.  
“I have a confession to make, Rose. One that may not leave this room. Captain Lord Fraser knows that we will never be more than friends. We would both be miserable if we married one another.”  
“Does this mean that Major Andre will have to choose another suitor, Milady?”  
“One would imagine he would, with General Howe’s approval, of course.”  
“Honestly, I do not believe that Major Andre would wish to introduce another officer to compete for your favors and attention.” Lily said.  
“Really? I was of the impression that he was anxious to see me wed to one of His Majesty’s Finest by the turn of the New Year. Who would he choose?” Mary was curious.  
“There are other appropriate officers that possess the proper antecedents, rank and reputation that would be suitable. Several colonels, majors and a captain, or two.”  
“Several, you say? A captain, or two? Oh, dear!” Now Mary was becoming anxious.  
“I would not fret overmuch, Lady Mary. I believe what Lily said, Major Andre does not wish to have to concern himself with more competition for your attention.” Polly said.  
“I would think, due to his reputation as such a consummate charmer and, reputed way with women, additional suitors would not cause Major Andre any undue stress or anxiety. Major Andre has quite enough to worry and agonize over what with Major Sinclair’s arrival and Colonel Lord Offaly.” Rose observed.  
“Major Andre would be delighted to learn that he has been such a portion of our conversation this evening.” Polly said.  
“See that he doesn’t. He will become quite insufferable.” Mary warned. “His head will be so swollen with conceit it will not be able to fit in the doorways of this residence.” Mary warned.  
They all giggled.  
“Speaking of the Colonel…”  
“What of the Charming Colonel?” Mary asked, curiosity piqued.  
“We overheard the orderlies and other servants gossiping…” Polly began, uncertain as to how her mistress would react. The Lady Mary had made it quite plain that she did not care for gossip and speculation, but what Polly was about to repeat was not gossip or speculation, it was the truth. Anyone that had eyes in their head and had observed a particular officer’s behavior would have drawn the same conclusions.  
“About?”  
Polly cleared her throat, before venturing on. “The manner in which the Colonel sang the duets with Your Ladyship.”  
“His Lordship has a fine voice.”  
“It was not his voice, which is more than very good, it was the, erm, enthusiasm in which he did it. Then, ah, when he sang Gold is the Color of My True Love’s Hair.”  
“He was just being gallant.” Mary offered.  
“That is not what many of the officers thought. Why do think they all took up the song? The orderlies are of a mind that the Colonel is half in love with you. They are beginning to lay odds as to who will win you. The favorites being The Colonel, Captain Lord Seton and Captain Lord Flaherty, Major Andre and, now, Major Sinclair. Though the others have not had time to court Your Ladyship.”  
“I am not a prize to be won!” Mary said, indignant. “I will be no man’s possession no matter what the law says.”  
“Your Ladyship, depending upon which officer does, ye may find the intimate part of marriage most delightful especially with the likes of the Colonel or Major Sinclair or Major Andre the one in possession.” Rose humored her mistress.  
Mary took a moment to digest Rose’s words, remembering how it was between her parents and The General and Lady Washington. She prayed that her marriage would be such as theirs. Concordant and Felicitous in all manner of things. She hoped one of those officers would prove to fulfill her expectations.

She prayed it would prove to be Major Benjamin Tallmadge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES ON CHAPTER VI: 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I promise to get back to anyone that I owe a reply to in a day or two.  
> There are not too many notes. I apologize if you are aware of some of what will be contained herein. It is not my intent to bore but to educate the ignorant.  
> Old Fox was one of General George Washington’s sobriquets  
> There are recorded instances of officers in war getting killed in battle from “Friendly Fire”.  
> Connecticut at the time of the American Revolution was virtually under the plough. It smelt of the shit of the animals on the farms. Hence Tallmadge/Sinclair’s reference.  
> The moors of Scotland are awash in purple and white heather.  
> Ben/Collum is having a bit of what in later wars would be called R&R – Rest and Relaxation. Two weeks to recover from his ‘ordeal’ of escaping from the rebel prison. 
> 
> Ben Tallmadge and Nathan Hale did indeed debate the matter of the Education of Young Women at Yale College/Univesity.  
> Major John Andre was educated in Geneva, Switzerland.  
> The lines of society were not as fluid as they are today. That being said, Lady’s Maids did become their mistress’s confidants and friends as seen in the relationship between Lady Mary Crawley and Anna Bates in Downton Abbey. Lady Mary Ludlow has not been ALLOWED to make friends of her own class. Desperate for some female companionship she has developed a friendship with Philomena Cheer and her trio of maids. The maids KNOW EVERYTHING. 😉 They are good friends to have.


	7. We Can Live In A World That We Design

A MILLION DREAMS: Chapter VII  
We Can Live in A World That We Design 

The British Hospital Near Headquarters 

“Good Morning, Sergeant Shearborne. How are you feeling this morning? Is your leg still painful? No, no! Please do not try to get up on my account.” Mary greeted the soldier that Captain Lord Offaly had introduced her to a several days before. The one that she and Philomena Cheer had nursed.  
“Good Morning, Lady Mary. Feeling better now that there is a Fair Lady present.” He said, attempting to smile, but, as before, it was still more like a grimace.  
“Has your pain subsided a wee bit, Sergeant? Is Dr. Munroe still prescribing laudanum?” She asked.  
He nodded.  
“Have you heard from home yet? Your family in Ipswich must be missing you.”  
“I had a letter the other day from my sis…”  
“GET HER OUT OF HERE!” Colonel Lord Offaly barked, glancing briefly at Mary, whilst him, Major Andre, Captains Fraser, Flaherty, Seton and Cornet Tarleton carried in what appeared to be the body of man, or what was left of him. The officers tried to shield Mary as best they could as they carried their fallen comrade to a nearby pallet.  
She glanced over, smelling the metallic scent of blood and worse, Captain Seton moved in such a way that afforded her a look at what was left of his chest, something looked to have been carved upon it, as a warning or epithet, she was not certain.  
Tom looked up, seeing Mary still standing there, looking as a frightened deer, her eyes wide as saucers, staring at the corpse, the color having drained from her face. She looked as though she might faint at any moment, especially when she caught sight of what was in the mouth of the dead body- his cock. She quickly turned her gaze away. “Ohhhhh.” She gasped.  
“This sight is not appropriate for a Young Lady of Your Station and Quality, Lady Mary. Leave!” Tom barked at her once again.  
Philomena Cheer, who had just walked in to begin her shift, scurried over to Mary. “Come with me, Lady Mary. Colonel Lord Offaly is right, you should not see that.” Philomena spoke soothingly, placing a hand on Mary’s shoulder attempting to steer her toward one of the doors of the church, but Mary resisted.  
“No.” Mary went to pull away from her friend.  
“Lady Mary… Please…” Philomena implored her friend.  
“Oh! My God! It is General Randall!” Mary gasped recognizing one of her former suitors. Wrinkling her nose, she inhaled the ammonia scent of urine, covering her mouth whilst she gagged.  
“Come, Milady.” Philomena tried again. “You are becoming ill. This is no place for you.”  
“Lady Mary.” Tom growled. “OUT!” Just as the body was moved in such a way so Mary was able to get a clear look at what was crudely carved on the late General Randall’s chest by a bayonet or knife. She was not certain. It read: FOR HALE. Referring to the Patriot Martyr that had died in September. Captain Nathan Hale had been hanged as a spy with no trial or benefit of clergy. The rebels had been hot for revenge and they had gotten it.  
Still holding her hand to her mouth, Mary squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away, burying it in the crook of Philomena’s shoulder.  
“I know, I know.” Philomena soothed. “Come with me…” Finally able to persuade Mary to move away from the horrific scene, she guided her out to the vestibule of the hospital/church.  
“I should go attend the Lady Ma…” John began, making to leave. Lady Mary was terribly distressed. He wished to offer comfort. Do what he could to soothe and calm her.  
“No. I will.” Tom ordered, his cold stare making John stop dead in his tracks. The tension between the two men palatable.  
“Yes, Colonel.” John replied to the command, his voice tight, lips set. So, the Bog Trotting Bastard was pulling rank and privilege on him, was he?  
Tom strode past John, aggressively brushing his shoulder against his rival’s as he strode by, physically asserting his authority and dominance as John’s superior.  
Causing John to turn about and glare at Tom’s retreating back as he continued down the aisle of the church and out into the vestibule where Philomena was attempting to calm a shaken Lady Mary.  
The other officers standing about the corpse of General Randall exchanged looks. The officers’ fierce competition for the affections and regard of the Lady Mary making the present unpleasant situation that much worse. Seton hissing through his teeth, the intensely palatable hostility between the Colonel and Major Andre dissipating slowly.  
“A glass of brandy or rum if you can spare it.” Tom ordered.  
He found her and Philomena seated on bench in the vestibule speaking softly. Philomena attempting to calm Mary. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I am so terribly sorry that you had to see that, Lady Mary.” He apologized.  
“Was he killed out on patrol?” Philomena asked knowing Mary was still a bit too traumatized from what she seen.  
“Aye. That is what can be ascertained from what was reported by Captain Lord Fallon and others.” Tom replied. He had a sinking suspicion that the general had been killed by ‘friendly fire’ and the Rebels, finding him dead, had abused his corpse.  
“Your brandy, Sir.” An orderly announced standing beside Tom who took the cup from the tray, releasing one of her hands, giving it to Mary. The orderly dipped his head in respect and left.  
“Drink this, Darlin’, it will calm your nerves.” He ordered.  
Mary did as she was bid, grasping the cup, taking a gulp of the amber liquid, feeling it slightly burn her throat when she swallowed.  
“Better?” Philomena asked, concerned about her friend.  
Mary managed a nod.  
“Good. I am going to leave you in the Colonel’s most capable hands, Lady Mary.” Philomena told her, sensing that the Irishman had an ulterior motive in this situation. There was nothing more appealing that a handsome gentleman gallantly helping a Lady in Distress. “I will see you soon.” She added giving Mary’s arm a gentle reassuring squeeze before rising to leave.  
“Thank you.” Mary whispered. “Are your hands most capable?” Mary asked Tom, the pair finally finding themselves alone.  
“Why don’t you tell me, Darlin’?” Tom laced his fingers through the ones of the hand he still held, lowering his head, feathering kisses over the back of her hand. “They are at your service as am I.” He punctuated each word with a kiss on the back of her hand, moving then to each of her knuckles.  
“What service are you offering?”  
“What ever you wish and desire. Unlike others, I am not seeking to seduce you for my own personal gratification. We Irish are a passionate race, ‘tis true. But I would never forsake you for another, Lady Mary. You have my solemn word.” Tom reassured her.  
“Thank you for your comforting words, Colonel, I am ever so grateful for them.”  
“Are you now?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye, he still held her hand. “Would you be kind enough to grant me a token of your appreciation?”  
“A token of my appreciation? Eager to test the Warmth and Passion of the Irish against the Fierceness and Boldness of the Scots, Colonel?” She asked staring directly into his steel blue eyes.  
“I could make you gloriously happy, Mary Ludlow, if you but let me.” He retorted, his mouth precariously close to hers.  
He was going to kiss her! She did not know if she wished him to! She was curious as to how another man’s kiss compared to Ben’s just for comparison’s sake. Would Thomas Fitzgerald make her feel the same way Benjamin Tallmadge did? It was just one kiss. One innocent little kiss.  
“I…” She stammered, her words cut off when his lips captured hers. She felt a tingle dash down her spine, warmth steal through her veins. Thomas Fitzgerald was a delicious Irish Rogue but he most certainly was not Benjamin Tallmadge. There was the heat of desire when the Colonel kissed her but no burning passion. The had been burning passion every time she had kissed Benjamin Tallmadge.  
“Can I not convince you to stay?” He asked when their lips had parted, tracing the outline of one of her cheekbones with the back of an index finger, his gaze searching hers. “I would make it worth your while.”  
“No.” She replied.  
“No? A pity. A fortnight is a long time. Whatever shall I do when you are away?”  
“You will be most welcome at Stirling House, Colonel. You may Call at your convenience.” She offered.  
“Trust me to be a fixture there for the next fourteen days, Lady Mary. Unless General Howe sends me out on patrol. He will wish to find the rebels that mutilated General Randall’s body and have them dealt with.”  
“Dealt with?”  
“Yes, to the fullest extent of the law.” 

A Theatre  
New York City  
That Evening 

Kitty Dormer tugged at the bodice of her gown. The gentlemen, especially those of Quality, fancied the view of a bit of breast. She was happy to oblige. Especially if it would entice one of those gallant British officers. She had a particular itch that she needed scratched, one that a whore or dildo could not completely satisfy. She craved the taste and feel of a man’s cock. There had been an officer that had been eyeing her for most of her performance that evening. Catching her eye, indicating his intent. She felt her nether regions twitch in anticipation, she was already wet. Though some of those rich culls just wanted a girl to suck them. If all they wanted was a blow job they could get one from one of the whores that plied her trade on Holy Ground, she thought, applying red salve to her lips enhancing their color. She pursed them, practicing her pout.  
Her preparations were broken by a knock at her dressing room door. He was here. “Come in!” She called, twirling the blonde lovelock that nestled on her shoulder absently, pushing the bodice of her gown to the edges of her shoulders.  
The door opened, the officer slipped inside, removing his tricorn hat and grey officer’s cloak, laying them on the ladder backed chair in a corner of the dressing room near the door. “That was quite a performance this evening, Mistress Kitty. I applaud your talents. Are you as talented with your tongue as you are on the stage?” He said in way of greeting, not bothering with his usual flirtatious seductive banter, getting to the matter at hand.  
“I have had not complaints, Major, but why don’t you come over here and find out for yourself?” She crooked a finger, flashing him a coy enticing smile he could just about make out in the soft candlelight.  
He chuckled lightly, the quicker those plump lips were about his member, affording him release to his intense frustration, the better. He had had an erection and had needed relief since that morning in the hospital. Perhaps it had begun during breakfast? The usual methods to distract him had proved futile. He was disgusted with himself that he had given in to his baser passions. Once he had his relief he would leave. Undoing the buttons of his breeches whilst he approached her, he withdrew his engorged member. “Kneel!” He ordered without preamble.  
Kitty did as she was bid, taking his hard cock in one of her hands, giving it several strokes. “Ohhhhh.” She crooned. “Aren’t you a fine one.”  
“Open your mouth, Kitty cat! Show me how talented your tongue is!” He gave her more orders, thrusting his hips forward. Watching her take him within the cavern of her mouth, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. Imagining Her in Kitty’s place. The object of his desire, passion and lust. Behind his closed eyelids, it was her that was sucking him, perhaps not with such skill as this actress, she was inexperienced after all. An innocent. But he could fantasize. Image the scent of the fragrance she wore-roses and jasmine, how the texture of her hair felt beneath his fingers. His thoughts making him yank the actress closer, forcing more of her mouth upon him, causing her to gag slightly. He did not care.  
Kitty’s hand pawed beneath her skirts, finding the swollen bud of flesh, between her legs, at the base of her cunny, stroking it with a fingertip, moving with the rhythm of his cock in her mouth as she sucked. She heard him sigh with pleasure, whispering something almost inaudible.  
“Oh, Mary…” He moaned, getting closer and closer to his fulfillment, focusing on the image of her beautiful face in his mind. “Oh, Christ! Mary!” He cried out, reaching his release. Abruptly leaving Kitty unfulfilled. She had not yet climaxed.  
She gulped down his essence, feeling him quickly withdraw his member, stuffing it back into his breeches, hastily buttoning them. How dare he use her to gratify his lust!  
“You will tell no one of this.” He gripped her chin, roughly between a thumb and forefinger, his voice menacing. NO ONE!” Releasing her chin, he walked over to the ladderback chair, hastily donning his cloak and tricorn hat.  
“You don’t want to fuck, Major?”  
“Not you!” He replied, cruelly. Opening the door, he slipped out into the night without even a backward glance. 

Philomena Cheer held the invitation closer to the candlelight in order to read it. A Footman dressed in the Stewart livery had delivered it whilst she had been on the stage that evening, she only had had a chance to open and read it now. As she read, a smile transformed her lovely face. It was and honor and a privilege to be invited to perform at Stirling House at the insistence and request of the Lady Mary Ludlow.  
Philomena applauded her friend for using her intelligence and gambling on General William Howe’s strong sense of honor, to play her hand, ensuring her transfer of protection from the officers of His Majesty’s Army to Lady Elspeth Stewart, La Femme Formidable, a most proper matron and chaperone. The tongues of some of those envious and wicked society matrons would cease to wag and speculate on Lady Mary’s Situation. Philomena reckoned that a good majority of them were jealous of Lady Mary’s predicament though the hypocrites would declare otherwise. From the gossip she had heard, several of the ladies had cast covetous eyes on several of the officers, intent on seduction. Shameless jades! At least Philomena was honest about who she was. A damn good actress, one of the most celebrated in New York, and quite a competent nurse. It was her nursing skills (and she reckoned their fledgling friendship) that had led the Lady Mary into requesting permission that Philomena be one of the other women to aid in Major Collum Sinclair’s convalescence. Not that Philomena minded. Major Sinclair’s courageous story was on the lips of just about everyone of quality on the city. She was eager for an introduction to the Hero of the Moment. If only to decide that he was worthy of her new friend.  
The sound of a door shutting, and the tread of boots in the hallway, aroused her curiosity. Opening her own door, she looked down the corridor catching sight of a vaguely familiar British officer on his way out of the theatre, she could barely discern who he was in the dim light of the sconces. Pity! Some rogue had been taking advantage of Kitty Dormer’s notorious talents off the stage. She rolled her eyes. The silly chit was going to end up in trouble if she weren’t careful, contract a raging case of the pox or worse!  
Shutting the door behind her, Philomena went back to the invitation, thinking how she would compose her reply. 

British Headquarters  
That Same Evening  
Mary and Rose tiptoed down the staircase in their attempt not to be heard. Some of the officers were still at their port and brandy in the dining room. Rumor had it that there were two new officers that had come in late from a patrol. They had been gone when General Howe had ordered Major Andre to make up the list of Mary’s potential husbands. Since three of the suitors were off the list, well, four, with the inclusion of Captain Lord Fraser. General Howe was anxious to find suitable replacements. One or two of the officers had been deemed appropriate.  
The maids had heard a whispering of names by the soldiers and officers. Colonel Lord Ross Calthrope, the Earl of Kendal and a Major Lord Jasper Fallon who had been on Staten Island with Lord Rawdon were being considered as the new candidates. Mary was not very keen on the latter, given her knowledge of what had occurred during that battle, but she was anxious to see the look of this new titled Colonel. She had convinced Rose to join her in her investigation. If they were quiet, they would catch a peak at him in the dining room. General Howe and the officers would be none the wiser.  
“One quick peak. We can then venture back upstairs. I promised I would help with the packing. I can help Polly with the books.” Mary negotiated with Rose, the pair hastening across the hallway toward the dining room once they had reached the landing. Their slippers making nary a sound on the carpet.  
“Earl Kendal may not be there. He may have ventured to the theatre with Cornet Tarleton, Lord Rawdon and Major Butler.” Rose told her mistress.  
“Cornet Tarleton and Lord Rawdon have not returned. I heard Major Butler come in a few moments ago.” Mary whispered.  
“What of Major Andre? Where has he been?” Rose asked.  
“Major Andre has not been seen since dinner. Perhaps he is in his office working?” Mary mused. “Lord knows what manner of nocturnal pursuits that other pair are engaging in.”  
“A visit to a not so Holy Ground?” Rose queried, raising a brow.  
“Perhaps. That or they may have succumbed to the charms of one of the actresses.”  
“Not Miss Cheer!” Rose was indignant.  
“Certainly not! Philomena is a true and trusted friend. She would never poach one of my suitors. Of course, Lord Rawdon and Cornet Tarleton are not my suitors.”  
“But Major Butler?”  
“If Major Butler and I come to the conclusion that we will not suit, Miss Cheer is welcome to him.” Mary replied.  
“That is kind of you.”  
“Major Butler is well respected and liked by the soldiers under his command and is a fine officer. He has a reputation for being just and fair. If he is not for me, he will be good for Miss Cheer.” Mary whispered to her maid. “Now where would Lord Kendal be?” She added, the pair peering into the doors of the dining room that were slightly ajar trying to ascertain which of the officers was the earl.  
“Shhhh… Is that the front door?” Rose asked hearing it open. “Quick! Go in the library!” Grasping her mistress’s hand, she pulled her the few feet down the corridor into the aforementioned room. The pair standing flush against a row of book shelves so they would not be seen.  
Opening the front door, Major John Andre stepped into the foyer of British Headquarters, removing his hat and cape, handing them to an awaiting orderly.  
“Did you enjoy the theatre this evening, Sir? General Howe and the officers are still in the dining room enjoying their spirits. The Earl of Kendal is there.” The orderly informed him.  
“It served its purpose, Corporal. Though not in the manner I expected.” John replied honestly his mind briefly flashing over his encounter with Kitty Dormer. She had been a poor substitute to the woman he truly desired. The relief had been temporary. He still was not satisfied.  
“Well, here is to the rest of your evening. May it be as you wish it, Sir. Good Night.” The corporal said.  
“Thank you, corporal. Good Night.” John returned the sentiment, advancing into the residence noting the light coming from the library. Perhaps a book would help to distract him from his present sexual frustration?  
When he entered the library, he found her curled up in a winged backed chair, seated on a stool nearby was one of her Lady’s maids, the pair reading. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, heat leapt through his veins at the sight of her. The source of his current sexual frustration. She looked deliciously fetching in the midnight blue brocaded dressing gown she wore, her golden curls tumbling loose about her shoulders and down her back, the frothy lace of her nightgown peaked through the neckline and sleeves of the dressing gown, creating an enticing picture. She had removed her brocaded slippers, which were carelessly splayed near one of the legs of the chair she sat in, her feet tucked beneath her. He wanted to drag her from her chair, pick her up in his arms, carry her upstairs to her chamber where he would do the most wonderfully wicked things to her. Oh, the things he could and would teach her! The delightfully intimate things!  
“Lady Mary, do you usually make a habit of reading in the library so late at night?” He said in way of greeting. “There are far more pleasurable pursuits to be engaging in than reading at this hour.”  
“What may they be, Major Andre?” She asked, looking up from her book, moving in such a way to give him a tantalizing view of her chest through the froth of lace and the edges of her dressing gown where they parted. “With all due respect, Major, my reading habits are none of your concern.”  
He cleared his throat. “All manner of intimacies that courting couples engage in, Lady Mary. If you would but permit me, I would be delighted to enlighten you.” He offered ignoring the other portion of her reply.  
“Major John Andre! Leave it to you to be in the presence of the Loveliest Young Lady in New York.” A voice from the doorway of the library remarked.  
“My Lord Earl!” John exclaimed. “How delightful to see you back safe and sound.”  
“Thank you! Who is this lovely young lady? Lady Mary Ludlow, isn’t it? I have heard so much about you, My Lady. Ross, Earl of Kendal at your service. I won’t keep you long.” The strikingly handsome British officer introduced himself, inclining his head, discreetly raking his gaze over her from top to toe, finding her incredibly beautiful. This was no spoilt feather headed heiress only interested in gowns, parties and beaux. A keen intelligence sparkled and snapped in those startling blue eyes, Ross noted. She looked completely capable of leading one of the officers a merry dance and it would be to the tune that she chose.  
“It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lord. What manner of service are you offering?” Mary asked.  
“Whatever it is that Your Ladyship requires.” He replied.  
“Thank you, My Lord. I will keep that in mind. If you would please excuse me, the hour grows late, and I am weary. I bid you Good Night.” Uncurling her legs from beneath her, Mary found her slippers. She hid a yawn behind a hand to emphasize her point. Grasping the book, she had been reading in one hand, she rose.  
“I will be honored if Your Ladyship would allow me to escort you to bed.” John offered, eager to take advantage of an opportunity.  
Rose looked to the earl, curious if he would pull rank on the major.  
“I believe that I will be doing the honors, Major Andre.” The outrageously attractive earl asserted himself, offering his arm to Mary. “Pour two glasses of brandy. We can chat over a drink when I come down. I won’t be long.” He added.  
Mary took the earl’s offered arm whilst her maid rose to follow the pair out of the library. Leaving a rather annoyed major alone with the spirits which he poured and downed to ease his disappointment. 

“I do not make it a habit of rescuing young ladies that are appear to be most capable of handling certain matters themselves, but it looked as though you needed my help in there.” Ross explained to Mary when they were out in the hallway and Major Andre’s earshot. “Major Andre should be more concerned for your reputation not intent on exerting what he perceives is his social advantage. He is used to having women at his beck and call, falling at his feet and hanging on his every word. From what I overheard before entering the room, he seems rather taken with Your Ladyship and is eager to entice and tempt you. I understand that you will be leaving to reside at Stirling House upon the morrow and will not be so readily available. Perhaps his behavior was a parting attempt? I hear that he is quite disappointed that Your Ladyship will be leaving.”  
“Thank you, My Lord. I am most grateful for your assistance. I am aware of the major’s reputation regarding women. I have no doubt that he will be paying calls at Stirling House.”  
“No doubt. As will many others, including myself, if I have your permission of course, though I understand I am up against some rather fierce competition.”  
They had reached the landing of the stairs.  
“I would be happy to receive you, My Lord.” She could not say no even if she wanted to. It would not be politic.  
“An old widower like me?”  
“Yes, My Lord. I did not realize that you were a widower.”  
“I lost my wife, Caroline a year ago in childbed. We had been married for six gloriously happy years. Four children. The heir and the spare and two wee girls. I lost my Darling, but she gave me Georgiana and my three other children.” He explained.  
“I am so terribly sorry, My Lord. Where are they?”  
“My children? In England with my widowed mother.”  
“You must miss them terribly.” She observed.  
“I do. I am itching to get back to them after I do my duty to King and Country. Then I will sail home on the quickest ship I can find.”  
“There are no wealthy heiresses in England that you would seek to marry, My Lord? There must be some pretty eligible young lady back home with a fortune that would make you a fine wife.”  
“Not when there is the daughter of a duke available in the Colonies, My Lady.” He replied with a smile. “I would gamble my fortunes with Sutherland’s youngest lass. Provided we suit one another. If we do not, well then, so be it.” He gave a pragmatic answer his gaze never wavering from her face. “What do you wish for in a husband, Lady Mary? Has anyone ever asked you? It is true that you were betrothed before the war began? To a Yale educated school teacher, no less! My God! I studied the Classics at Oxford. We are intellectually matched.”  
“Yes, I am betrothed. He is an officer in the Continental Army now. One need not know anything more.” Mary replied. She was not about to disclose information to this officer. “My father, His Grace the Duke, and my godfather, His Excellency General Washington had the courtesy to ask me what I wanted in a husband.”  
“They did?”  
She nodded. They had reached the door to her chambers.  
“Well, Lady Mary. This is where we must part. I wish you Good Night.” The earl said. “We can continue this conversation at another time.”  
“Thank you, My Lord. I would like that. Good Night.” She offered him one of her hands, which he took and kissed the top of. No lingering. Just a proper kiss.  
“Good Night, Lady Mary.” He replied, watching Mary and Rose open the door and step into her chambers, closing and locking the door behind them. 

 

Stirling House  
The Following Day 

“Oh! My Gracious!” Mary exclaimed looking about what was to be her bedchamber for the next fortnight.  
“I am delighted that you are so pleased, My Dear Child! I am overjoyed that you have come to stay. I assure you that I am not the only one with those sentiments.” She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Your major is awaiting you in the library.”  
Mary felt her cheeks heat. A thrill ran through her. “Is he?”  
“Aye! Never have I seen a man so eagerly anticipating a reunion.” Lady Stewart replied with a warm chuckle. “You had best not keep him waiting, lass. Get on with ye!”  
“Thank you, Lady Stewart.” Mary could barely contain her excitement.  
“Best make it quick before the callers begin to knock at the front door. The cards, invitations and flowers began to arrive early this morning. Long before you did.”  
Mary hastened down the upstairs corridor, down the staircase to the library, smoothing her hair, adjusting the pearls about her throat, pausing at the threshold of the room.  
She found him in one of the winged backed chairs engrossed in a thick tome. Looking ten shades of gorgeous. No man had the right to be so strikingly handsome and dashing that early in the morning!  
Tiptoeing, taking a care that her shoes would not sound on the floor and carpet, she approached him from behind, placing her palms over his eyes. “Guess who?!” She cried.  
He grasped her hands in his. “Hmmm… Clio, the Muse of History? Or is it Erato? Or could it be…Aphrodite? Diana?” He guessed, slowly removing her hands from his eyes, lacing her fingers in his, his thumbs tracing circles along her palms, making her breath catch. How could such an innocent act be so sensual? “Come about so I can view you, Sweet Siren.” Releasing one of her hands he allowed her to do just that, allowing him a moment to close the book, lay it on a nearby table. He stood.  
She skirted about the chair until she was standing in front of him. She had to lift her chin to look up at him, staring into those incredibly deep blue eyes that darkened with passion at the sight of her, his beloved, taking in that classically handsome face, that warm engaging smile.  
They stood staring at each other, not saying a word for a long minute, until the next thing she knew he had pulled her into his arms.  
She gasped in surprise just before his mouth captured hers, tasting her, devouring her sweetness, dancing about the chair with her, until he slammed her up against a wall.  
Ben’s hands were all over her for a few minutes, touching, seeking, caressing, until he pulled her from the wall, drawing her closer into his arms if that were at all possible, his lips still entertaining their sensual assault upon hers.  
Moving her hands from about his shoulders, she laced the fingers of one hand into the fine hairs at the back of his neck and into his hair, gently kneading his scalp, the other cradling the back of his neck, whilst he still kissed her.  
She kissed him back, kissing first the corner of his mouth, then nibbling on his lower lip, opening her mouth to him, pressing her slender body even closer. All self-control and caution tossed to the wind as things became rather heated between them. Her heart was beating crazily in her chest; her cheeks were flushed and burning. He was far too much temptation.  
He moved his face to look down at her, his eyes bright with desire, the last shreds of his self-control and prudence finally slipping away, knowing that if he did not stop, he would cause a horrible scandal right there in the library. "Let me come to your bed one night." He took a chance, relief running through him when she nodded her assent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Chapter VII: A Million Dreams 
> 
> Captain Nathan Hale (6 June 1755-22 September 1776) was the Coventry, CT born, Yale Educated friend and Classmate of Benjamin Tallmadge. He took on an ill-fated spy mission for General Washington was caught by Robert Rogers. He was hung as a spy without trial or benefit of clergy by the order of General William Howe in September, 1776. He is considered a Patriot Martyr and is Connecticut's State Hero (and a favorite of your Most Faithful Author).  
> Randall's body would have been mutilated in payback for the Hale's fate and what happened to General Doctor Joseph Warren.  
> Bog Trotting Bastard is a derogatory term for an Irishman. 
> 
> New Characters that we meet in this chapter  
> Kitty Dormer, the actress- Natalie Dormer  
> Ross, the Earl of Kendal- Andrew Cooper Actor and Model


	8. Every Night I Lie In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Chapter VIII  
> I apologize for not responding to messages and commenting on chapters of stories in this fandom over the last week. On December 22nd, in the early hours of the morning, a woman who adopted myself and my family after we became orphans in 2016 (and who was one of the kindest, dearest, funniest souls I have ever known) passed away suddenly. My heart is broken. I will miss my Momma Concetta!  
> Please be assured that I will try to get to everyone by the end of the week if not in the early days of 2019. The wake and funeral are the 28 and 29 (which happens to be my birthday).  
> Much love, gratitude and thanks to those of you have enjoyed reading A Million Dreams and have taken the time to leave comments-especially Dear Tav and Reinette- your kindness and friendship has warmed my heart. Happiest of New Years to Everyone! May 2019 bring us much joy and happiness! XXX

A Million Dreams: Chapter VIII  
Every Night I Lie in Bed 

Stirling House  
Later That Same Morning 

They were seated beside each other most properly, on a settee in the Parlor, when it came time to receive callers. The epitome of discretion, there was barely any indication that the pair had been kissing each other most passionately and thoroughly in the library a half hour before. No one would suspect except for the gentle flush that still stained Mary’s cheeks and the brightness in Ben/Collum’s eyes; both could be taken for the known affection and attraction the pair had for the other.  
The callers that morning were an assortment of Society Matrons and their daughters, anxious to make the acquaintance of such an Esteemed Young Lady of Consequence and Quality and several of her suitors including the Earl of Kendal, Major Andre and the Captains from His Majesty’s Senior Service, their smart navy blue uniforms sticking out amongst the mass of Scarlet Regimentals, unintentionally calling attention to themselves affording them the regard of many of the eligible unmarried young women present.  
The discreet talk being the demise of General Jonathan Randall. The officers spoke in low voices as to not to alarm and distress the Fine Sensibilites of the Ladies present.  
“Lady Mary, the invitation to go sailing still stands, whenever you wish, Captain Lord Griffith and I would be delighted to venture on Long Island sound.” Captain Lord Nicholls was saying from his perch near the settee, he balanced his cup of tea on a thigh, nibbling on a piece of shortbread flavored with lavender and Bohea tea.  
“Does that invitation extend to other young ladies, Captain? Is the boat large enough to include more passengers?” A pretty brunette asked.  
“I believe that we could find room for such a lovely lady as you, Miss James.” Captain Nicholls replied. “If the Lady Mary does not mind, of course.”  
“Of course not, Captain. There is always room for new friends on an outing.” Mary was a diplomat, giving no indication as to how she was feeling behind her friendly smile, which was genuine. She was warming to Miss Amelia James, finding her quite amiable and welcoming. Just as long as Amelia, known as Milly to her friends, did not attempt to steal Ben/Collum away from her, though the brown eyed brunette seemed to be more interested in Captain Lord Nicholls. The attraction appeared mutual.  
“New friends? How kind of you, Lady Mary. Other young ladies would wish to have the attentions of the captains all to themselves.”  
“Think nothing of it, Miss James, it is my pleasure to include you. Have you ever been sailing?”  
“Yes, my father is a merchant. My sister, Sarah and I have traveled with him on many of his voyages, most of them to our Sugar Plantation in the West Indies, Jamaica, to be exact. I hear that you have had the privilege to travel across the Atlantic to England and France. Is it true you were educated in Paris? I have always wished to have a Grand Tour but unfortunately that privilege is only afforded to sons in my Social Circle.”  
“Are not the West Indies beautiful? The water is so clear and the sand on the beaches pink and white.” Mary said.  
“The warm scented breezes, the heat of the sun. Did you have to be dressed in cotton, from head to foot, so you would not burn? Your skin is so fair.” Milly added.  
“When I was not swimming.” Mary whispered conspiratorially.  
“You swim, as well? Oh, how delightful! Sarah and I both know how.” She referred to her and her sister, Milly’s voice was so low that only the few people near them could hear. “Though I daresay that many of the gentlemen in this room would be shocked to learn that we do, or they would care to catch us at it. Use it to their undue advantage. Catch us compromised.” She added looking about the room, her gaze pausing a several of the officers, her eyes indicating what he words could not. “Do you know how to swim, Major Sinclair?”  
“I do know how to swim, and I do know how to sail.” Ben/Collum answered. “I did have the honor of swimming and sailing with the Lady Mary several years ago in Newport.”  
“You were previously acquainted?” Milly asked.  
“We met through on of my brothers.” Mary explained. “In Scotland, the friendship continued when we found ourselves in America.”  
“How fortunate that your brothers have such engaging and handsome friends.” Milly remarked, with a wink.  
“How fortunate that my friends had such a lovely and intelligent sister.” Ben/Collum replied gazing at Mary, unable to disguise his affection for the beautiful blonde. An expression that was being observed and watched from across the room.  
“Well said, Major Sinclair.” Milly said. “Might I steal you away for a few moments, Lady Mary? I know that there are several young ladies that are anxious to become more properly acquainted with you.”  
“Thank you, Miss James. If you would excuse us, Major.” Mary said.  
“Do not be overlong, My Lady.” Ben/Collum warned with a flirtatious smile.  
“I will just be long enough for you to decide that you are missing me, Sir.” She countered, her Caribbean blue eyes twinkling. “Then you will come seeking me.”  
He chuckled. “Is that so, My Lady?” He countered.  
“Shall we put the theory to the test, Major Sinclair?” Mary asked, looking up at him through lowered lashes, a gentle flush staining her high cheekbones. Her eyes bright. “I promise not to be overlong.”  
“I will not keep her, Major.” Milly promised.  
“I will hold you to that, Miss James.” He warned.  
The pair of women stepped away. “I hope you will not take offense, but I believe that Major Sinclair is quite taken with you. If I did not know better, I would say that he is quite infatuated. But he is not the only one, from the moment he has walked into this room, Major Andre has not been able to take his eyes from you even surrounded by the simpering Miss Jane Fairfax and Lavinia Richmond vying for his attentions. And the Earl of Kendal has kept you in his line of vision since he arrived, as well. Those are the officers who are trying so desperately to be discreet but are bungling it. It is quite amusing.” Milly laughed lightly.  
“Are you certain?” Mary asked, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.  
Milly nodded. “Most certainly.” She replied, she had walked with Mary around the room until they had come upon another lovely brunette that looked uncannily like Milly James. “Lady Mary Ludlow, may I present my elder sister, Miss Sarah James?”  
“Lady Mary Ludlow, it is a pleasure, no, an honor to make your acquaintance. We have heard so much about you. It is so refreshing to finally meet.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss James.” Mary replied. “Unfortunately, you have me at a disadvantage, I have not heard much about you. What I did hear was that, you and your sister are two of the Belles of New York.”  
“Two of the Belles of New York? That is very kind, Lady Mary.” Sarah said. “Where did you receive your information? Certainly not from the likes of Major Andre? He believes Milly and I are pair of intelligent, cunning vixens.”  
“Because, unlike Miss Jane Fairfax and Miss Lavinia Richmond, we do not hang on his every word and follow him about like a Gaggle of Geese as they do.” Milly added, rolling her eyes.  
Mary’s hand flew to her mouth to suppress her laughter, glancing over at the two young ladies sitting on either side of the officer in question, who looked to be trapped in his own snare. Their eyes met. The major looking rather pained. “Help me!” He implored, mouthing the words.  
Mary shook her head in the negative, flashing him a wicked smile.  
“I do rather like intelligent, cunning vixens.” Mary opined making Milly and Sarah laugh.  
“I believe that we will be fast friends. Have you met Cecilia Van Lieden?”  
“The name is familiar. Is she related to Catriona Van Lieden?”  
“Yes, that is Cecilia’s aunt. Sissy is an orphan. She lost her parents and several of her siblings in the fire. Her paternal aunt and uncle took her and a younger brother and sister that survived. She inherited her father’s whaling enterprise when he died. Her uncle manages it now until Sissy marries, unfortunately, because of the war and the blockade of many of the New England ports it has not been generating all that much income.” Sarah explained. “That is Sissy over there, chatting with Cornet Tarleton, Major Butler and Captain Lord Griffith.”  
“One of my Lady’s maids, Rose Campbell was employed by Catriona Van Lieden. When she was hired, Rose let on that her wages were cut because family interests of the Van Lieden’s were affected by the fire, perhaps she also meant interests affected by the war, as well?” Mary mused.  
“Perhaps. Many families’ financial interests have been affected by the war. Some worse than others depending upon one’s political leanings.” Milly replied.  
“Are the Van Liedens known to be loyal to the king?” Mary was curious.  
“The Van Liedens are known to be loyal to the Van Liedens.” Sarah replied.  
“I would have thought that they were loyal to King and Country seeing as Major Andre sought out Rose Campbell as one of my Lady’s maids.”  
“Because Clan Campbell supported the King during the uprisings in 1715 and 1745?” Milly asked.  
“Yes. One’s political affiliation is not contingent upon employment. At least it never has been in the Sutherland Household.” Mary said.  
“Spoken like a Whig.” Sarah quipped. “Do not fret, Lady Mary. You have allies in Milly and me. The same holds true in the James Household, though our father would never admit it outright.” She whispered, looking about, making certain no one would hear. “Sissy Van Lieden is liked minded. Let us introduce you to her.”  
Sarah and Milly walked over with Mary to a very pretty, plump blonde surrounded by three officers. She was laughing at some witty quip when they reached the group.  
“You are incredibly naughty, Cornet Tarleton. I may have to replace your spot with the likes of Captain Lord Griffith at the concert, when you are not performing, of course. I was not aware that you were musically inclined.”  
“All officers find talents they did not know they possessed when a lady such as the Lady Mary Ludlow is requesting, and the funds are going to the Widows and Orphans.” Ban said diplomatically. “Ah! And speaking of the Esteemed Lady Mary.”  
Cecilia Van Lieden turned about. “Lady Mary Ludlow, I have heard so many lovely things about you. It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance.”  
“It is an honor and pleasure to meet you, as well, Miss Van Lieden.”  
“I see that you have met my compatriots, Miss James and Miss Amelia James, Lady Mary. If you would join us, we would enjoy becoming a quartet instead of a trio. We promise to help you navigate the stormy seas, of what can be, New York Society. Though with Your Ladyship’s antecedents, and General Howe’s resounding approval, your coterie of beaux it appears that you will be a Resounding Success. Though the crueler minded and jealous amongst us have already set about to sully your Good Name. I would have a care about the Fairfaxes and Lady Richmond.”  
“Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre have reprimanded the officers more than once regarding talk about Lady Richmond when they are at their brandy and port after supper. Jests and comments that a Young Lady of Quality does not repeat.” Mary explained.  
“Of course, she does not. But, we all know the nature of the jests and comments, don’t we? Lady Richmond is far from discreet.” Sissy said.  
“My Lady, please take pity on a poor soldier.” John said to Mary joining the quartet, looking over at Lady Richmond who, after getting no where with the major had focused her attention on poor Lord Rawdon and another officer that had been identified to her as Major Lord Fallon.  
“Why Major Andre, you were the last officer I would believe would need rescuing.” Mary said in way of greeting. “Were you feeling cornered?”  
“Yes, like a fox.” John replied, his analogy insinuating that the women, whose company he had just escaped, were bitches. Which was an incredibly accurate assessment. John Andre was spot on. “Lady Mary, might I claim your attention for several minutes, I wish to find when it would be most convenient for us to rehearse for the Charitable Concert now that you are residing here at Stirling House?”  
“You may, Major. We could rehearse in the Music Room, if you wish.”  
“You are holding a Charitable Concert? Is there any way that we can help?” Sissy asked, brightly.  
“Oh, we would be delighted to offer our assistance, Lady Mary!” Sarah added.  
“Yes, whatever we can do!” Milly offered. “A Charitable Concert? How exciting!”  
“How incredibly kind. Do you not agree, Major Andre?” Mary looked up at John through lowered lashes, her bright blue eyes questioning not realizing how fetching she looked, how deliciously enticing. To him.  
He wanted to draw her into his arms, kiss the sweet corner of her mouth, nip her lower lip with his teeth… He had to devise a situation where they could be alone.  
“Major? Is there something amiss?” Mary asked jolting John from his fantasy as Ben/Collum approached, Mary catching sight of him in the corner of an eye, turning her head toward him and away from Andre, she smiled.  
“A Charitable Concert?” Ben/Collum asked.  
“Yes, a Charitable Concert, Major Sinclair. Would you grace us with a song or sing a duet with me or one of the other officers? I have it on Good Authority that you have a rich baritone. I would be ever so grateful if you shared your talents.” Mary said.  
“I would be delighted to offer my services, Lady Mary.” Ben/Collum said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.  
“Thank you, Major Sinclair! Major Andre, did you hear? Major Sinclair has agreed to share his musical talents at the Charitable Concert. Is that not wonderful?” Mary informed the British major.  
“Absolutely marvelous!” John replied. If truth be told, he was not altogether pleased that the brave, heroic and devastatingly handsome Major Sinclair had just consented to participate in the Charitable Concert. Quite the contrary! He was not pleased at all.  
“I will do whatever is required of me.” Ben/Collum offered.  
“Major Sinclair engaged in some debating, recitation and acting whilst at college.” Mary informed Major Andre, happy to extoll Ben/Collum’s accomplishments. “He was rather good.”  
“You will not find it too taxing, Sir? I know that you are still recovering from your ordeal in Connecticut. I would hate for us to be cause for any undo distress.”  
“No need to fret, Major Andre. Major Sinclair has me to see to his welfare. Remember, it is one of the reasons that I was sent to Stirling House.” Mary stated.  
“I wish that I will be afforded so passionate and efficient a nurse, such as you, Lady Mary, if anything untoward were to befall me.” John mused, the velvet timber of his voice seeming to caress the word passionate, his gaze capturing Mary’s, holding it, his dark blue eyes revealing his intent. “Would you care for me?” He added, saying one thing but meaning something completely different.  
“If you were wounded, Major.” Mary replied.  
Inclining his head, so his lips were at her ear, he whispered, “I am wounded now, My Lady. My heart has been pierced by the Dart of Love. Whatever shall I do? What do you recommend? Hmmm?” He raised his head, his eyes locking with hers.  
“Find you a nurse to ease your heart, Sir.” Mary replied. “I am certain that several ladies in New York would queue for the opportunity.”  
“I would be content with only one.” John said.  
“Perhaps the lady you desire is otherwise occupied.” Mary offered.  
“For the foreseeable fortnight.” John countered. 

“How disgusting is that?” Jane Fairfax sniped from across the room, watching Major Andre’s attempts to flirt with and charm the Lady Mary. “You know the only reason he is paying her any manner of attention is because she is incredibly wealthy. Otherwise, he would be completely ignoring her. Did you hear that she was educated at a Papist Convent in Paris, of all places? She knows not only French and Italian but Latin and Greek! Mama says that it is unnatural for a Young Lady of Quality to be so well-educated especially if she wishes to snare a husband. With all that learning, the Lady Mary Ludlow will end up a spinster. No man of any Consequence will want her!”  
“Tosh! I have never heard anything so incredibly absurd in my life! There are many eligible gentlemen, including several of the officers in this very room, that prefer a woman that cares about more than fashion, balls and beaux, Miss Fairfax.” Lady Stewart admonished the vicious little cow. Someone should put her in her place, Elspeth thought. She was most certainly up to the task. “You are just jealous.”  
“Why would I ever be jealous of her?” Jane Fairfax asked. “She is connected to a traitor.”  
“She may be the godchild of the Commander of the Continental Army, whom some believe to be a traitor. But, have you forgotten, that she is also the youngest child of His Grace the Duke of Sutherland? I do not recall that there is the title of lady before your name, Miss Fairfax. I advise that you curb that cruel tongue of yours lest a reputation for viciousness begins to precede you. No Man of Sense and Quality wants a mean vicious shrew for a wife. You most certainly do not have the breeding or fortune for such a defect to be overlooked. I would have a care as to how you speak of your betters, Miss.”  
“I…I…” Jane stammered, lost for words, sputtering, her mouth opening and closing like a landed fish.  
“Ooooh! I do wish I could hear what Lady Stewart has just said to Jane Fairfax. Jane’s complexion looks rather mottled. How unbecoming. Stomme koe!” Sissy commented watching the interaction between the Grand Dame and the Spiteful Jade.  
“Well, considering her reputation, I can just imagine what is transpiring.” Sarah remarked. “I would not pay it too much mind.” 

Very Late that Evening  
Lady Mary’s Bedchamber, Stirling House 

Her hands were all over him, caressing, seeking, touching. “Ben!” She breathed, a frantic plea, her breath hot against his mouth, her hands tugging at his shirt, attempting to pull it from his breeches. “I want…”  
“What is it, Mary? What do you want?” He asked his gaze meeting hers, then moving briefly to her lush mouth, wet and swollen with his kisses. “I cannot give it to you unless you tell me.”  
“You. Ben, please…” She blushed, her cheeks staining a pretty rosy pink, burying her face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed at her own forwardness. Young Unmarried Ladies of Good Families were not so blatant about their desire for male attention. Especially Daughters of English Peers. She was being so wickedly wanton. “I want you.” She finished continuing to pull at his shirt, withdrawing the hem from his breeches, drawing it over the broad expanse of his back, over the rock- hard muscles, that rippled and flexed beneath her fingers as the shirt was drawn over his head, Ben withdrawing his arms from the full sleeves tossing it on the foot of the bed where they lay. Turning to her bare-chested, a light smattering of dark brown hair covering it, his eyes heavy lidded and dark with lust, a small smile tugging at the corners of his delicious mouth.  
“Is this what you want?” He asked, grasping her hands in his, laying them splayed over his pectorals, pressing her palms against him. She could feel the skin burning beneath her touch as he became more aroused with each passing moment. His nipples hardening against her exploring fingers. “Touch me, Mary. Feel how much I desire you.” His breath was a hot whisper near her ear sending a shiver of delight down her spine, his tongue snaking out from between those luscious lips, the pointed tip tracing down the side of her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat licking it, his sharp teeth nipping her skin ever so gently, moving over her collarbone, to her shoulder, grazing it with those same sharp teeth, his hands releasing hers, reaching about to cup her buttocks through the thin silk of her nightgown, squeezing, drawing her close against his hard warrior’s body as his mouth moved from her shoulder, his fingers deftly undoing the closure of her night gown, yanking on the silk bows until the trio came undone, pushing the fabric off a shoulder, exposing a breast.  
Mary whimpered when his lips closed over a nipple, biting her lower lip to stifle a throaty moan feeling a thumb and forefinger gently tweak the other, trace about the edge of the taut peak making her tremble next to him as he sucked, swirling his tongue with agonizing slowness about the hard little nub, blowing upon it, his breath warm on her skin.  
“Oh, Ben…” Her voice was a breathless whisper, feeling his teeth graze her breast, plant burning kisses over the swell of tender flesh, his lips caressing the smooth, soft fragrant skin of the valley between, whilst his fingers pushed the fabric of her nightgown even lower, his mouth descending to the smooth kin of her torso, fingers dancing down her side to the indentation of her tiny waist, making her shiver with anticipation, yank on the fabric of her nightgown over her hips pushing it down about her ankles, Mary kicking it off, leaving her naked as the day she had come into the world and just as vulnerable.  
“You are perfection, Mary. Sheer utter perfection.” He stated drawing back to admire, his eyes sweeping over her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, her skin flushing a soft crimson all over beneath his assessment. He grinned down at her.  
“What do you intend to do?” She asked looking up into his classically handsome face, attempting to cover herself but he gently drew her hands away that went to cover the triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs.  
“Devour and taste every precious inch of you, Mary Sweetheart. Do not hide yourself from me. You are beautiful. Let me look upon you as a God made you.” His voice was firm, as he leaned forward, looming over her, dipping his head, placing scorching kisses along the perimeter of her navel, dipping the point of his tongue inside inhaling her fragrance, he recognized the intoxicating combination of Damask roses and Egyptian jasmine she wore. A heady combination. “Let me devour you.” He stated biting the tender spot just below her navel, snaking his tongue over it, positioning himself between her lilywhite thighs.  
“You are going to eat me?” She asked innocently brushing a thumb against one of his high cheekbones, twining a lock of his hair that had escaped his queue about her finger.  
Ben grinned wickedly, the pad of his thumb caressing one of her hipbones tracing along the seam where leg and hip met, in that smooth tender spot, precariously close to her sex. “You could say so…” His deep blue eyes danced with mischief, his free hand reaching beneath her bum, grasping a buttock, his lips moving over the soft skin of her lower belly descending lower to her mons, drawing her soft pale thighs up on his muscular shoulders, his mouth closing over her, his tongue touching her there, swirling over that most sensitive part of her.  
Mary moaned, then whimpered. “Oh, Be..Collum! Yes! Please!” She pleaded remembering where she was. What if someone heard them? It felt so luxurious, his talented mouth devouring her as he promised he would, exploring her intimately with his lips, teeth and tongue, keening when he nipped her little bundle of nerves with his teeth. Every one of her nerve endings was alert and alive, her skin burning, liquid fire coursing through her veins. Digging the pads of her fingers into his scalp, tangling into his walnut brown hair, pressing his head further into her, she crooned his name. “Ben!” forgetting where she was for a scant moment, knowing no one heard her in the sleeping house. The toes of a neat foot curling against his back, next to his side, her hips undulating.  
“Shhhhhh… Mary, lay still and let me love you.”  
“What if I do not lie still? What if I behave like one of those Women of Questionable Virtue from Holy Ground, undulate my hips, moan, speak in the most vulgar fashion and explain and describe in the most graphic detail what I wish you to do to me? Shall you chastise me?” She asked.  
“Perhaps. Would you like me to chastise you, Mary? When my students in Wethersfield were particularly naughty, I would have to take a birch switch to them or rap their knuckles with a ruler. I do not have a switch but if you are particularly wicked, I shall spank you. I will take you over my knee and spank that deliciously plump little arse of yours.”  
She squirmed, contracting her stomach muscles beneath the palm that steadied her, his words making her that much more hot and bothered than she already was. She felt her cheeks burn, flushing with desire as a picture of her laying naked over Ben’s lap, her buttocks poised for the ministrations of one of those elegant scholar’s hands, formed behind her eyes. “Then I shall be most wicked!” She ground out, closing her eyes, grasping the coverlet between her two fists. “Oh, God!” She moaned, feeling his tongue do the most incredibly wonderfully wicked things to her clitoris, tossing her head back, arching her neck, biting her lower lip to stifle a scream that threatened to tear through her throat. “Completely wicked!” She managed through ragged breaths. She gasped, feeling the most wonderful tension seize her lower abdomen radiating down the to the very core of her, her skin flushing as the blood in her veins turned to liquid fire, each stroke of his tongue bringing her closer and closer to coming apart. “Ben! Oh, God! Oh! Oh! Oh, Please! Please! Oh, God!” She cried out, shaking her head from side to side. “OOOOHHHHH!” She moaned, a deep sensual and feminine sound coming forth from the back of her throat, one of her fists relaxing its hold on the coverlet, grasping the back of his head.  
Oh, Christ! She thought how she loved the feel of his hair between her fingers, against her smooth pale thighs, as his tongue! Oh, God! His tongue! What he was doing to her with it! Oh, Sweet Blessed Jesus! And his mouth, and his hands, his fingers, how he held her, with such tenderness but then with such bald sensuality at the exact same time, how he made a mere touch and caress so sexual and arousing. How he made her burn… How he was driving her near to madness with his tongue, each slash against her clitoris sending her that much closer until…Her orgasm hit her with great force. Her clitoris throbbing, her thighs trembling as she came apart, biting her hand to stifle her scream. Could Ross, Tom or John ever make her feel this way? Could any of her suitors?  
He did not wait until her body had ceased throbbing before he came up, pressing his hard body into her lush form, drawing her to him, his mouth seeking hers, crushing against it with a toe-curling kiss. She could taste herself upon his mouth, tart as a persimmon and gently musky. It was so incredibly erotic. His mouth on hers. The feel of the fine dark hairs of his chest tickling the soft full mounds of her breasts. She arched up to him, feeling his hard length pressing against her lower belly making her ache with longing. Hitching a leg about one of his hips, her body burning for him and the unspeakable pleasures he could afford her. The pleasures of his touch. How she craved it. Wanted it. Wanted him in the biblical sense. Wanted those long elegant fingers caressing her, affording her the most exquisite pleasure.  
“Ben, please!” She whispered hotly. Her voice hoarse with desire feeling his fingers dance down the smooth skin of her abdomen, her lower belly, then between her legs, dipping into her. Finding her wet and slick, moving within her overly sensitive skin. A digit finding her entrance, slipping inside to a knuckle, dragging the pad of it along the floor of her overly stimulated sex making her cry out, a plea for him not to cease. She liked, no, she loved his fingers inside her, loved it even more when he added another, touching her so intimately.  
She rocked her hips against his hand, whimpering softly against his mouth, as he continued to kiss her, the tip of his tongue tracing the seam of her lips.  
“Open for me, Sweetheart.” He instructed, feeling her lips part beneath his questing fingers, her legs fell that much further open, the walls of her passage tightening about his exploring digits. Ben drew his fingers out of her, dancing his wet fingertips up her flat lower belly, briefly dipping into her navel up over her abdomen and belly to delve them into her mouth. “Suck! Taste yourself!” He ordered, watching her pointed pink tongue lick his fingers clean, withdrawing his fingers tracing them down her chin, over the fine line of her throat to the hollow at the base.  
“What is this? So big and hard!” She asked innocently, reaching down between their bodies, tracing the line of his erection through his breeches, stroking him.  
Ben’s breath hitched, his mouth suddenly going very dry, white hot desire shooting through him, turning the pair of them about, laying upon his back, allowing her greater access to him. In her virginal innocence was she ever aware of what she was about? He could tell by the slight furrow of her brow how completely curious and intent on exploring his body she was. “Shall I tell you, You Inquisitive Little Minx or would you care to discover yourself?”  
Mary cocked her head to one side, pondering an answer to his question, biting her full lush lower lip, gazing down into his deep smoking blue eyes. “I have an idea as to what it may be, Ben. I was just completely unaware that a grown man’s could be so large. I do not know if any of the other officers is as well endowed. Does it grow when one strokes it?”  
The corners of his mouth lifted with a wicked smile. “Curious to see if it does, Mary?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She moved her body, so she was straddling him, her knees on either side of his long shapely thighs, the roughness of the wool of his breeches brushing against her bare bum, when she lowered her weight onto him, making certain they were both comfortable. “May I?” She did not wait for him to give his permission to unbutton a trinity of the buttons, drawing the pad of her thumb over the head of his cock when she had withdrawn it from his linen, making her lover inhale sharply.  
“Mary!” He warned. “So incredibly impertinent. Have you learnt anything?” He asked with a twinkle in his eyes watching his cock pulse beneath her thumb, helping her unbutton several more buttons of his breeches. “Impatient to explore me, aren’t you?”  
“Does it displease you? I do not wish to offend. You do not think me too forward do you?” She inquired, looking up at him through her long lashes, worrying her lower lip with even white teeth, concern furrowing her brow.  
“I.. No…Erm…” He was not thinking at the moment, did not know what to say. “I would expect that you would not allow such familiarites to the Earl of Kendal, Colonel Lord Offaly or any of your other suitors.” He finally answered.  
“Are the Earl of Kendal and Colonel Lord Offaly’s tongues as talented as yours, Ben?” Mary could not resist asking, squealing in alarm and giggling when he growled, sitting up, almost toppling her off his lap.  
“No! And you will take my word on it that they are not! Major Andre neither! Have a care that you do not find yourself over my knee, My Lady!” He warned making to nip at her, pinching and swatting her bottom, making her giggle and squeal as she placed a palm on his lower belly to steady her.  
“La! You are jealous! I trust your opinions of their characters. Though they are my suitors.” Mary said, drawing an index finger down one of his sides, thrilling at the feel of his hard muscles beneath her. “Now how large will you grow when I stroke you?”  
“Wanton and Wicked Wench!” He remarked, giving her bottom a decided squeeze. “So eager to find the answer.”  
“I am determined to learn every inch of you. Is that not what you wish me to do? To gain a thorough knowledge of my subject? Is that not what you wanted all of your students to do?”  
“So eager and inquisitive, Lady Mary! Oh, yes, when we are finished you have the most intimate knowledge of my person. Mr. Newton would have approved. I will most certainly approve.”  
“Not to mention how I made good use of his Theory of Cause and Effect.” Mary added brightly, grasping his length, stroking him, feeling him pulse and grow in her hand.  
Ben/Collum hissed between his teeth, closing his eyes. How could such an innocent be so instinctively talented in sexual intimacy? He asked himself. “Oh, Lord!” He moaned, feeling her fingertips move along his smooth hard flesh. “Move your hand a wee bit faster, Sweetheart.” He instructed. “Increase your pace.”  
Like this?” She asked, sweetly doing as she was bid, watching his face flush gently, groaning with undisguised pleasure, his head falling back on the pillows.  
“Oh, yes! Mary! Yes!” Ben ground out, his hips bucking, clutching the coverlet and duvet beneath it with a fist, biting his lower lip, his eyes flying open his dark lust filled gaze meeting hers.  
“I am obtaining the most thorough knowledge of my subject.” Mary quipped with a saucy wink.  
“Are you now?” He asked.  
“Oh, absolutely. You do employ the most engaging teaching methods. Your students in Wethersfield were incredibly fortunate to have you learn them.” Mary continued down their academic path of flirtation, moving her hand over his hard length, leaning forward her smooth legs brushing along his hairy ones the sensation sending a thrill down her spine, she shivered in delight. “Though you never allowed any of the young women to employ Mr. Newton’s Methods upon your person.”  
“None of the young women I taught in those early hours. No. Only you, Sweetheart.” He retorted, leaning up, playfully planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
Mary frowned. She did not wish to learn of the women that had gone before her. Not yet. That would come in time. It only mattered that Ben was with her now, like this. In her bed chamber in Stirling House becoming intimate. “Are you going to give me a delicious spanking if I do not perform to your expectations?”  
I have no doubt that you will be perfect.”  
“What would merit a spanking?” She whispered seductively against his mouth, moving her hand along his length.  
Ben inhaled sharply. “Mary!” He warned. She was bringing him so incredibly close, her hand, her voice, the wicked words she spoke. “Christ, Mary!” He cried out, shuddering as he came, the creamy substance catching in her hand looking up at Mary as she watched him totally mesmerized. Ben looked about, grabbing for his shirt, holding the tail out to her as he finished spending. “Wipe your hand on this.” He instructed.  
“Was I perfect? I do not merit any chastisement?” She asked, gazing up at him through lowered lashes, wiping his fluid from her fingers.  
“Absolutely, just as I knew that you would be. You did receive a fabulous education at that convent in Paris and have been educated by Harvard scholars, you could be considered a graduate.” He teased his blues eyes twinkling with mischief.  
Mary swatted him playfully, losing her balance, her breasts grazing his chest. Their arms becoming entangled, Mary giggling the sensuous sound making his cock twitch.  
“Easy, Sweet.” He warned. Their faces so close together, they were nose to nose, she tilted her chin up, her lips grazing the rough stubble of his strong chin.  
“That is Sweet Harvard Graduate to you, Yale Boy!” She teased tracing a fingertip along the bridge of his nose.  
“Is that so, Cheeky Harvard Girl?” His fingers reached down, tickling her, she giggled.  
“Lady Cheeky Harvard Girl!” She corrected him through her giggles, Ben capturing her finger in his mouth.  
“MMmmm…Even your fingers taste luscious.” He commented.  
“Do they?” She asked watching him suck her finger, fire curling in her lower belly snaking down between her legs, making her ache. She tried stifling a moan but to no avail, it crept between her softly parted lips, a sweetly seductive sound.  
“Yes. As delicious as the rest of you. As least the bits I have been privileged to discern. I do intend to sample every precious inch of you, Sweetheart. Where shall I begin, Lady Harvard Girl? Here? Or shall I chafe my cheeks against your tender skin? Would that please you more?” He asked withdrawing her finger from between his lips. “Like this.” He stated, dipping his head, passing his chin over the soft skin on her chest, planting scorching kisses along her tender flesh, capturing a breast within his mouth. Licking the nipple with his tongue, sucking upon her, nipping the swell of flesh gently with his teeth, passing his stubble between the soft valley between her breasts, moving lower over her taut flat abdomen.  
“Oh, it is too good!” She whispered in the silent room, arching her back, wanting more, wanting him. How did she ever end up upon her back beneath him once again? His mouth doing the most exquisite things to her. Oh, Sweet Blessed Jesus! The feel of his rough chin and cheek against her soft skin, his tongue tracing along the sweet indentation for her breasts to her navel, his breath hot. She squirmed underneath him, aching with longing and need.  
“Too good?” He teased, nipping her just above her navel not so gently with his sharp teeth. “Not exquisite? Marvelous?”  
“You are incorrigible!” She accused him, laughing lightly, looking down into his eyes, heavy lidded with lust and passion for her, the corners of his mouth curling up into a wicked smile, his darling dimples showing.  
“Incorrigible is not so dreadful.” He agreed. “When I am finished with you, you will be accusing me of being much more than that. I can assure you, Harvard Girl. Accusing me and pleading for more.”  
“Is that so, Yale boy?”  
He nodded, dipping the tip of his tongue into her navel. “Oh, yes…” He whispered his voice rough with hunger for her, sucking on her skin.  
Mary bit down on the soft fleshy part of her hand, next to her thumb to stay her scream. What would she do when his mouth finally touched her there once more? She knew he would. She wanted him to! Oh, Dear God! She withdrew her hand from her mouth, her breath ragged, her chest rising and falling with each intake, bum pressing into the coverlet and duvet beneath her. “Ben… Please… I want… I need…” She pleaded.  
“What is it that you want and need, Sweetheart?”  
“You!” She was baldly honest. “Your mouth…”  
“Where do you want and need my mouth?” He asked, suspecting but wishing to hear it from her own lips. He wanted her to ask for it.  
“Ben…” She turned her head away from him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
“Look at me. Where do you want my mouth, Mary?” He persisted.  
“Between my legs. As before. I want you to make my entire body pulse and throb again. Bring me as close to heaven as can be afforded in this world.” God! When did she become so bold and brazen?  
“Pulse and throb…. Scream? I did make you scream, did I not? As loud as you could without waking the house and causing a horrible scandal.” He asked, a charmingly wicked smile playing about his delicious mouth.  
She nodded. Good Gracious! His smile was infectious. “You do not…”  
“Hush! Let me love you once more, Dear Sweet Mary.” Ben encouraged. She was so sweetly vulnerable and delightfully brazen in her innocence. “Do not speak. Not a word. Enjoy the pleasure. Now this where you want and need my mouth, is it not?” He blew on her curls, his breath hot, his tongue slipping from between those lovely lips, touching the most intimate part of her, stroking over it, the stubble of his cheeks chafing the soft tender skin of her inner thighs, adding to the sensual sensation.  
“Oh yes! Yes!” She whispered, draping her slender legs over his broad shoulders, feeling the strength of him beneath her, his powerful and strapping soldier’s body. The flexing of his muscles as his hands moved to cup her buttocks send a palatable thrill through her, as he drew her closer to him, burying his face between her legs, his tongue still affording her the most wonderful pleasure.  
Ben nipped at her clitoris with his sharp teeth, chuckling softly when she bucked. “I have myself a rather spirited filly.” He quipped.  
“I was under the impression that cavalry officers enjoy a spirited young filly.” Mary shot back.  
“Mmmm.” Ben agreed, his tongue slashing over her, feeling her thighs tense as the tension began to build within her.  
“OOOOOHHHHH” Mary moaned softly, traveling down an octave, high to low, fierce burning heat pooling in her stomach, radiating down her over her hips int o her very core as she teetered on the edge. She as so very close. One… Two… Three more slashes of his talented tongue and she hurtled over the precipice, softy crying out Ben’s name and to God, her body throbbing.  
“That’s it. Come for me, Mary!” Ben came up, drawing her into his arms, holding her close, murmuring endearments into one of her shell-like ears, feathering tender gentle kisses along her jaw, her cheeks, stroking her naked back, squeezing her buttocks as the throbbing and pulsing slowly subsided.  
Mary clung to him, her slender arms about his neck, face buried in the crook where it met his shoulder, eyes closed, sighing with contentment as his fingers tenderly stroked along her back, down along the line of her spine, feeling his teeth nip her earlobe gently, feathering a kiss on that sensitive spot beneath it, making her shiver with delight. “Ooooohhh” She exclaimed snuggling that much closer, seeking to get within his skin if that were at all possible, her breasts brushing against his chest, wriggling her pelvis against one of his rock hard thighs, pressing her legs together about it. Her eyelashes feathering butterfly kisses against his throat.  
Ben chuckled, his breath hot next to her skin. “What do you want now? Cannot get enough, can you, Mary?” He asked.  
“Never!” She replied.  
He laughed. “Is that so?”  
“Ben!” She admonished him, feeling him nuzzling her neck, planting raspberries along her tender skin. The pair of them rolling about on the bed like two errant puppies until the officer was on his back in a very vulnerable position. Mary looming over him, her palms and fingers splayed upon his chest. “Who is in control now, Yale Boy?”  
Ben chuckled, moving his long elegant fingers up her naked thighs ever so slowly. “You tell me.” His voice was low, seductive, looking up at her through is long lowered lashes, his fingertips reversing their path, tracing swirls and patterns over her smooth firm flesh.  
God how she ached, how wonderfully she ached for him. Pleasure rippled through her, awakening a sensation in the deep reaches of her belly as he caressed her flesh which burned beneath his touch. “I am!” She declared.  
“Are you absolutely certain, Sweetheart?” He challenged the tips of his fingers still working their magic, his lips curling in a wicked smirk, his eyes still on her.  
“I…Yes, of course…” She stuttered. Dear God! What was he doing to her? She shut her eyes, her breathing ragged, feeling his fingertips move to her knees, caressing the tender soft skin of her inner thighs. “You are not playing fair!”  
“Officers do not usually play fair, Sweetheart. We play to win.” Ben explained.  
“What do you intend to conquer?” Mary asked.  
He cocked a brow at her. “I am not conquering just merely turning the tables. “He admitted, his index finger tracing along her sex.  
Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, releasing it, the pointed tip of her tongue snaking out. “Oooohhhh, yes!” She breathed, sweeping her tongue across the plump rosy flesh. “Now you are laying siege to my defenses.”  
“Yes. Tell me what you would dream about in that large bed in British Headquarters. Did I invade your thoughts? Did you touch yourself when you were thinking of me? Open your eyes, Mary! Tell me!”  
“Yes! Before the maids were hired, when I was alone, and the door was locked and barred.” She confessed shifting on top of him, arching into the finger that was skimming over the plump lips over her most intimate place, swollen with arousal.  
“Where! Show me!” He demanded.  
“Do you think of me?” She countered, her Caribbean Sea blue eyes locking with his smoky colored ones.  
“All the time.” He confessed. “You haunt my dreams.”  
“Do you touch yourself, Ben?”  
“Yes!” He revealed. “Tell what you dream about at night, Mary. Tell me the wicked exploits I undertake and the improper and saucy activities we engage in when you are visiting the land of Morpheus. Do you awaken flushed and aroused, Sweetheart?” He inquired.  
“Do you?”  
“Every night, Mary. I awaken tangled within my bedsheets in a sweat from dreaming the most vividly sinful acts that we enter into. What is worse is that I think of you in that manner when I am awake at the most inappropriate times.”  
“Many is the time I have wished to kiss the crumbs from the corners of your mouth at meals.” Mary confessed, blushing, embarrassed that she was being so forward. A young lady of her social standing and breeding did not tell a gentleman such intimate thoughts but she and Ben Tallmadge were long past observing the proprieties of the relation between men and women of Marriageable Age especially after what had transpired between them this evening.  
Ben chuckled. After waking up from one of those vividly erotic dreams of her, he had wished to do far more than kiss crumbs from her mouth. “I have wished to kiss far more than crumbs from that pretty mouth of yours at meals, Mary.”  
“What have you wished to do? Recite a sonnet for me?” She asked, the tips of her fingers skimming over his skin that was burning beneath her touch.  
Ben laughed. “Not quite.”  
“Oh!” She breathed, her mouth forming an O realizing what he was alluding to, fire stealing through her limbs, curling in her belly, his confession incredibly arousing.  
“Clearly I am not the only one.” He acknowledged.  
“Mmmmm.” Mary mused, concentrating on the texture of the smattering of dark hairs on his chest, beneath the tips of her fingers, tracing figure eights and other patterns as she explored. “Does it please you when I touch you in this fashion?”  
“Very much! Incredibly curious about all manner of things, are you not?”  
“Do you approve?”  
“When your curiosity is confined in this manner only to me? Yes, I absolutely approve. Vous et nul Autre.”  
“You and no other.” Mary translated from the French, tilting her chin up, her eyes meeting his. “You will ruin me. I will not want anyone else but you.”  
He nodded before his head dipped capturing her lips in a tender kiss. “You and no other. After me there will not be anyone else.” He declared.  
“You are so good at this.” She complimented.  
“Am I?”  
Yes. Your skills appear to be impeccable. Though I have nothing truly to compare them to.”  
“Of course, they are. I went to Yale.” He quipped.  
“So, the men that went to Yale have the most impeccable skills? I may have to test this theory.” Mary teased back. How she enjoyed bantering back and forth with him. Their easiness with one another made her feel safe and secure. She would not follow through. She was not about to risk her reputation by behaving in a manner that would reflect less than favorably upon her, her parents or the Washingtons. She knew that Colonel Lord Offaly, Major Andre and, perhaps, the Earl of Kendal would truly be more than delighted to allow her to compare their skills against Ben’s if given the chance. What was worse, is that a small part of her wanted them to!  
“Like hell you will!” Ben was vehement. “There will be none of that!”  
“You are jealous!” She stated, completely thrilled. The sudden knowledge of what emotions she now evoked in him after the intimacies they had shared, the possessiveness, the intensity, the passion and the power were intoxicating. She had been able to wrap her father and brothers about her wee finger but not in this manner. This was entirely different. She had not used her feminine charms on them, tested her sexuality and allure as a woman in the way she had with Ben Tallmadge. The knowledge that he wanted her in a carnal sense, as a man did a woman, was arousing! Even knowing they were betrothed.  
“Of other officers that would be more than delighted to oblige your curiosity? Yes! Yes, I am!” Ben admitted knowing that many of her suitors were more than keen to engage in far more than the Accepted Social Niceties of Courtship with the Lady Mary Ludlow. Far much more! “I suggest that you put your nightgown back on! I sincerely doubt that your maids or Lady Stewart would check upon you at this late hour. Lest of all the British officers. However, we dare not chance it! I do not relish the idea of any one of those men finding you indisposed and leering at you knowing what they are thinking! I also do not wish to chance the wrath of Lady Stewart. She would whip me within an inch of my life if you catch a chill because of my negligence.” 

Mary rose, looking about for her discarded nightgown that had almost fallen off the bed in their love play, swaying her hips enticingly as she been taught by the kadin in Algiers during one of her family’s many travels, moving with infinite grace, looking over one of her shoulders, smiling seductively.  
Good God! She had the most perfect little arse! Ben thought watching her. Plump and round, made to be cradled in a man’s palms, squeezed and caressed. Then sensual way her tumble of curls skimmed and bounced along the small of her back, the swell of her hips, when she moved about. And those legs… long, slender and shapely. “Have a care there, My Lady!” He warned. There was only so much a man could take. She was deliberately testing his patience and resolve. What had she learnt in her travels abroad besides at that Papist Convent?”  
“And if I do not, Ben?” She bantered back reaching where her nightgown had fallen, looking over her shoulder at him, noting that he had shifted his weight on the bed, his gaze riveted upon her, his blue eyes dark and smoky with desire in the gentle candlelight, flickering over her nude body. She could not resist crooking a finger at him. “Care to help?”  
He did not have to be invited twice, he was upon her in a second, looming over her, running his fingers frantically up and down her heated flesh from rounded breasts to lily white thighs, dipping his head to nibble on an earlobe, his teeth grazing against her neck to the slope of her shoulder. “Are my attentions helping to stave off the possibility of you catching a chill, Sweetheart?” Ben’s voice was muffled next to the slope of her shoulder, his hands reaching about to squeeze and gently strike her buttocks, making Mary gasp with delight.  
“Absolutely! Are you going to allow me to dress in my nightgown or would you prefer that I remain naked?”  
Ben chuckled. “What I would prefer and what is the proper course are virtually at odds. I fear that my pragmatism overrides my desire in this instance fueled by my want and need to protect and the interests of your reputation.” He confessed watching her reach for her nightgown, noticing how it dripped with exquisite Valenciennes lace.  
“Such the gallant!” She complimented feeling slightly bereft when he drew himself away to allow her to slip her nightgown over her head, the fine silk flowing effortlessly over her body, falling about her on the coverlet, the neckline settling about her chest and bosom, dangerously low. Mary reach behind her, drawing her hair out, the heavy mass falling about her shoulders seductively. “Are you going to leave me alone to the Land of Morpheus or shall you stay awhile?”  
“I thought I would stay awhile but not long enough to create a horrible scandal.” He replied.  
“Are you going to afford me the same delicious and delightful display it appears I afforded you as you prepare for bed? I will not get beneath the coverlet and duvet unless you do.”  
“Would you like me to, Sweetheart? I will do my best to be as delicious and delightful, but I am afraid that I may fall short of the mark.”  
“You are far too self-effacing, Sir. I believe that you are one of the most handsome men that I have ever seen. I am not the only one that holds that opinion. If I recall, you have been given and are known by a certain sobriquet that bears this out. Do allow me to indulge my desire to view you in all your Masculine Glory. If you would be so kind, I will be eternally grateful.”  
“How can I deny such a pretty request. Masculine Glory, you say?”  
“Yes. If you are particularly good, I would not be adverse in showing my gratitude once we are beneath the coverlet and duvet.” She flirted, running a finger from his navel, over his abdomen, his breast bone to rest in the hollow at the base of his throat, caressing the smooth, hot skin. Raising her chin, her eyes captured his.  
“Particularly good?? He asked, making to rise so she had to move backward, nuzzling her nose with his, giving her a gentle peck, sitting up. His body illuminated by the candlelight, emphasizing his numerous assets, how they rippled and flexed. Moving off the bed, watching Mary watching him, not bothering to hide her appreciation.  
“Enjoying the display, Sweetheart? Do not allow any one to catch you doing that in public. They will gossip.”  
“I will try to be most discrete, but you do make it rather difficult.” Mary teased. “Oh! Oh, my!” She gasped, mesmerized whilst he removed his breeches, laying them on the chair near the bed. He was virtually naked but for the wee bit of linen that covered his nether regions. His body formed like that of one of the Classical heroes that were immortalized in the epics that he had read and studied at Yale. Was the earl, the colonel and Major Andre as well made? Were any of them capable of making her feel more intensely than what she felt when she gazed at Ben? Were any of her suitors? The only one that truly sparked her curiosity was the earl. What manner of physique lay beneath the Earl of Kendal’s Scarlet Regimentals? Would he set her body aflame when he touched her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Mary finds a trio of friends at Stirling House! Along with Philomena Cheer and The Maids- they will form her core of female companions- others will be added in time.  
> Many rich Mercantile Families had Sugar Plantations or property in the West Indies. At one point, Major John Andre’s family had property on the Island of Grenada. Hence, the James’ have a Sugar Plantation in Jamaica. It would not have been unusual for the family to visit, especially if they had relatives there.  
> Swimming has been considered some what of a rather odd hobby. I know from my research in the 16th century, that it was considered odd that Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley knew how to swim and enjoyed doing it in the lochs and rivers in England and Scotland. Of course, Benjamin Franklin swam. It was not unusual for sailors and officers of HM Navy NOT to know how to swim. They would drown when the ships would sink. That the fathers of Lady Mary and Amelia James would teach their daughters is odd- but they did.  
> As I have mentioned before, Newport, Rhode Island was a seaport populated with rich merchants, sea captains, etc. It is where a portion of my paternal ancestors settled when they arrived in America in the late 1600s. The Ludlows own a Summer Mansion, Dornoch Place on the island. Where they would spend their summers away from the hustle and bustle of Boston. As written before, it was at Dornoch Place where Ben and Mary met and formed their intense affection and attraction for one another.  
> A fair portion of New York City burnt on September 21, 1776- which was the day before Captain Nathan Hale was hanged.  
> Lady Mary alludes to Ben Tallmadge’s time at Yale-in this Major Collum Sinclair persona- when they are discussing the Charitable Concert.  
> I am not sorry that I am putting Major John Andre through hell where Lady Mary is concerned. He is certainly direct regarding his feelings.  
> The Love Scene:  
> Lest we forget, Mary and Ben are betrothed to be married. This would afford them permission to indulge in certain liberties with one another. Lady Elspeth Stewart is turning a blind eye.  
> Also, I have not written anything remotely romantic and explicit until now. An Indecent Proposal had several love scenes by Chapter VIII. I realize that the stories are different but they do run parallel to one another. This is the Lady Mary/Benjamin Tallmadge version of the story.  
> Yes, before one asks, I believe Ben has considered General Washington’s reaction if George were to find out what had been transpiring between his godchild and his Head of Intelligence. Though, considering that consummation of the relationship would make them as good as married- he may not react as we would think. Quite the contrary, he may rejoice.  
> Please be assured that all will not be smooth sailing for Ben- he has one, if not two, serious rivals. I do not know yet how intimately Mary will test the waters with these other two officers. However, I know that one is considerably honorable which is due to his personality and exalted position in Society. He would be discreet. 
> 
> The Characters:  
> Captain Lord Lucien Griffiths: Ioan Gruffudd  
> Captain Lord Christian Nicholls: Jamie Dornan  
> Ross Calthrope, Earl of Kendal: Andrew Cooper  
> Amelia “Missy” James: Hannah James  
> Sarah “Sally” James: Heida Reed  
> Cecilia “Sissy” Van Lieden: Gabrielle Wilde  
> Misses Fairfax: Lara Pulver  
> Jane Fairfax: Christina Cole  
> Lady Richmond: Gina McKee  
> Lavinia Richmond: Uma Thurman from Dangerous Liaisons  
> Catriona Van Lieden: Megan Hilty  
> Major Lord Jasper Fallon: Ben Lambert


	9. The Brightest Colors Fill My Head

A Million Dreams 

Chapter IX: The Brightest Colors Fill My Head 

 

It was just dawn when she awoke, she looked about for her lover, finding him silhouetted by the dim light of fire, already dressed in his breeches, reaching for his shirt, the muscles of his toned body flexing whilst he moved, the sight causing her breath to catch. She gasped, “Oh, My Gracious!” Her whispered words causing him to turn toward her.  
“Good Morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” He asked, approaching the bed, bare chested.  
She sat up in the bed, grasping a cuff of his shirt when he came nearer, yanking on it, drawing him closer, forcing him down on the mattress. “Must you go? Come back to bed, Ben. It and I grow terribly cold without you. The house will not be up for another half an hour…” Tilting her head down she looked up at him through her long, lowered lashes, slowly reeling him into her with his shirt, until their foreheads were touching, their mouths precariously close, the silk of her gown smooth against his chest.  
“What are you about?” He asked, chuckling, nuzzling her nose, then capturing her mouth with his in a searing, all-consuming kiss, a kiss that sent a delicious shiver down her spine. “I think I can stay for a few more moments.” He whispered when their lips had parted, his breath hot against her wet and swollen mouth.  
“Only a few moments? Not minutes?” She asked, pursing her lips in a pretty pout, whilst a fingertip created pretty patterns upon his chest. “What must I do to persuade you to stay a wee bit longer?”  
“What would you like to do, Sweet?” He asked, the corners of his luscious mouth turning up at the corners in an engaging smile, so precariously close to hers.  
“Something wickedly delicious.” Her voice was breathless, hot against his lips.  
“Wickedly delicious?” He yanked on his shirt tail, pulling her that much closer to him, if it were at all possible.  
Chiseled lips met hers in a burning kiss, one that set her body afire, flames leaping through her limbs. She moaned beneath his mouth as matters quickly escalated between them. Mary released her hold on his shirt, allowing it to flutter against one of his thighs. Using her now free hand, she guided his body down, until it was flush against hers, shifting on the bed to accommodate him, so he was positioned between her now spread thighs, using the same hand to yank the hem of her nightgown up, drawing it up about her hips. Moving the other hand from his chest, to a shoulder, her fingertips pressing into his skin.  
“Is this wickedly delicious?” He breathed, his fingers brushing the silk fabric of her nightgown slipping beneath to find and touch the curls of her sex, delving further to find her clitoris, stroking it ever so gently with his index finger. “I could spare a few minutes to do this!”  
In a flash, he withdrew his finger, to skirt down her body. She felt his hot breath against her inner thighs, his teeth grazing the soft pale skin, hot lips pressing next to tender flesh, trailing a scorching path to the apex. “Oh, Ben!” She gasped in surprise when his tongue touched her intimately, the pointed tip stroking her most sensitive place, his lips opening to draw her in, sucking and nipping lightly. “OOoohhhhh! This is exquisitely sinful!” She bucked her hips, pressing her buttocks deeper into the mattress.  
“How would you describe this, Sweetheart?” He inquired, drawing her thighs up on his shoulders, reaching beneath to cradle her buttocks in his palms, the tips of his long-tapered fingers skimming over the smooth feverish skin, tugging her closer to him, burying his head between her open thighs, his cheeks grazing her soft supple skin to continue his sensual assault on her most private place.  
“Divinely scandalous!” She writhed beneath him, shamelessly undulating her hips, moaning, the divinely scandalous pleasure setting her body aflame, every fiber of her being becoming alert and alive as it had the evening before when he had first loved her thusly. Was there any other man that could make her feel as he did?  
He gripped her buttocks, the tips of his fingers digging into the firm flesh attempting to hold her steady as matters quickly escalated to a fever pitch. God Forbid one of the maids would come in and find them thusly engaged. Fortunately, he was able to locate a particularly sensitive spot on Mary’s person which he manipulated with his tongue and mouth, affording her the maximum amount of delight and rapture, the sweet glorious torture building until she reached her peak, crying out softly, Ben coming up to cover his mouth with hers, stifling her cries of ecstasy as she throbbed and trembled beneath him, until her orgasm subsided.  
“That was bewitchingly shameful.” She informed him when their lips had parted.  
“Was it now, Sweetheart?” He asked with a roguish grin. “I am delighted, that, erm, you found it so pleasing.” He chuckled.  
Mary giggled. “Most assuredly I did. You applied Newton’s Theory of Cause and Effect quite properly. But what would one expect from a man that went to Yale?” She teased, planting a quick peck on his chin.  
“Quite right!” He agreed.  
Mary snickered, biting her lips to stifle a laugh. “Such cheek!”  
“I do believe you rather enjoy it when I am cheeky. Hmmm?” He asked, his grin widening to show his adorable dimples.  
“I most certainly cannot fault you.” She agreed in mock seriousness, giving him a saucy wink.  
“Certainly not!” He concurred, nodding, kissing her forehead. His eyes searching her’s in the soft morning light.  
“LADY MARY!” A familiar voice called. It was followed by a pounding on her door. “Arise and shine! Time for your morning ride.”  
“Shite! It’s Andre!” Ben muttered, scrambling off the bed. “How the hell did he get in the house at this hour? Probably bribed one of the footmen! Damn it! I’d best go before we create a horrible scandal. You had best put this on.” He said, searching about to find her dressing gown, handing it to her. He grabbed his shirt.  
“But I have already been riding this morning. Not a horse, but…” She remarked with a naughty smile. “I will speak with Lady Stewart, see that the offending footman gets sacked.”  
“Shhhh.. He may hear you.” Ben whispered, drawing her into his arms, giving her a quick kiss before he made for the door that connected their chambers.  
Mary watched him open it as she put on her dressing gown, blowing him a kiss when he turned with a backward glance before slipping through it, capturing the kiss in his hand, blowing it back to her, then closing the door behind him with a gentle click.  
“Lady Mary!” Major Andre’s voice sounded through the heavy mahogany of her bedroom door.  
She crossed the room, briefly peering in a nearby mirror to ascertain her appearance. Making certain that there were no indications of the nature of intimacies she and Ben had engaged in that morning and the previous evening.  
She reached the door, taking a deep breath, pausing before she opened it. “Major Andre, what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this very early hour? How did you ever get past one of the footmen?”  
“I am here to accompany you on your Morning Ride. I do recall a conversation we had where you mentioned that you do enjoy a vigorous gallop before breakfast.” Mon Dieu! He would never get tired of seeing her thus! As he had that night when he had caught her in the library after he had returned from the theatre, in her dressing gown, a delectable nightgown beneath dripping with expensive French Valenciennes lace. Her golden hair tumbling seductively about her shoulders to her tiny waist. He wanted to push her into her chamber onto the large disheveled bed, teach her the sensual delights of cunnilingus and then instruct her in the pleasures of performing fellatio. Taking perverse pleasure that Major Collum Sinclair was in the house. His rooms a few doors down if not next to hers. The secret knowledge of the intimacies he and Lady Mary would be engaging in whilst under the Scottish officer’s nose provided him spiteful amusement.  
“You have a good memory, Major Andre. You are correct. I do. I do have to change into proper clothes, however. Please give Major Sinclair and I at least a half hour to dress. You can wait in the library. Have Mrs. Fleming send up some tea or hot chocolate and toast, if you are so inclined.” She instructed, the words tumbling from her mouth mentioning Stirling House’s esteemed housekeeper.  
“I will be counting every minute, Lady Mary.” He said, gaze capturing hers, holding steady. She read the bald desire for her in his hypnotic dark blue eyes, before she shut the door, leaning up against it, sighing.  
“Good Morning, Lady Mary. How does Your Ladyship fare this morning?” It was Lily. “I trust that you slept well? An evening’s rest at Stirling House certainly appears to have agreed with you, if I may be at liberty to say. You look positively radiant this morning. Has Major Andre brought that sparkle to your eyes? Or could it be Major Sinclair?”  
Mary blushed at the mention of Ben/Collum’s name, he cheeks flaming, she smiled, giggling lightly. “Guess!” She teased back.  
“Well, from how I have observed Your Ladyship when Major Sinclair is about, I would hasten a guess that it was him. However, I am aware of Major Andre’s reputation regarding women. But, Your Ladyship did not giggle when Major Andre’s name was mentioned. A gentle flush just stained your cheeks. You became positively giddy when I suggested Major Sinclair. It is the Scots Major, isn’t it? Oh, My Lady, he is so very handsome.”  
“That he is.” Mary agreed.  
“Who is so very handsome?” Polly asked entering the room.  
“Why Major Sinclair, of course!” Mary replied.  
“Major Andre will be rather distressed to learn you did not say it is him!” Lily remarked.  
“Then we shall be certain that he doesn’t!” Mary retorted.  
The three women laughed.  
“The Very Handsome Major Sinclair has given word that he will be ready and, in the library, when required. James, his valet, told me.” Rose told her mistress, she had entered the room when they were speaking of the pair of officers.  
“Thank you, Rose. I believe I shall wear the dark blue riding habit this morning. I will bathe after my ride, before breakfast. Please have the tub ready when I return, I should be about an hour.” Mary told her maids as they went to help her undress. “Rose, would you go down to the library and retrieve the book I was reading? I seem to have left it there last evening.”  
“Yes, My Lady.” Rose went to do as she was bid. 

 

“Rose. It is Rose, isn’t it?” John Andre asked the maid as she entered the library. He was seated in a winged backed chair enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, a piece of toast, slathered with butter and raspberry jam, was poised for him to take a bite.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“If I might have a word, Rose. I want to ask a favor of you.” He took a bite of the toast, savoring the sweet flavor of the raspberry jam on his tongue. He briefly fantasized how it would taste, mixed with the flavor of Lady Mary’s skin, if he were ever afforded the opportunity to lick it off her. He hoped he would be and that it would be soon.  
“Of me, Major Andre?”  
“You. It was rather fortuitous that you happened into the library just now. You attend the Lady Mary Ludlow along with Lily and Polly, don’t you? In addition to other duties?”  
“I do, Major Andre. Yes.”  
“You must be kept rather busy. I hope that it is worth your while.”  
Rose was silent at this impertinence.  
“Because I would be very willing to increase your wages. The Lady Mary is very fond of you.”  
“It is kind of you to notice, Sir.” Rose said.  
“You see I am anxious to make the Lady Mary happy.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“And to that end, I feel I need to know a great deal more about her than I do. The customs of Proper Courtship are strange. A gentleman is hardly allowed much time sans a chaperone, to court the object of his affection without incurring gossip and chancing a scandal. He must circumvent propriety where he can.”  
“I am not certain that I understand, Major.” Rose was puzzled. What did he want exactly?  
“I would like to know more about her interests, where she goes, whom she sees, what she says to them.”  
“Excuse me, Major Andre. Do you mean that you wish me to give you a report of the Lady Mary’s actions?” Rose asked. So, he wanted Rose to spy on her mistress? This was what this was all about. Of course, he would, she was the godchild of the Commander of the Continental Army besides being a Very Eligible Rich Heiress. He wanted whatever intelligence he could obtain.  
“It will be extra work, but I will be happy to pay. Think of how it would help your family.”  
“I am certain. But I am afraid that I would not have the time. Thank you, Major.” Rose was kind in her refusal. How dare he! She thought. Rose was not about to provide to the British officer what he was seeking. Her family was managing quite well.  
“It is your choice, of course.” He would not press her noting how she was becoming a tad irritated at his impudence and presumption.  
Rose picked up the book that she had come seeking for her mistress, made for the door.  
“I would be eternally grateful if you did not mention this to the Lady Mary. I would not wish her to think that I was checking on her whilst she was residing at Stirling House.” John requested, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
Rose left without another word. 

 

“You look rather dashing! I thought I was to see you in the library. How fortunate to encounter you here! We can go down together.” Mary exclaimed, seeing Ben/Collum in the hallway. Remembering that not a fair amount of time has passed since she had seen him virtually naked. She had to admit, he looked just as attractive in, as he did out, of uniform.  
“The cut of your riding habit is quite complimentary. That shade of blue rather becomes you, Lady Mary.” Ben/Collum responded with a smile, admiring her in her riding habit, which managed to combine function with allure, Madame Bernon having cut it in a fashion to accentuate her captivating body in all the places that would entice and excite a man whilst maintaining the purpose of the garment. The mantua maker should be complimented on her creativity and expertise.  
“Why thank you, Major. I am pleased that you find my attire so charming.” She flashed him an enchanting smile, the expression upon her face declaring to the world how she felt about this man. Fortunately, the world was not about to observe it.  
“Have a care, Sweetheart. If you continue to gaze at me in that fashion, there will be talk.” He warned her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.  
“Would you terribly mind if there was?” She asked.  
“If it would damage your reputation? Yes. I would mind.” He replied. “Your welfare and the maintenance of your Good Name mean everything to me.”  
“So, gallant, Sir! I may have to find a way in which to reward you for your courtesy and valor later.”  
“Will we investigate more of Newton’s Theory of Cause and Effect?” He bantered, staring at her through sparkling blue eyes, pupils dilating, indicating his arousal at the promise of their future romantic encounter.  
“If you fancy it.”  
“I quite yearn to. Yes.”  
“Yearn?” She felt a thrill dash down her spine.  
He nodded.  
“Come! Major Andre does get rather cross and waspish when he is kept waiting too long.”  
“Especially when he is anticipating spending time with a beautiful young lady.” Ben/Collum observed, the pairing descending the stairs together.  
Mary’s eyes widened when they got closer to the landing, there were about half a dozen officers, that she could see, looking resplendent and smart in their Scarlet Regimentals. She recognized Major Andre, of course. Ross, Earl of Kendal, Colonel Lord Offaly, Colonel Lord Grey and Cornet Tarleton. Two of the other officers she did not recognize, making the total seven, well, eight with the inclusion of Ben/Collum.  
“Lady Mary, Major Sinclair! A Fine Good Morning to you both! Come and meet Colonel Lord Robert Percy and Captain Edmund Drummond both of His Majesty’s 63rd Regiment of Foot. Newly returned from patrol.” Ross Kendal called from the landing, bringing forth a pair of very young and incredibly good-looking strapping brown eyed brunets. Were there any unattractive officers in His Majesty’s Army in New York? Because if there were, Mary certainly had not been introduced to any of them. Each officer she had met thus far was quite pleasing to look at. She hoped that Major Andre was not planning on adding these two to her coterie of her beaux (which she sincerely doubted because it would afford him more competition). She would like to have some young eligible gentlemen to introduce to the James sisters and Miss Van Lieden. Though she did not know if the James girls would care for the color of the officers’ coats. They appeared to be more inclined to blue than red from what Mary could ascertain from their brief conversation regarding where their loyalties lay. Though, a lady could overlook the color of a man’s coat and his political inclinations if other aspects of the gentleman in question were far too appealing.  
Both officers stood on either side of the earl, waiting for Mary and Ben/Collum to completely descend the stairs before the senior officer of the pair came forward.  
“Lady Mary, Colonel Lord Robert Percy, at your service.” He bent over her proffered hand, bending to plant a kiss upon it, lifting his head to look up at her, warm brown eyes meeting her Caribbean Sea blue ones.  
“Welcome to Stirling House, Colonel.” Mary greeted him. She turned to Ben/Collum, drawing him forward to present him to the young lordling. “May I present Major Collum Sinclair of the King’s First Foot?”  
“The Hero of Newgate! It is an honor to meet so valiant an officer. Your servant, Sir.” Colonel Lord Percy inclined his head acknowledging Ben/Collum.  
“I am honored to make your acquaintance, Colonel. The honor is mutual, Sir. Your servant.” Ben/Collum said sincerely, inclining his head in return. Colonel Lord Robert Percy was known to be kind to rebel prisoners and was rumored to be a Whig.  
“And Captain Edmund Drummond.” Earl Kendal introduced the other striking brunet.  
“Lady Mary Ludlow, it is a pleasure to see you again, you may not remember me. I attended a dinner that your father gave in spring of 1775. I believe you had just returned from your school in Paris.”  
“Oh, yes! I do remember. You were the officer that made fast friends with Nero. He would not leave your side all night. Whatever was your secret, Captain Drummond? My mother and I tried to figure it out for weeks before giving up.” Mary recollected.  
“You remembered?” Drummond was astounded and pleased.  
“Of course. Mother and I were concerned that Nero would ruin your uniform what with all of his drool.”  
“Drool?” John Andre asked.  
“Nero was, is, one of our dogs. A large black Newfoundland. They are wont to slobber.” Mary explained. “Major Collum Sinclair, may I present Captain Edmund Drummond?” She introduced the captain to Ben/Collum, his superior.  
The officers exchanged the requisite pleasantries.  
“Ah! Now that the introductions have been made, should we not venture outside and see to our horses?” John offered, he was anxious to get outside, hoping that in the course of the ride he would be able to spend some time with the Lady Mary, alone. 

 

Later 

On the Ride

 

“British Headquarters has become quite tedious and dull without you there, Lady Mary.”  
“Major Andre, I appreciate the sentiments. Is it not rather too quick to harbor such emotions? I only took up residence at Stirling House yesterday morning. Lady Stewart does have a standing invitation to all the officers in His Majesty’s Army. All are welcome.”  
“It is not quite the same of having the assurance that you are in residence, Lady Mary, readily accessible.”  
“Accessible?” She raised a brow at him. Being called accessible was not what a lady wished to hear.  
“Nearby.” John corrected himself, flashing her a charming smile.  
“That is better.” Mary approved.  
“You are sorely missed, Lady Mary. Especially by me, if I may say so?” John was sincere.  
“You may, Major.” She allowed. “Remember we will be spending time together whilst we prepare for the Charitable Concert.”  
“Perhaps you would allow me the benefit of your company, in private? I would be delighted to sketch you. I have been told that I am quite the talented amateur artist.”  
“That is rather forward, Sir. His Grace, my father, commissioned a miniature portrait by John Trumbull, one of the sons of the Governor of Connecticut, just last year and a three-quarter portrait by John Singleton Copley whilst I was studying in Paris back in ’74.”  
“Faint heart never won Fair Lady. But My Lady has not been sketched by Major John Andre. We must remedy that.”  
“We shall but, Major Andre, you must promise me that you will also do sketches of the James Sisters and Miss Cecelia Van Lieden at the same sitting.”  
“I…I…” He had not been expecting this. He had intended that he and Lady Mary be alone and unchaperoned. It would give him a chance to advance his suit without the ever-present competition, presently noting how Major Sinclair and the Earl of Kendal were riding nearby.  
“Do think on it, Major.” She urged her horse into a trot, then a canter and finally a gallop, leaving him and the others in the dust. 

 

Later That Morning  
Stirling House, Lady Mary’s Chamber 

“Did you enjoy your morning ride, My Lady?” Polly asked, running a natural sponge over Mary’s back, as her mistress luxuriated in the steaming tub, the sensual scent of jasmine and roses, from the oils Lily had added to the bath water, filling the room. She inhaled the fragrance, closing her eyes with a contented sign.  
“It was invigorating.” She replied.  
“We viewed Colonel Lord Percy and Captain Drummond from the window. Will they be staying for breakfast?”  
“They would be fool’s not to. Lady Stewart is known far and wide for her hospitality. She will find a place for them.” Mary replied.  
“Two more suitors?” Rose asked.  
“Honestly, I am not quite certain what Major Andre has in mind for the pair of them. Colonel Lord Percy, as one can ascertain by his surname, is related to the earls of Northumberland. Captain Drummond’s family is landed gentry, he has an allowance of ten thousand pounds a year, a house in London and an estate in Scotland. He has much to recommend him. I hope he manages to turn the head of one of the James girls or Miss Van Lieden, or perhaps Miss Cheer?” Mary mused.  
“And Colonel Lord Percy?” Polly asked.  
“Colonel Lord Percy, as well. I would hate for either of them to be ensnared and manipulated by Lady Richmond or Madame Fairfax. But, perhaps, they have sweethearts back in England or Scotland awaiting their returns? Though I do not believe so. I was not given any indication when we spoke that either was attached or promised. Mores the pity. Well-connected unattached bachelor officers are a welcome sight in New York Society. Lady Stewart says that the Matchmaking Mammas will be stalking them as hounds to fox.”  
“Poor Fellows.” Lily said.  
“They are grown men. I am certain they can navigate a ballroom, they certainly know there way about a battlefield. Both are veterans of Bunker Hill.” Mary said, washing her arms, watching Rose as she went to the clothes press, opening it pulling out a trio of gowns  
“The rose-colored embroidered silk, the striped turquoise blue silk or the lavender taffeta?” Rose asked her mistress.  
“What of the pale blue brocaded silk embroidered with the butterflies and wildflowers? Has that been delivered from Madame Bernon’s? Lady Stewart says that we are to pay a visit to madame after breakfast. She says that I am to order several new gowns. She wishes that I have a wardrobe befitting a Young Lady of My Station, including two lavish ones for the Charitable Concert and another for the ball.”  
“This pale blue brocaded silk?” Rose asked drawing forth a gown from the clothes press. “Oh, Miladay!” She could not hide her admiration. Born with an innate sense of elegance, Lady Mary’s time in Paris had helped developed a preference for French Fashion. She favored the style of gowns worn by the young queen, Marie Antoinette. Gowns that Madame Bernon created with a devastating effect. Despite her tender years, she was perhaps one of the best dressed women in New York.  
“Yes, that one. I do hope that Major Sinclair likes it.”  
“Like it? My lady, he will find you positively enchanting!” Rose remarked.  
“As will the other officers in His Majesty’s Army that will be at breakfast.” Polly added.  
“I believe that Lady Mary is only concerned with a handful of opinions of His Majesty’s officers and, specifically, the opinion of one officer in particular.” Lily said.  
‘Just be certain that Major Andre doesn’t hear it isn’t him!” Polly reminded them all.  
At the mention of John Andre, Rose became uneasy. Was this the appropriate time and place for her to reveal what the major had asked her in the library? Or should she wait until she and Lady Mary had time alone. She would report his inquiry to the housekeeper and butler when she had a moment.  
“He will not be pleased.” Lily noted.  
“We have had this conversation before. We just leave Major Andre ignorant. It is better for all involved.” Mary said, standing, the water sluicing down her body, droplets on her wet skin catching the sunlight, making her appear as Venus rising from the sea.  
“Poor Major Andre! Of all the women in New York the only one not falling in a swoon at his feet is the one he so desperately wants.” Polly’s voice was dreamy. “It is so romantically tragic.” She helped Lily wrap Mary in a large, soft Egyptian cotton towel.  
“Get on with you!” Rose said, making to swat at her friend. Polly barely missing a gentle smack on her lower back as she went to retrieve Mary’s dressing gown.  
The women laughed. 

“Lovely!” He could not help gasping when he saw her in the hallway on the way down to breakfast. The pale blue shade of her gown was extraordinarily lovely, the color complimenting her eyes and her alabaster complexion. Not to mention the style of the garment, Madame Bernon had to be commended. She had used her considerable talents to create a vision. One that Ben, or other officers awaiting them in the dining room. would not soon forget.  
She turned, glancing over one of her shoulders, pausing, flashing him a flirtatious smile. “Do you like it, Major?” She asked, turning completely about, affording him a full view, her smile broadening into a grin whilst she observed him feasting his eyes upon her, clearly appreciating what he saw. She knew she was being rather forward, she was making a habit of being rather forward with him as of late.  
“Yes. I do. Very much.”  
She stopped, allowing him the few inches that separated them, so close now that she caught the lingering sensual scent of the sandalwood soap he had used, the spicy warmth of the cologne he wore… “Very much? You certainly can do better than that, Yale Boy.” She whispered.  
“Tremendously?” He offered. “I like your gown, tremendously, Lady Harvard Girl” He teased back, his eyes twinkling.  
“Tremendously is uncommonly considerable.”  
“I am delighted that you approve. We had best go down before someone comes seeking us.”  
“Well, before they do.” Leaning up on her toes, she placed a palm against his chest to steady herself, her mouth pressing against his in a quick scorching kiss.  
“Careful, Sweetheart.” He warned, their gazes meeting, he could feel his lips still tingling. “You do not someone to catch us.”  
“No, I do not. But, honestly, how could I resist?” 

 

The dining room was bustling with activity when they arrived. Lady Elspeth Stewart was known throughout New York for her hospitality and the high quality and variety that one could expect when one was invited to dine at Stirling House. The breakfast buffet was no exception. The British officers took advantage of her table. Loading their plates with all manner of delicious items including fine smoked ham and bacon and several types of fish, including salmon, from Lady Stewart’s own smoke houses, sausages, blood pudding, grilled kidneys, scrambled eggs with cream, brie and tarragon, hard boiled eggs, oat stirabout with apples, dried cranberries and maple syrup, several types of breads including one with dried fruits and nuts, johnny cakes, cornbread, oatcakes, sweet rolls with cinnamon, nutmeg and dried cherries. Apples and pears from Lady Stewart’s own orchards. There was tea, coffee and hot chocolate to drink.  
When Mary entered the dining room all the officers stood.  
“Good Morning, Gentlemen!” She greeted them all.  
They all responded in kind.  
Advancing to the buffet, she took slices of smoked ham, eggs, salmon, a small bowl of oat stirabout, a slice of cornbread and sweet roll. She chose hot chocolate to drink. Making her way toward the table.  
“I left a seat for you, beside me, Lady Mary, so we can converse.” Major Andre’s voice was commanding as she went to sit beside Captain Drummond, Ben/Collum taking the seat on the other side of the lower ranking officer.  
“Thank you, Major Andre, but I thought I would spend time getting to know Captain Drummond. I know that you will understand. We have many opportunities to spend in one another’s company what with the Charitable Concert. Will you please be kind enough to allow me this small indulgence since I am to find myself in your company for much of the next few days due to our preparations?”  
“Oh! Alright! But the indulgence does come with a price.” He flirted.  
“I do not believe that being gracious to a guest, as a lady of this house, requires that I make concessions. Especially regarding someone such as Captain Drummond who has been out on patrol in service to King and Country. Certainly, he deserves the attentions of a young lady for the performance of his duties? Do be patient, Major Andre. You will have my attention in good time, remember the maxim, ‘Good Things Come to Those Who Wait’.” She attempted to appease him.  
“Oh! Go on, Johnny! Dinna be so hard on Her Ladyship! Ye will be spendin’ quite a bit of time with her over the next few days as she has indicated. Do not begrudge Captain Drummond her company. What is one less lady’s attention?” Captain Lord Fraser admonished the major.  
“Then it is settled then?” Ben/Collum asked, his eyes meeting Andre’s over the expanse of the table. How dare the Englishman behave in such a proprietary manner regarding Lady Mary! If the other man only knew how she had spent the latter portion of her evening, he would be jealous and livid.  
“Yes, it is.” Mary replied, looking from one officer to the other. “Captain Drummond, when I write to Her Grace, my mother, next I will tell her that I became reacquainted with you here in New York. She will be so pleased.” Mary said, taking a forkful of her eggs. “With your permission, I will extend your warm regards to Nero.”  
Captain Drummond laughed. “Permission granted, Lady Mary. Do ask your mother how the large black beastie is getting on and if he has had the opportunity to swim in the Thames or a highland loch or two. I do appreciate you offering to afford me a formal introduction to Miss Amelia James. She was made known to me at the theatre the evening before I left on patrol, but we were never formally introduced.”  
So, the captain was interested in Missy? This was a fine turn of events, considering Missy’s preference was for blue coats rather than red. Perhaps his fortune, estate and home in London would be hard to resist? Mary, and Nero, could most certainly provide Good Character references, for whom was a better judge of character than a dog and Mary had found the captain quite amiable.  
“I am delighted to make the introductions.” Mary told him with a warm smile. She looked up at the ormolu clock on the mantle. “Oh, Gracious! Look at the time! I must not linger over breakfast. Lady Stewart and I have an appointment at Madame Bernon’s this morning. Please do not even think of accompanying us or the surprises will be ruined. Lady Stewart has promised me new gowns for the Charitable Concert and ball. Is that not generous of her.”  
“At least one of the officers must travel with you to the establishment. They needn’t stay. Though one would imagine they would wish to. Madame does have a reception area.” John said.  
“Lady Stewart has expressed her sentiments on the matter. No men! I do appreciate your concern for our welfare, Major Andre. However, I believe that Her Ladyship’s coachmen and footmen are quite capable of protecting a pair of ladies out and about on the streets of New York at this hour.”  
“Not to mention the women, themselves. I would hesitate to discount the agency and fortitude of Lady Stewart and the Lady Mary.” Ben/Collum remarked.  
“Thank you, Major Sinclair. I appreciate your expression of confidence.” 

 

Later That Morning  
Somewhere in New York City 

“Captain Lord Fraser tells me that you were interested in purchasing a pup, Major Sinclair?”  
“Aye! I am! Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Mister Graham. Captain Lord Seton and Captain Lord Fraser were telling me that your Newfoundland bitch whelped a litter and that they had recently been weaned. I am seeking to purchase one as a gift.”  
“If ye don’t mind me asking who will be receiving one of Charlotte’s puppies?” The gentleman standing near Ben/Collum asked. He took a puff on his pipe, the pale blue smoke swirling about his head. His intelligent chocolate brown eyes bore into the major’s stormy blue ones. He was not about to let one of his Charlotte’s pups go to just anyone, least of all a British officer, even if he was a major.  
“A Young Lady of Great Consequence.”  
“A young lady, you say?” Mister Graham inquired. “Can you divulge her name or do ye wish it to remain a secret?” His eyes studied the younger man.  
“The Lady Mary Ludlow.”  
“His Grace of Sutherland’s lass?” Graham asked, his eyes, his eyes brightening at the mention of Mary’s name. “Well, if ye wish to purchase a pup for Wee May Ludlow, come with me. The pups are out in the barn with their dam.” He made to walk toward the path that lead to the large red structure, the younger men following in his wake.  
Inside the barn, the pups were in what looked to be a pen for another type and breed of livestock, romping and rolling about on clean fragrant straw, barking enthusiastically, whilst their dam looked on. Seeing the quartet of men approach several of the pups went scurrying to the small fence, jumping up, crying and wiggling their small dark bodies, vying for attention from either of the three men in scarlet coats. One was a bit more vocal and assertive than its brothers and sisters, the alpha of the pack. Ben/Collum went over to him. Only to be rewarded with licks and nibbles on his fingertips, and a fiercely wagging tail, from the beastie.  
Ben grinned at the black pup’s antics, chuckling.  
“Och! Collum, I dinna think that ye must choose one of the pups. I think this scamp has chosen ye!” Alex Fraser told his friend, with a grin. He bent down to check for the sex of the dog, looking for the proper equipment. “He’s a braw laddie!”  
“Aye! That he is!” Jamie Seton agreed. “Precious wee beastie!”  
“I think you have got yourself a dog, Major Sinclair.” Mister Graham said, walking to the pen, bending down to pick up little fellow in question, who practically jumped out of his arms to get to Ben.  
Crawling up, the pup placed his forepaws over one of Ben’s shoulders, snuggling his fluffy black head nesting into the crook of Ben’s neck, grunting in contentment, as he settled in.  
“Lady Mary Ludlow will be extremely pleased!” Ben agreed, moving his head, looking at the adorable, dark, furry canine in his arms who at that moment opened his mouth, yawning, his pink tongue curling out, letting out a pup squeak.  
The officers and Mister Graham laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Chapter IX: The Brightest Colors Fill My Head 
> 
> I am indebted to Season II of Downton Abbey for providing the inspiration for the conversation between Major Andre and Rose.  
> We meet yet two more Men in Scarlet, Colonel Lord Robert Percy and Captain Drummond. Both officers in the 63rd Regiment of Foot that was in Boston in 1775 and saw action at the Battle of Bunker Hill (as mentioned in the story). The regiment was billeted in Boston, the officers would have dined at His Grace of Sutherland’s home in the city. Drummond remembers the Ludlow’s Newfoundland dog, Nero (which is an homage to my Late Father who had a Newfoundland dog of the same name whilst growing up. Nero tried to ‘save’ him when he was swimming in a lake near his home in Northeastern Connecticut. The dog, from all accounts, was very protective of his human family. A testament to his breed.)  
> The wee one that Ben purchases from Mr. Graham is a Literary Thank You to Reinette for the lovely story and our In-Depth Canine Discussions. Mas Merci! 
> 
> Dogs have an affinity for Drummond, which bodes well for him as far as the Lady Mary is concerned. She likes him. Not as a romantic interest- She has plans for him- but certainly as a friend. 
> 
> John Trumbull and John Singleton Copley were artists at the time. Trumbull was just starting out in 1775, he would have been doing small commissions. John Singleton Copley was in France, specifically Paris, in 1774. He would have had permission to paint a young lady of Lady Mary’s Social Standing. Having gotten the commission from her father.  
> Major Andre was a competent amateur artist. He studied military drawing in Geneva, Switzerland as part of his education.  
> Ben/Collum has become friends with Fraser and Seton. Both Scots.  
> Newfoundland Dogs were named for the place where they came from. There are records and mentions of the dogs from 1775 and 1780. They have not changed all that much from the dog of 240 years ago. Instead of the English Setter that Major Andre purchases for Lady Mary in An Indecent Proposal.  
> Mister Graham is nod to my paternal step-grandmother whose surname it was. She and my paternal grandfather raised dogs for many years. Purchasing a pup sired by Bengal Sabu, the famous Airedale Terrier. Zeba Sabu was the foundation dog of the Airedales in their kennel.
> 
>  
> 
> Colonel Lord Robert Percy: Kirk Barker actor 
> 
> Captain Edmund Drummond: Leo Suter actor


	10. A Million Dreams Are Keeping Me Awake

A Million Dreams: Chapter X: A Millions Dreams Are Keeping Me Awake 

Madame Bernon’s   
Mantua Maker Extroidinaire   
New York City 

“Madame James, Miss James, Miss Amelia James what a pleasant surprise! Thank you for that delightful message. Your Good Self, Captain James, and your incredibly charming daughters are always welcome at Stirling House, Georgiana. They are a testament to your gracious influence. It was a pleasure to have the trio of you attend my salon yesterday.” Elspeth Stewart greeted the three women in the reception room of the dress maker’s shop, venturing to use Madame James’ Christian name. The pair of women were old friends.   
“Good Morning, Lady Stewart. Lady Mary.” Madame James and her daughters curtsied. “Your Ladyship and the company were, erm, quite enjoyable and gallant.” She added.   
“I can just imagine.” Lady Stewart replied with a twinkle in her eye. “Your girls must be commended, Madame. I could not help but noticing that Captain Flaherty was quite attentive to Miss James as was Captain Lord Nicholls to Miss Amelia, to the envy of Miss Jane Fairfax and Miss Lavinia Richmond, though that pair of shameless jades had Major Andre cornered.” Hearing the tinkling of the bell, indicating that another client had entered the establishment, Elspeth looked past the Ladies James to see who it was. Her keen eyes alighted when she recognized the woman. “Miss Cheer, how wonderful that you could come!” She called out to the actress.   
“Philomena! What a lovely surprise!” Mary exclaimed, dashing over to greet her friend, kissing her on both cheeks in the French Fashion. Not having a care that it was against proper protocol because of their vastly different places in society. “What brings you here?”   
“Lady Mary, A Fine Good Morning to you! Lady Stewart requested my presence. She has generously offered to pay for a new gown for me to wear when I make my appearance at Stirling House.” 

“How incredibly kind. She admires your agency, talent on the stage and work with the injured soldiers of His Majesty’s Armed Forces.” Mary explained to the actress. “Ladies, this is the Acclaimed Actress, Philomena Cheer also known as Philomena Hallam.” She introduced her friend drawing Philomena into the group.   
“Miss Cheer, it is such an honor to make your acquaintance! My family and I had the pleasure of seeing you perform as Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing the other evening. Your rendition was remarkable!” Sarah complimented Philomena.   
“Why Thank you! How kind of you to say.” Philomena was gracious in the acceptance of the compliment. “If you can, do catch me in the play for Guy Fawkes Day that will be premiering at the end of the month.”   
“It was quite outstanding, Miss Cheer! You were the cynosure of all eyes!” Madame James enthused. It may not be proper for herself and her daughters to be seen in the company of an actress, but if Lady Elspeth Stewart and most importantly, the Lady Mary Ludlow approved of Miss Philomena Cheer and Lady Stewart accepted her into her home that was good enough for her. She had instantly liked the beautiful blonde. She appeared to be quite warm, amusing and engaging. Madame James had heard through gossip that Miss Cheer had certainly been one of, if not the first, to extend a hand in friendship to the Lady Mary when General Howe had had her sequestered with Le Companie de Homme Exclusive at British Headquarters.   
“Miss Cheer and I met in one of the hospitals. I had expressed a desire to help the injured and infirm to Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre. The colonel had me accompany him, we met…”   
“And managed to take poor Cornet Tarleton to task, didn’t we? I will never forget the look of mortification upon his face. He was not able to charm his way out of his faux pas.” Philomena relayed to the women.   
“Nor will I. He can be an absolute darling, and so incredibly charming, when he sets his mind to be.” Mary defended Ban. “Though, of course, I would never think of marrying him. I believe that Cornet Tarleton would be the sort to stray. Though I understand women in our positions do not marry for love, but I know that I could not cope with the knowledge that my husband was unfaithful. Whichever of General Howe’s candidates I choose, I would not wish one with a reputation.”   
“There is a saying that Reformed Rakes Makes the Best of Husbands, Lady Mary. I would not discount one of the candidates if he is a satyr but in love with you.” Philomena advised.   
“Miss Cheer is correct. Though the most viable and appropriate candidate for your hand is a widowed belted earl, Kendal’s title and pedigree go back to the fifteenth century if not further. He is in his latter twenties with four young children, who is most definitely not a libertine Unless he is incredibly discreet in his amours or prefers celibacy. But could you find it in yourself to form an affection strong enough to marry him? Though there are others which merit discussion. You must separate the wheat from the chaff, My Dear Girl. Narrow down your choices. Encourage the attentions of no more than half a dozen. The ones that one would consider spending the rest of one’s mortal life, or his, with. The ladies and I will help you, won’t we ladies?” Lady Stewart’s words broached no argument.   
The women voiced their agreement, just as Madame Bernon came out to greet them, the tiny Frenchwoman dressed elegantly in the latest Paris Fashion. “Bon Jour! Good Morning! Good Morning! Ah! Lady Mary Ludow! Lady Elspeth Stewart! Madame James! Miss James! Miss Amelia James! This must be Madamoiselle Philomena Cheer! Delighted that all of you to deemed to come! You all require new gowns? For a ball? A fete? A masque?” She asked.   
“We all require gowns for several occasions, Madame.” Lady Stewart replied as the group made their way into the salon to the area where Mary had had her dress fittings accompanied by Lord Rawdon, Colonel Lord Offaly and Major Andre. By some miracle, Madame had managed to fit in the room all the chairs required.   
“Come, sit! Shall you take refreshment?” She asked, her assistants, Jeanette and Angelique, bustling in the room each carrying a silver tray, one with two pots, the other with cups, saucers and what appeared to be a small array of delicate French pastries arranged on a trio of small plates.   
“Ooooh! Madeleines! The nuns would allow us to have them as a special treat on Sundays for tea when I was at school in Paris.” Mary reminisced, staring at one of the plates of small cakes in the shape of scallop shells.   
“They look delicious.” Sarah remarked looking at the delicate pastries on the plate. “What colors are you thinking of for your gowns? Perhaps we could co-ordinate to compliment one another?”   
“All five of us? That would be a grand idea! We could pick a single color and wear different shades of it depending upon which hue complimented the wearer’s complexion and coloring best.”   
“Five?”   
“Yes. Of course, Miss Cheer will join us. Won’t you, Philomena?”   
“I… I…” Philomena hedged. “New York Society may assume presumption above my station if I were to wear a similar color and design.”   
“Tosh! The protector of a woman in your profession pays for gowns in designs and fabrics such as his purse will allow. Why cannot a lady who repaying a kindness pay for a gown as extravagant and elegant as she wishes? You will have a dress the same as the young ladies, Miss Cheer! I will not hear another word against it. Let me engage the Society Matrons and their simpering daughters.” Lady Stewart announced.   
“I would heed her words, if I were you.” Mary whispered behind her hand to Philomena. “Arguing is futile. She will not back down if challenged.”   
“Are you certain? I would so hate…” Philomena began.   
“Were you not listening?” Mary asked. “Be gracious. Tell her Thank you and think no more about it.” Mary advised her friend.   
“I will be gracious if you tell us all about your suitors and which ones you are considering encouraging.” Philomena bartered.   
“Done!”   
“Thank you, Lady Stewart, for your generosity. I do not know how I will ever repay your kindness.”   
“You already have by befriending my beloved godchild. Do see that she stays out of mischief and impart to her some of your knowledge regarding gentlemen.” Lady Stewart was matter-of-fact.   
“I will, Your Ladyship. I promise.” Philomena assured her.   
“Good! Now Lady Mary, which officers are you considering as potential spouses? It is time to make some decisions as to whom one wishes to encourage.”   
“I am betrothed to Major Benjamin Tallmadge of the Continental Army. If the Marriage Contract proves to be invalid due to present hostilities, and I am forced to marry an officer of His Majesty’s Armed Forces. I have come to these conclusions. Rear Admiral Leavens is far too old, Godmother! He is more than twice my age and has the most archaic ideas about Women’s Education. We would not suit.”   
“I understand your predicament, My Dear, but one does have to be practical about these things. That makes ones less. Who else does one believe would not suit?   
“Captain Lord Fraser. He seems to have formed an attachment to someone else. A tendre that I am of a mind to encourage.”   
“Captain Lord Fraser is so amiable and kind. He would have made you a fine husband, Lady Mary.” Sarah told her friend.   
“Alas, Sarah, he is not the one for me.”   
“When we were speaking earlier, Cornet Tarleton was decided against because of fears of his inability to remain faithful. Lord Rawdon has been struck from the list because of that horrid bit of business on Staten Island. What of Colonel Lord Offaly? He is quite taken with you.”  
“I like him. I believe that a union with him is not impossible.”   
“You like him. Well, that is a start.” Philomena said. “If it will help in your consideration, the colonel is not a patron of the establishments on Holy Ground. Though before Your Ladyship arrived, he was a patron of one of the actresses in the company.”   
“Kitty Dormer?”   
“No. It was not Kitty Dormer. It was Rosie Hawkins, she plays Hero in our latest Shakespeare production. He was kind to her.”   
“One would imagine he would be.” Madame James said.  
“With that knowledge do you wish to encourage his suit? He is heir to Kildare, is as rich as Crocus and in possession of massive amounts of Irish Charm.”   
Mary took a deep breath, exhaling it out slowly. “Yes.”   
“What of that other handsome Irishman, Captain Flaherty? He is tall, strapping, dangerously handsome. If I were but fifty years younger, I might consider him myself. He looks to be the sort that is quite good at bed sport.” Lady Stewart stated.   
“Captain Flaherty is charming, gallant and intelligent. I hear he attended Trinity College in Dublin. His father is a baronet. His family raises horses. Several of them have sold for a tidy sum at Tattersalls. Wealth is the least of his worries.” Mary said. “Quite good at bed sport? Godmother, we are not looking for a stud!”   
“Honestly, we are. An agreeable stud. For what is marriage for people in our position than matching the finest stallion and mare? I know this manner of conversation can be quite indelicate, but this is your future, My Dear. We should be honest as possible.” Lady Stewart said.   
“I understand, Godmother. If I am to marry one of these officers, it is best that I enter into the marriage knowing all I can including the most intimate aspects.”   
“Wise choices. Offaly and Flaherty. ” Lady Stewart approved. “What of Captain Lord James Seton? Exceptionally good-looking and young. A fellow Scot.”   
“He is witty and intelligent.” Mary observed.   
“Does he have any other traits to recommend him? Do you find him pleasing?” Amelia asked.   
“He has a pair of fine grey eyes.” Mary replied.   
“A pair of fine grey eyes is a good beginning. Does he have an intelligence as fierce as yours? Would you be bored with him?” Lady Stewart asked. She knew her goddaughter had to match with a man that could abide her supreme intelligence. She knew that Major Benjamin Tallmadge/Major Collum Sinclair would keep her on her toes. She would never be bored with him. But what of Captain Lord Seton?   
“Then there is Major Joseph Butler. Another good-looking Scot. He does not have a noble pedigree, but his father is a gentleman landowner, making his fortune in the wool trade.” Lady Stewart said, taking a madeleine, biting into it, savoring the taste of almond and the fine sugar on her tongue. “You do not look altogether impressed.”   
“We are becoming friends, but I do not believe I could entertain thoughts of marrying him.”   
“Then scrap him.” Philomena said. “Do not lead the poor lad about believing he has a chance when there is no hope. Be kind in your refusal.”   
“Sad. He is rather pleasant to look at. But if you do not see yourself married to him then do not do it.” Madame James advised. “Marriage is for a very long time. Just be certain when you finally make your decision you have selected the right man. There will be no getting out of it. Choose wisely.”   
Madame and her assistants came bustling in with bolts of fabric. There was a rainbow of colors, she lay them out on tables and chairs for the young ladies’ assessment. “Lady Mary, there is an icy pink silk damask that would compliment your Rose Anglaise complexion and fine eyes. Miss Cheer, there is an apple green embroidered silk, Miss James and Miss Amelia can fight over the icy blue and sapphire striped blue silks. There is a lavender striped damask, a yellow and white stripe embroidered with flowers… Vite! Come! Look! I trust that you will find something that will flatter your quintet.”   
“Mas merci, Madame.” Mary dashed over the bolts of fabric followed by her four friends, Lady Stewart and Madame James, the older women examining the many selections of fabric with critical and expert eyes.   
Picking up the bolt of icy pink silk, Mary held it up to her face. “What do you think?” She asked.   
“What do YOU think? Look at yourself in the large pier glass.” Philomena said, drawing her friend over to take a peak.   
“It is most flattering, Lady Mary.” Looking up from where she held a sapphire blue silk to herself, gauging whether the color was flattering.   
Mary brought the bolt of silk back to the table, picking up a salmon pink colored striped silk, she held it up in the direction of Philomena. “Oooh! This may be more flattering than the apple green. Come take a peak.”   
Philomena walked over, taking the silk when Mary held it out to her, raising it to her face. “Well?” She asked.   
“Oh, Miss Cheer! How pretty!” Amelia exclaimed, lowering the pale blue silk, coming over.   
“That is lovely!” Sarah agreed.   
“Well, then. This will be the fabric of my gown. Now Lady Mary, have you picked yours? That icy pink will be beautiful with your coloring.” Philomena suggested.   
“Do you think he will like it?” Mary asked, looking toward Lady Stewart.   
“What officer is Your Ladyship seeking to impress?” Sarah asked.   
“Oh! I have my suspicions! Could it be a certain major in the King’s First Foot?” Amelia asked. “The one that was most attentive at Stirling House yesterday?”   
Mary had the courtesy to blush. “Yes!” She whispered, nodding her head.   
“Of course, Major Sinclair will like it! For a young man of his tender years, he has copious amounts of good taste and common sense. He is no fool!” Lady Stewart opined.   
“You hold Major Sinclair in High Regard?” Madame James asked.   
“Yes, I do. He is intelligent, sensible, witty and thinks about matters in the right fashion. Not to mention that he is fiercely handsome! Of course, I hold him in High Regard!” Lady Stewart replied.   
“He is also incredibly brave and courageous! He escaped from a rebel prison in Connecticut. Lest we forget.” Mary reminded them.   
“Well, yes, there is that. Nothing like a dazzling attractive hero to turn a young lady’s head.” Lady Stewart said.   
“Rest assured, Godmother, he has turned mine.” Mary admitted.   
“The Ludlow Women have always fancied gallant and bold warriors. You are considering him?”   
“Most assuredly.” Mary replied with a smile.   
“That makes three or four now?” Lady Stewart asked, counting on her fingers. Kendal, Offaly, Sinclair. Are you still on the fence about Seton and Flaherty? Bah! Keep them. With the combination of your looks, you will breed up fine sons and beautiful daughters.”   
“Godmother!” Mary admonished the older woman. “I am not a brood mare!”   
“You are not.” Lady Stewart conceded. “But we must be practical about these things.”   
“Baldly honest, as well, one would warrant.”   
“Lady Mary, do not be impertinent!”   
“You will have fine sons and beautiful daughters with any of those officers named. Not just Seton and Flaherty.” Philomena whispered.   
“Do you believe so? I know that young women of my station do not marry for love, but I wish that I would enjoy some manner of compatibility with the man that I choose to be my husband. At least in the Marriage Bed so that the process of creating children is passionate and pleasurable.”   
“Finish selecting the officers that you believe are the most well suited, then commence to being courted. Within the courtship there can be allowed certain liberties that will not result in a horrible scandal and ruin your reputation and Good Name. It is also wise to be discreet and circumspect, especially if one finds oneself captivated by one of the gentlemen in question.” Philomena advised. “The liberties will help pave the path for the process of creating children and assuring it is passionate and pleasurable.”   
“What manner of liberties?” Mary asked.   
“Liberties that we should discuss in private, Lady Mary.” Philomena explained.   
“Oh! Of the officers not already named who do you suggest I should encourage?”   
“Well, Major John Andre quite expects to be included. It might be politic to add him since he was given the task by General Howe of finding appropriate candidates. He is incredibly charming.”   
Mary made a face. “Must I? He has been incredibly impertinent and cloying.”   
“Do be kind to him, Lady Mary. From my own experience with the masculine sex, I do not believe he has encountered many young ladies with as much intelligence and agency as you possess. I would imagine he has not figured out the most appropriate way to press his suit. You challenge him and he feels out of his element, he is not the one in control. He must find it confusing, maddening and incredibly exciting. So, he behaves like an ass!”   
Mary was not of a mind to speak at length about Major John Andre. “Is there anyone else?”   
“Hmmmm… I would consider one of the officers from His Majesty’s senior service. Perhaps the pair of them? Both are incredibly good-looking, gallant and brave.”   
“I have an inkling that Captain Lord Nichols fancies Amelia or Sarah. I do not recall if he is the heir or the second son of the Earl of Durham. Captain Lord Griffith is the second son of the Earl of Conway but, I have heard rumor, that his elder brother has recently died.”   
“The heir to an earldom! Captain Lord Griffith has been commended for his gallantry and bravery, he has those Celtic dark good-looks, is poised to inherit a fortune. Not to mention he looks positively gorgeous in his uniform!”   
“Is there substance to the man within that uniform?” Mary asked.   
“According to Admiral Sir Richard Howe and his brother officers there seems to be.” Amelia said.   
“What is this? Are you including Major Andre or not?” Lady Stewart asked. She agreed with Philomena, it might be the pragmatic thing to do. Though she did not like the idea of him sniffing about Stirling House. It did make her efforts to aid the patriot cause that much more difficult.   
“I… I do not know…” Mary was undecided. Should she give him a chance? He had been behaving rather beastly as of late. “I do not want to give him false hopes.”   
“He is quite cultured.” Sarah offered.   
“So are many of the other officers.” Mary countered.   
“Would you be happy with him?”   
“If he allowed me to see the real man beneath his façade, perhaps I would be consigned to contemplate his virtues.” Mary was diplomatic. However, at the moment, I am finding his actions quite tedious and boorish!”   
“Major Andre described as tedious and boorish? Oh, dear! Whatever did he do to be described as such?” Philomena asked. She was curious. Major Andre had a reputation as being a roguish charmer. Many of the women in New York were mad for him and wanted them in their beds, except for the Lady Mary.   
“Cloying behavior. What gentleman tells a woman he misses her desperately after only being away from her for not even a day? Certainly, one would construe that manner of behavior as a bit much.”   
Philomena visibly winced. “That is quite tiresome!”   
“Have we discussed Colonel Lord Grey?” Lady Stewart asked.   
“No.”   
“Well? What are your opinions of His Lordship? Grey is an ancient name. He is English.”   
Philomena hesitated to offer her opinions about Colonel Lord Grey. He had been seen about the playhouse in the company of one of the actors late at night. There had been rumors swirling about that he enjoyed intimate relations with men as well as women. A predilection that a young woman of Lady Mary’s breeding may find quite shocking and alarming. She may not wish to share her potential husband’s attentions with another man. Though some women did enjoy the carnal attentions of two gentlemen at once. An experience that Philomena had not yet entertained. He had approached her, back in September before Lady Mary had arrived, about arranging an assignation.   
“As all the candidates for my hand are, he is good-looking, accomplished, appears kind, can turn a gallant phrase. He is a bit of a dandy.” Mary replied.   
“I am discerning that is a no? The Colonel is out despite his rank?”   
“No. I have not had the pleasure to get to know him well. I seem to be surrounded by particular officers, it makes it difficult for the others to press their suits if they are so inclined.”   
“We must find means to remedy that!” Lady Stewart declared. 

British Headquarters 

“Come here, you wee scamp!” Ben/Collum called, patting his thigh watching the pup dash over, his tail wagging. Upon reaching Ben, he jumped up, his forepaws braced against Ben’s knee, whimpering softly, looking up at Ben with expectant deep chocolate colored eyes. “What is it, lad?” Ben asked looking down at the pup, who at the sound of Ben’s voice wagged its tail that much harder, it pawed Ben’s leg, flexing its toes, the nails scaping against Ben’s boot. The major bent down, picking up the pup, who grunted contentedly when he was lifted in the air, nestling against the officer’s chest.   
“So, it’s true? I had heard that you had ventured to Mister Graham’s earlier this morning. A gift for the Lady Mary Ludlow? A wee Nero?” Colonel Lord Grey asked referring to the Sutherland’s pet in Boston.   
“Not so much a Wee Nero as a companion for someone that has been placed in a difficult situation to no fault of her own. I thought a dog would help ease some of the discomfort that the Lady Mary may harbor. It must be incredibly disconcerting to be taken from one’s familiar and comforting surroundings against one’s will.” Ben replied.   
“Incredibly clever and thoughtful. Much more precious than a poem, sketch or billet deaux as other of Her Ladyship’s suitors would offer. I commend you, Major Sinclair for your ingenuity and thoughtfulness.”   
“Thank you, Sir.” Ben/Collum replied.   
“Did the beast come with a name? Have you given him one?” Grey asked.   
“I was going to let the Lady Mary decide upon one though I am rather partial to Cato, Coriolanus, Claudio, Marcus, Henry, Ulysses or George.”   
Grey pondered Ben/Collum’s answer for a moment. “Fine names, the lot of them.”   
“Thank you, Sir.”   
“The pup has nodded off. If you are careful you can place him down and let him sleep whilst we practice our fencing. I promise he will not get injured or awaken. When do you reckon you will present your gift to the Lady Mary?”   
“When I venture back to Stirling House.” Ben/Collum replied, lifting the Newfoundland pup from where he slept against his chest, carefully laying him down on the grass, saying prayers to Providence that the creature slept on. He drew his sword out of its scabbard, his blade contacting Grey’s.   
“Have you decided how you are going to present the beast to Her Ladyship? In a basket? With a bow?”   
“Mister Graham gave me a basket for the pup for the first few weeks. The Lady Mary will keep it until he outgrows it” Ben spoke as he deflected a thrust from the colonel’s sword. “I have a length of scarlet ribbon for my queue. It is long enough to tie about the pup’s neck, and it will make a reasonably sized bow.”   
“How precious.” Grey remarked, twisting his hips to one side to deflect a slice from Ben’s sword.   
“Aye! ‘Tis!” Ben agreed, taking a step to the side and then backward, whilst Grey’s sword arched up.   
Grey grinned. “Sweetening your cause. Clever man! Would that I had thought of such a thing. She may look upon me with more favor.”   
“You are impossible not to like, Colonel Lord Grey.” Ben said, thrusting his sword forward. 

 

Stirling House   
That same morning 

 

Coming out of the Lady Mary’s chambers, Rose shut the door behind her with a gentle click. In her arms were a few small items that needed mending. She made her way down the hallway to the servants’ stairs, pausing on the top landing when she heard voices. It was Mister Hudson the butler speaking to the offending footman that Major Andre had bribed that morning. The Lady Mary had come through on her threat. She cocked her head to listen what Mister Hudson was saying.   
“In this household, our loyalty is to our employer, The Lady Elspeth Stewart. We do not spy upon our betters. Is that understood? In view of the infraction I will have to let you go without a reference, Philip.”   
“Where will I go? What will I do?”   
“A young man as enterprising as you will be able to find a way. Have you considered soldiering? Perhaps Major Andre will put in a good word for you?” Hudson replied.   
At the mention of Andre’s name, Rose stiffened. She had to tell Mrs. Fleming the housekeeper and Mr. Hudson about what the major had asked of her. Apparently, the Spy Master of the British Army was looking for recruits in Lady Stewart’s household, believing that funds could sway loyalties. It did in other households but most of the staff in Stirling House were fiercely loyal Scots, loyal to Lady Stewart and the Duke of Sutherland’s youngest lass. If he truly wished to gain valuable secrets of the Continental Army and General Washington, he should use his reported considerable charm and dash upon the Lady Mary, to lure them out of her. He was becoming foolish and tiresome in his infatuation.   
Rose heard the servant’s entrance door shut as Philip left. She did not envy Mister Hudson the task of finding a new footman especially with a war on. Though, she knew that Stirling House would have a queue out the door with potential candidates once word got out. Hopefully it would be another Scots Jacobite or Whig, she thought making her way down the stairs almost colliding with one of the kitchen maids.   
“Constance, do you know where I might find Mrs. Fleming?”   
“In her office chatting with Mr. Hudson. Did you hear? Philip is no longer employed. He took a bribe from Major Andre to allow the major entrance into the house at an early hour this morning to wake the Lady Mary to go riding!” Constance gossiped.   
“I heard. Literally.” Rose remarked.   
“You worked at British Headquarters for the Lady Mary before coming here. You have seen him, haven’t you? Is he as handsome and dashing as he is reputed to be?”   
“He is not unpleasant to look at.” Rose offered. “He is reputed to have a weakness for women.”   
“Yes, please!” Constance exclaimed with a giggle.   
“He has his eyes on my mistress, with a mind court and then marry her.”   
“As do half of the bachelor officers in His Majesty’s Army.”   
“Watch yourself, Connie. Ye dinna want to end up with a bastard in yer belly, dismissed with no character. Ye think a man like that would provide for you? Would marry you? Now where is Mrs. Fleming?”   
Constance motioned with her hand.   
Rose paused in front of Mrs. Fleming’s room. She tentatively knocked.   
The door opened to reveal Mrs. Fleming and Mr. Hudson, it looked as though they had been conversing about a matter of importance. Could it be the situation with Philip and Major Andre?   
“There you are, Mrs. Fleming. Constance said you would be in here. Might I have a word?”   
“Of course, shall we move into my room?”   
“There is no reason that Mr. Hudson should not hear it. In fact, I think he probably should… You see, I’ve had a request from Major Andre that you ought to know about.” 

Stirling House   
That Evening

The Lady Mary Ludlow stood still whilst Lily put the finishing touches on her high roll, arranging the lovelock on her shoulder, the feathers in her hair. She stepped back to view the effect. “Oh, My Lady! You will be turning heads this evening!”   
“You are being kind, Lily. But, thank you.” Mary said, modestly. “I will have the good fortune of being within the company of The Sisters James, Miss Cecilia Van Lieden and Mistress Philomena Cheer.”   
“I have heard word that Major Sinclair has a surprise. Rumors have been circulating through the house since he returned from British Headquarters earlier with a basket and something hidden beneath his coat. Mr. Hudson has been recruited to keep whatever it is under wraps until it is deemed appropriate.” Polly shared.   
“Which, hopefully, will be later this evening.” Rose added. The maids were in on the surprise and were excited for their mistress to receive her gift from the major.  
The wee beastie was presently hiding down with the servants. He had been bathed with fragrant soap and rubbed dry and brushed until he was fluffy like a small black bear. In place of using one of the scarlet ribbons for his queue, Mrs. Fleming had found a swath of broader ribbon which had been cut and tied about the pup’s neck. She had also dug about in storage and found a large enough down pillow and a relatively new blanket for the basket bed.   
“Do you believe it is a gift for me?” Mary asked her curiosity piqued.   
“We have been sworn to secrecy, My Lady.” Lily replied. 

Mary was disappointed that Ben was no where to be found in the hallway as she made her way down to parlor before dinner. Her mood immediately changed, when she spotted him in a group chatting with Colonel Lord Grey, Philomena and several other officers. Their eyes meeting across the room, he smiled at her, excusing himself from his companions. “Lady Mary, a Fine Good Evening to you. Won’t you come join us. Miss Cheer was just relaying to us how she prepares for the stage!”   
“A Fine Good Evening to you, Major Sinclair!” Mary returned greeting, holding out her had for the obligatory kiss. Her eyes scanning the room for Major Andre, letting out a breath of relief when she found him absent for the moment. She was delighted that her godmother had set convention aside by inviting the actress. Elspeth Stewart followed and got away with her own Social Rules. None dared to trifle with her.   
He grasped her hand is his, the contact sending a shard of pure unadulterated desire through him, drawing it up to his mouth, the pad of his thumb caressing the soft skin of her palm, as he watched her from beneath lowered lashes.   
Mary gently trembled with longing, her breath catching in her throat, unable to breathe for a moment when his mouth touched the top of her hand, seeming to scorch the skin with his chiseled lips.   
“All eyes are upon us.” Ben murmured, his breath hot next to her hand. “You show me far too much favor, Lady Mary.”   
“Favor that is well deserving of so brave and gallant an officer. Let them look. They will say what they will.” Mary whispered, looking down at him, her tongue darting out from between suddenly dry lips, tracing across the full lower one to moisten it, provocative and sensual.   
“My only concern is for your reputation.”   
“What of my reputation? No one can fault me for showing marked favor to an officer that has proven himself courageous, fearless and valiant. Besides, my godmother approves of and is quite fond of you.” Mary said as they walked back over to the group, as a footman offered champagne from a silver tray. Mary noted how Colonel Lord Grey was laughing at a witty quip Philomena had made. She was clearly flirting with him. Mary did not care, especially since the entire room had viewed the way she had looked at Ben/Collum when he had kissed her hand. What did it matter that her erstwhile suitor was basking in the attentions of her friend? She took the glass of champagne her lover offered. Looking about the group she raised her glass in a toast. “Slainte Mhath!” Good Health! She called out just as Colonel Lord Grey cried, “The King!”   
They all drank. Mary looking about to see that Captain Lord Nicholls and Captain Lord Griffiths had joined the group. Both immaculate in their navy uniforms. Her glance meeting that of the Welsh Captain Griffiths.   
“Good Evening, Lady Mary! Miss Cheer! Gentlemen! We will see you at nine of the clock tomorrow morning, Lady Mary, for our outing? Miss Amelia James is to accompany us.”   
“Yes, Captain Lord Griffith. Tomorrow morning will be perfect. I have asked Mrs. Crosbie to pack a picnic hamper.”   
“That is exceedingly kind. Have you included those delicious walnut tarts?” Captain Lord Nicholls asked. The walnut tarts were a Ludlow family specialty. One that was becoming well known by the officers, many of which loved their sweets. “We will call around nine? Will that be agreeable?”   
“Completely.” Mary replied. She was looking forward to being out on the water for several hours. She enjoyed the bracing smell of the salt air and the feel of the wind against her cheeks and in her hair. “Have you tried the pumpkin custard tarts? I hear they may be just as delicious. They are flavored with nutmeg, cinnamon, ginger and cloves. A New England specialty. Ask Captain Drummond. Her Grace the Duchess of Sutherland, my mother, served them in Boston. If I do remember correctly, he relished them so much that Her Grace, my mother, sent him home to his billet with a dozen. I believe that he ate each and every last one himself.”   
“Sound scrumptious! I will inquire of Captain Drummond.”   
“What of me?” Captain Drummond asked, inclining his head in greeting to Lady Mary.   
“I was telling them about your fondness for the pumpkin custard tarts. You do remember them, don’t you?”   
“How could I ever forget? His Grace of Sutherland’s table was, and is, renown. Not only for the hospitality but for the decadent delicacies and hearty offerings found at their table. We were all incredibly grateful to be reminded of home whilst having dinner on Beacon Street.”   
“With that sort of reputation for fine dining and cooking, I am anxious to see what other tasty items we will find in Mrs. Crosbie’s hamper. Some of that delicious smoked ham, I would reckon.” Captain Griffiths said smiling at Mary.   
“Perhaps…” Mary replied taking a sip of her champagne.   
“The officers in His Majesty’s Army have best have a care lest you are whisked away by this pair of gallant and handsome tars, Lady Mary. I pray whatever may transpire does not cause a rift between the Admiral and the General.” Philomena teased. “I would most certainly wish to be pressed into service if it was this pair of captains executing the activity.”   
“The odds are in our favor, Miss Cheer. There happen to be far more suitors from His Majesty’s Army than Navy.”   
“Only because Major Andre was instructed to draw up the list.”   
“The Spymaster is not a naval officer.”   
“Ah! But the navy is the Senior Service. The officers do look quite smart in their Scarlet Regimentals but those navy uniforms… So eminently attractive.” Philomena sighed dramatically, a flirtatious smile playing about her mouth. She was an expert at the Art of Coquetry, Mary noted with admiration. It appeared that she had enchanted Colonel Lord Grey. He was hanging on the actress’s every word.   
“Which one does the Lady Mary prefer?” Major Andre asked, he had finally arrived. Always impeccably dressed and debonair he had taken particular care with his appearance this evening.   
“Which ever one the officer that becomes my husband wears.” Mary replied.   
The officers standing about applauded in approval of her answer.   
“So diplomatic and politic. A pity they do not allow women in the House of Lords.” John Andre remarked.   
“Be assured that if they did, I would be one of the first to take my seat, Major Andre.”   
“I would expect nothing less from a young lady of your profound abilities and agency, Lady Mary.” The compliment was gracious and not effusive. “I reckon that you would take after your Lady Godmother and be formidable and incredibly capable.”   
There was no chance of further discussion because dinner was announced. Mary found herself being escorted into the dining room by the Earl of Kendal, sitting beside him and Colonel Lord Offaly with Major Sinclair directly opposite. It boded well for dinner conversation that was lively and engaging. At the very end of the dessert course when the footmen were clearing up, Ben/Collum motioned to one of the footmen.   
“Now, Major?” He asked.   
Ben/Collum nodded.   
“What is this about, Major Sinclair?”   
“A wee surprise for a particular lady.” Ben/Collum answered with grin.   
“I know.” Seton said with a smirk and a wink.   
“Do tell? What did you trio of Highlanders get up to?” Major Andre asked.   
“Not so much a what as a who, Major Andre.” Seton replied.   
It was at that moment when a footman, Angus, came out with the Newfoundland puppy cradled in his arms, to ohhhhs, ahhhhs and comments from the officers. He made toward the Lady Mary, halting before her. “A gift for Your Ladyship, with Major Sinclair’s sincerest compliments.” Angus said.   
“Oh, my! Well, hello! Aren’t you a precious wee thing!” Mary said, turning in her chair, her attention completely focused on the black fluffy bundle in the footman’s arms. “Might I hold him? It is a male, is it not?” She asked moving about in her chair so to accept the creature.   
“Yes, Your Ladyship.” Angus passed the pup to Mary who took him, unable to conceal the delight and joy on her face.   
“Aren’t you a handsome lad with your scarlet bow?” She asked her heart melting. “Major Sinclair, I am at loss for words. He is a precious darling! I do not know how I will ever repay your generous kindness!”   
“There is no need, Lady Mary. But if Your Ladyship is so inclined, I am certain that you will think of a way.” Ben/Collum replied, their eyes meeting, his intense passion for her thinly veiled beneath stormy blue eyes darkened to indigo by the flickering candlelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Million Dreams: Chapter X Notes 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I am very grateful.   
> It was unusual for ladies of the beau and demi-mode to mix together socially. During wartime, when many conventions were tossed to the wind (HECK! The British Army even accepted Roman Catholics to their ranks!) the classes may have mixed a bit more out of necessity.   
> Lady Mary is picking which suitors she wishes to encourage with the help and input from the ladies including Philomena who can impart more intimate details regarding her friend’s potential husbands. Something that would not be discussed in Polite Society but is in the privacy of the Mantua Maker’s shop. The group of women are fiercely loyal to one another. There will be no gossip.   
> Lady Stewart rewards Philomena for befriending the Lady Mary when she was cloistered with the British Officers at Headquarters.   
> Philomena diplomatically suggests that Lady Mary keep Major Andre as one of her suitors agreeing that is present behavior has been beastly.   
> Madeleines are cookies.   
> Men of means kept mistresses. It would not have been unusual for an officer of means to patronize an actress as Colonel Lord Offaly had with Rosie Hawkins. 
> 
> Ben/Collum fence together with the Newfoundland puppy nearby. Ben has some names picked out all of which were from classical literature/Shakespeare and of course we have GEORGE for the King and General Washington.   
> Philip the Footman that accepted the bribe from Major Andre is sacked.   
> Rose, the Lady’s maid tells Mrs. Fleming and Mr. Hudson about Major Andre’s request for her to spy on Lady Mary.   
> There could be a romance brewing between Philomena and Colonel Lord Edward Grey.   
> Major Andre is behaving a wee bit better when we see him. He and Mary speak of the House of Lords. Which at this time did not allow women.   
> After dinner the puppy is presented, Lady Mary is besotted.


	11. I Think of What the World Could Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW. This chapter contains a graphic sex scene between two women. Proceed with caution.

A Million Dreams  
Chapter XI: I Think of What the World Could Be 

 

Stirling House  
Late That Same Evening 

“How WILL I ever repay YOUR generous kindness, Major Sinclair?” Mary asked from the open doorway that connected their bedchambers. The light from the candles and the fires crackling merrily in their hearths casting a soft sensual glow to her skin and the low-cut lawn and lace nightgown she wore. The fabric so sheer it was almost transparent. Rose, Lily and Polly had taken the dressing out of her hair and tamed it, tying it back with a black velvet ribbon allowing the fat curls to fall about her shoulders. She would have to wash it on the morrow.  
The pup christened ‘George’ after her beloved godfather, the Continental Commander and His Majesty the King, the third of that name, had fallen asleep beside Mary on the bed, she had gently transferred him to his basket near the fire covering him with his blanket. Presently, he was sleeping soundly.  
“Come here and I will show you.” Ben said, with a crook of an index finger, enticing her into his bedchamber.  
“Should you not be coming here, to me?” She asked, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She had never entered a man’s bedchamber.  
“Are you not repaying the kindness, Sweetheart?” He asked, his eyes sparkling in the dim light, a completely charming smile play about his chiseled lips.  
He looked so devastatingly handsome, standing there with only a banyan to cover him, the collar showing an expanse of his chest with its light smattering of hair. She wanted to trace the bare exposed flesh with an index finger, gaze into his eyes whilst he shivered with desire at her gentle touch. “Yes!” She took a step over the threshold into his bedchamber.  
“Well, then…”  
He was on her before she knew what was happening, kissing her with great passion, his mouth devouring hers. Hands running up and down her back, one cupping her buttocks, squeezing it hard, yanking her closer to him, closer to his powerful warrior’s body, allowing her to feel his potency and strength.  
Moaning and gasping beneath his kisses, Mary nipped at his lower lip with her teeth, snaking her arms about his shoulders, tugging him that much closer to her, seeking more of him, her breasts crushing against the firm hard muscles. “Oh, Ben!” She rasped soflty, her breath hot against his mouth, delighting in the feel of his bare chest against the fabric of her thin lawn gown.  
“Kiss me! Kiss me, Sweetheart!” His breath teased the delicate surface of her lips, his voice thick with longing and desire.  
She did. Oh, Sweet Christ! How she kissed him. Her sweet delicious mouth gliding and pressing against his, the pointed tip of her tongue snaking from between the seam of her mouth, tracing along the swell of his full lower lip, seeking to entice and tempt him.  
He did not require much persuading. Opening his mouth, his tongue fencing with hers, a palm coming up to cradle the back of her head, holding her steady, the other tracing the tips of his fingers with agonizing slowness over the swells of bum.  
She shivered with desire, his fingers seeming to scorch her skin through the thin lawn of her nightgown. Feeling his hand trail a path from the back of her head, down the gentle slope of her neck, holding her steady, his mouth traveled from hers, down her chin, planting kisses along the line of her jaw, advancing to her neck, the hollow at the base of her throat, his hand slipping where he held her, down to the slope of her shoulder, to the bare expanse of her chest, sensuously tracing the neckline of her nightgown, toward one of the silken bows that held it closed, he gave it a quick tug, undoing it, his index finger parting the slender bit of ribbon, moving onto the next, whilst his mouth planted burning kisses against the tender sensitive place where her neck and shoulder met, his hand releasing her bum, fingertips dancing up her spine causing her to shiver with desire and intense longing. “Oh, Ben!” She breathed, her voice a soft caress in the silent room.  
His mouth trailed erotic kisses over her skin, between the soft valley between her breasts, tugged on the third ribbon of her gown, parting the fabric, revealing her breasts, the nipples already tautly peaked with arousal. “Where else would you wish me to kiss you, Mary?”  
“All over!” She was unashamed.  
“All over? Like here?” He kissed the swell of her right breast. “How plump and near to perfection your breasts are, Sweetheart.” He remarked kissing about the firm mound of flesh, his lips getting closer and closer to the crest of her nipple, his mouth closing about it, flicking his tongue against the taut peak.  
She whimpered and moaned, a low sensual sound from the depths of her throat.  
He chuckled. “I will take that as a yes.” 

The Eight Column Theatre  
The Bowery  
That Same Evening 

“You came back! Did you miss your Kitty Cat? You want me to suck you? Or did you change your mind? You want to fuck me this time? Is it that lady, again? She not giving you what you want? A handsome, charming, brave officer like you? I know a cure for that sort of melancholy, Major. If you are so inclined, I could ask Rosie to join us. Perhaps the pair of us can prove a welcome distraction from that young lady and your present frustration?” The blonde actress cooed, running her fingers enticingly down the facings of the officer’s uniform jacket. She was just dressed in an orange dressing gown and a pair of matching mules, gifts from an old rich admirer of about seventy with a particularly randy cock.  
“You…?” He asked, his implication clear.  
Kitty Dormer nodded her assent. “We can put on a private performance just for you. Rosie plays the boy and I play the girl Then, if you wish, you can fuck us both. Separately or together. Rosie is very adept at riding whilst I could offer my treasures for your oral ministrations. Or, if you prefer, you can take one of us from behind and the other can be orally pleasured, which ever of us you choose. Rosie likes her cunny licked.”  
Rosie, who had been standing in the shadows, came forward. She was a tiny little thing, probably no older than eighteen, with dark glossy brown curls and pale blue eyes, naked as the day she had come into the world except for a black ribbon tied about her throat, red stockings and garters that emphasized the dark triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs. She walked over to join Kitty and the major. “You can taste me if you want.” She offered running her fingers enticingly up the other facing of his jacket. “Or would you rather watch Kitty lick my cunny?” Turning her head, her mouth met Kitty’s in an open mouth kiss, a hand disappearing beneath her dressing gown to fondle a breast. “Shall we give him a show, Kitty cat?” She took her hand away from the facing of his jacket.  
“Looks like he might want one, Rosie. Unlike that Irish Colonel who just liked to fuck you!” Kitty said, untying the sash of her robe, moaning with pleasure when Rosie began kissing and fondling her breasts, her mouth moving lower, parting the fabric of Kitty’s dressing gown whilst her mouth traveled down the other woman’s torso, licking at her skin, bending at the knees as she got closer and closer to her intended target, licking around Kitty’s navel, the tip of her tongue darting inside it.  
“You want to do this to that Fine Lady, don’t you? La! I can see you do! Come get a closer look, major!” She teased with a wicked smile her glittering eyes meeting his, over Rosie’s bent head, in the candlelight, parting her legs ever so slightly to allow the younger actress access to what she was seeking. A low throaty moan and a suppressed giggle from Rosie told the major that she had found it.  
Rosie’s head gently bobbed against Kitty’s muff, working her clitoris with the pointed tip of her tongue, one of her delicate hands bracing on one of Kitty’s thighs.  
“That’s it, Rosie! Lick my clit! Lick my clit!” Kitty crooned, tangling one of her hands in Rosie’s dark hair thrusting her hips forward to meet Rosie’s eager mouth which licked and sucked on Kitty’s jewel of flesh, her other hand slipping between her own thighs to touch herself. “Enjoying the show, major?”  
He swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from the lascivious scene before him. “It is quite entertaining, in a vulgar fashion.” He opined. Why had he come here? If he had wanted sex it was readily available from any number of bored matrons and widows. But they would gossip. He could not have Her finding out.  
“If you like we can move to the bed and I can suck your cock while Rosie eats me.”  
“Not this evening, Kitty! I have seen enough. I just remembered I have a previous engagement.” He lied, taking his hat and cape, venturing out the door, almost colliding with Colonel Lord Grey in the hallway, was that Miss Cheer he spied in the doorway of her room appearing fetchingly disheveled looking after the colonel, seeming eminently pleased and well satisfied dressed in a dark blue or black lace wrapper? He could not tell in the dim light.  
“Miss Cheer and I were discussing the merits of a fine Madeira.” Grey said in way of greeting.  
“Is that what they are calling it now?” John Andre asked.  
Grey chuckled. “I trust that you were as successful as I in your pursuits?”  
“The entertainment was rather vulgar and not that pleasurable.” He replied. They heard a cry from Kitty’s room. Rosie’s tongue had apparently achieved the desired results of her oral ministrations.  
The officers locked gazes, one of Grey’s brows raising, Andre giving a gentle snort.  
“Leaving you unfulfilled? A pity! I do not dare to presume, but might I suggest a change in your plan of siege? Rethink how you will bridge The Young Lady of Your Passion’s defenses? A manner that will not result, in this, ah, frustration.”  
“I would appreciate it if you were discreet, Ned.”  
“You have my word as an Officer and a Gentleman, no one need know that you were here this evening, Johnny.”  
“You will speak with Miss Cheer? She and the Lady Mary have become bonne amies as of late.”  
“Pray that I get to her before she gets to the Lady Mary.” Grey replied. 

The Next Day  
In a Sailing Skiff  
East River  
New York 

It was unusually warm for late October on the East River, there was a fine cool breeze blowing from the east. Mary sat on navy blue and white cushions in the bow of the boat, George, the Newfoundland puppy sitting alert in her lap, pawing at the ribbons of her hat that fluttered in the wind, making to bite at them. Amelia sat nearby on more cushions, watching the gulls and sandpipers fly about overhead, closing her eyes and turning her face toward the sun, feeling the warmth against her cheeks. The basket of food nestled between the ladies.  
The officers were maneuvering the skiff about a rowboat of what appeared to be a merchant from Long Island, traveling into port to sell his wares. He hailed the ladies and the officers, chuckling at George’s antics whilst rowing by. “A nice day to be on the water, eh, captains?” He called.  
“Aye! A fine day!” Captain Lord Nicholls agreed whilst Captain Lord Griffith nodded.  
“I have some fine goods if ye be buyin’.” The merchant offered.  
“When ye dock in port, go see the quartermaster, sir. We will avail ourselves from what he deems worthy to purchase.” Griffith remarked.  
“Aye, Sir.” The merchant said, disappointed that he was not going to sell to these tars. Some were not so honest as this pair. Rear Admiral Leavens took what he wanted and was late in payment if at all, stating he should be honored to be allowed to do business with His Majesty’s Navy. Perhaps the officers did not wish to be bothered by him because they were in the company of their sweethearts. A lovely blonde and striking brunette. Both looked quite fetching in two different shades of blue, the blonde in a color that almost appeared purple, which the merchant had heard called periwinkle the other in pale blue and white stripes. They both wore hats a la Antoinette, that is in the style of the French queen, or so his fashionable Tory wife had explained.  
“Good day to you!” Griffith called bidding farewell to the merchant, passing the rowboat.  
“Where are we headed?” Mary asked.  
“Love, erm, Bedloe’s Island, Lady Mary.” Captain Lord Griffith replied.  
“What a romantic name. Isn’t that the place where the British Army was housing those Loyal to the His Majesty the King earlier in the year?” Amelia asked.  
“Yes. I am afraid the buildings built for that usage burnt to the ground in April, Miss Amelia.” Griffith explained.  
“What is there now?”  
“I believe the Earl of Cassillis’s residence still stands though it may be in a wee bit of disrepair.”  
“But not in so much disrepair that we cannot visit it?” Mary was curious.  
“That, My Lady, remains to be seen.” Griffith replied with a smile, his deep brown eyes glittering in the sunshine.  
“It will be exciting to investigate.” Amelia enthused.  
“One would imagine that all of the furniture, paintings, silver and various valuables were removed by the owners or stolen.” Mary was practical. “Archibald Kennedy was a Scot. He most certainly would have hidden something of worth away. What would you care to find, George? Some ornate table or chair leg to chew? Or a fish pond in the garden? Right and proper for a swim, hmmm?” She asked stroking the pup behind an ear.  
Tilting his head to one side, he breathed a contented sigh. Laughing lightly, Mary smiled.  
As they had sailed through the harbor, she had made mental notes as to the number of British man o’ wars were moored there and as many names of the ships that she saw as possible. She also took note as to the merchant ships and small row boats and what manner of supplies they were bringing into Manhattan. All the information would be coded on a letter that she would send to her godmother, Lady Washington, who would in turn pass the letter and the intelligence onto her godfather. She did not believe that Major Andre would believe a letter containing descriptions of gowns, beaux and teas may also contain intelligence, especially when the letter was being sent to her godmother. The basket of baked treats that she had had delivered to General Howe with her compliments as a Thank you (and for his personal kindness when she had stayed at British Headquarters) had been well received. She was well aware that letters were exchanged between relatives, sweethearts and friends on different sides of the war under Flags of Truce but she did not wish to take any chances. She knew the two dozen walnut tarts and apple cake (amongst other delicacies) had served her well.  
There were more delicacies in the picnic hamper.  
Besides her efforts at espionage, Mary also took the opportunity to observe and study Captain Lord Griffith more closely. He was tall, at least the same height as Ben/Collum, whom, honestly, she could not think about without having a gentle flush stain her cheeks. Griffith was slightly thinner. Perhaps it had to do with the rations that he had to eat whilst at sea? He was well-formed, slender, with thin hips and long legs encased in highly polished black boots, his breeches seemed to be painted on. He was incredibly good looking, with curling dark brown hair, a few locks falling rakishly over his forehead and eyes the deep dark brown of chocolate fringed with long curling lashes, his cheekbones were high, his nose straight and aristocratic, his lips were thin, his smile showed dimples etched in his cheeks, it leant him a boyish look when she knew his age to be in his early to middle twenties.  
It would not be difficult to encourage his suit even if to deflect any suspicions that may arise from her marked favor toward Major Sinclair. Ben was right. She had to be far more discreet in her affections for him. It was difficult hiding her physical reaction. The mere mention of his name set her to blushing.  
The island loomed large in front of them. Mary watched the waves crashing on the rocks and sand as the sailors maneuvered the boat closer to shore, until they hit the sand, officers and George jumping out the boat. The pup staying close by as he investigated the vegetation, rocks and sea life on the beach whilst the officers helped the ladies down, Mary carrying the picnic hamper.  
Griffith took the hamper from her, setting it down on the sand and rocks near his feet. Grasping Mary about her waist, he lifted her out, the front of his uniform brushing against her gown and shawl, causing her to start for a moment. How could a woman not be attracted to a man that looked as he did? Their eyes met, Caribbean blue staring up into chocolate brown, his lips twitching in a charming smile.  
“Thank you for handling me so gently, Captain. Your gallantry reflects favorably upon His Britannic Majesty’s Senior Service.” Mary said sweetly.  
Griffith grinned. “I am delighted to be of service, My Lady!” He said, dipping his head in reference, releasing her. Just in time, too, as George took the moment to scamper toward the waves.  
Mary was in hot pursuit. Dashing across the beach after the pup. Sending a prayer up to Providence, Thanking Him that she had the forethought to wear her half boots beneath her gown. “Come back here, Wee Scamp!” racing up behind him, she caught him, lifting him off the ground just before he went full speed into the water, tucking him beneath an arm, shaking her head. “You are a rascal!” Kissing the top of his head, she carried him back to where Amelia and the two captains were waiting.  
“Shall we find a nice shaded spot to picnic?” Mary asked. 

 

British Headquarters  
That Same Morning 

“Where is the lady now?” General Howe asked, taking a sip of his tea, he was seated in one of the winged backed chairs in the parlor, a Wedgwood plate with an assortment of the baked goods Lady Mary had sent to him, on a candle table beside him. Setting his cup and saucer down, he reached for one of the walnut tarts, passing the plate to Major Andre who was seated opposite him in another winged backed chairs.  
“Thank you, Sir.” John said, taking a pumpkin custard tart off the plate. “Captain Lord Griffith and Captain Lord Nicholls have escorted Her Ladyship and Miss Amelia James on a boating excursion, they took a picnic hamper and the Newfoundland puppy, the gift from Major Sinclair.” Major Andre reported.  
“On a boating excursion with a pair of tars?!” Howe was incredulous. Taking a bite of the walnut tart, he savored the flavors of the mix of spices on his tongue. “Not in the music room or library where she should be, practicing for the Charitable Concert with you, Sir”  
“Noble tars, Sir.” John reminded him, taking a bite of his own tart, adding another item to the list he was compiling in his head as to why he must have the Lady Mary Ludlow in his life. She baked the most delicious pumpkin custard tarts. They had not come from a bakery or were prepared by Lady Stewart’s cook, Mrs. Crosbie. The lady had made them herself.  
“Right. They are not merely landed gentry. The heir to a Welsh earldom and heir or a son of the Earl of Durham.” Howe remembered. “Promising prospects for the Young Lady. But they are not officers in His Most Britannic Majesty’s Army, Major Andre. We need a way and means to get to that Wily Old Fox. A marriage betwixt one of the officers and the Lady would be a coup. What have you learnt of her betrothed? Major Benjamin Tallman, isn’t it?”  
Tallmadge, Sir. Major Benjamin Tallmadge of the Second Continental Dragoons, twenty- two years of age, son of a Presbyterian Minister from a little backwater town called Setauket on Long Island. Attended Yale College where he met and befriended Lord Edward Ludlow and the late spy, Nathan Hale. Tallmadge’s good looks have earned him the sobriquet of the Handsomest Man in the Continental Army, or so my informant tells me. Presently felled with smallpox or measles. The man has been listed as indisposed for the last week. He has not been heard a hide or hair of.”  
“Perhaps Major Tallmadge will die of the affliction he presently suffers from saving us from the necessity of having to kill him?” Howe mused, finishing his walnut tart, reaching for what the Lady Mary had called a Joe Frogger cookie, biting into it.  
“Major Tallmadge need not recover from that which causes him distress, Sir.” John offered. “Though I would prefer to meet him on the field of battle and run him through with my own sword.”  
“Eager to rid yourself of your fiercest rival, John?” Howe asked.  
“In the way an Officer and Gentleman of His Most Britannic Majesty’s Army would. Yes, Sir.” John replied.  
“Not because he is handsome as the devil?” Howe goaded the major.  
“He won’t be if he is left pox marked.” Andre countered.  
“Get her here, Major. Practicing for the concert. I would not have my elder brother best me in Marriage Stakes by having the Lady Mary Ludlow form an affection for one of His Majesty’s Men in Blue. I need to win this wager, Andre! I have a thousand pounds riding on it. Yes, a thousand pounds. Some of the officers are beginning to lay their wagers as to which one of those from within the ranks of the list you drew up, Her Ladyship shall choose. I would have imagined that, given you were one of the first to make her acquaintance that you would be familiar with her sheets by now. Have a heart, John. A lady not so easily had, is that much sweeter for the waiting. That is, if another does not best you.”  
“I am afraid that she may favor others over me, Sir.” John offered.  
“Nothing that cannot be rectified. How is it that my Head of Intelligence cannot turn the head of a sixteen-year-old convent educated girl? Learn her secrets?”  
“It is not for wont of trying, Sir.” John bit into the walnut tarts, savoring the explosion of flavors on his tongue. MON DIEU! Adding the walnut tarts as another reason why he must have the Lady Mary Ludlow in his life. One of the many.  
“Try harder if you wish to win her!” Howe instructed. “Or employ different tactics.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Came Andre’s reply. 

 

Early that Evening  
Stirling House Garden 

He stood a few steps inside the garden gate, unable to take his eyes off the scene before him, watching with barely concealed amusement whilst the Newfoundland pup skirted and raced about the garden his mistress in hot pursuit, her laughter carrying across the box hedges and rows of late autumn flowers in Lady Stewart’s traditional English Garden.  
“George! George Charles Henry Augustus come here!” She called, tapping her knee to garner the pup’s attention.  
“Those are quite distinguished names for such a wee scamp. Do you believe he will grow into them?” He asked pushing away from the gate, sauntering toward her, the soles of his boots crunching on the leaves and brick path with military precision.  
Pausing in her pursuit for a moment, she turned her head at the sound of his voice. “Have you ever seen a full-grown male Newfoundland dog, major?” She asked.  
“I do not believe I have had the pleasure. Perhaps I may rectify that deficit with Master George? That is, if I am to be afforded that privilege?”  
“Would you truly like to be? Afforded the privilege? Or is it all a game to you, Sir?” She was curious. Did he consider her a Matrimonial Prize or, like, Benjamin Tallmadge, was he truly in love with her? He did admit to her that he had Been Struck by The Dart of Love. Was he sincere?  
“I consider it a distinguished honor, Lady Mary.” He replied. “I would beg that Your Ladyship could find it within you to forgive me for my recent infractions and errors in judgment. I fear that my high esteem and affection for Your Ladyship caused me to behave in a foolish and boorish manner. I pray that we may put the past behind us and begin anew with one another. I will do whatever you require of me to restore my estimation in Your Ladyship’s eyes. I freely admit that I behaved rashly and recklessly. A game? The only game I would be playing is The Game of Hearts, My Lady.”  
“Are you truly contrite?” She asked. She did not truly trust him. Reaching George, who had paused for a moment, she took the opportunity to pick him up, a hand supporting his bum and about his chest. George rested his forepaws over his mistress’s shoulders, eyes bright with mischief.  
“If Your Ladyship doubts me, please allow me to prove to Your Ladyship that I am truly penitent.” He offered. “I did indulge your request to organize a Charitable Concert. At Your Ladyship’s discretion, I would be delighted to organize a Charity Ball.” His eyes crinkling whilst his thin lips turned up in into an indulgent smile whilst he watched George. “You must tell me your secrets to winning your mistress’s affection.” He murmured to the dog, reaching out a hand to stroke one of the pup’s fluffy ears, caressing it with his glove covered fingertips. George turning his head to nip at the tips. “Jealous, are we? I completely understand, Master George.” He chuckled.  
Mary held the pup close to her, cradling him against her chest, as a physical protective barrier between them John Andre was not certain  
“Master George is not jealous, just a wee bit protective.” Mary replied.  
“So, would I be…” John agreed, his expression darkening upon spying Major Sinclair.  
“There you are, Lady Mary! The chess board awaits in the library. Did you not promise me a game before dinner? He asked, his face alight with warmth and pleasure. “Major Andre, Good Evening!” He added greeting the other officer, praying that he would not angle an invitation to dine with them.  
“Major Sinclair, Major Andre has just offered to organize a Charitable Ball in addition to the Charitable Concert for the Widows and Orphans Fund. Was that not kind of him?” Mary announced.  
“Exceptionally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES ON CHAPTER XI 
> 
> Invariably, my extensive research of the American Revolutionary War/War of American Independence and the 18th century would delve into some unsavory aspects of life- the underbelly of it all, as it were. Part of that aspect is sexuality and the proclivities of men and women of the time. The Upper Classes, from what I have come across, enjoyed flagellation, spanking and deflowering virgins (amongst other kinks-just like today). There were also men and women that liked to watch others, as we see in this chapter. Kitty Dormer misgauges her audience. A certain officer leaves not aroused as he imagined he would be. Lesbianism was not a crime in the 18th century. Homosexuality, however, was. Yet there were ‘Molly Houses’, which were male brothels. I do not know if there was one on Holy Ground, but one could imagine, that if they were discreet, there was most certainly men enjoying intimate relations with men. I do hope that you enjoyed me showing a slightly darker side of the 18th century. 
> 
> I do hope you are happy with whom I have paired Philomena Cheer with.  
> Bedloe/Love’s Island is now called Liberty Island. It is the island which is home to that iconic symbol of American Opportunity, The Statue of Liberty.  
> The background about Liberty Island that is given in this chapter is historically accurate.  
> Mary is getting up to some spying. She is also noticing Captain Lord Griffith. 
> 
> In the 18th century, measles and smallpox (especially if one was not inoculated) could prove fatal. Andre’s contacts have told him that Major Benjamin Tallmadge had not been seen for a week because he has been felled with either of those diseases. All elements of what Andre says about Tallmadge’s history are historically accurate except for him becoming friends with a Lord Edward Ludlow at Yale College. That, of course, is my invention. Lord Edward Ludlow is one of Lady Mary’s elder brothers and is presently studying law at Middle Temple with aspirations to serve in Parliament as an MP. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you for all your comments, encouragement and kudos. I am sincerely humbled and most grateful.


	12. A Vision Of The One I See

 

A Book Sellers

New York City 

Two Days Later 

 

The Dragon’s Treasures’ trade sign hanging from a cast iron beam high over the door declared to all what was to be found inside, a scarlet Cadwalladr Dragon, the symbol of the proprietor’s native Wales, sat upon a stack of books, reading another, holding a cup of steaming hot tea, wearing an older gentleman’s spectacles. On this morning, The Lady Mary and four of her companions, The Misses James and Miss Cecelia Van Leiden accompanied by Captain Lord Seton stepped inside the book shop.  
Matthew, the apprentice, looked up from the books he was stacking on a table near the door when he heard them open it, crossing the thresh hold, closing it behind them. The bell tinging above announcing their arrivals. “A Fine Good Morning, Lady Mary!” He said, sketching her a neat bow. “Ladies.” He added acknowledging The James Sisters and Cecelia Van Lieden. “Captain Seton what a pleasure to see you! What may I help you with today?” Mr. Broderick received quite a few books on the last ship from London. There are many new and interesting titles.” He offered.  
“I am looking for a book on Ancient Greek History, Matthew.” Mary said. “One that a gentleman would read. The book can be in Greek, Latin or English. The gentleman reads and is fluent in those three languages.”  
“Yes, Your Ladyship. Mr. Broderick has received some books on Ancient Greece, many of which are newer editions of older works. If you would care to follow me, please.” Matthew gestured to Mary to follow him to a table near one of the windows at the far front corner of the shop, Captain Seton following close behind. “There is a selection here. Then we have the classics, The Illiad and The Odyssey, in the original Greek. We also have Latin and English translations. I will leave you to browse.” Matthew stepped away as the door of the shop opened, a very tall lanky British officer entering, removing his tricorne, revealing his wavy auburn hair streaked with burnished gold tamed into a queue wrapped with a black silk ribbon, brushing the large collar of his great military cape. His eyes piercing and ever watchful, sparkling with intelligence, were the color of the ocean found in the West Indies, neither blue nor green, but somewhere in between.  
“Jamie Seton is that you?” The tall officer called to Captain Lord James Seton, a smile splitting his handsome face upon recognizing him. “Of all the places…”  
Seton’s eyes lit up, turning about at the sound of the voice. “When did you sail into port, eh? What business do you have in New York?”  
The tall army officer strode over to where Seton and Mary were. “Your manners, Seton.” He chided. “You’ve not introduced me to your companion yet. Where has my older brother gone off to? Is he at Headquarters? I would have thought he would have accompanied you with his perchance for books and the Fairer Sex.”  
The other officer flushed. “Your pardon, Lady Mary, may I present Lieutenant William Andre of His Majesty’s Seventh Foot. Lieutenant, this is the Lady Mary Ludlow, the youngest daughter of the Duke of Sutherland and an honored guest of General Howe. Presently in residence at Stirling House.”  
Mary slowly extended her hand, William kissed it. “Lieutenant Andre.”  
“Lady Mary, a pleasure, I assure you. I find it most objectionable of Jamie to have the most marvelous luck.”  
“Luck, Lieutenant?”  
“To be escorting quite the most captivating young woman I have seen in Colonies about this city.”  
Mary blushed. What a rogue! He was far too forward. “Lieutenant Andre, I fear you will quite confound me with your flattery. Please do come and meet my friends.” Mary added trying to ignore that Major John Andre’s younger brother kept stealing bold glances at her in a clear attempt to flirt with her, his intent too clear and quite insolent as she brought him to where Amelia, Sarah and Cecelia were browsing through stacks of romantic fiction and history to introduce him. The introductions were quickly made.  
“I shall leave you ladies to your selections.” William said moving away, offering his arm to Mary. “Allow me.” He began to engage her in private conversation to further their acquaintance.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant. I believe that I can fend for myself. I am only venturing over to look at a selection of books on Ancient Greece.” She rebuffed him trying to step past him, but he intentionally blocked her path, so she had no place to go. “If you would please stand aside, Sir, and let me pass.”  
“Give over, Will.” Seton said. “Let the lady chose a book for Major Sinclair.” He added baiting the younger Andre by mentioning another officer’s name. He had immediately seen the other officer’s interest in the young lady. He did not bother to hide it.  
“Not before the lady promises to share some conversation and refreshment with me.” William stated. “Will you, Lady Mary?”  
“Only if Captain Lord Seton and my friends accompany us, Lieutenant.” Mary replied, she knew that she should try to get on with William, he would most probably join the coterie of officers that frequented Stirling House, but she did not care for the way he was gazing at her, like he would a tray of walnut tarts. It made her exceedingly uncomfortable.  
William pursed his lips. “Very well.” He sighed. If that was the only way she would grant him a few hours with her then so be it. He would have time to figure out a way to catch her alone in the future which would be quite simple seeing as he was billeted at British Headquarters and she was residing at Stirling House. Lady Elspeth Stewart’s hospitality to the officers in His Majesty’s Army was well known. “After you select that tome for that Major Sinclair you must help me select some tomes far less tedious.”  
“There are various pamphlets on several topics if you are so inclined.” Mary offered sweetly. “Why are you not with your regiment?”  
“I was given a few days respite before I am to join them.” William replied.  
Mary nodded, turning her attentions back to the table and the selection of a book for Ben.  
William stood beside Mary for a moment or two waiting for her to ask his opinion upon which book the officer, Sinclair might favor, he being a gentleman and all, but there was no such question forthcoming. He was not used to being so clearly rebuffed by a young woman. In his experience, they flirted outrageously to gain his attention. But not the Lady Mary Ludlow, she seemed quite disinterested and immune to his charm perhaps this Major Sinclair or another officer, perhaps even his brother, John, had already had the pleasure of captivating her? No matter, the young woman attracted and intrigued him. He was not averse to stealing away women that other men fancied. He had successfully done it in the past. He looked forward to the challenge of seducing this one, especially if there was a wealth of competition. 

 

 

The Same Day 

Later That Afternoon 

Stirling House 

 

Mary stood beside the harpsichord in the Music Room, her clear soprano voice singing out Handel’s ‘Eternal Source of Light Divine’ whilst Captain Lord Griffith accompanied her on the trumpet. They finished to applause from a half dozen officers and the Sisters James and Miss Van Lieden.  
“That was beautifully done!” Amelia complimented the pair. “Tea! How delightful!” She exclaimed as several of the servants brought in tea trays for the group, setting them down on nearby tables. “I am positively famished after rehearsing for the last two hours.”  
“Major Andre is quite the task master!” Mary accused, glaring at the object of her disapproval.  
“Rest assured, Lady Mary, I would be so demanding if I was not certain that you were completely capable of performing.” He replied.  
“You will exhaust us all, Johnny!” Ban Tarleton complained. “I will have no energy for latter indulgences. What of you, Major Sinclair? This certainly is not beneficial to your convalescence.” He asked Ben/Collum who looked up from a four- part arrangement of ‘Be Thou My Vision’ he was studying.  
“Fortunately, my convalescence has afforded me opportunity to slowly regain my energy.” Ben/Collum replied, reaching out to take the cup of tea that Mary offered, their fingertips brushing gently against one another’s along the edge of the saucer, exchanging a brief glance.  
“Would that I could be afforded the opportunity to convalescence at Stirling House and be attended to by the Lady Mary and Miss Cheer. You are most fortunate, Collum.” Ban remarked.  
“I am immensely grateful.” Ben/Collum said smiling at one of his pair of nurses.  
“I believe that I can speak for all officers present that we are rather envious of your situation.” John added, stealing a glance at Mary over the rim of his tea cup whilst he took a sip.  
“I view it as my Christian and Patriotic Duty and Pleasure. The care I provide does not compare to the sacrifice of Major Sinclair and others like him.”  
“You are far too modest, Lady Mary.” Ban complimented.  
“Cornet Tarleton, I thank you. Whatever I can do to help those that have been injured, maimed, widowed or orphaned by this conflict, I will do so to the best of my ability.” Mary replied. “Shall we practice ‘Be Thou My Vision’? It may prove popular with our audience.” Turning to the harpsicord, she gave each part their first note. She then began to sing:  
Be Thou my Vision, O Lord of my heart;  
Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art.  
Thou my best Thought, by day or by night.  
Waking or sleeping, They presence my light. 

Amelia, Sarah and Cecelia then joined her in four female parts:  
Be Thou my Wisdom, and Thou my true Word;  
I ever with Thee and Thou with me, Lord;  
Thou my great Father, I thy true son;  
Thou in me dwelling and I with Thee one. 

The women dropped the verse to allow the men to sing, the first line a solo by Ben/Collum:  
Be Thou my battle Shield, Sword for the fight;  
Be Thou my Dignity Thou my Delight;  
Thou my soul’s Shelter, Thou my high Power;  
Raise Thou me heavenward, O Power of my power. 

The men and women then combined together in eight parts: 

Riches I heed not, nor man’s empty praise,  
Thou mine Inheritance, now and always:  
Everyone dropped out to allow Mary and Ben/Collum to sing together:  
Thou and Thou only, first in my heart  
High King of Heaven, my Treasure Thou art. 

Mary unable to resist a fleeting longing glance the object of her affections. 

The eight parts then joined together to sing:  
High King of Heaven my victory won.  
May I reach Heaven’s joys, O bright Heaven’s Sun!  
Heart of my own heart, whatever befall,  
Still be my Vision, O Ruler of all. 

 

The group finished to applause. 

“That was beautifully done!” Lady Stewart announced entering the room. “Who is this Fine Specimen of English Manhood, Major Andre? I do not believe we have had the pleasure. Pray, introduce us!” She added indicating William, John’s younger brother who was standing near the harpsichord, being part of the Octet that had just sung.  
Lady Stewart, might I present Lieutenant William Andre of His Majesty’s Seventh Foot?” John said presenting his brother to the Formidable Old Lady.  
“At your service, Lady Stewart!” William said, kissing her outstretched hand.  
“What service might you be providing, Lieutenant?” Lady Stewart asked. Noticing how the dashing lieutenant could not disguise his interest in her goddaughter. He could not take his eyes off her, the lust for her clear in his blue-green gaze. Lady Stewart instinctively felt uneasy at this turn of events. This did not bode well. It did not bode well at all. In her experience, Andre males could be troublesome.  
“Whatever My Lady may require of me.” William replied. “I am yours to command, My Lady.”  
Lady Stewart knew his words were not directed at her. “Such gallant words, Lieutenant. Though I appreciate your valor. That sentiment is lost on an old woman. The city is full of Young Ladies of Good Families. I would look about and set your sights on one of them.”  
“Perhaps I already have.” William murmured low watching Mary, who stood near Amelia, Sarah and Cecelia the quartet giggling at a witty quip one of them had made.  
Lady Stewart watched where his gaze had wandered. “I do hope that you are not intimidated by a woman of fierce intelligence. Many men do not care for a woman that is smarter than they are.” She warned, hoping to put him off. She knew that many men wanted a decoration not a lady that could match wits with them intellectually.  
“We shall see, Madame.” William replied.  
“So, you shall, Lieutenant. Have a care.” Lady Stewart was cautious. She suspected that William Andre was cast in the same mold as his elder brother. It remained to be seen, but she had her suspicions that he, too, was a seducer of women. “May Darling, sing The Girl I Left Behind Me.” She asked her goddaughter. It was a lively tune, one to get them all singing.  
Mary began singing the first few words, quickly, with a voice here, a voice there, they had all joined in by the second verse:  
I'm lonesome since I crossed the hill, And o'er the moor and valley, Such grievous thoughts my heart do fill, Since parting with my Sally I seek no more the fine or gay, For each does but remind me How swift the hours did pass away, With the girl I left behind me  
. O ne'er shall I forget the night, The stars were bright above me And gently lent their silvery light When first she vowed to love me But now I'm bound to Brighton camp Kind heaven, then, pray guide me And send me safely back again, To the girl I left behind me.

“Who is planning on leading the sing-along at the Charitable Concert?” Lady Stewart asked pouring a cup of tea when they had finished.  
“I imagine it would be Colonel Lord Kendal or Colonel Lord Offaly being the Senior Officers participating in the concert. Though, perhaps, we could prevail upon General Howe?”  
“I believe he could be prevailed upon with the aide of more of those delicious walnut tarts.” Cornet Tarleton flirted. “Though I believe much could be done if the officers of the British Army were stuffed with walnut and pumpkin custard tarts and all manner of confections Your Ladyship creates. An army does march on its belly, after all.”  
“One would imagine he would consider it his duty and obligation. He need not be bribed.”  
“Though receiving such delicacies could, erm, sweeten the prospect.” Eyes dancing with mirth and mischief, Ban grinned.  
“Methinks, Cornet Tarleton is angling for more confections.”  
“One must not blame me for trying. Your talents are unmatched, and the officers do delight in what comes from the kitchens of Stirling House. I am performing a service, My Lady.”  
“Perhaps I should consider opening a coffee house and offering the treats for the benefit of those less fortunate.” Mary mused. “Or pay for others to do so in my stead.”  
“What a gloriously enterprising idea!” Lady Stewart exclaimed. “Perhaps we should explore the possibilities? I am certain some of the sutlers and washerwomen would prefer being the proprietress of her own shop especially when the money to begin would be provided by one of her betters. It would certainly be a way to create more jobs for the women and children. I will speak to Admiral and General Howe about it.”  
“How clever! It is no wonder why Your Ladyship enjoys popularity with the common soldiers and tars. Not many young women in your particular position are concerned of the plight of those socially inferior to oneself.” Captain Lord Griffith commented.  
“You may thank my parents and the nuns at the Abbaye Royale de Panthemont for fostering my virtue of Christian Charity.” Mary answered. “Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, ladies and gentlemen, Master George needs to go out.” She added, picking up the pup who clearly had to relieve himself.  
Once outside, Mary set George on the brick path in the garden, watching him sniff about, finding a spot to eliminate. He finally squatted to urinate on a low border hedge that bordered the roses, some of which were still in bloom in the late autumn.  
Following him as he found a spot to defecate, Mary spotted a scarlet coated officer venturing out of the door that led from the house to the garden. She sighed in exasperation recognizing him. What did he want with her now?  
“Could what you have to say not wait?” She bit out feeling him approach her from behind.  
“I have not had an opportunity to catch a moment with Your Ladyship in private until now.” He replied. “You letter to Madame Washington was given to a courier and will be dispatch posthaste under a Flag of Truce. I must say that I am delighted that you are finally happy here, that you have found many reasons to smile. I do harbor some regret that it was not I that had the forethought to purchase a pup from Mr. Graham. However, I do pray that the Charitable Musical Concert and the Ball will cause you great pleasure and that I will be remembered fondly in some fashion.”  
“The next time I write to Madame Washington I will commend you for your efforts, Major Andre.”  
“Just a mention in a letter?” She could hear the disappointment in his voice. “I would think that you would find it within yourself to be a wee bit more appreciative when I tell you that I have erstwhile news of your Rebel Betrothed. Unfortunately, it appears that he has been felled with what appears to be the measles or smallpox. I am so dreadfully sorry to be the bearer of such unpleasant news, Lady Mary.”  
Gasping in feigned alarm, shutting her eyes and biting her lip to indicate distress, Mary gave a convincing performance. Major Andre was completely fooled. “Poor Ben!” She whispered, a lone tear falling down one of her cheeks for dramatic effect.  
Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his handkerchief. “Allow me.” He said, going to wipe the wetness from her cheek, ever the gallant. “If you need some comfort, Lady Mary, I will be honored to serve you in any capacity. I am at your service.”  
She knew that he was being chivalrous but something in his words, perhaps the seductive timber of his voice caused her to feel a wee bit uncomfortable. He was doing his best to mend fences but ever the rogue, he could not resist flirting outrageously with her even at the unknown expense of poor darling Ben! Offering to comfort her should the worst befall her dragoon! Who, Thanks be to God, did not have either of the afflictions Andre had mentioned. If he was sick at all, Benjamin Tallmadge had contracted Le Mal de Amour. Truth be told, Mary was delighted to have infected him with it.  
“Major Andre, there you are! General Howe sent me to fetch you! You are needed back at Headquarters forthwith. Goods and supplies have arrived from England, Sir!” The young soldier exclaimed, averting his eyes to the scene before him. If he did not know better, it appeared that he had come upon Major Andre and the Lady Mary Ludlow in what could be construed as a private moment. The major was standing precariously close to the lady, close enough where it would not be considered proper. The lady appeared distressed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. The Major appeared to be seeking to comfort her. The pup had rushed up to his mistress, eager for attention.  
“Alas, Duty calls.” John was disappointed. “Do remember what I said, Lady Mary. I am at your disposal. Whatever you require of me…” He pressed his handkerchief in her hand before bowing and turning to leave with the soldier. “You will tender my regrets to Lady Stewart?”  
“Of course, Major.” Mary replied, crumpling the square of fabric within her fingers, kneeling to pick up George, holding him close against her cheek, watching the pair of Bloodybacks leave by the garden gate.  
She made her way back to the house, cradling George in her arms. “I am anxious to see Major Sinclair as well, Georgie. Do not be too eager. People will gossip. You must be discreet.” Whispering into the top of his head, she could not help smiling when she spotted an unexpected guest when she neared the door. “Miss Cheer! Philomena! What a wonderful surprise! Now I know why Colonel Lord Grey was invited to stay for supper. But don’t you have a performance this evening?”  
“Kitty Dormer is playing my part.” Philomena said in way of explanation.  
“Is she up to it? No one can act as you do! I feel sorry for the patrons this evening they will be incredibly disappointed. Though I am delighted that you accepted Lady Stewart’s invitation to dine!” Mary sincerely complimented her friend.  
“What a gracious courtesy, Lady Mary. It was so incredibly kind of her to ask me. I am the envy of the playhouse. Now I can tell all of my friends that I dined with the Duke of Sutherland’s daughter!” Philomena returned the warmth. “Did you enjoy the bookseller’s this morning? Was Captain Lord Seton agreeable company?”  
“We had a lovely time. I made the acquaintance of another officer of His Majesty’s Army.” Mary explained.  
“Another officer? Who, pray tell? Did it please you?” Philomena asked, tilting her head to one side, studying Mary. She could tell by the edge to Mary’s voice that something was amiss.  
“Lieutenant William Andre of the Seventh Foot.” Mary replied. “Major Andre’s younger brother. He was, erm, quite attentive.”  
“You immediately sparked his interest? You must give him leave to look. It does not mean that you must entertain his advances. Did you find the books that you were looking for? The ones on Ancient Greek History for Major Sinclair?”  
Mary nodded, the ladies making their way into the house. A footman taking Philomena’s cape and gloves.  
“The officers are in the process of leaving, Lady Mary.” The footman told his mistress.  
“Thank you, erm, it is James, isn’t it?” Mary asked the new footman that had replaced Philip, who had accepted a bribe from Major Andre. Mr. Hudson had found a replacement quite quickly. She had heard through the maids’ gossip that James was related to the cook, Mrs. Crosbie. He was quite good-looking in a blond blue-eyed Anglo-Saxon way. He would certainly have the members of the female staff in a tither and perhaps some of the Society Matrons and their daughters.  
“I do hope that you will be happy here at Stirling House, James.” Mary said. “Please see Miss Cheer into the library. I will make my brief farewells to the officers.”  
“Yes, My Lady. Right away, My Lady. This way Miss.” James directed Philomena to the library.  
“Could you please have a tea tray sent up for Miss Cheer?” Mary added. “The officers did not eat all of the walnut tarts, did they?”  
“No, My Lady. I believe Mrs. Crosbie still has the dozen you hid away down in the kitchen.”  
“Good! Please be certain some are on Miss Cheer’s tray.”  
“Yes, My Lady.”  
“Thank you, James.”  
“My Lady.” James touched his forelock in respect, stepping back to allow Mary to pass him into the Music Room.  
“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant. I do hope that you enjoy your stay in New York, no matter how brief. It is not London or Bath, but it does possess it’s share of amusements.” Lady Stewart was saying to William Andre.  
“The finest ones to be found at Stirling House, Lady Stewart. Thank you for your hospitality.” William replied his gaze traveling to Mary, eyes traveling from top to toe, his attraction palpable.  
Lady Stewart’s eyes followed where the dashing Lieutenant’s had fallen. Her godchild would have to be careful with that one! He was clearly drawn to her and made no effort to hide his attraction. The rogue! Especially when he approached Lady Mary to tender his farewells.  
He took her hand. “Lady Mary, such a pleasure! I do hope that I will be honored and privileged to see you some time very soon. Perhaps on your morning ride tomorrow. I would be honored to escort you.”  
“Thank you for the kind offer, Lieutenant, but I already have several escorts. You would be welcome to join us.” Mary replied graciously.  
“I may just do that, Lady Mary.” He said, lingering over her hand before pressing a kiss on the top, his mouth lingering a wee bit longer than was considered proper.  
Mary drew her hand away, moving onto Seton and Flaherty. “A pleasure, gentlemen.” She said.  
“Lady Mary, the pleasure was ours. Truly.” Flaherty flashed her a flirtatious smile.  
“Captain Flaherty you are a wicked Irish charmer.” Mary said low as he bent over her hand to kiss it.  
“You would not have me any other way, Your Ladyship.” He whispered, raising his head, his blue-grey eyes dancing with mirth.  
Mary felt her cheeks heat. Flaherty was a charming rogue. If she could not marry Ben/Collum, she would give Flaherty strong consideration. He was another heir to several estates in Ireland, horses, dogs and his family owned a brewery in the northwestern part of the country. She also found him incredibly attractive, the only drawback was his present lack of title. Though it was rumored he was heir to his second cousin, the Marquess of Sligo who was rumored to be impotent (The officers gossiped more than women!). He had not managed to sire an heir. “No, I would not!” She whispered back, low so he could only hear.  
He chuckled. “I look forward to our ride on the morrow.” He said stepping away, allowing Seton to take his place.  
“Captain Lord Seton, it has been an immense pleasure, thank you for escorting me and my friends to the bookshop this morning. I do so appreciate your kindness.”  
“I am delighted Your Ladyship enjoyed our excursion.” Seton replied. “Perhaps, we shall venture out again at another time? I am at our service.” He bent to kiss the back of her hand, his lips brushing just above her knuckles.  
“I will give it careful consideration, Captain.” Mary replied.  
“I will await your answer with delicious anticipation.” Seton’s eyes met hers.  
“Good Day, Captain.” Mary said in way of dismissal. 

Philomena was seated on the settee sipping her tea, nibbling on a walnut tart, reading a volume of Shakespeare when Mary entered the library.  
“Where is Major Sinclair?” The actress asked, looking up from her book, laying her cup in the saucer. “These are exquisite.” She added indicating the tarts.  
“Thank you. Major Sinclair is playing chess with Colonel Lord Grey in the parlor.”  
“Good. We can speak with no interruptions then.”  
“Discreetly.” Mary warned.  
“Of course! We will speak low so no eavesdroppers can hear us.”  
Sighing with relief, Mary smiled.  
“First of all, I must thank you for the formal introduction to Colonel Lord Grey. I am so grateful for your kindness.” Philomena took a sip of her tea, her eyes warm over the rim of her cup. Setting her cup down, her lips curved upward. “What is it that you wished to know that was no appropriate to discuss at Madame Bernon’s?”  
“Are there intimacies that men and women engage in that I should be aware of or learn? Intimacies that would help me to keep my husband interested so he will not seek fulfillment elsewhere.” Mary was curious.  
“What did you learn or observe at the French Court the short time you were there?” Philomena asked, knowing that Mary had been presented at the Court of Versailles whilst being educated in Paris.  
Mary blushed and looked away. “A lady manually stimulating a gentleman’s member when I came upon them unexpectedly in an alcove.”  
Philomena looked from one side, then the other to be certain no one was listening. “Many men enjoy being orally stimulated. They enjoy having a woman lick and suck their member like a sweet.” She whispered, leaning in, her mouth against Mary’s ear.  
“As a man does to a woman?” Mary whispered back.  
“Lady Mary! How do you know about that?” Philomena was shocked. “Another alcove observation?”  
Mary mutely nodded. “Yes.” She whispered. She was not about to confide in Philomena as to the nature of her relationship with Ben, that the pair of them had enjoyed that intimacy many times together and that her dragoon was quite expert at it. Much to her delight. She wondered if one of her suitors possessed a tongue as talented as Ben’s and if he was capable of eliciting the same excitement and pleasure, she experienced with her ‘Yale Boy’. She felt herself flushing with anticipation just thinking about him, his touch, the mixed scent of sandalwood, leather and spice that was him, the blue of his eyes…  
“What ever else did you see at Versailles?” Philomena asked, she was incredibly curious.  
Mary blushed scarlet at the memory of the vicomte and the maid in a library. How she had come on them unexpectedly. “People engaging in intimacies that I dare not repeat.”  
“Were they…” Philomena searched about for the delicate word. “Copulating?” She offered.  
“Yes! In a most unnatural fashion.”  
“Unnatural?”  
“The maid was riding the vicomte as I sit on my stallion.”  
Philomena took a deep breath. “Some gentlemen do enjoy, erm, copulating with their wives and mistresses in that fashion. It can afford them great pleasure. When you are married, your husband will tell you what he enjoys in the intimacy of your bedchamber. It is your duty to be agreeable, amiable and flexible. If you are fortunate you will gain great pleasure from your coupling especially if the officer that you marry is skilled and accomplished in the art of lovemaking.”  
“Would you be aware as to which officers will be kind to me and possess the skills that you describe, Philomena?”  
“Not from personal experience but I can tell you which officers, from their reputations, are accomplished and expert lovers, which of your suitors. To be specific.” She clarified.  
Mary felt her face flame with embarrassment, clearing her throat she asked, “The Earl of Kendal?”  
“Alas! There has been no gossip regarding His Lordship’s talents with the Fairer Sex. I hear since his beloved wife died, he has chosen to be celibate. If he does have urges, he is incredibly discreet or, he takes matters into his own hands.” Philomena explained. “However, I have heard that his marriage was a passionate one.”  
“Colonel Lord Offaly…”  
Pausing, Philomena did not know how much she should tell Mary about Thomas Fitzgerald’s most recent affair with Rosie Hawkins, the actress and the shenanigans he got up to in private. She knew there had been other women. A few widows an unhappily married young woman with an impotent old husband, as well. She knew that she should be honest. In the future, if Mary were ever to find out Philomena had lied to her it could adversely affect their friendship.  
“Colonel Lord Offaly has had his share of affairs. He has not always been discreet. He enjoys actresses and widows. There was a married lady with an older husband several months ago, the affair caused quite the scandal. The lady became rather attached to His Lordship to the point where it verged on obsession. When he broke with her it became rather messy and ugly. She had to be bundled off to family in Philadelphia. There were rumors she had a stillborn child and died in her labor whilst there.”  
Mary’s eyes widened in shock. “The child was…”  
“The product of the lady’s liaison with Colonel Lord Offaly. He paid quite a lot of money to keep matters quiet, people also looked the other way, as he is so adept in the field and a competent commander. The matter is all but forgotten. New York has ventured onto its next scandal. The rakish reputation has added some intrigue to him. He is a favorite with the ladies especially those that enjoy a wicked rogue. I hear he knows how to pleasure a woman, but I do not know if I would advise marrying him. You may look to endure a life of heartache.”  
“What of the pair of captains, Lord Seton and Flaherty?” Mary asked, still digesting the tale Philomena had told her.  
“Seton does not frequent Holy Ground, nor does he patronize actresses. I believe his taste is for widows, he will not engage in affairs with unhappy married ladies, he had a brief dalliance with a lady’s maid, not one of the young ladies that are in your employ. Rumor has it that he enjoys feathers and silk and velvet in his love play.”  
“Feathers, silk and velvet? Intriguing!” Mary whispered. “What of Captain Flaherty?”  
“Captain Flaherty is incredibly discreet. The general suspicion is that, he enjoys a lady in a higher-class brothel when he does frequent them. He does prefer to channel his energies in other endeavors.”  
“Other endeavors?” Mary asked.  
“Colonel Lord Grey would be furious with me if I told you.”  
“Told me what?”  
Philomena took a deep breath. “Captain Flaherty helps orphans and those less fortunate, especially those unable to provide for themselves due to unfortunate circumstances. He is incredibly discreet. No one knows except for the colonel who found out merely by chance. One would imagine he is as generous and thoughtful with the lady that shares his bed.”  
“How very kind! I will not say a word to betray you or Colonel Lord Grey’s confidence.” Mary assured her friend. Her revelation causing Mary’s estimation of the captain to increase threefold.  
“Who else would you care to know about? Major Andre?”  
“What more is there to know about Major Andre? His reputation proceeds him.” Mary replied.  
“You know that he joined the army to nurse a broken heart?” Philomena asked.  
“I had heard that was the rumor. The young lady was a Honora Sneyd? Her parents did not approve of the attachment because of his financial status. Miss Sneyd, now Mrs. Richard Edgeworth is noted for her intelligence and beauty.”  
“How did you ever?”  
“The maids. They know everything. Major Andre’s charm, elegance and many accomplishments hide a ferocious ambition. A marriage to a rich and influential heiress will make him.” Mary stated.  
“He is mad for you, you know?” It was a statement of fact. Not just a question.  
“He is not discreet about his intense affection and regard for me, Philomena. How does the major tend to his baser needs? He most certainly has several mistresses.” Mary got to the matter at hand.  
“Before you arrived in New York, perhaps. Rumor has it that has been celibate since you arrived except for two visits to Kitty Dormer, though he has never fu..,” Philomena caught herself. “Coupled with her.”  
“What did Kitty Dormer do exactly?” Mary was curious.  
“Please him in other ways that did not include the act.” Philomena was circumspect in her answer.  
“Such as what I came upon in the alcoves at Versailles?”  
“Perhaps.” Philomena did not want to give too much away. She felt a thread of sympathy for the darling and dashing major. However, not enough to keep his amorous adventures a secret.  
“Oh!” The visual of Major Andre and Kitty Dormer in an intimate embrace was not something she wished to ponder.  
“It was you he wished was pleasuring him.” Philomena confided. “The walls are thin at the playhouse. I distinctly recall him calling out your name from the confines of Kitty’s room. Despite his reputation, I am confident that you could twist him about your wee finger. Reform the rake and heal his broken heart.”  
“What have you heard about Captain Lord Griffith and Captain Drummond?” Mary asked.  
“Captain Lord Griffith was courting a young lady in New York, I do not remember her name, she played him false with another. I believe the other gentleman was Commodore Leavens. It was a nasty business. He caught them in flagrante delicto in the company of the young lady’s maid, if you get my meaning.” The tale was too wicked, even as jaded as she was regarding affaires de Coeur, what had happened was distressing. Captain Lord Griffith was a darling young man. At least he had discovered the lady’s unfaithfulness before any promises were made. “He healed his broken heart by leaving a trail of his own. Then became engaged to another young lady. Before the wedding banns could be read in church, she died of a winter fever. She was a lovely girl, kind and sweet.”  
“Poor man!” Mary exclaimed. “Do you know if it was a love match?”  
“I am not certain. I believe so. Captain Lord Griffith is only twenty-five. A reasonable age for a man to marry, especially a heir to an earldom.” Philomena replied.  
“I am surprised the Earl of Conway approved of his heir marrying a provincial girl.”  
“I believe she was visiting family here when they met, so the gossips say.”  
“So, the gossips say. What do the gossips say about Captain Drummond?”  
“Curious about Darling Drummond, Lady May?” Philomena teased. “Of course, you would be. Having been previously acquainted. Did he court you in Boston?”  
“I would have liked him to. He was kind, delightfully witty and incredibly intelligent. The officers and soldiers under his command admired, liked and respected him. Nero, our Newfoundland, adored him. I do not believe that Lord Rawdon allowed him to get close enough for the pair of us to form anything more than a friendship which, fortunately, we have been able to renew since our meeting the other evening when he arrived back from patrol.” She confessed. “So, what manner of mischief has Drummond got up to since evacuating Boston and arriving in New York? Or is has he been discreet?”  
Philomena laughed. “The captivating and engaging Captain Drummond has been cutting quite a swash through New York Society since he arrived. The hostesses are mad for him because of his amiable and gallant disposition.”  
“I knew that.”  
“When you knew him in Boston, did he seek out the shy and awkward young ladies? Ask them to dance and engage them in conversation?” Philomena asked.  
Mary paused for a moment, remembering. “I believe so, yes. He even encouraged other officers to do the same. If I remember correctly, he has many female relations and was called upon as an escort to many balls, soirees and the like. Help launch into London and Bath Society. Any romantic attachments?”  
“I believe that our Dashing Captain is contenting himself with flirtations for now. Nothing serious. The ladies find him delightful company much to the consternation of Major Andre and others.” Philomena flashed a wicked smile.  
Both women laughed.  
“What do the pair of you find so amusing?” Ben/Collum asked from the doorway of the library.  
“It’s a secret.” Mary replied, stealing a glance at Philomena who nodded her assent.  
“A secret?” Ben asked, walking over to greet Mary, taking one of her hands in his, planting a kiss upon it. “Can I kiss it out of you?” His breath was hot against her ear.  
“Perhaps. Depends upon where and how you intend to kiss me.” She whispered back, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest with sensual anticipation, a gentle flush staining her cheeks a rosy pink.  
“Shall I demonstrate later this evening?” He flirted causing the flush in her cheeks to deepen.  
“Yes!” She would be counting the hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES ON CHAPTER XII
> 
> Mr. Broderick the proprietor of the book store, The Dragon’s Treasures is an homage to another ancestor of mine (maternal this time), one Deighlen Broderick that was of Irish descent but who lived in Wales for a time. The scarlet Cadwalladr Dragon is also known as the Dragon of Wales. It is featured on their flag and notably on the banners of Henry Tudor, Earl of Richmond when he battled the Boar, King Richard at Bosworth (I have far too many Lancastrians and Yorks in my ancestral lines to pick a side!).  
> Many books were shipped from London to the Colonies.  
> Benjamin Tallmadge was a Classics Scholar at Yale College. Hence the book on Ancient Greece.  
> Lieutenant William Andre did serve in the Seventh Foot. He was nine years younger than John. For the purposes of this story he will be two years younger. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Be Thou My Vision” is an Irish Catholic Hymn. The tune is ancient.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gbHxa0p-4c
> 
> The Girl I Left Behind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oblF9EqE9RA
> 
> There were a lot of Coffee, Tea and Chocolate Houses and/or a combination of the three/two. The were very popular in cities and towns.  
> Perhaps one of the ships that came in is a Sutherland/Ludlow ship? Can we say, SMUGGLING?! 😉 
> 
> Mary was presented to King Louis XVI and his Queen, Marie Antoinette at Versailles whilst she was being educated at the convent. One would imagine a Scottish Jacobean Connection of the Sutherlands arranged it.  
> AH! The backstories of some of Mary’s Suitors. Do let me know what you think in the comments. I am curious to know which ones you found compelling.  
> Philomena knows where ALL the bodies are buried.
> 
> NEW CHARACTER CASTING: Lieutenant William Andre: Tom Hiddleston Actor (DUH!) 
> 
> Many, many thanks to all of my faithful readers for your continued interest, your comments and praise. I am humbled and so very grateful.


	13. A MILLION DREMS IS ALL ITS GOING TO TAKE

Chapter XIII: A Million Dreams is All its Going to Take 

 

Later that Evening 

Stirling House 

Lady Mary’s Bedchamber 

 

"What would you like to do with me?" She flirted. “Are you still intent on kissing that secret that Philomena and I were laughing about in the library out of me?”   
"What was so profoundly amusing?” He asked.   
"That the heads of the Ladies of New York have been turned by Captain Edmund Drummond much to the consternation of Major John Andre, Rake and Rogue Extraoridinaire." She announced.   
"Wicked Minx! I have never known you to be unkind!" He grinned amused by her amusement at Andre’s discomfort, dipping his head to steal a kiss, nibbling at her luscious mouth as the kiss intensified. Ben releasing her hand, drawing her into his arms, pressing his hard body next to her tender flesh.   
She kissed him back, her mouth moving over his, crooning with contentment beneath his assault, winding her arms about his neck, her fingertips lacing into his crisp brown hair and twining in the black ribbon that held is queue in place, her breasts crushing against his firm muscular chest.   
They lost themselves in one another for several minutes, kissing fervently. Mary could feel the swell of Ben's aroused organ against her belly, the rough hair on his legs, the flexing and contracting of his muscles as he shifted about with her their kisses deepening even further. Ben's tongue dashing along the seam of her mouth coaxing her lips to part.   
"Mmmmmm..." He approved. "There's a good girl." He commented, his eyes twinkling with mischief.   
"Good for you!" She breathed, breath hot next to his wet chiseled mouth, swollen with her kisses.   
"Very good." He agreed, nipping her lower lip once more with his teeth, running his hands up and down her back, over her soft smooth skin, scorching her. "You are utterly charming in that practically transparent lace nightdress with just your mass of heavy golden waves to cover you." He told her referring to her glorious hair that fell enticingly over her shoulders down to her tiny waist. How Ben delighted in its silky softness beneath and within his fingers. "You are gloriously beautiful in the soft candlelight.”   
Sitting on the edge of the huge bed with him beside her, her full lush rose colored lips quirked into a flirtatious smile. "Enjoying the view, Major?" She teased, glancing up at him through her lowered lashes. "Still pleased with what you see? She moved toward him exactly in the fashion the French marquise had instructed her, provocatively, sensuously, and oh, so tempting. Schooling that she had most definitely not received at the convent in Paris. Laughing lightly when her beguiling expression had the desired effect upon her lover. He was on her in seconds, just as she knew he would be, his strong arms encircling her tiny waist.   
"I will always be pleased with what I behold when I gaze at you, Sweetheart." He whispered in one of her ears, nuzzling a side of her neck with the tip of his nose, nipping it playfully with his teeth. "I may wish to sample what I am gazing at!”   
"BEN!" She gasped, bursting out laughing as his teeth tickled her. Covering her mouth to stay the noise. Careful not to wake the house. "You are insatiable!" She accused, through her giggles.   
"Shhhhhh! I am sincerely shocked that a young woman of your station and breeding knows the definition of that particular word!" He chided her with mock severity, teasing the tender sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met.   
"Are you now?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, allowing him to continue to tease that sensitive spot, reaching a hand behind she trailed her fingertips over one of his high cheekbones, tenderly stroked his cheek.   
"Yes."   
"What are you going to do about it? Chastise me? Take me over your knee for having knowledge of indelicate vocabulary?" She whispered, drawing an index finger down the length of his nose.   
"Mary Sweetheart..." He began, feeling his chest tighten and his cock twitch and lengthen at her words. His heart began to pound. "No..."   
"No?" She teased. "Do you crave something?”   
"What do you think?" He countered, his arms releasing their hold about her waist, she felt his fingertips through the sheer lace of her nightdress, caressing her hip, slip down her thigh, tickling her bare skin, his lips brushing delicately against her shoulder.   
“From the expression on your face, I imagine you intend on devouring me.”   
"Oh, I thoroughly intend to." He assured her, trailing a path of burning kisses along the soft tender skin of her neck.   
She laughed. "Wicked rogue!" She admonished him, lacing her fingers within his, drawing them reluctantly away from her lace covered skin, "I would have never thought that the preacher's boy would succumb to the baser attractions of a woman and have the temerity to voice them!"   
"I was only teasing though you cannot deny the fact that you are in possession... " His voice trailed off as she went to playfully swat at him, he grabbed for her hand, catching it in one of his, thumb pressing in the center of her palm stroking it.   
"What do I possess that is so appealing, Ben?" She asked, their eyes meeting, eyes the shade of the waters of the seas of the Caribbean staring up into stormy blue, a bolt of electricity shooting through her hand, passing through her wrist, up her arm. 

"Good Lord! A display of that tempestuous spirit... it makes me wish to touch you in an unspeakably intimate manner..." His bald honesty shocked them both.   
"Unspeakably intimate?"   
"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything on this earth..." The raw passion and tenderness in his voice made her breath catch. He reached for her, drawing her onto his lap, her bum nesting against his groin. "Whatever the future holds, Mary. Whatever happens with this blasted war... this covert mission…" He took one of her hands in his, turning it over, tracing patterns with an index finger gently over her palm.   
Her bare legs were draped over his, a big toe tracing along a shin. One of his hands dipped beneath the hem of her lacey nightdress, his fingertips burning hot on the smooth skin of her thigh, dipping between them.   
Mary closed her eyes, biting her lower lip to stifle a moan. "Intent on laying siege to my defenses, Major Tallmadge? Do you never stop? Remind me to commend your stamina to His Excellency, General Washington. He is most fortunate in one of his officers, such endurance." She giggled, her eyes fluttering open, wriggling her bum suggestively against his organ, feeling it swell, Ben's fingertips traveling higher, delving into the nest of golden curls at the apex of her thighs finding that tender bud, tracing his fingertip over it, chuckling when he heard her gasp.   
"You are proving rather defenseless against my assault. Ready to surrender, Sweetheart?" His voice was a low seductive whisper against one of her ears.   
"Surrender to what, Sir? What are your terms? Are you willing to negotiate to come to an agreement that will please us both?"   
"To me, Sweetheart. Are you ready to surrender to me, mind, body and soul? Because I intend on having you, Mary. All of you, every precious inch of you and it will please you when I do. You can be assured of that! We will honor the Betrothal Agreement our fathers entered into!"   
"Surrender to you? You have already had me at your mercy every night in this house since I came here. The most precious gift I have to surrender is reserved for my future husband. "  
"Your innocence?"   
"That and my heart. My heart is my most precious gift which encompasses my fidelity and loyalty."   
"Surrender your heart to me..." He whispered hot breath ruffling the curls at her ear, the tip of his finger continuing to caress her intimately, Mary arching her neck her head falling back against his chest and shoulder.   
"Can I entrust my heart into your keeping? Who would have thought that you were a romantic?" What he did not know was that she had given it to him years ago when they had met in Newport that fateful summer. She had never taken it away. The considerations of the other officers were all a show, though she was a wee bit curious if one could replace him. She doubted it. But her virgin’s curiosity… What Philomena had told her…   
"Every man becomes one with the right woman, Sweetheart."   
"Did they teach you that at Yale?" She quipped.   
He chuckled. "Perhaps..." His lips caressed the tender spot behind her ear whilst his finger continued to work its magic between her legs.   
She pressed her bum into him, her legs falling apart, hips moving in rhythm with his finger that was setting her aflame. "Your siege is proving to be quite effective, Benjamin." She purred. "So adept at your attempts in securing my mind, body and soul. Clever!"   
"Are you prepared to surrender them, Sweetheart? Entrust your heart into my keeping?"   
"I would suggest that your siege become a bit more vigorous." She prompted, innocently.   
"Shall I?" He asked, tumbling her off his lap, withdrawing his finger from her. She fell gently on her back, looking deliciously inviting. He pounced, capturing her lips with his.   
Wrapping her arms about his neck, she drew him down atop her, one hand sliding up to cradle the back of his skull, burying her fingers in his hair, arching her back up to him, pressing herself into his hard muscular chest seeking to climb into his skin, kissing him with equal passion, her mouth opening beneath his, their tongues fencing, feeling his fingertips snake up one of her legs from knee to thigh.   
"Vigorous enough for you?" He teased, breaking their kiss, his twinkling eyes searching hers, the tips of his deft fingers leaving her skin burning in their wake where he touched and caressed her.   
"Yes!" She breathed.   
"Are you certain? Prepared to surrender or shall I continue my siege?"   
"Do what you will..."   
"I thoroughly intend to." He vowed, kissing her lips, her chin, dipping his head lower, pressing one at the throbbing pulse in her neck, his tongue licking the hollow at the base, mouth skirting downward, his fingers pulling at the hem of her nightdress yanking it upward, the tips of his fingers drawing along pale thighs, tickling the soft skin of her lower belly.   
"Ben! Ben! Oh, Ben! Please! No!" She pleaded through her soft laughter trying to not awake the house once again, her nose crinkling, hands reaching down, attempting to push his away, to no avail he would not stop tickling her, fingers slipping down between her legs as he continued his assault, traveling up once again to her belly, her abdomen. "You do not play fair!" She accused him, her own hands reaching out to tickle him in a vain attempt to fight back.   
"I play to win!" He shot back, his fingers darting quickly over her belly.   
"Rogue! Villain!" She accused through her laughter, her own fingers making progress, smirking in triumph when he guffawed.   
"Wicked Naughty Wench!" He chuckled, the pair rolling about on the bed like two errant puppies, Mary's nightdress tangling about her upper thighs, their legs entwining, Ben finally rolling upon his back, Mary straddling him, knee on either side of his hips, gazing down at him.   
"It appears that you have been bested, Major. Are you prepared to surrender?" She taunted, tracing the tip of a well-manicured forefinger over his nose, mouth, gasping in alarm when he clamped it between his teeth sucking it into his mouth to caress the sensitive pad with the pointed tip of his tongue mimicking something far for intimate.   
"How do you know that was not my intent all along, Sweetheart?" He asked, allowing her finger to slip from his mouth falling to his chin, reaching beneath her chemise giving it a playful squeeze. "I have no intention to surrender. I will see that you do however."   
"How?"   
She did not know how he managed it but the next thing she knew their places were reversed. Mary was lying flat on her back and Ben was looming over her, her nightgown a tangle about her waist, her bosom falling out of the incredibly low neckline, her nipples almost exposed to his hungry gaze.   
"Like this!" He retorted, his eyes sweeping over her from top to toe, his eyes caressing the near exposed breasts, that tempting tangle of curls between her long porcelain white thighs. Grasping a tail of the satin bow at the center of the neckline of the lacey confection she wore, he gave it a gentle tug, her near perfect breasts coming free. "You are perfect! Simply perfect!" He exclaimed, bending his head, capturing one of her erect pink nipples between his lips, licking it with his tongue, drawing her breast further into his mouth, suckling it.   
Lacing her fingers into his hair, Mary's head fell back, her eyelids fluttering closed, moaning with pleasure, his tongue sending shards of pure unadulterated desire through her, setting her aflame. "Ben!" Her voice was husky with raw passion in the quiet room, her breath hitching feeling the tips of his fingers run up and down her thighs from hips to knees and back again making her skin tingle. "OOOOhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" She crooned digging the pads of her fingers into his scalp.   
"Are. You. Ready. To. Surrender?" He asked punctuating each word, trailing a path from one breast to the other, swirling the pointed tip of his tongue about the tight peak of her nipple.   
Mary's eyes flew open, her breath coming in short hot pants, grasping onto his hair. "Not yet. You have not completely breached my defenses, major. Though your strategy is proving most effective you have not yet met your objective. I am not yet prepared to surrender."   
"Have you now? I believe I know what will have you yielding to me, the manner in which I will meet my objective." He murmured. He drew on her breast, suckling upon it, easing upon it, withdrawing it from his mouth, blowing on the wet puckered skin sending a delicious shiver down her spine.  
"What do you intend to do?" She was anxious. She eased her hold on his hair just as his head descended, mouth pressing burning kisses along the firm porcelain skin of her abdomen trailing a path from breasts to navel.   
"I believe I have found your Achilles' heel, Sweetheart..." He replied, dipping the point of his tongue into her navel, nipping the perimeter with his teeth.   
"M...mmm...my Achilles' heel?" She stuttered, her thighs tingling. She pressed her back into the blankets, letting her legs fall further open.   
He nodded, engrossed in what he was doing, his tongue and mouth licking and planting kisses along the pale smooth flat skin that separated her navel from the tangle of golden curls covering her sex, venturing southward, positioning himself between her legs, drawing them on his shoulders.   
Mary gasped feeling the tip of his tongue touch her hidden little jewel of flesh, caress it with confident sure strokes, flicking over with the barest of pressure arousing her to fevered peaks of excitement. She sincerely doubted that John Andre was capable of making her feel like this. This was pure bliss and she could not get enough of it. She would surrender her heart, body, mind and soul to Benjamin Tallmadge if she could be assured such pleasures as this within their Marital Bed. "Oh, Yes! Major! Yes! Yes, I surrender. You have found my weakness, my Achilles' heel. You rogue!" She exclaimed giving herself to him.   
"I knew it." He confirmed, with a smug smile, drawing her overly sensitive nub of flesh between his lips, slashing it with the velvet flat of his tongue.   
"BBbbbbbbeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn!" She whispered, raking her nails along the blankets, her thighs tensing. "Dear God! Ben!" She whimpered, thrusting her hips forward, offering herself to him, pushing his head further into her, feeling the increased pressure of his mouth at her most intimate place. How many times in this room had they found themselves in this manner, his mouth on her, his tongue giving her the most exquisite pleasure? She asked herself once again, crying out when he thrust a finger inside her, biting her lower lip, keening and moaning ever so softly, when he began to move it in an out, soon another finger joined the first, his tongue and mouth continuing their delicious assault on her clitoris.   
He could feel her body begin to tense, splaying his other hand on her abdomen to hold her steady, listening to her ragged breathing, the soft squeals of delight, the moaning of his name over and over like a Medieval sacred litany, encouraging him in the most shameless fashion.   
She was being drawn down into a vortex of unbelievable desire and pleasure. She wished she would never emerge. Oh! To be locked in his erotic embrace for all eternity. The mere thought sent wonderful hot and cold chills down her spine as he brought her closer and closer until her world shattered into a thousand bursting stars, her thighs trembling as a powerful orgasm hit her, her body spasming and quivering. Ben giving her all that she ever craved and needed.   
Withdrawing his fingers from her, he came up, covering her body with his strong hard warrior's, kissing her fiercely.  
"My defenses have been breached. It appears that you have won this battle, Major." She murmured, tenderly running her finger tips over his face from a temple to cheek, her eyes soft and sensuous in the afterglow of the recent passions shared.   
"I have all intentions on winning the war, My Dearest Lady." His voice was resolute and confident, his deep feelings for her, raw and bare in his voice, shining in the depths of his eyes that stared down into hers, which she could view in the faint light cast by the candles.   
"Are you now? You are single minded in your purpose? There will be no other conflicts or skirmishes that will demand your attention?" She made reference to the other women that had captured his attention and his many previous flirtations. "Because if there are..." She knew that he was well aware that she was one of the most sought- after young heiresses in the Empire, she could have her pick of the bachelors on either side, Continental or British. Witness to the coterie of British officer suitors that were presently trying to win her hand.   
Ben laughed. "Do you honestly believe that after you, I would want anyone else?”   
"Does this mean that your days of flirtation are over?"   
"No. Just confined to one young lady. You know that the Proper Social Expectations must be adhered to."   
"With The Particular Young Lady?"   
"Especially The Particular Young Lady." He assured her. The corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile.   
Mary attempted to conceal a yawn. "Do excuse me, Sir. The exertions of the past hour..." She teased looking up at him through her lowered lashes, returning his smile.   
"What of the exertions of the past several hours? Did they please you, My Lady?" He inquired.   
"Greatly! Though that delicious trip to Paradise have left me rather languid. I have become quite defenseless. Whatever am I to do?" She replied.   
"My Lady honors me with her compliments. Might I suggest some rest to restore Your Ladyship?" Ever the gallant and gentleman, Ben inclined his head in deference.   
"You promise not to exert efforts to distract me? You are quite a divine diversion, Ben Darling."   
"Divine Diversion? I could come to enjoy that sobriquet." He grinned.   
"Of course, you would be MY Divine Diversion." Mary clarified.   
"Do you suspect that His Excellency would approve?" Ben inquired, his fingers absently twining about one of her curls.   
"Why do you not inquire of his opinion on the matter when we escape? I strongly believe that you will be commended for your success in keeping me safe and unmolested by the Deliciously Wicked British Officers." Mary replied tracing and index finger tenderly along his chin.   
Dipping his head down, Ben caught the tip of her finger between his teeth, easing the pressure he drew it into his mouth, pursing his lips, planting a kiss upon it. "Are you certain?" His voice was rough, his eyes soft and sensual. Releasing the curl entwined within his fingers, he shifted himself so his mouth was precarious close to hers, so dangerously close.   
"Given His Excellency's regard and absolute trust of you with the care and protection of my person, it would be an indisputable fact and foregone conclusion that mention would be made of your gallant and respectful treatment."   
"Gallant and respectful?" He mused, arching a brow over and eye seeming to ponder her words his mouth a fraction from hers. "So gallant and respectful as to do this?" He pressed his lips to hers in a completely carnal kiss. There was no other word for it. The sheer utter erotic intensity left her breathless. She had not imagined this would happen. Yet it was meant that it should come to this. His mouth on hers kissing her with such naked ferocity.   
"Yes. Ever so gallant and respectful to leave me unable to breathe." Her voice was a whisper against his wet and swollen mouth.   
"I am honored that I have that effect upon you." His gaze looked deeply into hers, the flames of fire leaping about casting deep shadows about their faces, as darkness enveloped the city.   
"Are you?" She asked, returning his regard.   
"I am. Incredibly honored, My Dearest Lady." Those mesmerizing unfathomable blue depths, filled with a myriad of so many emotions, grasping to hook deep into her very soul. She was completely captivated, mesmerized by this man. He was her Divine Diversion- this Yale educated Presbyterian preacher's second son.   
Smiling she tilted her chin up, pressing her mouth against his. "I will never tire of kissing you!"   
"Or allowing me the pleasure of rendering you unable to breathe?" He teased, his mouth slanting over hers knowing that she would never bore him. She was intoxicating, enchanting and vivacious - he was totally smitten. She had ensnared him and, in doing so, had captured his very soul.   
"Perhaps..." She mused, smirking.   
He laughed. "Naughty!"   
"I thought you enjoyed it ever so much when I misbehaved, Benjamin!" She bantered back.   
"I do! My Lady is quite direct."   
Planting a tender kiss on the tip of his nose, she giggled. 

 

Stirling House 

The Following Morning 

 

“My Lady, these were delivered for you, with Lieutenant Andre’s compliments. I was given firm and specific instructions that they be delivered into your hands.” James explained, carrying in a large bouquet of blood red roses in a porcelain vase tied with red and white silk ribbon bows, the colors of the lieutenant’s regiment.   
“Thank you, James.” Touching the vase with her gloved hands she smiled at the footman. “If the lieutenant asked you can honestly say you did as you were told. Please place the flowers in the table there with the others.”   
“Yes, My Lady.” James replied doing as he was bid.   
There was a knock at the front door.   
“Who is calling at this early hour?” Mary asked.   
“Officers keen to take a morning ride?” Ben/Collum answered her question with one of his own. “I recall that Colonel Lord Grey was desirous to accompany us this morning. He made note of it, last night at supper, before he calls on Miss Cheer.”   
“Calling on Miss Cheer? How delightful.” Mary exclaimed with a smile. Delighted that her efforts at matchmaking were yielding fruit.   
“Yes, I heard some mention of an appointment with Madame Bernon.” Ben/Collum smiled.   
“When will you be escorting me to Madame Bernon’s, Sir?” She asked.   
“Who says that I have not already ventured on my own, My Lady?” He countered, as the James opened the door to reveal Colonel Lord Grey, Captain Flaherty and The Brothers Andre.   
“Good Morning, Lady Mary! Such a pleasure to see you once again!” William Andre greeted her. “Might I say how fetching you look?” He added, his eyes sweeping over the riding habit fashioned like a British Officers uniform.   
“You are far too kind with your flattery, Sir!” Mary admonished him, gently.   
“You are an exquisite vision, Lady Mary. The officers and soldiers appreciate and respect your choice of color. The scarlet is most enhancing.” John Andre complimented her.   
“That you, Major Andre. I can see where the lieutenant acquired his eloquence of speech. It appears to be a family trait.” She observed.   
“One of many, that I would have the sincerest pleasure of apprising you of, Lady Mary, if you would indulge me.” William flirted.   
“I fear I may have to claim benefit of primogeniture. I am the eldest.” John asserted his superior status over his younger sibling. “If any one shall be indulging the Lady Mary, it will be me.”   
“Shall we not allow the lady to choose, Johnny?” William asked. Mary noting the smattering of light brown freckles that extended from his nose to his high cheekbones almost indiscernible, they looked to be a byproduct of the sun, wind and sea from his travel across the Atlantic. She remembered the same happening to her brothers on their travels abroad.   
“No, Brother Billy, we will not.” John’s answer broached no argument. “Of every tree you may freely eat but I forbid…” John’s voice was low and menacing in his brother’s ear quoting Genesis. A warning.   
“Afraid of the competition?” William asked.   
“Oh, look the groom has arrived with our horses, Major Sinclair!” Mary cried, a bit too brightly. She did not want to find herself caught in between the rivalry of The Brothers Andre. “Shall we, gentlemen?” She asked the officers clustered about her. Humming a jaunty Scottish air, she quickly descended the marble steps. She was looking forward to a gallop in the fresh crisp morning air.   
Reaching her mount, she took the offer of a hand up from the awaiting groom, settling into the sidesaddle, accepting the crop that was handed up to her. “Thank you.”   
“Your Ladyship.” The groom dipped his head, pulling on his forelock in respect. Stepping away, watching the officers mount their horses. Walking to a nearby tree when Major Sinclair rode toward the beautiful blonde. He was quickly joined by Lieutenant Andre who, it appeared, was competing with his elder brother for a position close to the lady. There was going to be trouble there, the groom thought, watching the pair glare at one another. The lady appeared totally oblivious to it all or knew, and clearly, did not care. Her attention was presently focused on Sinclair. The groom could understand her regard for the major. He was a fine horseman.   
“Come, gentlemen! I am looking forward to a good gallop before breakfast.” She told the men around her, urging her mount forward into a trot and then a canter. The officers following in her wake. 

“Major Andre, why was I not informed that a pair of my trade ships had come into port? I received notification last evening whilst at supper from my agent but there was no message forthcoming from you. What is the meaning of this? Must I remind you that even though they are my vessels they are a portion of the Sutherland enterprise. His Grace, my father, will not be pleased when he hears of this!” Mary asked the major as she trotted along a path allowing her mount to cool after a vigorous gallop through an open field. She was lying, of course, having received correspondence delivered to Stirling House notifying her exactly when the ships had come in.   
“My Dear Lady Mary, please forgive the oversight, I was going to ask you at breakfast if you wished to accompany me to inspect the cargos of both ships.”   
“I would very much like that. Thank you. Major Sinclair and Captain Flaherty would you please accompany us? You are staying for breakfast? Did Lady Stewart issue an invitation?” Mary asked giving up a silent prayer to Providence that arrangements had been made for a good portion of the cargo to be removed from the ship and placed in the Sutherland warehouses, Mr. Caleb Brewster, Ben’s good friend and noted courier, had been secretly informed. As she and the major spoke, she knew arrangements were being made to have certain valuable and coveted items, including several cases of fine Madeira and rum, smuggled to General Washington and the Continental Army.   
“My Lady, I…” John began to protest.   
“We would be delighted to accompany, Your Ladyship and Major Andre, to the ships.” Captain Flaherty said drowning out what seemed to be an objection from the said major who could not mask the look of profound frustration on his face.   
How was he ever going to capture the Lady Mary alone to proceed with his courtship? John Andre thought. He was certain that he was making progress especially after their conversation in garden yesterday. Would she keep his handkerchief as a romantic token? He could only hope.   
“We would be honored to accompany you both.” Ben/Collum agreed, catching Mary’s gaze, making a vain attempt to hide his regard, his blue eyes stormy with desire. He quickly looked away before any of the other officers could catch him.   
Mary felt her cheeks heat, staining a pale rose, remembering the intimacies they had shared the night before, the delicious pleasures he had afforded her in her bed. Her Divine Diversion. “Thank you, Major Sinclair. Captain Flaherty.” Her voice was low pitched, glancing to the other side, she caught Captain Flaherty’s eye.   
Patrick Flaherty smiled and winked at her. “It would be our pleasure, Your Ladyship.” He flirted, flashing her a grin, showing double dimples on either side of his full lipped mouth.   
Mary smiled back, laughing lightly, urging her mount into a canter and then a gallop, leaving the officers to spur their horses ahead to keep up with her. 

Later That Morning 

New York Docks 

On The Deck of The Golden Lion 

 

“Thank you, Captain Henslowe for taking great care that the salmon arrived live in their barrels. That must have taken some effort. I am most grateful.” Mary expressed her gratitude, peaking down watching the fish swim around in circles in the confines of the small space afforded to them. “The water is fresh?”   
“Oh, aye! They were caught from Loch Stack. I ken ye know it well, lass?” The ship’s captain replied.   
“Captain, I would warn you to address the Lady Mary as befitting her station.” Major Andre warned.   
“It is quite alright, major. Captain Henslowe is an old and trusted employee of our family.”   
“Aye, Lady Mary. I have known ye since ye were a twinkle in His Grace, your Da’s, eye. Ye were a just wee bairn when I captained the ship that took ye on yer first adventure to the West Indies. Och! The tales I hae to tell!” Henslowe reminisced, a grin splitting his weathered face.   
“What manner of tales would those be, Captain Henslowe?” Captain Flaherty was intrigued.   
“Once she got her sea legs, it was found that the lass was a born sailor, far preferred to be up on deck with the crew than down in her cabin. They made quite a pet of her. She was a charming wee minx to the mortification of Her Grace and the satisfaction of His Grace.” He chuckled remembering the mischief that the Lady Mary had gotten into when she was a child.   
“A born sailor, hmmm? My Lady continues to astonish us with your hidden assets and talents.” John observed.   
“You have no idea.” Ben/Collum murmured under his breath.   
“Captain Henslowe is being kind. I recall being more of a nuisance, truly.” Mary recalled.   
“Now yer Ladyship is bein’ modest.” Henslowe returned, flashing an indulgent smile, hoping his sharing of memories would buy a wee bit more time as a clutch of his crew secretly removed more items that were to be smuggled to General Washington and the Continental Army. Sometimes carrying out operations was an easy to do in broad daylight as under a cover of darkness. Captain Henslowe was a secret patriot, an ardent Whig and Jacobite. He was also a Master Dissembler. His covert deeds cloaked beneath Scottish bonhomie and a shrewd mind.   
“What other luxuries and valuable goods did you obtain on your voyage besides live salmon?” Mary asked.   
“No negroes but we have spices from Java, aye! Porcelain and silks from Cathay. Ribbons. Jewels-emeralds, rubies and sapphires from India, Pearls from the South Seas, garnets from Turkey, sugar, molasses and rum, exotic fruits such as pineapples. Fine wines from France, Spain and Portugal! The cargo will make ye even richer lass than ye were before! Come take a peek.” Henslowe led them to where an incredibly good-looking young man in his mid to late twenties was seated in a chair at a table, unrolling rolls of what looked to be strips of cotton. As the strips unrolled Mary and her companions could see the flashes of green, red and blue from the gems as they caught the sunlight. Next to the rolls of cotton was a velvet pouch, which the young man opened, reaching in a sun-bronzed hand to withdraw an array of pearls in various colors, sizes and shapes.   
Her eyes widening with interest, Mary approached the table. “What did you bring me, Mr. O’Malley?” She inquired of the First Mate.   
“Items for your trousseau, My Lady!” Declan O’Malley returned with a smile, his dark brown eyes flashing, dipping a hand into the pouch, withdrawing several pearls. “Look at this one! Have you ever seen anything so lovely?” He asked, picking up a perfectly round large pink pearl between his thumb and forefinger, holding it up for Mary’s inspection.   
Coming to stand beside her, the officers looked on in awe at the array precious gems on the table, Ben/Collum exchanging a fleeting glance.   
“No. I have not. It is beautiful.” Mary remarked about the pearl just as Major Andre was reaching out to pick up a large blood red ruby, “Tut!” A hand darting out, she smacked the top of his. “Those are not for you, Sir. Nor His Majesty’s Army.” She scolded.   
John drew his hand away, none too pleased. “My apologies, My Lady. You will send a selection of the finest wines to British Headquarters?” It was a statement not a question.   
“Of course, Major Andre! With my sincerest compliments to His Excellency General Howe and His Majesty’s Army.” She replied her voice a bit too bright, she flashed him an engaging smile. Only after General Washington is sent his, she thought.   
“General Howe enjoys the Palomino, you did receive some in this shipment, did you not, Captain Henslowe?” John asked.   
“I will look on the manifest, Sir. If we do, I will be certain some is sent with the others, Major.” Henslowe hedged, knowing that some of that fine type of sherry was probably already on its way to General Washington.   
“What do you intend to do with the jewels?” Ben/Collum asked, looking at about a handful of a dozen pink pearls in his palm, imagining how they would look with the tiny sapphires between them, strung into a choker encircling Mary’s neck.   
“I have not decided. Sell some, have some made into adornments, perhaps. Keep some for my trousseau.” Mary mused.   
“Wise choices, Lady Mary.” Captain Flaherty approved, smiling. “Those black pearls will look lovely against your lovely white throat, if I may venture to compliment?”   
“You, may, Captain. Thank you.” Mary replied. “May I view the various types of fabrics, lace and ribbons?”   
“Those fripperies? Of course! I had them placed in my cabin for convenience. If you would also join me for some light refreshment, Lady Mary.”   
“I would be honored, Captain. Gentlemen…” They made their way to the Captain’s cabin where the expensive fabrics had been placed for Lady Mary’s inspection.   
The lace is from Belgium, Ireland and France, made by nuns.” Henslowe explained, showing the pieces that were displayed over the backs of several Windsor chairs that surrounded the table.   
“Beautiful work!” Mary exclaimed moving closer to one of the chairs to examine the lace more closely.   
“That one is from Ireland, Your Ladyship.”   
“Oh! I thought as much from the harps and crowned hearts within the pattern. Love and Loyalty.” She murmured, tracing her fingers over one of the hearts and crowns, peering up through her long lashes, her eyes meeting Ben/Collum’s for a brief moment, their exchanged look, however brief, saying what they could not presently express in words.   
“A fine motto for a lady.” Captain Flaherty said. “Amor et Loyaltie.”   
“It is.” Mary replied.   
“Amor et loyaltie sans peur!” Ben/Collum added combining the Sutherland motto of Sans Peur which meant, ‘Without Fear’ with the words love and loyalty.   
“How clever, Major Sinclair!” John Andre slightly mocked.   
“The French lace is needle lace.” Mary observed, diplomatically changing the subject. She was keen that they did not dissolve into a fencing match with words. “The Belgium lace is bobbin lace. Look at the intricate pattern. Needle lace is what your tailors use to trim the cuffs of your most elegant shirts.”   
“Such attention to detail. How fortunate your future spouse will be when the well-favored bachelor learns of your consideration for his wardrobe. A young lady of such refined and elegant taste. What an asset you shall be to him.” Major Andre complimented.   
“He will be.” Mary replied softly. Taking every ounce of her self-control not to steal a glance at Ben/Collum. She daren’t give the game away. She knew that Major Andre had not taken his eyes off her from the moment they had boarded the ship. A keen observer and reader of people, he was interpreting every look and gesture she made.   
“The question remains, who this elusive HE will be? His Majesty’s Army and Navy and New York Society are dying to know which officer you favor above the others, Lady Mary? We are all on tender hooks!” Captain Flaherty exclaimed.   
“Those bold enough to seek to court and woo me, Captain. Do not forget I am betrothed elsewhere.” Mary replied, walking toward the bolts of silk, dancing her fingers over an indigo blue and white stripe embroidered with pink roses and delicate leaves, her attention focusing on the fabric. Leaving the officers to ponder her words whilst she examined it and about a half a dozen others.   
“A betrothal that can be disputed and deemed invalid due to the status of the fellow. He is in open rebellion against his king and is by all definitions a traitor.” John Andre stated.   
“A betrothal that was made before Concord and Lexington and witnessed by His Grace the Duke of Devonshire, His Grace the Duke of Lennox and Richmond and Earl Spencer.” Mary reminded him.   
“We can only pray then, that the sickness that presently consumes your dragoon will take him away to God and leave no question of the validity of your subsequent betrothal and marriage.” John Andre observed. He had no qualms about exerting pressure on the Lady Mary. It was in his own best interest and that of His Majesty’s Army.   
“Major Andre, with all due respect, for an officer that prides himself on his sense of honor and fair play, that is a rather harsh remark. The gentleman in question is a fellow officer.” Ben/Collum reprimanded.   
“An ailing ENEMY officer. We must be practical about these matters.” Andre was not about to apologize for his remark.   
“Practical but gracious, Sir. Have a care, major, as to how Her Ladyship’s affections may, or may not, be engaged. You may unwittingly offend.” Ben/Collum warned noting Mary’s reaction to Andre’s callous words.   
“One would have thought that you would have learnt to temper your words given my reaction in the garden yesterday. We have had this conversation, Major Andre. I will not be pressured. Be assured, Sir, that the more you push the more I will resist. Gratias tibi ago, Domine.” Mary words cut through the tension that had settled over the cabin.   
All the men present in the room, besides the subject of Mary’s words, snorted and made a show of clearing their throats to contain their laughter. The young lady had just given the major a fine set down in Latin.   
“Puttin yer foot into it yet again, Sir?” Flaherty teased with a chuckle, from his place beside John. Taking perverse pleasure and what appeared to be Major Andre’s discomfort with the last warning and mocking from the Lady Mary. It was clear that she was not going to be trifled with. “A filly takes to a bridle with more of a gentle than a firm hand, especially when one seeks to ride her.”   
“Shut up, Paddy!” John growled.   
“I am just making an observation from experience, Sir.” Patrick replied. Taking perverse pleasure in Major Andre’s discomfort. He admired Lady Mary’s spirit and fire, contemplating how it might translate to conjugal bed sport. She had been favoring him. Perhaps she was forming an affection?   
“Some fine Barbados rum?” Captain Henslowe asked, pouring the amber liquid from a crystal decanter, handing glasses round, keen to defuse the tension. “Slainte mhath!” Raising his glass, he toasted, the others following suit.   
“Oh, my Gracious! Look at the time! Captain Henslowe it was a pleasure. I do so hate to bid you adieu, but we are expected on The St. Andrew.”   
“Captain Morrison will be awaiting Your Ladyship and the officers.”   
“You must come for tea at Stirling House, Captain. Lady Stewart would enjoy renewing your acquaintance. I am certain that she will delight in listening to tales of your recent voyages.”   
“Is that Old Dragon still alive? What manner of pact has she made with Auld Hornie, eh? I swear on All That I Hold Holy there is something unnatural about that woman, God love her!” He chuckled.   
“Have a care, Captain, that I do not go back to My Lady Godmother with your words, there will be invitation and no trifle!” Mary countered. Captain Henslowe was an old friend and conspirator of the old woman’s, they both helped the Rebels as much as they could. “I will send forward a list of items that are to be delivered to Stirling House.”   
“Of course, My Lady. I will anticipate such instruction within the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Chapter XIII 
> 
> Red and White are/were the Regimental Colors of the Seventh Foot which was Lieutenant William Andre’s Regiment at this time. 
> 
> Of Every Tree You May Freely Eat: Genesis 2:16 John is telling William that Lady Mary is Forbidden Fruit. In other words, “Hands OFF!” Of course, William is not listening. 
> 
> Two of Lady Mary’s trade ships come in. The Captain of The Golden Lion is Captain Henslowe who is a descendant of one of Mary I’s sea captain in my AU Tudor Story, FAITH FOR DUTY. 
> 
> The Golden Lion and The St. Andrew run the China Trade. They ship is teeming with luxury goods. 
> 
> Mr. Declan O’Malley is the First Mate. 
> 
> Palomino is a type of sherry. 
> 
> Lace was made in Belgium, France and Ireland amongst other countries. It was fine and expensive. 
> 
> The crowned harp is a symbol of Love and Loyalty. 
> 
> Sans Peur is the Sutherland motto it means ‘Without Fear’ in Norman French. 
> 
> The Duke of Devonshire, The Duke of Richmond and Lennox and Earl Spencer were all noted Whig politicians. 
> 
> Gratias tibo ago, Domine: Latin for Thank you for your doings/actions, Lord- Mary is being sarcastic. 
> 
> Auld Hornie is a Scottish nickname for the devil. 
> 
> Trifle is a dessert from the British Isles usually made with cake, cream, liquor and fruit. 
> 
> NEW CAST MEMBERS: 
> 
> Captain Geoffrey Henslowe: Geoffrey Rush   
> First Mate Declan O'Malley: Orlando Bloom 
> 
> Once again than you for all of your comments, kudos and praise. I am genuinely humbled.   
> Your Most Faithful Author.


	14. A Million Dreams For The World We're Going To Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting this. Real Life in the form of another Death in the Family and other obligations have pushed my writing back. I beg your indulgence.

A Million Dreams Chapter XIV  
A Million Dreams for the World We’re Going to Make 

 

The Following Evening  
Van Lieden Mansion  
New York City 

“Lady Mary, Lady Stewart, Major Sinclair, A Fine Good Evening! How good of us to see you!” Catriona van Lieden greeted the Lady Mary with a kiss on either cheek, taking one of her gloved hands. “You do remember my husband, Mr. Frederich Van Lieden, do you not, Lady Mary?” She added presenting her husband.  
“Yes, Madame Van Lieden, we met at Stirling House. It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Van Lieden.”  
“Lady Mary! The pleasure is all mine!” Frederich van Lieden exclaimed, taking one of her hands in his, planting a kiss upon it. “I will leave you to my daughter and the James Girls. Major Sinclair, might I interest you in some refreshment? We do have some fine Palomino.” He added noting how his daughter and her friends stood close awaiting for the proper introductions to be made to whisk the Lady Mary away for a good gossip. There would be time to flirt with the gallant British officers all looking resplendent in their scarlet Regimentals and the New York Society bucks later.  
For their part, the officers looked to be assessing the charms and allure of several of the young ladies present, seeming to make note of which they would seek out to further their acquaintance as the evening progressed. Perhaps even offer to escort into dinner? Most certainly ask to dance. Perhaps invite for a stroll in the Van Lieden’s garden later in the evening?  
Ben/Collum looked at Mary, “I would be delighted to join you in a glass. My Lady, I shall come find you a wee bit later.”  
“I shall be counting the minutes, Major. Please do not be overlong.” Mary flirted gazing up at Ben/Collum through lowered lashes, lifting her hand for a kiss, as she curtsied to him.  
“I won’t.” He promised, pressing his lips against her hand, the contact scorching her skin, sending shards of heat up her arm, holding onto her hand just a bit longer than was considered proper, causing her to catch her breath.  
She did not realize she was holding it until he went to step away, giving her a saucy wink and rakish smile making her heart flutter. “Rogue!” She whispered, flushing, heat stealing into her cheeks and chest. The blush enhancing the pink tinged pearls encircling her throat.  
“Your Rogue, My Lady.” His voice was a faint whisper.  
Shaking her head in negation she mouthed, “My Divine Diversion.” Correcting him.  
A triumphant smirk split his handsome face, he chuckled, deep and rumbling coming forth from the center of his chest. He was still smirking when he went to seek out Mr. Van Lieden for that offered glass of fine Palomino.  
“You appear to be in a merry mood this evening, Lady Mary. Would that I would have cause to have you smile so radiantly! Whatever must I do? Do tell! I am at your commandment.” Lieutenant William Andre said approaching her, his gaze fixed on Major Sinclair’s retreating back as Ben/Collum went to join their host. Turning his head to look at the object of his intense attraction, he could not mistake the high color in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. She clearly had not heard him. Her attention was focused elsewhere. Upon what or whom he was not completely certain, but he would bet his sword that it possibly had something to do with Major Collum Sinclair. The lucky bastard! What was it about the Scot that Lady Mary found so attractive? Was it the expert tailoring of his Scarlet Regimentals? William had to admit that the rear view was incredibly impressive. Damn the man!  
She did not hear him at first, lost as she was appreciating how her lover’s taut thighs and firm backside moved beneath his tight breeches whilst he walked toward their host, trying her best to be discreet, not appear ill-bred. It was rude and unladylike to stare but she could not help herself, sending up a silent prayer to military tailors for their Providential talents and expertise. Her mouth going dry, thinking about later that evening when she would be allowed to give rein to her curiosity as to whether the portions of Ben’s person in question were truly as firm as she anticipated. She had some recollection of his thighs from the previous evening’s amorous adventures, but she was a bit uncertain regarding the other bit of his anatomy. “What must you do to be at my commandment, Lieutenant Andre? Courteous and courageous behavior such as the knights of old, gallantry towards those less fortunate, widows, orphans, the poor and destitute. Above all be kind. Now if you will excuse me, I am required elsewhere.” Going to join her friends, he grasped her arm to stay her.  
“I would be most honored if you would save a dance for me later this evening, Lady Mary?” He asked, his blue-green eyes hopeful.  
“She could be otherwise engaged, Brother Billy. Dancing with me.” John Andre said, greeting Mary as etiquette required, William’s hand falling away from her. “You look positively radiant this evening, Lady Mary. If I may be at liberty to say so.” He complimented, taking notice as to how the pink tinged pearls about her throat and in her ears enhanced her English Rose complexion and the pale blue of her gown embroidered all over with multicolor flowers complimented her golden hair, a lovelock falling flirtatiously over a shoulder, and the shade of her blue eyes.  
“You may, Major Andre. I thank you. I must beg leave to excuse myself.” Mary explained anxious to leave the Andre Brothers to join her friends.  
“Beg leave? Whatever for, My Dear? I cannot tell you how delighted I was to receive your note of Thanks and the return of my handkerchief. You could have kept it. I do have several others.” John flirted, a wee bit disappointed that she had not kept it as a favor, giving him one of her own in return. He would have taken great pleasure in conspicuously using the exquisitely embroidered bit of fine lawn in the presence of the other officers, especially Brother Billy.  
“It had served the purpose for which it was intended, Sir. I do thank you for your sentiment.”  
“You know that I am committed to do whatever is required to bring you comfort and make you happy, Lady Mary." He reminded her.  
She bit back a sharp retort. Openly wishing the demise of her Continental dragoon betrothed was not a way to bring her comfort nor make her happy, she wanted to scream at him. Instead she gave him a dazzling smile. “Whatever it is that I require, Major Andre? I have your word as a gentleman?”  
“Most certainly!” John replied. “I wish only to give you reason to smile. I will hold you to that dance, Lady Mary.” Flashing her a charming smile, he dipped his head, leaning in, his hot breath ruffling the fine hairs at her ear. “And perhaps a stroll in the gardens by moonlight afterward?” He added.  
“I will give your invitation careful consideration.” She hedged.  
“Do not disappoint me. I promise it will be worth your while.” He countered.  
“If time avails itself, perhaps… Oh, Gracious! Is that Colonel Lord Richard Campbell who has just joined Major Sinclair and Mr. Van Lieden? I had thought that he was still indisposed.”  
John Andre’s eyes followed Mary’s to where the Colonel of the King’s First Regiment of Foot (The Royal Scots) was speaking with one of his officers and their host. Lord Richard Campbell was a cousin to the Commander-in-Chief for Scotland, John Campbell, 5th Duke of Argyll, a recent ally of her father despite the latter’s help in quashing the Jacobite rebellion in ’45. His wife, Elizabeth, the former widow of the Duke of Hamilton was a Lady of the Bedchamber to Queen Charlotte. Argyll had approached Sutherland about a possible match between his step-son, Douglas, Duke of Hamilton and Mary several years ago when Mary had been studying at the convent in Paris. But nothing had come of it except the formation of respect between the pair of peers. One of Mary’s cousins, Alexander Beaufort was married to one of Lord Richard’s sisters, Augusta. Lord Richard, himself, was an acquaintance of her older brother, George. Colonel Lord Richard caught sight of Lady Mary and Major Andre and was making his way over a glass of Palomino in hand.  
“Good Evening, Lady Mary, such a pleasure to see you again. Do give my kindest regards to Their Graces, your parents, when you write to them next. Are they in London or have they decamped back to the Highlands for the hunting? Were you aware that Augusta is expecting again? This will be her third child in as many years!” He asked in way of greeting, dipping his head in respect whilst Mary bobbed a curtsey. “Andre, how goes it? Still trying to bring the Old Fox to ground, eh? We all are, some of us seeming to have had better luck than most. Some of us stealing that which he and his lady hold most dear.” Colonel Lord Richard said, taking a sip of his sherry, his eyes darting to Mary.  
“Good Evening, Colonel. I trust that you are well?” Mary said returning Lord Richard’s greeting, ignoring his comment to the major, knowing full well that she was that which The Washingtons held most dear besides Jacky Custis, his wife, Eleanor and their grandchild, Eliza.  
“Aye! ‘Twas only a minor ague.” Lord Richard replied. “Did not want to miss this evening. Catriona van Lieden has one of the best tables in the City of New York and gives some of the best parties. If ye tell your godmum I said as much to ye, Lady Mary, I will deny it. I will not risk the Old Dragon’s ire!”  
“You know that now you are well, she will expect you at least for tea within the week.” Mary replied.  
“You are staying at Stirling House with her. One of my new officers is quartered there. Major Collum Sinclair. The lad there. You must be quite familiar with him, Lady Mary, much to the consternation of many of the bachelor officers.” He pointed to where Ben/Collum was still chatting with their host, Fraser, Drummond and Flaherty having joined them. “A replacement, escaped from a rebel prison in Connecticut, which one must have heard. Sorry business. But the story of his heroics is good for morale. He is slowly earning the respect of the men in the regiment. Comes highly recommended by Argyll. Landed in Boston a few months ago. Good man from what I’ve heard. No complaints. We shall see when he is tested in battle.” Lord Richard said. “I will be expecting an invitation from Lady Stewart. It would do me good to see her.”  
“At the risk of sound impertinent, it would do Lady Stewart good to see you, as well, Colonel. Mrs. Crosbie has a new recipe for shortbread flavored with a blend of bohea tea and lavender. I know she will make you tablet if you but ask her.”  
“I would be delighted to sample Mrs. Crosbie’s new version of shortbread. Sounds delicious. I have not had tablet since I left Edinburgh. Will there be that pudding sweetened with molasses, is it?” Lord Richard asked.  
“The Indian Pudding? Yes.”  
Amelia James caught her eye. The girls had been waiting to have a good gossip, but Mary kept on getting waylaid by one officer or another. It looked as though they may have to wait for later in the evening as a group of scarlet coated clad men were making their way to the trio which would prevent the quartet from chatting just as some young society gentlemen were approaching. The young ladies would be otherwise engaged.  
“Will there be an invitation for The Fine Specimen of English Manhood?” William Andre asked, using the sobriquet that Lady Stewart had bestowed on him.  
“I would have to ask Lady Stewart, who is presently engaged in conversation with Lady Campbell.” Mary said noticing her godmother and another of New York’s hostesses. No relation to the Colonel.  
“Conversation? Plotting, more like…” Lord Richard murmured.  
“Matchmaking.” John Andre quipped.  
“I thought General Howe left that to you, Major Andre, or at least where one particular young Lady of Consequence is concerned, or that is the talk about town.” A tall patrician looking officer drawled, joining the group, causing John Andre’s expression to darken. The officer turned to Mary. “Major Lord Jasper Fallon at your service, Lady Mary. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I regret that I was away on His Majesty’s business in New Jersey when you arrived.”  
“Good Evening, Major Lord Fallon, the pleasure is all mine.” Mary replied noting how the Major’s eyes scanned the room, appearing to be looking for someone or something. His eyes alighting when he spied a voluptuous woman walk by, her ample charms completely on his display threatening to spill from the low-cut bodice of her gown, all butter blonde curls, lace and paint.  
“My Lady if you would but excuse me, I must tender my addresses to Madame Hattem.”  
Yes, of course, Major Lord Fallon.” Mary said, wondering if the Lady of the Ample Charms had been his business in New Jersey. For a man of his position, he was certainly lacking discretion. 

“We are so looking forward to the charitable concert, Major Andre. I heard a rumor that there is to be a charitable ball, as well. Is this true?” Madame Hattem breathed, affording John a spectacular view of the star love patch placed on the swell of her left breast, her fingers twirling and twisting the lovelock tumbling over her shoulder, leaning slightly forward where she sat across from him at the dining table.  
“It is”  
“You do come up with the most ingenious and clever ideas, Major!” She gushed, giggling.  
“The Lady Mary can be thanked for the ideas, Madame. I am only responsible for bringing them to fruition and engaging the talents and expertise of the officers and ladies to aid in that cause.” John answered, not swayed by the lady’s blatant attempts at flirtation, he took a sip of his wine raising his glass in a toast in Mary’s direction.  
“Shall there be a theme to the ball? I had heard talk of a masquerade.” Lady Stewart remarked. “Something about characters from Shakespeare or Greek and Roman Mythology.”  
“I believe we decided on Shakespeare due to modesty’s sake, Lady Stewart. We shant have young ladies dressed in scandalous costumes. Not that decision was mine, of course.” John replied, flashing a grin across the table at Lady Mary. “There are so many plays to draw inspiration from.”  
“I imagine there shall be at least a half dozen Romeos all looking about for their Juliets.” Lady Stewart quipped.  
“Or one particular Juliet.” William Andre murmured.  
“Not so much Juliet as Portia.” Captain Drummond opined referring to the heroine of the Merchant of Venice.  
“Portia? Nay, Beatrice.” Flaherty countered.  
“Who is Lady Beatrice’s Benedick?” Drummond asked.  
“I do not believe that the lady is decided.” Flaherty replied turning to focus on the conversation.  
“Certainly, allowances can be made for a masquerade as to the nature of the costumes and theme.” Madame Hattem whined. She so looked forward of displaying her charms in one of those Greco-Roman costumes. Though she doubted she would have any troubles seducing Major Lord Fallon no matter what she wore. He had made his intentions all too plain.  
“Perhaps the Lady can be persuaded to change her mind?” Major Andre asked, looking pointedly at Mary. “What must I do to affect that change, hmmm?” He added, the corners of his mouth curving up into a flirtatious smile.  
“I am firm in my conviction that the theme of the ball be Shakespeare, Major Andre. I will not be persuaded otherwise. So terribly sorry to disappoint you, Madame Hattem. With all the Bard’s plays there will be an array of different costumes from many different eras in history and areas of the world. Perhaps the Classical theme could be chosen for another event?” Mary replied sweetly.  
“A pity! I was so looking forward to having the opportunity to change your mind.”  
“Not this time, Major.”  
“Perhaps I can alter another of your opinions, Lady Mary?” He asked. “I can be very persuasive. Do allow me to try. I promise that you will not be disappointed with the effort.”  
“Alter my opinion upon what, Major?”  
“Give me several moments on the dance floor with you after supper and I will be delighted to apprise you of the matter, My Dear Sweet Lady.” John flirted, caring not who was listening. 

The van Lieden’s Ballroom  
Later that Evening 

The string quartet playing the minuet, the dancers took their places awaiting the Lady Mary.  
Standing together near a cluster of chairs, Mary, Amelia, Sarah and Cecelia looked about in anticipation as to which officer or young gentleman would ask them to dance.  
“Here they come, girls.” Amelia murmured. “An Invasion of Scarlet.” Watching as the officers crossed over the where the quartet of friends and several other young ladies awaited to be asked.  
“You have nothing to fret about, Missy. Captain Lord Fraser is certain to ask you, unless one of his superior officers claims you first.” Mary said, eyes scanning the officers as they got closer, Mary saw Colonel Lord Richard Campbell, Colonel Lord Offaly, The Andre Brothers, Captain Drummond, Captain Lord Flaherty and Ben/Collum.  
“Poor Lady Mary, having to dance with the highest status gentleman in the room. Though either Colonel would not be that horrible as a dancing partner. I will take Colonel Lord Offaly if you do not want him. That is, if he asks me.” Cecelia murmured.  
“At least we are not at a formal ball hosted by General Howe, then all the proper protocols would have to be observed. In this more informal setting allowances can be made.” Mary told her friends.  
“If Lady Mary turns Offaly down. Once the first dance is over, we can dance with whomever we like.” Sarah told them, knowing full well that her friend would probably be opening the dancing with Colonel Lord Campbell, Scots peerage trumping the Irish.  
“Lady Mary, would you do me the honor?” Colonel Lord Campbell asked before Colonel Lord Offaly had even a chance to approach her.  
“I would be delighted, Sir.” Mary replied brightly looking past the colonel, watching Captain Drummond and Ben/Collum ask two young ladies that were known to be shyer than others of their set, Abigail Rogers and Elizabeth Leavens to dance knowing that it would increase the girls’ social stature with the young bucks of New York.  
“How are you finding New York?” Richard asked Mary when they had made their way to the front of the other dancers.  
“Stirling Place is incredibly comfortable, and Lady Stewart continues to earn her reputation as one of the Finest Hostesses in New York if not America.” Mary replied.  
“No mention of His Majesty’s Forces?” Richard asked.  
“What of His Majesty’s Forces? How am I finding the officers? Many of them are a fine example of the Seven Cardinal Virtues yet others are the epitome of the Seven Deadly Sins. Though as I am a Well-Bred Young Lady of the Highest Quality, I will not be divulging to you which officers fall into what category. One will have to work that out for oneself.” Mary quipped.  
“Ever the diplomat, Lady Mary. I would imagine that you would not, though I do have my own opinions.”  
“You do?” 

“Ones that I will not be divulging to you but be assured that we are relatively like-minded regarding several of His Majesty’s Finest.” The colonel told her.  
Biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud, Mary looked at the colonel with widened eyes. “Really?” She asked.  
“Absolutely!” Richard confirmed. “May I offer some advice, Lady Mary, as a staunch admirer of His Grace, your father? It is given with the upmost respect.”  
“What might it be, Colonel Lord Campbell?” Mary asked, walking away from him in the dance, noting how he paused before they were moving together again.  
“Have a care, Lady Mary. You are in a very precarious position. Universal respect for His Grace and your genuine concern for the plight of the common soldiers, especially the wounded and the widows and orphans is what keeps you safe and secure. Some of the officers are ruthlessly ambitious and unscrupulous. That gentlemanly and courtly manner is a façade that hides something darker and more sinister. Rumors are rife that when the fortnight stay at Stirling House is over, that General Howe, under the advisement of a certain officer, will order that you return to Headquarters. The certain officer, or someone under his command, is searching about for a lady from New York Society to act as a chaperone but who will also look the other away, if ye catch my meaning.”  
“Does General Howe know of this plan?” Mary asked, trying not to shudder with revulsion at the colonel’s revelation. “How dare…”  
“I can tell ye true, that the officer that one would suspect to be involved in this plot is not. He may be many things, ruthlessly ambitious and overbearing being two of them, but I do not believe that he would place you in a compromising position to affect a marriage. He is more honorable than that. His brother may not be as honorable as he is. The Lieutenant is an unknown quantity. I would be wary of him, not matter how gallant and fine he looks in his Scarlet Regimentals. I would warrant that the elder learnt part of his lesson with the Holy Ground Maid Debacle.”  
“Is that what they are calling it?” Mary asked. “The Holy Ground Maid Debacle? I will heed your words, Colonel Lord Campbell. Thank you. Perhaps I can have words with Lady Stewart and have her place pressure upon General Howe to allow me to reside at Stirling House for the duration of my captivity?”  
“Captivity is such a harsh word. You know that you are amongst friends here in New York, My Lady?”  
“Friends that tore me away from my beloved Guardian and Godfather, Colonel?” Mary snapped, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.  
“Your place is here, Lady Mary, amongst your social peers not in some New York backwater with a Tidewater Virginia Planter and farmers with pitchforks.” Richard replied. “It must not be too terrible, being feted and courted by some of His Majesty’s Finest handpicked at the orders of General Howe, himself.”  
Mary swallowed as his words sunk in, reading between the lines. Protocol and honor stated that she be treated with deference, but the situation could be so much different. She was deeply fortunate that she was far more valuable to the Brothers Howe and His Majesty’s Navy and Army, as an unsoiled virgin. Her lack of proximity to the more ardent of her suitors in the dark of evening was keeping her safe from unwelcome nocturnal attentions that may lead to a quick reading of the banns and a hasty marriage. She nodded her assent as the minuet came to an end.  
“Thank you, Lady Mary, it was a pleasure. If Major Andre dashed over here any faster, he would cause a wee scandal. Anxious to claim you before anyone else.” Watching John approach, he spoke low so only Mary could hear.  
“Lady Mary, would you do me the honor?” John said brightly, flashing her a charming smile, his dimples showing, holding out his right hand to her, his deep blue eyes smoldering with desire.  
“If it would please you, Sir.” She replied, placing her hand in his, looking up into his face capturing the look of triumph he exchanged with his younger brother, the smile transforming into a self-satisfied smirk. It was quite evident that John Andre was delighted to have gotten to Mary before William, taking full opportunity to ask her to dance.  
“It would please me, greatly, Lady Mary.” He replied, his smirk turning into a grin, breaking his look with William to focus his attention on her, leading her to where the dancers were forming to perform the allemande.  
In an era when dancing was one of the many accomplishments that an Officer and Gentleman should possess, Major John Andre was quite proficient. Though Mary had been aware of his talent having partnered him before. They moved together in the intricate steps of the dance, aware that those on the sidelines were watching them.  
“What a charming couple they make!” Lady Georgiana Munro exclaimed. “Word from London is that Mary Louisa needs a rich heiress with connections to restore the family honor. It is the major’s duty to secure the right bride. Looks as though Andre has set his sights on the Ludlow gel.”  
“The major seems to be more than willing. I am not so certain about the lady.” Lady Stewart remarked.  
“If I can engage a proper chaperone, would you quit Stirling House and come back to live at Headquarters? The place is ever so dull without your lovely and spirited presence, Lady Mary.” John implored her as they danced.  
“Lady Munro will not leave her fine home. Widow Jennings will not leave her children…” Mary offered attempting to humor him mentioning the names of a pair of possible chaperones.  
“What of Mrs. Wilmarth?” John asked, his hand holding onto hers a bit too long as they turned about. From the intimate evenings spent with Ben, she could ascertain that the major was trying his best to behave in the manner befitting a gentleman though she could not mistake the naked raw desire for her displayed in his eyes when he turned his head, locking gazes with her for a moment.  
“Mrs. Wilmarth is nearly 80 and almost blind.” Mary replied.  
“Then she will be perfect!” John quipped, chuckling.  
“I think not.” Mary stated.  
“I assure you that you needn’t be worried for your virtue though many of the officers will be waiting to pounce upon and pursue you. I will be there to act as knight errant if you but let me, keeping the, dragoons, at bay.” He grinned at his own witticism.  
“You are most persistent, Major Andre.” Mary remarked.  
“When I desire something, not much obstructs my path, Lady Mary. Though I do concede that I have a formidable opponent in Lady Stewart and, perhaps, a quartet of the other officers.”  
“I would have a care where Lady Stewart is concerned, major, remember what Captain Henslowe said about her pact with Auld Hornie. She is not the sort of woman to be trifled with. She usually gets what she wants.” Mary warned.  
“As do I, Lady Mary. In the end.” He warned, his eyes sweeping over her, indicting exactly what is was that he wanted.  
Mary felt a cold chill of fear run down her spine, breathing a silent sigh of relief when she saw Captain Flaherty tap the major on the shoulder.  
“May I?” Patrick Flaherty asked.  
Even though he did not wish to, protocol and Good Manners, dictated that John could not refuse the captain.  
“If you must.” His voice was clipped, allowing the Irishman to step in and take over moving with Mary in the intricacies of the dance, stepping away to watch the pair. 

An hour later Mary found herself wrapped in a soft woolen shall, out in the Van Lieden’s garden, walking along one of the brick paths and engaging in lively conversation with Captain Flaherty. There were many couples out in the garden, taking advantage of the not too chilly evening, to get some cool bracing fresh air.  
“Would you do me the honor to accompany me to The Dragon’s Treasures bookshop, Lady Mary?” Patrick was asking. “Then, perhaps, one of the coffee shops?”  
“I would be delighted to, Captain.” Pausing on the path, Mary’s eyes met his causing him to grin. She imagined the trip to the bookshop was not just for the captain but also an opportunity to purchase some books for those in need.  
“Do you think an Irish Horse trader would make you happy?” He asked, his eyes searching hers, the air about them suddenly crackling and sparking.  
“Perhaps…” Mary inhaled sharply. What was the matter with her? She was in love with Benjamin Tallmadge! She would have to ask Philomena Cheer about the slight physical pull she felt toward the strikingly good-looking Irishman. She knew that she would never be truly happy with anyone else but Ben. However, if Providence had other plans for her, could she be content with a man such as Captain Patrick Flaherty? He was incredibly witty and was in possession of immense amounts of Irish Charm. It did not appear that he was intimidated by a woman that was a touch smarter than he was. They shared a love of the land, horses and dogs…  
“Would you give it careful consideration? If something happens to that dragoon. Please forgive me for being so direct. I suspect that I could make you happy. If you but let me.” Patrick implored.  
At least he had consideration for her feelings for her betrothed. Unlike a certain major. “I will give it the most careful consideration.” Mary was circumspect.  
“I will accept most careful consideration. I understand I have some fierce competition. I know who my rivals are.”  
“Am I that obvious?” Mary was mortified.  
“I know which gentlemen you favor, My Lady. I most certainly understand. I would favor a man that gave me a wee pup as a gift to help ease my confinement no matter how elegant it may be. I would also favor a young man that quietly helps those less fortunate than him, in the discreet way that Our Lord teaches.” Patrick explained referring to Ben/Collum and Captain Drummond and Drummond’s charitable activities. Flaherty, himself, was a helper of those less fortunate as Philomena had explained to her the previous evening. He, too, was incredibly discreet. “Major Sinclair and Captain Drummond are both fine soldiers and good men.”  
“As opposed to horrible soldiers and bad men?” Mary teased.  
“The two are not exclusive.” Patrick countered.  
“No, they are not.” Mary agreed.  
The pair laughed.  
“Then there are ambitious and hungry men.” Patrick stated.  
“I know of a pair of those.” Mary mused.  
“Have a care that you do not get caught in a battle between them.” Patrick warned. Knowing of whom she was referring. “Charm, amiability and many accomplishments hide a ruthless, determined and relentless man. The other no better. Every man wishes to be successful but…”  
“I will be most cautious.” Mary assured him, then completely changing the subject, she asked, “What is hidden beneath that Irish charm, firm convictions and wit, Captain?”  
“A hot temper, stubbornness and I can be prone to vanity.” He replied.  
“You are also brutally honest.”  
“And passionate…” He took a step closer so their bodies were almost touching, she could feel the heat from him, making her nervous and strangely excited whilst he lifted her chin with his fingers, lowering his head. His mouth captured hers in a passionate kiss, though not having the same intense effect upon her as when Ben kissed her, she did feel her pulse begin to race, heat curling in the lower portion of her belly. Wrapping his arms about her, he yanked her closer to him, his lips feathering gentle kisses against her mouth. Looking about to see several couples otherwise engaged.  
Finally drawing away, she could read the tightly leashed desire for her in his blue/grey eyes illuminated by the evening’s moonlight.  
Breaking their gaze, Mary looked down at the brick walk at her feet, allowing her pulse to calm.  
“Please do not be cross with me for my boldness, Lady Mary.” Patrick implored, tracing a finger from temple down her cheekbone, quickly drawing it away. “I do hope that you will still consider my suit.”  
“As I said, I will give it the most careful consideration.” Mary replied.  
“I can only hope.” He whispered, flashing her a warm smile. “I should escort you indoors before the length of our absence is noted.” Offering her his arm, they made their way back inside.  
Scanning the room once inside, Mary found that at least a half dozen young ladies had Ben cornered. She could hear their laughter and giggles, watching several of them simper as he relayed some manner of story or other. Sensing her presence, his turned his head slightly, their eyes locking across the crowd. A grin splitting his handsome face. all the others seeming to disappear, until it was just the two of them in a sea of people for a fleeting moment. But a fleeting moment was all it took to communicate what they wished.  
“She refused the Duke of Hamilton? Is she mad?!” John Andre almost spat out a mouthful of fine Madeira he was drinking.  
“Ye didna know, major? Aye! She did it when he stopped off in Paris to see her with Dr. John Moore and his son when they were on the Continent. It would have been quite the match. She so bonnie, he so braw. They would have bred up some fine sons and daughters.”  
“Do you know why?” John Andre was curious.  
“Lady Mary equated His Grace to Henry, Lord Darnley the ill-fated husband of Mary, Queen of Scots. From what I heard, His Grace was not actually sober nor was he discrete during several of their meetings. Ye ken my meaning? The lass would not hae him. Absolutely refused. His Grace, well, Lord Ludlow, as he was then, indulged her. Methinks, Old Charlie knew what a mismatch it was. He couldna see his lass miserable for the rest of her life even if she became a duchess. She got steel in her backbone, that one. Stubborn. Strong-willed.”  
“Lord Darnley?! You must be jesting?” Snorting with laughter, John pictured the Lady Mary’s reaction to His Grace of Hamilton’s Not So Gentlemanly Behavior. “Darnley did at least have the courtesy to charm the Queen of Scots during their initial meetings.” He reminded Richard.  
“Oh, aye! That he did. He was sober, as well, so legend has it.” Richard added to the minor History Lesson. “Lord Ludlow indulged his youngest child’s infatuation for a preacher’s Yale educated second son. They are reported to be intellectually matched. That is what the gossip says.”  
“Fortunately, there are a many of His Majesty’s officers that will be delighted to bring the stubborn and strong-willed vixen to heel and will have a delightful time doing it." John told the colonel ignoring Campbell’s remarks about Benjamin Tallmadge, the persistent barrier to John Andre’s ambitions. Christ! Would the damned rebel officer just perish from whatever ailed him already?!  
“There is much to overlook, Major Andre, when the lady is as rich, well-connected and beautiful as the Lady Mary Ludlow. She is young, strong and will breed fine sons.” The colonel stated. 

Later that Evening  
Holy Ground  
Mistress Maggie’s Establishment 

“Come on in, Fine Sirs. What can I interest you in this evening? I have most varied selection of whores in New York. Catering to every taste. Make your selection. Fanny is the only golden-haired blonde I have that ain’t with a client. She is an expert at sucking cock, can swallow a whole eight inches.” Maggie told the officers that entered her front parlor where about half a dozen women of varying modes of undress were posing on several pieces of furniture. Over in the corner, by the fireplace a brunette, naked save for her stockings, shoes and garters, the nipples of her large breasts enhanced with carmine, hung her legs over the arms of a winged backed chair whilst a pale blonde on her knees, dressed only in a pair of polished black military boots frantically moved a dildo in and out of her sopping pussy. The brunette biting down on the fleshy part of a hand to stifle her cries, looking past, as a fat red-faced soldier quickly worked the buttons of his breeches, removing his smalls, rubbing his engorged hard member over the moons of the blonde’s firm round buttocks, before stuffing her full, grunting with his exertions, pumping until the blonde cried out her pleasure, slipping out of her as she fell away, pulling the dildo from the brunette’s pussy to have it filled with the soldier’s still stiff member. The blonde eagerly watching the show before her, pinching her nipples, her mouth slack with lust.  
Turning her head, Mistress Maggie chuckled, watching the sensual tableaux unfold. “Enjoy the show, lads! Angelica’s pussy looks as though it could use some more attention.” Smiling lasciviously, she pointed to the blonde, who turned her head to Maggie taking the cue.  
“What about you, Lieutenant. Fancy a taste?” She cooed, dipping a hand down to finger herself, withdrawing it, offering up two fingers. “You can sample for free.”  
William Andre shook his head. “Perhaps another time.”  
“Oh, Come on, Billy! If you don’t want what she’s offering I will take it.” Lord Rawdon said stepping forward, the bulge of arousal in his breeches quite evident. “Do you fancy a nice ride around the paddock, Angelica? I hope you have crop. This stallion can get a bit unruly and may require some correction.”  
“It looks like you need some attention, Lieutenant Billy.” Fanny breathed, approaching William, her breasts threatening to spill from the low-cut bodice of the scandalously short gown she wore. “Making the ladies of New York swoon already? How many young ladies have you charmed and rich toothsome widows have you snuck off with in a darkened corner for a bit of a tickle?”  
“I have had many invitations but not from the lady I truly wish.” William was honest.  
“Poor Darling Billy! I have a cure for exactly what ails you.” Fanny purred running her fingertips suggestively down one of scarlet clad forearms. “Come upstairs to my room. You won’t be sorry.” One of her hands slid down to caress the bulge in his breeches. “Did thoughts of THAT lady do this to you? If ye like, I know Lucy would join us. Ye fancy two?”  
Eyes traveling over Fanny and her ample charms, William assessed what she had to offer. She was taller and bit more voluptuous than the lady he lusted for, but Fanny would be a good substitute until he could charm and beguile his way into the lady’s bed and heart. Oh! He would take great pleasure in stealing her away. How she would cry out with passion…  
A young girl of no more than fifteen, her face painted, the nipples of her small breasts accentuated with carmine, approached William and Fanny. Clearly this was Lucy. Lucy was naked save a single choker of pearls encircling her slender throat and a fringed scarf made of fabric of an Eastern origin, perhaps India, tied about her hips falling to about mid-calf. Her long black hair was pulled back, arranged in soft ringlets about her heart-shaped face. She sensually swayed her hips back and forth enticingly moving closer to the lieutenant. “Let me join you. I will make it worth your while…” She purred reaching him, a hand boldly grasping his member through his breeches.  
William grinned lasciviously. “Lead the way!” He exclaimed. How long would this pair of naughty wenches be able to distract him? 

Stirling House  
Dressed in a nightgown and wrapper, her long hair falling about her shoulders, Mary sat in one of the winged backed chairs, George dozing lightly in her lap, his head resting upon one of the arms of the chair as his mistress’s fingers stroked his head. A cup of hot tea and a plate of walnut tarts and shortbread on the table beside her. A small repast before bed. She stared into the fireplace, watching the flames leap about the note Lily had given her when she had arrived home. It had been delivered from the Second Mate of The Golden Lion who had said it was from Captain Henslowe giving his reply to Lady Stewart’s invitation to tea. The supplies had been successfully smuggled to the Continental Army, had been the coded report on the note. How satisfying will it be to look into Major John Andre’s deep blue eyes possessing that knowledge.  
She suspected that even though he could not hire spies to infiltrate the house, that Stirling House was most likely under twenty-four-hour surveillance. The damned man probably had spies all over the city. Polly had informed her that Andre had made attempts to recruit another servant, one of scullery maids had been threatened, she had immediately informed Mr. Hudson the butler. Thank God the servants at Stirling House were loyal to their employers.  
“You both look content.” A familiar voice remarked from the doorway that separated Mary and Ben’s suites. Turning her head, Mary watched as he entered the room, looking Ten Shades of Gorgeous. If she lived to be a hundred, she would never tire of watching or gazing at him. Her Divine Diversion! He was just dressed in his breeches, leaving his well-tone chest bare lightly covered with a smattering of dark hairs over his chest, only serving to accentuate his powerful masculinity and virility.  
“You are back! I was not expecting to see you until the morning at breakfast. You did not take advantage of Susanna Bicker’s offer? Brazen woman! She was not discreet in her interest! She looked to devour you alive!” Mary complained.  
“Are you jealous, Sweetheart?” Ben asked, reaching where she sat, bending his head kissing her passionately on the mouth. “Now you know how it feels watching those Lobsters vying for your attention. You need not fear, I told you that I would never forsake you.” He whispered against her lush mouth.  
“Never?” She asked, fingertips tracing over one of his high cheekbones, gazing up at him through lowered lashes.  
“Never!” To prove his point, he kissed her, again, as passionately as before.  
“Mmmmm.” She purred, when their lips had parted. “We must be careful, Darling. Major Andre tried, once again, to recruit another servant in this house. Fortunately, he was unsuccessful. We must devise a plan of escape before you are discovered.”  
“Colonel Lord Campbell has taken His Grace of Argyll’s word as to my credentials, Mary. Do not fret.”  
“It is not Colonel Lord Campbell that we should be worrying about. Though, the word of a duke does carry far more weight than that of some Huguenot merchant’s son no matter that he is Head of Intelligence. Argyll will be believed over Andre.”  
“Perhaps we should place Susanna Bicker in the major’s path? Give him a diversion? He is reported to have a weakness for women.” Ben posed with a wicked smile. “That is, if he can be distracted long enough from his pursuit of you.”  
“Absolutely not! I do not want that shameless cow anywhere near you!” Mary was firm.  
“Shhhhh… You will awaken George.” Ben’s wicked smile turned into a grin. “You are precious when you are possessive and protective.” He observed, dipping his head to nuzzle the side of her neck. “Perhaps I should take you to bed to show you where my true loyalties lie?” He whispered, kissing a path from the hollow behind her ear to her shoulder. “Because they most certainly are not with Susanna Bicker!”  
“Are they now?” She asked.  
“Must I Divinely Divert you?” He answered her question with one of his own, playing on her sobriquet for him.  
“Would you, please? I would be eternally grateful!”  
“How could I refuse such a pretty request?”  
“You can’t!”  
No, I can’t!”  
So, he did. He Divinely Diverted The Lady Mary Ludlow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Campbell, 5th Duke of Argyll (1723-1806) was Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces in Scotland during this time. Argyll and Sutherland were Lords of the Highlands and begrudging allies. His stepson was Douglas Hamilton, 8th Duke of Hamilton (1756-1799). Douglas Hamilton died at the early age of 43 most probably due to the effects of a life of dissipation. His wife divorced him the catalyst probably being his affair with an actress. Hamilton studied on the Continent with Dr. John Moore and his son, John from 1772-1776. One would imagine that, at some juncture, Lady Mary and the Duke of Hamilton would have met in Paris. Alas, upon their meeting it appears that His Grace was drunk (or worse). Lady Mary refused to marry him. With minor repercussions from an Indulgent Father to his Favorite and Youngest Child (I am a youngest child, myself, and was my father’s favorite. I know of where I speak).  
> Elizabeth, Duchess of Argyll (formerly Hamilton) was indeed a Lady of the Bedchamber to Queen Charlotte.  
> Colonel Lord Richard Campbell is a cousin of the duke and related to the Sutherland’s by marriage. He has a familial connection to the Sutherlands. The Scots, historically, were a clannish lot for better and worse. His loyalty is to Argyll and Sutherland- their families and associates.  
> Colonel Lord Richard Campbell is one of the few men that does not like John Andre. He finds him to be an upstart.  
> Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, King of Scots (1545/6-1567) was the son of Matthew Stuart, Earl of Lennox and Margaret Douglas, daughter of Margaret Tudor from her second marriage (Her first was to James IV of Scots who perished in 1513 at the Battle of Flooden). He was a great-grandson of King Henry VII of England and had a strong claim to the English throne. He married Mary, Queen of Scots in July 1565. Most to the consternation of their mutual cousin, Elizabeth I of England. Their marriage was turbulent. Producing one son, James VI of Scots, James I of England. Devastatingly handsome, tall, possessed with an athletic physique, Darnley was bi-sexual, vicious, alcoholic and grossly unfaithful. He was also a poet, skilled musician and was one of the first people to swim as a leisure activity. He is rumored to have contracted syphilis which caused him to lose his hair, develop lesions over his skin which disfigured his handsome face. He was murdered in February 1567 when a house, in which he was convalescing, Kirk O’ Field was blown up. He was no more than 21 at his death reportedly strangled by his Douglas relatives. Every reigning English monarch since his son, James can count him as a direct ancestor (grandfather of varying degrees).  
> In An Indecent Proposal, John Andre was obsessed with Mary’s relationship with Benjamin Tallmadge. That obsession is carrying through in A Million Dreams.  
> Colonel Lord Campbell makes it clear to Mary that not all is what it appears to be. There are officers that do not have the Best of Intensions toward her. They are ambitious and will do what they must to get control of what a marriage to her would entail.  
> Older widows were hired out as chaperones to young ladies. Many being expected to be too blind or two deaf to see and hear what could be going on right beneath their noses. Which is what John Andre wants.  
> Several books about the Underworld of the 18th century compelled me to write the brothel scene. We get a chance to meet Mistress Maggie (who was alluded to in an earlier chapter) and some of her working girls.  
> It may be a stereo-type but the Irish are known for being charming, possessing firm convictions, their wit, hot tempers, stubbornness and can be prone to vanity.  
> Tablet is a dessert made with cream, butter and sugar that is traditionally Scottish. It is like a fudge. 
> 
> NEW CAST: 
> 
> Catriona Van Lieden: Megan Hilty  
> Frederich Van Lieden: Rupert Penry Jones  
> Colonel Lord Richard Campbell: Toby Stephens  
> Major Lord Jasper Fallon: Ben Lambert  
> Madame Hattem: Joely Richardson (The Patriot)  
> Lady Georgiana Munro: Dame Diana Rigg  
> Susanna Bicker: Rachel Skarsten (Elizabeth I, Reign)  
> I have not cast the whores in the brothel. 
> 
> Once again thank you all for the comments, kudos and clicks. Your continued support and enjoyment of this story mean the world to me.


	15. However Big, However Small, Let Me Be A Part Of It All

A Million Dreams: Chapter XV 

However Big, However Small, Let Me Be A Part of It All 

 

Madame Bernon’s   
Later the Next Morning 

“Miss Cheer, a Fine Good Morning to you! What a pleasant surprise!” Kissing her friend upon one of her cheeks, Mary greeted the actress who returned the greeting, pulling back to smiled warmly at her young friend. “Gentlemen, you do remember Miss Philomena Cheer, the acclaimed actress?” Mary asked, inquiring of the quartet of scarlet clad officers that had accompanied her to the mantua makers. Looking about to see if Colonel Lord Grey had escorted Philomena. She spotted him in a corner examining some fine laces totally oblivious and engrossed.   
“Miss Cheer, a pleasure to see you, once again! Major John Andre, at Your Service. I do not believe that you have made the acquaintance of my younger brother, Lieutenant William Andre of His Majesty’s Seventh Foot?” John immediately stepped forward, bowing over Philomena’s outstretched hand planting the obligatory kiss upon it.   
“Major Andre! The pleasure is all mine. How gallant of you and these fine officers to escort Lady Mary to this fine establishment, where is Lady Stewart? Lieutenant Andre, it is lovely to meet you. How are you finding New York?” Philomena asked the younger Andre, whom, she noted, could not take his eyes from the Lady Mary, nor, she noted, could his elder brother. Who was clearly infatuated with her from the looks of it.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cheer. I am enjoying New York immensely, especially since I had the vast good fortune of meeting The Lady Mary Ludlow in The Dragon’s Treasure bookshop when I first arrived in town.” William said, trying not to flinch in pain as he moved. Those wicked wenches at Mistress Maggies’s had been incredibly naughty and inventive last evening. He never had known when he had been so sore, he also had several bite marks on his person where the whores had nipped him during their love play.   
“The pleasure is all mine, Lieutenant. How fortuitous for you to have met the Lady Mary Ludlow. She is a most kind and generous lady. She will probably despise me for telling you this, because she wishes it be kept secret, but Her Ladyship is most generous to those less fortunate, widows, orphans....” Philomena remarked smiling at her friend.   
“It is nothing truly… The feeling is mutual, Miss Cheer. I am not the only Lady Benevolent in New York.” Mary replied returning her friends smile, an almost imperceptible tilt of her head and widening of her eyes indicating that she needed to speak to her friend in private.   
“See, I told you, did I not, Gentlemen? Her Ladyship is so incredibly kind.” Philomena enthused trying her best not to gush, looking past the Andre Brothers to see Captain Drummond and Major Sinclair. “Excuse me, major and lieutenant, but I have not had the pleasure of greeting this pair of handsome gallants! Major Sinclair, Captain Drummond, A Fine Good Morning to you both!”   
“Miss Cheer! How lovely to see you, again!” Ben/Collum returned the actress’s greeting bowing over her outstretched hand, placing a kiss upon it.   
“How lovely to see you, Major!” Philomena returned emphasizing the word ‘you’, noting how Lady Mary was attempting not to be too obvious when stealing glances at the outrageously handsome major. Any woman with a pulse could see why Lady Mary was attracted to this officer, Philomena imagined it had something to do with the expert tailoring of his uniform as well as his fine blue eyes. Heavens! Were they fine!   
“Ah! Major Sinclair! A Fine Good Morning! Andre! Drummond!” Colonel Lord Grey exclaimed, coming over. “You will have to excuse me. I was examining some fine Irish lace. Perhaps I could prevail upon my tailor to add some to one of my stocks and the cuffs of a shirt?” The Colonel was a bit of a dandy and enjoyed the fashionable enhancements to his clothing. He could certainly afford them.   
“Colonel Lord Grey, two of my trade ships just recently docked in port. The Golden Lion and The St. Andrew had many fine textile goods as part of their cargos including lace. Perhaps, I could have the captains send over a selection.” Mary offered.   
“How very kind of you, Lady Mary!” Colonel Lord Grey exclaimed.   
“I am only returning the favor, Colonel.” Mary replied. Colonel Lord Grey had been incredibly kind to her during her time in New York. It was the least that she could do.   
“Shall we all be offered the opportunity to sample the lace?” Major Andre asked.   
“I would far prefer to sample something else. That is, if I could be so fortunate.” Lieutenant Andre murmured under his breath, his eyes fixed on Mary. His meaning all too clear. How sore would he be after a night engaging in carnal pursuits all evening with her? He would enjoy finding out. Those pretty lips would feel marvelous about his hard cock. Oh! He would make her suck him dry. He would then taste her. She would be writhing in the throes of her passion as licked her cunny, making her spend. They would be in bed for hours, William doing all nature of wicked things to and with her.   
“Perhaps, Major.” Mary replied, sweetly.   
“Some gentlemen require a bit more enhancement to their persons than others.”   
“Other gentlemen are just dandies, Major.” Mary replied with a smile.   
“What manner of gentleman am I, Lady Mar…” John Andre’s words were cut off as the tiny proprietress entered the room.   
“Bonjour! Bonjour! I am so terribly sorry to keep you waiting, Madamoiselle Marie! You are here for the final fittings of your gowns, non?” Gabrielle Bernon asked. “What a handsome quartet of gallants you have there. More beaux?”   
“Bonjour, Madame Bernon! Please! Do not concern yourself. It gave Miss Cheer enough time to embarrass me!” Mary greeted the white- haired woman dressed in the latest fashion from Paris, casting a glance at her friend.   
“Words that were well warranted, Lady Mary. No need to be embarrassed.” Philomena returned.   
“Words that all reflect yourself.” Mary told her friend.   
“Your Ladyship is far too kind. I am most grateful.” Philomena was gracious.   
“Collum, we’d have best have a care! Lord only knows what that pair of wily women will get up to left to their own devices.” Colonel Lord Grey whispered behind Ben/Collum so only he could hear. “I fear for His Majesty’s Forces.”   
Ben/Collum chuckled. “As do I!”   
“Vite! Vite! Madamoiselle Marie come with me, and you, Madamoiselle Philomena! Gentlemen, I will call for refreshment to content you, whilst you wait. Some delicious pastries and chocolate?” Madame Bernon led the two women and the quartet of officers to the location in the shop where Mary had had her first fitting accompanied by Andre, Offaly and Rawdon. Which had proven to be a bit uncomfortable. She prayed that this one would be a far more pleasant experience. Thank Goodness Ben, Colonel Lord Grey and Captain Drummond were there. She did not know what she would have done if Major Andre had insisted upon accompanying her alone or with one of her lady’s maids as a chaperone. His Majesty’s Army was footing the bill for the gown she was to wear at the concert. She feared as to how he would behave if she ever caught herself alone with him.   
Madame Bernon led the ladies to their dressing areas whilst her assistants brought forth the gowns that were to be fit.   
“Voila!” Dramatically outstretching her arms in a theatrical gesture, Madame Bernon allowed Mary to view her gowns for the first time since she had chosen the designs, fabrics, trims and lace. “Shall we try the white damask with the embroidered flowers first?”   
“Oui! Merci!” Mary replied, whilst two assistants busily helped her undress until she just stood in her shift, paniers, stockings, garters and shoes.   
“Are you still finding Stirling House most agreeable, Madamoiselle?” Madame Bernon asked with a mischievous twinkle in her cherry black eyes.   
Mary had to courtesy to blush, knowing exactly what Madame Bernon was alluding to. “Yes, very much!”   
“I can just imagine!” Helping Mary into the new gown along with her assistants, clucking with approval as the gown was fitted to Mary’s body. “Ah! Magnifique! The blue of the flowers embroidered in the silk enhance the color of your eyes ever so subtly. All the officers will be crowding about you at the concert, your dashing Scots major included.”   
“Do you truly believe so?” Mary asked, looking at herself in the large mirrored glass. Madame had outdone herself using a design recently arrived from Paris. “You do not think the neckline is too low?”   
Madame Bernon laughed. “You do not deny that he is YOUR Major? Sinclair? Please do not think me impertinent, but I have noticed the way he looks at you, Madamoiselle Marie! When he is trying so desperately to be discreet. He is in love with you. God has blessed you with an exquisite face and form including a pair of lovely breasts. There is no sin in placing your gifts on the most pleasing display possible to be admired.” Madame announced.   
“In love with me?” Considering the intimacies they had been sharing every night for more that a week, the words that had been spoken between them, how their hearts, spirits and minds had come together in such inexplicable ways, Mary was completely aware of Ben/Collum’s feelings for her. However, it was wonderful to have it confirmed by the elderly Frenchwoman. She knew that the gentle flush that was beginning to steal over her cheeks and spreading down her neck and over her chest was a clear indication of her own feelings for him.   
“Oui! I see that Your Ladyship may return his affections!” She chuckled, looking at the fetching pink tinge to Mary’s skin.   
“Yes... I…” Closing her eyes, Mary tilted her chin down, the flush against her cheeks deepening.   
“He is strikingly handsome. There is something about him, a je ne sais quoi that I cannot quite place my finger upon. Perhaps it is the manner in which he looks at you? Not as a prize to be won, but as something far more?” Madame mused in a low voice.   
“Madame! May we see the gown?” John Andre called through the curtains that separated Mary from her admirers.   
Madame’s head popped through. “Patience, Major! Patience!” She admonished him. “So impatient. What of you, Major Sinclair? Are you impatient to see the Lady Mary?”   
All eyes turned to Ben/Collum waiting for his answer.   
“Patience is a virtue that is usually rewarded, Madame. I am certain that this will be as much with Her Ladyship.” Ben measured his words. He was as impatient and excited to see Mary in her gown as all the officers present. However, he was not about to let on.   
“So, gallant in your answer, Major.” Smiling, Madame Bernon popped her head back behind the curtains, turning to Mary. “Madamoiselle, it is time to reward the officers.” Smoothing a hand over the silk, quickly adjusting the bodice one last time, Madame pulled the curtain aside. “Voila!” She exclaimed revealing Mary.   
Collectively gasping in appreciation, the officers beheld Mary in the gown, their eyes sweeping over her in bald admiration.   
“Breathtaking! Madame, you have once again proven that you are the most talented mantua maker in the Colonies!” John Andre enthused, his gaze lingering upon the neckline of the gown where her young breasts swelled above.   
“What is your opinion, Major Sinclair?” Madame Bernon asked.   
“Magnificent. My patience has been duly rewarded.” Ben said, gallantly.   
“I am so delighted you like it!” Mary said, turning about to give the full effect to her coterie of admirers, watching Ben’s reaction from beneath her lowered lashes, a smile playing about her mouth.   
“You are an incomparable vision, Lady Mary.” William Andre complimented, not to be outdone.   
“Have you been rendered speechless, Captain Drummond?” Mary teased not having heard his opinion of her gown.   
“I…erm…” Edmund Drummond was temporarily lost for words. “You are quite lovely, Lady Mary.” He finally found his voice, a grin splitting his handsome face.   
“Thank you, Captain!” Making her way back into the dressing room, she closed the curtain behind her and Madame Bernon with a dramatic flourish.   
“I think I shall try the pale-yellow brocade with the embroidered flowers next, Madame.” Mary stated, the assistants coming forward to help her out of the first gown.   
“Oui, Mademoiselle! Queen Marie Antoinette has a gown in exactly this style and color. The design, of course, is directly from Paris.” Madame explained to Mary.   
“With another Parisian neckline.” Mary remarked.   
Madame gave a Gallic shrug. “A neckline much appreciated by your Gentlemen Officers.” Gabrielle retorted with a twinkle in her eyes.   
Mary had the courtesy to blush whilst she was helped out of the first gown. “I am still finding the open admiration and attention sometimes difficult.” She confessed.   
“The Major and the Lieutenant have seduction on their minds. Though the major would be more inclined to affect a courtship before he seduced you. The lieutenant, however, looks to wish to by pass the preliminaries and get to the love making. Be careful with that one. Out of all the gentlemen he may be the most dangerous. Though if one has inclinations to wickedness, he would be the one to encourage.”   
“My godmother says that he is a Fine Specimen of English Manhood.”   
“Oh, he is that! I would warrant that he has set many a heart a flutter already!” Madame observed.   
“Lady Mary!” Philomena’s voice called through the curtain. “May I prevail upon you, if it is not an inconvenience, of course?”   
“See if you can sneak through…” Major Andre said, motioning to Captain Drummond who was standing nearest to Philomena when she was allowed through. Captain Drummond was not, much to the chagrin of the officers.   
“How was your gown fitting?” Mary asked her friend, standing still whilst Madame’s assistants pinned her stomacher in place.   
“The gown is gorgeous. I must thank Lady Stewart, once more, she has been incredibly generous.”   
“She rather likes you.” Mary opined.   
Philomena smiled at that. “Did you enjoy your evening at the Van Lieden’s? I heard rumor that it was quite the evening.”   
“It was rather quite fun. The commander of the King’s First Foot, Colonel Lord Campbell attended. His first evening out after suffering from some manner of ague.”   
“You must tell me all about it, Lady Mary!” Philomena encouraged. “Were the officers behaving themselves? Or were they being deliciously naughty?”   
“A bit of both.” Mary replied in hushed tones having a care that the officers outside the curtain would not hear them.   
“Do tell, Lady Mary!” Philomena was intrigued. “It appears that there is a dashing rogue bent on making mischief within our midst.”   
“You are referring to Lieutenant…” Mary began.   
“Lieutenant William Andre.” Philomena finished. “I am aware of the sobriquet that Lady Stewart has bestowed upon him. A Fine Specimen of an English Rogue is more like it! You have not succumbed?”   
Shaking her head, Mary pressed her lips together.   
“Good! I imagine not without vast effort from Sweet William. And his brother? The Major?” Philomena asked.   
“Most attentive last evening. Doing his best to be the epitome of an English Gentleman though he let me know that he would get what he wanted in the end.” Mary whispered.   
“How impertinent! The thing, or person, in this case being you. That was rather direct. I would have expected more finesse from the Major. He must be losing his touch, or it is quite evident that he does not take that kindly to indifference. What of that Darling Captain Flaherty? Has he fared any better in his wooing than the Andre Freres?”   
“Yes.” Mary whispered. “After the dancing we took a walk in the van Lieden’s garden. It was rather pleasant.” Mary had the courtesy to blush.   
Philomena harbored strong suspicions that something had occurred on Lady Mary and Captain Flaherty’s walk, but she wanted to hear it from her friend. “Go on…”   
“We were in the midst of conversing when he kissed me.” Mary confessed.   
“That Irish Rogue!” Philomena breathed. “Was it unpleasant?”   
“Noooo.” Mary shook her head.   
“What is distressing you so? Captain Flaherty is a deliciously handsome and charming officer.”   
“How can one man’s kiss affect me when I know myself to feel for another? Is that possible?”   
“How were you affected?” Philomena asked. “It is completely natural for a young lady to be attracted to more than one gentleman at a time. It does not mean that she is fickle or flighty. A young lady must keep her prospects open, Lady Mary.”   
“I felt warm all over.” Mary confessed.   
“A tingling feeling? Did your stomach pitch over on itself?” Philomena inquired.   
Mary nodded. “But not with the same level of intensity that I have felt when I have kissed Major Sinclair.”   
“Have you found yourself attracted to any of the other officers in this fashion? Remember what I told you about finding pleasure within your Marriage Bed, Lady Mary, especially with one of the gentlemen that His Grace of Sutherland would approve of? Has Captain Flaherty given any indication that he wishes to court you?”   
“He did ask me if I would consider marrying an Irish Horse Trader.”   
“So, he does have courtship in mind? Have any of the other officers made similar overtures? Major Andre? Captain Drummond? Captain Lord Griffith?”   
“All that Major Andre has spoken of is what I have previously told you. He we get what he wants in the end.”   
“So certain of himself!” Philomena remarked. “But he is used to women falling as nine pins at his feet. Your persistent resistance intrigues and excites him. You are a challenge, a lady that will not be easily won. Therefore, you are more valuable to him as a woman and, as a bride. Not to mention your social standing and fortune. He has not made any attempts to steal a kiss? He has not mentioned a desire to court you?”   
“I have not allowed him to get close enough or in a situation where the opportunity would present itself. There has been no mention of his desire to court me. Not that he does not wish to. The way he gazes at me…”   
“In a fashion that indicates his intent? To kiss you and to court you?”   
Mary nodded. “The Lieutenant is worse. Do men like that bore easily? I would not wish to be a conquest or prize that once won, loses her novelty and will be quickly cast aside to be replaced by a mistress, though it may give me liberty to pursue my personal interests whilst my errant husband is otherwise occupied.”   
“Oh, my dear! That most certainly is not the case. You are not the sort of woman that would bore a man. Quite the contrary. They may not wish to be with a young lady that is clearly more intelligent that they are, but they would not be bored. Men like Major Andre are vain enough to believe that any of his lady’s assets and virtues are a reflection upon himself and his superior taste.” Philomena explained. “The pride having secured The Most Eligible Match in America.”   
“Where as Captain Flaherty is concerned that he may not be enough. His humility is refreshing. I would enjoy living on an estate in Ireland surrounded by children, horses and dogs with a man such as the captain. He has much to recommend him.”   
“You do not prefer the Social Whirl of London?” Philomena asked.   
“I do. However, I would prefer a place to retire where I could enjoy my family and the pleasures of Country Life when the Social Whirl of the City becomes too much.”   
“Whether in Ireland or the Highlands?” Philomena asked referring to where Captain Flaherty and Major Sinclair were from. “Though it may be delightful to venture to the West Indies? Visit your holdings there? I hear that the waters of the Caribbean are a clear blue and the sand is pink. Is that true?”   
“Yes, the water is so clear that one can look down and see one’s to…” Mary began, her words being cut off when the curtain was dashed aside, revealing Lieutenant Andre whose blue-green eyes widened with admiration and lust spying the object of his desire in her underpinnings, a fair amount of creamy white bosom and small expanse of lily white thighs exposed between the hem of her nearly transparent shift and the tops of her stockings.   
“Are you just about…” He could not finish, suddenly speechless, his mouth hung open, suddenly feeling parched, taking a gasp of breath, whilst his gaze swept over the Lady Mary from top to toe, who reached for the nearest bit of fabric to cover her modesty.   
“Lieutenant!” Philomena was mortified at his audacity. “OUT!” She cried, pressing her palms against the facings of his scarlet jacket pushing him through the curtain with the help of Madame.  
“Guillaume Andre! Sors! Sors! La vache!” Madame muttered some other unpleasant words in French beneath her breath, Mary could ascertain ‘Merde!’, ‘Imbecile’ and ‘fils de pute’ words and phrases that Mary had learnt from her friends in the convent.   
“Lieutenant, you will come away from the curtain! What manner are you about? Where is your decency, Sir?! Do you not profess to be a gentleman?” Collum/Ben barked.   
“I beg Your Ladyship’s pardon. I did not know that I would find you indisposed! Please, forgive me!” William Andre made a vain attempt at an apology. He was not sorry. If he lived to be an old man, he would never forget how the Lady Mary Ludlow looked in her dishabille. Sweet Christ! He wanted to push her down in the dainty chair in the corner of the room, spread her legs and lower himself to his knees between them…The fantasy set him looking for refreshment which he found in a cooled cup of chocolate, the sweet tart taste delicious upon his tongue not unlike the taste he would discover when he pressed his tongue against the petite bijou of her sex. The sweet salty musk of a woman.   
“You had best affect a most sincere apology to the Lady Mary or you will have to answer to me, Sir! Your behavior is most dishonorable. Major Andre, I am mortified that you would sit by and allow it!” Captain Flaherty was incensed.   
"I.... I... I did not see..." John sputtered, lost for words, secretly envying William his audacity. He had to say something or risk censure from his fellow officers. Flaherty’s hand had instinctively reached for the grip of his sword. “Lieutenant, come away from there!”   
"John, truly, I am completely mortified. I would expect better from you. You did not see?" Colonel Lord Gray questioned. “Isn’t it a bit late for that?” He added indicating the major’s reprimand of the lieutenant.   
"Honestly, I did not..." John lied.   
“Losing your ability to keenly observe, John?” Gray asked. He was disgusted.   
Behind the curtain, Madame and her assistants were dressing Mary in the pale-yellow gown with the scandalously low-cut bodice. Philomena looked on in approval whilst the garment was fitted to her friend.   
“The officers and gentlemen of New York will not be able to take their eyes from you in that gown. It is gorgeous! The blues and violets of the flowers embroidered in the fabric enhance your complexion and the gold in your hair not the mention the color of your eyes, Lady Mary. Everyone will be staring at you!” Philomena remarked with the eyes of a woman with experience in calling attention to herself.   
Out in the waiting area, the officers lounged about in the upholstered wing-backed chairs, nibbling on the fine pastries, drinking chocolate, which a young voluptuous brunette assistant was presently replacing with a fresh pot, the fichu at the bodice of her gown and the cap on her head making her look most proper and respectable, her eyes demurely lowered, periodically casting covert glances at Major Sinclair and Captain Drummond whilst Major Andre made vain attempts to openly flirt with her. To no avail which slightly frustrated the major who was not used to being rebuffed by women of any age.   
His attempts were curtained when the curtain was drawn away to reveal the Lady Mary resplendent in embroidered butter yellow brocade.   
“Oh, my!” He breathed the pretty assistant instantly forgotten; his attention focused completely on the young woman before him.   
Ben/Collum and Captain Drummond ceased their conversation laying their chocolate cups in their saucers with a muffled clatter.   
Ben’s eyes widening in appreciation, his eyes caught Mary’s gaze, his lips curving up into an approving smile. “Beautiful!” He exclaimed causing her to flush prettily at his compliment.   
Beautiful for you! She thought. “Thank you, Major Sinclair! I am so pleased that you find it lovely.”   
“It is only serving to enhance that which is already incomparable, Lady Mary. The setting, containing that which is most dazzling, which is Your Ladyship.” Ben/Collum complimented.   
“Such flattery, Major. You are far too kind.” Mary made a convincing show of demurring, tilting her head down flirtatiously, gazing up at him through lowered lashes, head at a coquettish tilt. “What is your opinion, Captain Drummond? Have   
you been rendered speechless once more?” She teased.   
“No, Lady Mary. I have just not had the opportunity to present my opinion.”   
“Which is?” Mary asked.   
“That the Young Ladies of New York should start to consistently wear the latest fashions from Paris if such opportunities arise. His Majesty’s officers and The Gentlemen of Quality of this Good City would be most appreciative.”   
“One would imagine that Captain Drummond includes himself in the company of those officers that would be most appreciative?” Philomena remarked, dryly.   
“Miss Cheer!” Colonel Lord Gray admonished his mistress with a kind laugh. “As would all these men present.”   
“Here! Here!” Lieutenant Andre agreed. “I am all for showing as much creamy flesh as possible provided it skirts the boundaries of indecency in Polite Society. I, for one, thoroughly approve of current French Court Fashions.”   
“Moi Aussi! Most especially how those fashions are translated and worn by the Lady Mary Ludlow.” John Andre enthused, his gaze sweeping over her, seeming to caress with his eyes, his pupils dilating with lust, lips curving in a skilled wolfish smile. A smile meant to entice and seduce.   
“Gentlemen, I do thank you for your most gracious compliments.” Mary acknowledged.   
Philomena watched her friend intently for any sign of discomfort at being assessed so blatantly by John Andre. She was surprised that he did not howl. “Lady Mary, aren’t there two more dresses to be fitted?” She asked, her eyes meeting Madame Bernon’s.   
“Qui! Come, Lady Mary! I am anxious to see how that pink gown will look upon you.” Madame took her cue from the actress, shooing her valued client behind the curtain motioning for Philomena to follow.   
“What about me?” John Andre flirted, taking a step forward to following clearly flirting with the tiny Frenchwoman.   
“Non! Non! You rogue! Stay where you are major! There shall be no impropriety! Lest of all by you!” Madame Bernon’s eyes flickered to Major Sinclair who was glaring at the other officer.   
“Have a care, Johnny lest Major Sinclair or Captain Drummond calls you out on what could be construed as less than gentlemanly behavior.” Colonel Lord Gray warned.   
“Come now, Ned! I was only flirting.” John   
“I will be more that honored to offer my services to the Lady Mary, if she has need of them.” Ben/Collum said, coming forward to stand near John Andre, he flashed Madame a charming boyish grin.   
“Don’t you think that a dog is quite enough, Sinclair?” John Andre questioned, gesturing to the Newfoundland puppy that dozed curled beneath the wingback chair Ben/Collum had recently vacated.   
“No, Andre, I do not.” Ben/Collum replied.   
“Enough! The pair of you! Should we not let mademoiselle decide?” Madame asked. “What say you, Lady Mary if given the choice?” She called.   
“I appreciate the courage and gallantry of all of those that serve the Crown, but if pressed to make a decision as to whose services I would prefer, I would have to choose a fellow Scot. The preference is not at all personal, but patriotic.” She lied. “And, yes, Major Andre, I do fancy Newfoundland dogs.”   
Philomena suppressed a laugh wishing to applaud her friend for her diplomacy and putting Major Andre in his place. Incredibly confident regarding his affect and effect on the Fairer Sex, he could be a bit over bearing where women were concerned.   
“Is Master George still dozing after that exchange?” Mary asked Philomena slightly distressed.   
“Yes, beneath Major Sinclair’s chair where he fell asleep, Lady Mary.” Philomena replied, parting the curtain to peak out, noting how Colonel Lord Gray, Major Sinclair and Captain Drummond had all paused to check on the pup who was laying on his side, forepaws crossed over one another, snoring lightly.   
Sighing with relief, Mary allowed the assistants and Madame to help her out of the pale-yellow gown, her eyes traveling to the icy pink robe ala francaise that had been brought into the dressing room. Mary admiring the icy green bows going down the front of the stomacher and on the sleeves near the flounces which were made of the most beautiful delicate Irish white lace. It was exquisite.   
“We are becoming impatient, Madame! How much longer until we can view the next lovely confection from your most talented hands?” Lieutenant Andre asked, taking a macaroon off one of the fine porcelain plates, examining it, before he brought it to his mouth, taking a bite, savoring the burst of flavors on his tongue.   
“Each minute that passes will be well worth the wait if the other gowns we have seen are any indication. Be patient, Lieutenant, you will soon be rewarded, as will we all.” Ben/Collum commented, his attention focusing on George who was stretching beneath his chair, opening his eyes and mouth, his wee pink tongue curling out when he yawned making a pup squeak causing Ben/Collum and the other officers to chuckle. “Well, hello there!”   
George got up, walking out from beneath the chair, to sit near the toe of one of Ben’s polished boots, large brown eyes staring up at him adoringly. Fortunately, the pup had taken care of necessities just before he had fallen asleep and would not require a trip outside to urinate or defecate for at least another half hour. The high piercing bark of a puppy filling the room.   
“Eager to see the next gown? Making quite a show, wee scamp, after sleeping through the presentation of others.” Ben/Collum admonished the pup, scooping him up, allowing George to settle in his lap, his large dark head resting on one of the arms of the chair. Ben/Collum’s elegant long fingers scratched the pup behind his ears eliciting contented grunts from the canine.   
“Oh! Lady Mary!” Philomena breathed. “I think this may be my favorite! What do you think?”   
“I honestly cannot pick one! Each has been more beautiful than the last.” Mary replied, looking at herself in the pier glass whilst the assistants and Madame dressed her in the icy pink silk gown. The fabric felt wonderful against her bare skin. The color was perhaps one of the most flattering, enhancing the platinum blonde lights in her golden hair, making her alabaster skin more luminous.   
“Is this the last one?”   
“Non! Non! There is one more!” Madame indicated a Wedgewood blue and white striped gown with contrasting solid Wedgewood blue bows and trim. Silver lace trimmed the sleeves. It was another of Madame’s fabulous creations.   
“Send the officers back to Headquarters, certainly General Howe cannot spare them to spend another hour at a dress fitting?”   
“Where Your Ladyship is concerned, I believe that General Howe would indulge any whim or whatever is required of his officers.”   
“The time spent here could be used in marital practice with bayonet or sword. Though if they are content spending their morning at the mantua maker indulging the whims of a Young Lady of Quality such as me, who am I to complain?” Mary mused. “However, a chaperone would have been more appropriate.”   
“Who are you to complain, indeed. The officers are of the mind that they are your chaperones, Lady Mary, no matter how improper it appears.” Philomena replied, the pair exchanging a look. “Ooooooh! That looks lovely!” Looking at Mary finally dressed in the icy pink silk gown, Philomena gasped in appreciation.   
“What looks lovely, Lady Mary? What are you hiding?” Major Andre’s voice called through the curtain.   
If you only knew, Mary thought to herself, pausing for a moment before allow Madame to pull the curtain aside with another dramatic flourish. “This may be your favorite. I believe it may be mine!” She girlishly enthused, stepping out for their inspection.   
“It is, erm, rather quite elegant.” Ben/Collum stumbled over his words.   
“Do you truly like it, Major Sinclair?” Mary flirted tilting her head down to stare up at him through lowered lashes, her lips curving up into a smile, unable to resist walking to where he sat, watching Ben/Collum making a vain attempt not to gape at her. “What do you believe Master George would think?” She added, her hand covering his to where it rested on the pup’s head. Her fingertips burning, seeming to brand the places they pressed against his smooth firm skin. Quickly withdrawing it as to not incite comment or suspicion.   
“Master George would be of the mind that the icy pink color of your gown compliments the midnight black of his fur quite nicely.” Major Andre quipped, smiling broadly, eyes crinkling at the corners. What in Heaven’s name could he possibly purchase and present to the Lady Mary that could best the gift of that adorable wee black bear of a beast?! There must be something and John Andre was determined to find it.   
“It most certainly does, doesn’t it?” Pressing her forearm against the dog, Mary presented the contrast. Major Andre was correct, the icy pink and the midnight black looked striking together.   
“Nero would also approve.” Captain Drummond remarked with a smile, making Mary laugh at the reference to her beloved family pet and the captain’s admirer.   
“Do you truly think so?”   
“Absolutely!” 

British Headquarters   
Later that Same Afternoon 

The young sergeant dismounted as near to the front door of Headquarters as possible, tossing his reins to a private who stood waiting to take his horse. “Where is General Howe or Major Andre?! I need to see one of them immediately! I have a letter…” He rasped, attempting to catch his breath. He had ridden long and hard from behind enemy lines where they had apprehended a rebel courier in possession of valuable dispatches one of the them addressed to the Lady Mary Ludlow in the care of the Old Fox Himself. The seal it bore was that of His Grace the Duke of Sutherland. The sergeant immediately recognized heraldic shield with its lion rampant.   
He dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. “Let me pass! I have an urgent dispatch for General Howe or Major Andre, correspondence from London!” He yelled at the sentries at the door, who opened the doors to more sentries in the entryway.   
“I have an urgent dispatch for General Howe!” He cried.   
“An urgent dispatch you say?” Major John Andre asked coming out of the library, a copy of Shakespeare’s Henry IV: Part I in his hand, his index finger marking his place. “I will take that sergeant. If you, please?” He ordered, extending his hand for the letter, handing over the book in exchange so he could have two hands free, losing where his finger marked his place with a regretful sigh.   
“Yes, Major Andre.” The sergeant handed over the letter, watching the officer’s eyes widening at the recognition of the seal. “For the Lady Mary Ludlow, in care of His Excellency General Washington, from His Grace the Duke of Sutherland. Whatever could this be? It was right for you to bring this to General Howe, now me, forthwith.” John said.   
“What have you there, Andre?” General Howe asked, he had heard the commotion and had come to see what was amiss.   
“A letter from Sutherland addressed to his daughter, The Lady Mary.”   
“Well, open it, man or hand it to me!” The general ordered, thrusting his hand out.   
John placed the letter into the general’s hand, watching Howe break the seal, his eyes scanning the contents. “Good God! Probate has been granted to the late Earl of Kintyre and Lorne’s estate. He has bequeathed all his assets and worldly goods to his beloved goddaughter, The Lady Mary Ludlow. Look at this inventory!” He thrust a sheaf of paper in John’s hand. “A fortune totaling 600,000 pounds! But that is not the last of it. Look at this! An Act of Parliament and Letters Patent from His Majesty the King granting the Lady Mary Ludlow the title of Countess of Kintyre and Lorne, said title and all assets and worldly goods to be passed through her heirs, male, lawfully begotten. This changes the Matrimonial Stakes. A lovely rich heiress AND a title are in the offering! A seat in the House of Lords…”   
“Many of the officers seeking the Lady Mary’s hand in marriage do have titles, Sir.”   
“Many of them are second or third sons, John.” General Howe reminded him. “An earldom and their marital connections to Sutherland and his associates would be quite a coup, politically and socially. No matter that he is a Whig. He is a duke, the Lady Mar…, excuse me, the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne, well, is a countess! An earldom would restore your family’s honor and increase your fortunes. Not to mention how it will help your sisters find respectable husbands. What will you do to obtain your ambition? Or have you continued to fail to charm and beguile our new countess? A young lady immune to the Dashing and Debonair Major John Andre? Who’d had thought? Might I suggest employing some new tactics? Though, compromising her may ensure her enmity unless your skills as a lover are such that she will find pleasure in the ruination?”   
“Rest assured, Sir, that the countess will most certainly not find my skills within the sheets, or out of them, if the situation so warrants it, lacking. Quite the contrary. Once initiated in the Arts of Eros by me, she will be begging for more.”   
“So confident, John! Do have the courtesy to inform me when you have gotten beneath her skirts or have had her on her back moaning in ecstasy.”   
“Yes, Sir. Might I ask a favor, Sir?”   
“What is it?”   
“Would you allow me the pleasure of being present when Your Excellency informs the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne of her new elevated status.”   
“Eager to catch the girl if she swoons, John? Anxious to play the knight errant to a greater effect?”   
John grinned in answer. “Faint heart never won Fair Lady. She may look with favor upon me if I help to ease her distress at learning of her elevation. You know how young ladies can be.”   
“Indeed!” General Howe answered not convinced. Young ladies may become distressed, perhaps but not the new Countess of Kintyre and Lorne. 

The Dragon’s Treasures Book Sellers   
Whilst Howe and Andre Were Speaking 

“Lady Mary! Lady Mary! It is such a pleasure to see you, again! Captain Flaherty! A Fine Good Afternoon to you! May I help you find a title, Your Ladyship? Mr. Broderick has received another new shipment of books from the ships that recently arrived in port. Several new histories and books on the exotic peoples, flora and fauna of such far off places as Africa and India. Medical tomes from Scotland. Editions of Renaissance texts. Utopia, The Courtier, Erasmus. A complete set of several volumes of Shakespeare’s works with illustrations within the text. A volume of Cato with illustrations and a multi volume encyclopedia.”   
“Thank you, Matthew! Perhaps one of the volumes regarding the peoples, flora and fauna of India for Major Sinclair. A book to capture his interest and educate those few hours in the afternoon Dr. Munroe insists he still spend convalescing.”   
“The Major is improving, Lady Mary?” Matthew asked.   
“Daily.” Mary replied with a smile.   
“What are you interested in, Lady Mary?” Captain Flaherty inquired. “Did any of the tomes that Master Matthew listed capture your fancy? The illustrated volumes of Shakespeare, perhaps?”  
“May I see it first. Before I make a decision?”   
“Of course.” Moving to where the volumes were located, Patrick handed her one of the books of the set. “The Taming of the Shrew.”   
Mary took the offered book, their fingertips brushing as it passed from his hand to hers, their gazes meeting as a flash of awareness passing between them.   
Patrick’s tongue slashed across his bottom lip which was suddenly parched as a desert. He swallowed, eyes searching hers.   
Opening the book, Mary found the page with a list of illustrations were indicated, turning two pages to the frontispiece. The illustrator had captured Kate’s independence in her expression and how she appeared to be struggling to break free of Petruccio’s embrace. She smiled at it. “Would you consider me a shrew, Captain?”   
“Most certainly not, Lady Mary!”   
“I do possess a bit of a hot-temper when provoked.”   
“That is more due to your Scottish blood methinks. My Lady.” Patrick explained. “One would never venture to describe you as a shrew. High-spirited, vivacious and wildly intelligent, perhaps, headstrong, certainly not a shrew.”   
“My present plight is not unlike Kate’s in the play.” Mary mused.   
“Perhaps, it is time to consider allowing yourself to be courted taking into account the rumored precarious health of the rebel, Major Tallmadge.”   
“If your betrothed was dangerously ill would you entertain flirtations with other women, Captain?”   
“One must be pragmatic and practical. If the worst does happen, it may be prudent to have a gentleman available that you know that you can rub along with and, perhaps, form an affection. If you have not done so already. Pardon me for being so bold in my speech.”   
“I appreciate your honesty.” Closing the book with a resounding snap, she set it with the others, tilting her head to read the other spines in the set, a hand reaching out for Henry V, which was one of her favorite Shakespeare plays.   
“Henry V? I would not have thought you to fancy the History Plays. I would have thought that you enjoyed the comedies and The Sonnets.”   
Mary shook her head. “I have to admit that I am quite the Plantagenet History enthusiast especially Henry V. I do enjoy The Bard’s Comedies and The Sonnets.”   
“Major Sinclair and I are almost finished with Henry IV, Part II. Miss Cheer and I read with him when he is resting in the afternoon. The Major has quite the talent for accents, Miss Cheer employs her theatrical talents.”   
“Sounds enjoyable! And you? What do you add? Or are you too modest to tell me?”   
“Miss Cheer says that I am quite the skilled mimic.”   
“Ah! Do you mimic other characters and people besides Shakespeare?”   
“Captain Flaherty, it would not be kind, nor would it be politic to be seen to mock others.” Lowering her voice two octaves and affecting a certain officer’s mannerisms, she gave her best impression of the Head of British Intelligence.   
Captain Patrick Flaherty burst out laughing. “That was wickedly spot on. I do not know if Major Andre would appreciate the parody. However, given by Your Ladyship and knowing of his profound fondness and affection for you, I would hanker a guess that he may be more amused, and possibly honored, that you chose to mock him.”   
“Do you truly think so? He can be so easy to mock. He is so insufferably arrogant and over confident.” Mary stated remembering his behavior at Madame Bernon’s that morning.   
“He is quite the Renaissance Man.” The captain defended the major.   
“He may be, but that does not excuse his behavior and pronouncements, which are so tempting and effortless to mock.”   
“Wicked minx!”   
Giggling, Mary grinned. “I will take that as the upmost compliment, given the circumstances. I have been called far worse.”   
“You? Truly?”   
“You would be surprised as to the proficiency one’s elder brothers have with certain Anglo-Saxon words when they find live lobsters in their beds.”   
“Live lobsters?” Patrick Flaherty suppressed a laugh.   
“Yes, and a crab or two if I was feeling particularly naughty!” Mary replied with a smile and a wink. “Tell me about home. Tell me about Ireland.” She changed the subject.   
“Home is a 15th century castle on eight thousand acres in County Galway on the west coast close to Galway Bay. We have a lovely path covered with wildflowers, though it be rocky as is the way of the land in Ireland, from the castle down to the beach. Rumor has it that smugglers made use of it during the 16th century to move their goods and priests to safety. I do not know if much swimming goes on, but people have been known to take picnics on the rocks and on the beach.”   
“Sounds divine.” Mary mused.   
“I dare hope that I will have the opportunity to show it you.” Patrick replied. “If you become so inclined. We have sheep and cattle. You are aware that I breed horses, which is a lucrative and prospering business. One of my colts sold at Tattersall’s for a hefty sum. My tenants will be able to eat incredibly well for a year on that money.”   
“That is admirable. Most young men in your position would have lost it at the faro table or worse.”   
“Gambling, though all the rage, is not one of my vices.” He confessed.   
“Is it related to horses? You are addicted to racing, aren’t you?” Mary asked, her eyes search his.   
“And what if I was? There is money in horse breeding, Lady Mary. I do not lack for money which, I hope, I spend wisely and prudently. I would be able to keep you in the manner in which you are accustomed should we wed.”   
“A head for business, and not adverse to apply it. I like that.” Mary was impressed.   
Patrick grinned. “I am delighted that you approve of my business acumen, Lady Mary. I would ascertain that the pair of us are well-matched there.”   
“Your assertions are correct, Captain.” Mary replied, moving along looking at the books whilst they conversed, getting to know one another. She was finding that the more she spoke to Captain Patrick Flaherty that, next to Ben, he was possibly a man that she could visualize herself creating a life and growing with.   
“Horses. Dogs?”   
“Yes. Setters. Their coats are red or red and white. We use them to hunt, of course, pheasant and water birds.”   
“Their Graces, my parents, raise English Setters on one of their estates. These use them to hunt, as well. Are they similar?”   
“One would imagine they would be.” Patrick opined. “As people from varying countries are.”   
“What is the society like in Western Ireland?”   
“Quieter than London but we have our share of entertainments, balls, assemblies and hunts.”   
“Foxes?” Mary asked.   
“Yes. We raise hounds on the estate, as well as the setters.” Patrick replied. “Do you hunt, Lady Mary?”   
“Doesn’t every Young Lady of Breeding and Consequence?” Mary asked.   
“Perhaps. I would imagine that few ride as expertly as you do.” Patrick remarked.   
“I would not be so certain, Captain, but I do appreciate the compliment.” She walked about a table, reading the titles to herself, a book on Italy, created for Young Men of Means for their Grand Tour, catching her eye. She grasped it.   
“Has Your Ladyship been to the Italian States?” Patrick asked. “I have always wished to have traveled to Venice and Rome. Perhaps, one day, when this sorry business of war is over.”   
“Yes. On a holiday from the convent. One of the most beautiful places I have ever seen.”   
“More beautiful than the West Indies?” He inquired.   
“One cannot compare the two, they are so vastly distant. Do you know of the time, Captain Flaherty? I know that I must return to Stirling House to prepare for the charitable concert.”   
Patrick checked his gold pocket watch, “It appears that time has escaped us! I had best get you back to Stirling House.” 

Stirling House   
Later that Evening   
Dressed in the white damask with the embroidered flowers that she had had fit that morning and then had been delivered that afternoon in one of the distinctive deep navy boxes with their silver lettering and lilies from Madame Bernon’s by special courier, Lady Mary stood within the entrance hall of Stirling House beside Lady Elspeth Stewart, General Howe and Major John Andre greeting guests. Earrings of diamond bows with pink pearls dangling from them and a double strand of pearls with a diamond and pearl pendant encircled her slender throat.   
Liveried servants passed platters of various delicacies to whet the appetite on silver platters and goblets of a variety of wines: Champagne from France, palomino sherry, Madeira, ale and cider.   
Colonel Lord Campbell, Ben/Collum and the Scottish contingent of officers, stood about a table drinking Madeira and chatting amiably, George the puppy playing with a ball at their feet.   
“Good Evening, Mrs. Van Lieden, Mr. Van Lieden, Miss Cecilia, so good of you to come. Thank you for supporting our charity. Thank you for participating in this evening, Cecilia.”   
The group made the proper introductions.   
“Lady Mary, such a pleasure. I believe that all of New York Society is come. The line of carriages extends down the drive and into the street. There is a crush of people outside.”   
“Good. That means we will raise a tidy sum for the Widows and Orphans.” Mary said. “Everyone must get in with a voucher. One of the footmen took it before you crossed the threshold, did he not?”   
“Yes.” Cecilia replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on A Million Dreams: Chapter XV 
> 
> First, Many, many thanks to the Lovely Reinette for agreeing to beta the story. I am eternally grateful. It is most helpful having someone there to check for continuity and to double check historical plausibility with when one thinks one’s own meter may be being a bit wonky.   
> That brings me to an issue within this chapter: The Inheritance of Noble Titles though the female line.   
>  Within my research, which was rather extensive (Thank you, Reinette and Debrett’s Peerage), I found, which was my concentration since Lady Mary is a Scottish noblewoman, that there were/are several titles within the Scottish Peerage that could be inherited by women/daughters (when there were NO MALE HEIRS to inherit). In Lady Mary’s case, her godfather, The Earl of Kintyre and Lorne, died without any legitimate male heirs. In his will, he left all his world goods, lands and estates to his goddaughter, The Lady Mary Ludlow. After the will went through probate the goods would be dispersed as with the decedents wishes. It was indicated in the late earl’s will, that the title would be passed to his sole heiress, The Lady Mary Ludlow, provided these wishes passed through the House of Lords by Act of Parliament and was voted through. King George would also have to issue Letters Patent, which would ennoble Lady Mary, making her the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne (unless the HM chose, to create her an earl in her own right as Henry VIII did with Anne Boleyn when he created her Marquess of Pembroke). George III made Mary a countess to allow the title not to become deceased with the death of the former earl. The House of Lords voted it through. The title would pass through, as indicated in the chapter, to her heirs, male, lawfully begotten. The officer that marries Mary would become the Earl of Kintyre of Lorne. She must choose her suitors wisely.   
> FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:   
> Guillaume: William   
> Sors: get (as in Get Out!)   
> La vache: The cow   
> Merde: shit   
> Imbecile: Idiot   
> Fils de Pute: Son of a Bitch (literal translation is son of a whore/prostitute) 
> 
> Behavior such as displayed by Lieutenant Andre would be called out as it would be considered a besmirch on The Lady Mary’s Honor. One of the other officers is bound to challenge him if his behavior persists.   
> Natural Histories of far off foreign lands were popular during the Enlightenment and continued to be popular throughout the next century. I am in possession of one published in 1888 that belonged to one of my paternal 2X great grandfathers. Fascinating book!   
> Many, many thanks to those that continue to inspire me to write this story with their enthusiasm, input and suggestions. Mas merci, Dear Reinette and Tav! Blessed to have such creative Partners in Crime. 
> 
> Thank you to all those that have read, left kudos, comments and subscribed to this work. I appreciate the comments and praise.


	16. Share Your Dreams with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Readers, 
> 
> I do apologize for the lateness in getting this out to you. I hope that what you read contained herein was worth the wait. Several volunteer endeavors, in several organizations that I belong to, kept me from getting this written as quickly as I would have liked. ENJOY! 
> 
> \- Your Most Faithful Author

A Million Dreams: Chapter XVI  
Share Your Dreams with Me 

 

The Charitable Concert  
Stirling House  
That Evening 

“Lady Mary, A Fine Good Evening! You look lovely, if I may say so!” Colonel Lord Percy said in way of greeting, taking her right hand, bringing it up to his mouth, planting the obligatory kiss upon it, his gaze capturing hers, light brown eyes staring into Caribbean blue, holding onto her hand a wee bit longer than was considered proper. There was no sin in flirting with a beautiful young eligible lady, Robert thought, especially as rich an heiress as the Lady Mary.  
“Colonel Lord Percy, Thank you! You may! I am relieved to see that you made it back from that brief patrol unscathed.”  
“I am honored to hear that my personal welfare is of your concern, Lady Mary.” He replied with a wink and a smile.  
“The welfare of every soldier and officer in His Majesty’s Army is of my concern. Whilst they live and when they pay the ultimate sacrifice, the welfare of their widows and orphans. Hence this concert. Thank you for your concern for the dependents of those that have fallen in service to King and Country.” Mary complimented.  
Colonel Lord Percy flushed at her compliment, swallowing, the tip of his tongue lashing out over his bottom lip to moisten it. “My pleasure, Lady Mary. We owe it to those that paid the ultimate price to look after those they left behind.” Placing a palm over his heart, he bowed his head in a show of reverence, moving down the receiving line to greet Lady Stewart.  
“Captain Lord Griffith, how good of you to come!” Mary greeted the next officer, looking dashing and resplendent in the uniform of His Majesty’s Senor Service. I young sailor stood discretely off to one side, holding the captain’s trumpet. The pair were to perform a duet in the concert that evening.  
“Good Evening, Lady Mary, it is good to be here. You are looking rather stunning this evening, if I may say so?” He complimented, bending over to take her hand, placing a kiss upon it, raising his merry chocolate brown eyes to hers, a roguish smile playing about his mouth.  
“You may, Captain! I thank you! Are you prepared for our duet?” She asked, not realizing that her words could carry a double meaning.  
John Andre, who was standing two persons away from Lady Mary, tilted his head slightly, making a vain attempt to overhear their conversation. Fortunately, Lady Stewart’s bark of laughter at a quip Colonel Lord Percy was making drowned on Lady Mary and Captain Lord Griffith’s exchange.  
“But, of course, Lady Mary! I do hope that we will not disappoint. We do appear to compliment one another quite nicely.” The striking naval captain’s words carried that double meaning causing Mary’s cheeks to redden slightly, especially with that roguish smile still playing about Lucien Griffith’s mouth.  
“That we do, captain.” Mary agreed. “It is rather considerate and kind of you to support the widows and orphans of men that have paid the ultimate sacrifice in His Majesty’s Army. Other officers would not be so generous.”  
“The two services may have a rivalry, but we do fight on the same side. A soldier or sailor is a man when all is said and done, Lady Mary.” The Captain stated.  
“Honestly, I do not believe that some of the officers in His Majesty’s Army would come to the same conclusions. You are being incredibly magnanimous.”  
“I can afford to be. The American privateers do not engage on the high seas. His Most Britannic Majesty’s forces on the land must contend with the rebel army and the local militias. They do sustain a higher casualty rate as a result. It appears that a large portion of New York Society has come out to support our endeavor.”  
“Miss Cecelia van Lieden remarked that there was a line of carriages down the drive and into the street.”  
“She was correct. It does not appear to be ceasing anytime soon.” The captain said with a smile, moving off to greet Lady Stewart.  
“Lady Mary, a Fine Good Evening to you! What an incredible crush this evening. Your Ladyship must be incredibly pleased.” Colonel Lord Offaly said in way of greeting, grasping her right hand in his, his pale blue eyes capturing hers for the briefest moment, before his pale pink lips planted a kiss on the top of her hand, his thumb tracing her palm from wrist to fingers, drawing away, tilting his face up whilst he stood.  
“I am incredibly pleased, Colonel Lord Offaly. As should you, Sir. You are prepared to sing, are you not?” Mary asked, thinking that he did still possess a pair of the most striking pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Perhaps it was because of his Celtic coloring, the pale skin with the light smattering of freckles and jet-black hair that made them stand out that the heir to Kildare turned heads when he entered a room especially when clad in his Scarlet Regimentals.  
“Absolutely, Lady Mary. I am honored that I am to add my tenor voice to the chorus.” He replied with a grin.  
“You are far too modest, My Lord. If I remember correctly you are lending your voice to the male quartet. You seem to forget that I have heard you and the others practicing these past several days.” Mary reminded him with a smile.  
“I pray that we do not sound too horrid?” The Irishman was self-effacing.  
“Not dreadful enough to cause Wee George to howl.” Mary teased.  
“Oh, Gracious! That would not do, would it? That would not do at all!” He bantered back causing her to laugh. He was another Irish Rogue possessing copious amounts of that race’s famous charm. It was a pity about the scandalous romantic past Philomena Cheer had made her aware. Mary may have considered giving him a second chance despite not feeling much of a spark from his kiss. Miss Cheer would discourage a relationship especially when there were other officers that afforded her that deliciously toe-curling reaction when they kissed her, like Benjamin Tallmadge did.  
Colonel Lord Offaly was also almost twice her age, at 28, that was not so shocking. It was not unusual for young ladies of her social standing to marry men twice, if not thrice, their age. A mere difference of twelve years was truly not something to fret over. In fact, quite the contrary, a man of 28 was expected to be more experienced in carnal matters. If he so chose, he could bring that experience to the marital bed, initiate his wife in the Arts of Eros, which could enhance her experience, making the creation of heirs that much more enjoyable for the pair, especially the husband. If a husband found pleasure with his wife engaging in his devoirs it might keep him from seeking satisfaction outside the realm of his marriage with a mistress, prostitute or servant. It could also serve in creating a concordant and harmonious household.  
“Lost in thoughts of a lover, My Lady?” A voice whispered huskily in one of her ears, so only she could hear.  
Mary was broken from her reverie to feel Lieutenant William Andre standing precariously and inappropriately close to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, smell the faint scent of sandalwood from the soap he used. He was so close that she could see the red-gold hairs on his chin that he had missed shaving.  
“Good Evening, Lieutenant.” Greeting him, she smiled a bit too brightly, holding out her hand, which he grasped firmly in his, lifting it to his mouth to plant a kiss upon it, his lips lingering far too long than was considered proper.  
“May I have my hand back, please, Lieutenant?” Mary asked.  
“Must I return it?” He flirted, flashing her a roguish smile.  
“Yes, Lieutenant, you must.” She said, firmly, attempting to jerk her hand from his but he held it fast.  
“Walk with me in the garden after the concert, Sweet Aphrodite.” He pleaded.  
“I will give it careful consideration, Lieutenant Andre.” Mary hedged.  
“Dare I hope that after your careful consideration the answer will be yes?” William Andre was ever hopeful.  
“I will carefully consider it.” Mary replied. The last place in the city of New York she wished to be was walking the gardens of Stirling House with Lieutenant William Andre of His Majesty’s Seventh Foot, not after the way he behaved at Madame Bernon’s that morning, suppressing the bubble of laughter that threatened to burst forth remembering what Madame had referred to him in French, completely understanding the insult. Fils de Pute Son of a Whore or Bitch. Mary did not wish to insult Marie Louisa Andre, she imagined she that she was most probably a perfectly lovely woman. However, her younger son’s behavior could be described in the kindest terms as caddish or raffish, that not displayed by an officer who aspired to be a gentleman. Philomena Cheer had called him a Prime Specimen of an English Rogue, Mary believed that her friend was accurate in her assessment.  
“Your Ladyship is most kind!” He exclaimed moving off, completely unaware as to what she had been thinking.  
“Lady Mary, it does me good to see you! How fairs one of the Finest Ladies in the Empire?” Brigadier General Matthew Sherwood greeted, lifting her hand for the obligatory kiss, then releasing it. He was a tall, elegantly handsome man in his latter twenties with the classical features one found carved on the effigies of medieval knights in the churches back home in Britain and on the Continent, a trim physique bordering on thinness, he possessed a pair of twinkling merry black eyes, a head full of dark glossy brown hair and an olive complexion that belied his Celtic roots.  
“It does me good to see you, as well, Sir! In the Empire? You had best not say such things when there be no truth to them!” Mary chided.  
“Ah! But I do speak true. I swear it! Your Ladyship’s reputation proceeds you.”  
“Why thank you, Sir. That is most kind.” Mary accepted his gracious compliment.  
“Everyone is of that opinion, My Lady. The Finest and One of the Most Beautiful.”  
“What manner of beauty am I said to possess? A lady may have a pleasing face and form but ascribe to all the Seven Deadly Sins. Whereas a lady not so lovely of face and form may ascribe and possess the Seven Cardinal Virtues.”  
“A beauty that comes from possessing those virtues of prudence, justice, temperance and courage, Lady Mary. Lest you forget, we have been acquainted since I was billeted in Boston.”  
“If I recall properly, you arrived in the winter of ’75, along with General Clinton.”  
“I am delighted to hear that I left such an impression that you would remember me. Their Grace’s home with constantly filled with young officers of His Majesty’s Army.”  
“But none of them had the benefit of your rank, Brigadier General Sherwood.” Mary reminded him. “I am genuinely surprised that you would remember a wee slip of a girl.”  
“A wee slip of a girl with an enormous black beast of a dog as her shadow. I see that you continue to be enamored of the breed.” He said, indicating George, who had lay down next to her, his head resting on his paws watching the people greet his mistress, the ball having rolled beneath one of the floor-length curtains. “How fairs Master Nero?”  
“Master Nero is having a marvelous time swimming and rescuing poor sailors and boatmen in the lochs of the Highlands from what His Grace the Duke, my father, writes. He has become rather fond of salmon and dozing by the fire when ever the opportunity presents itself. He appears to be developing a fondness for London, as well, especially swimming in the Thames and capturing the attention of several of my nieces and nephews.”  
“He sounds quite spoilt.” The General remarked with a smile, his black eyes dancing with mirth.  
“Knowing Their Graces, does that surprise you?” Mary asked, sweetly. The Duke and Duchess of Sutherland had a reputation for indulging their youngest child, their grandchildren and their many dogs, horses and the duke’s beloved old nanny who lived in a cozy Grace and Favor cottage on one of his estates.  
“In all honesty, Lady Mary, absolutely not.” The general replied. “And that wee lad?” He added, indicating George.  
“He is a Sutherland pet. What would you think?  
“As spoilt as Master Nero. If not more so. I am looking forward to the concert.”  
“Do avail yourself of refreshment.” Mary indicated as he made to move off.  
“I will, Lady Mary. Thank you.” Flashing her another smile, he left her.  
Mary watched him take a glass of palomino, going to join the group of officers that included Ben/Collum. The officers were all soon chatting animatedly.  
“Good Evening, Lady Mary. What an elegant gown.” Susanna Bicker said in way of greeting, gazing pointedly at the décolletage of Mary’s ensemble. “It is so fortunate that some of us can take advantage of the latest Parisian Fashions.” She added with a derisive sniff.  
“Fortunately, having been educated in Paris, I am quite familiar with the sophistication of the French.” Mary said, sweetly. She was not about to let this nasty cow bully her or get away with her snide and spiteful remarks. “Though hereditary enemies of the French, the officers of His Majesty’s Navy and Army appreciate their culture, including the fashion, and especially this gown. I have received no complaints.”  
Pursing her lips, Susanna Bicker crinkled her nose. “Hrmph!” She snorted. She knew that she should have chosen the violet colored damask as opposed to this goose turd green colored watered taffeta. Her dresser had assured that the green flattered her coloring. However, upon seeing the Lady Mary Ludlow she knew that Major Sinclair would not glance twice at her in this dress! The Boston Bitch! She had worn that scandalously low-cut Parisian style gown on purpose! Susanna seethed inside. She had already noticed the strikingly handsome officer stealing glances at the Lady Mary when he believed no one was looking. It appeared that he was not the only one.  
“Perhaps… Best have a care that due to your attire that they do not assume that you have the morality of one of the women from the The Eight Column Theatre.” Susanna warned. Her comment clearly meant to sting. She knew that Lady Mary and one of the stars of New York’s theatre, Miss Philomena Cheer had formed a fast friendship because of their charitable endeavors, most especially those involving the military and those less fortunate.  
“Thank you for your concern for my reputation, Miss Bicker. I will take your words under advisement if any of the officers behave in less than a gentlemanly manner this evening.” Honey seeming to drip from every word that was uttered from Mary’s mouth. She smiled ever so sweetly at Susanna Bicker. “Admiral Lord Howe, what a pleasure to see you this evening!” Mary called to the Commander of His Majesty’s Navy indicating that her conversation with Susanna Bicker was at an end. The auburn-haired woman moved down the receiving line to greet Lady Stewart. But not before she shot her rival a nasty glare which was lost upon Lady Mary.  
“The pleasure is mutual, Lady Mary. How enchanting you look!” The Admiral complimented her, smiling broadly.  
“Thank you, Admiral. How kind you are!” Mary exclaimed.  
The Admiral smiled. “I understand that one of my captain’s has proceeded me. Captain Lord Griffith.”  
“Yes, Sir. He was the consummate gentleman. A fine representation of His Majesty’s Senior Service.” Mary explained to the admiral, feeling a gentle flush stain her cheeks when she spoke of the gallant captain.  
Admiral Howe laughed. “Fine enough, hmmm?” Arching a brow over an eye he grinned. “Is this any indication that you may choose an officer from the Senior Service as your husband?”  
“That remains to be seen, Admiral.”  
“Ah, the Epitome of Discretion. You will keep us guessing, Lady Mary. There is quite a Desire of Suitors to choose from.” The admiral chuckled. “Just be certain that the officer that ends up winning your hand wears a blue coat.” He gave her a conspiratorial wink.  
Biting her lip, Mary concealed a laugh. Oh, she would definitely choose an officer that wore a blue coat! Continental blue to be exact! “We shall see, won’t we, Admiral?”  
“Aye, that we shall, My Lady!” The admiral agreed. “I hear we are in for a treat this evening as far as the music selections are concerned. Was it Andre’s idea or someone else’s to pick an eclectic selection?”  
“Major Andre selected most of the music but several of us gave our opinions. I suppose one could call it a collective effort.” Mary replied.  
“Good! The lad is incredibly talented, but it is refreshing that he does not receive all of the credit.” The admiral said. “Just do not tell him I said so.” Leaning in, he whispered conspiratorially.  
“Your secret is safe with me, Admiral Howe.” Mary assured him. 

The Concert  
Later that Evening 

The music from the harpsicord filled the lower portion of the large mansion, light from the hundreds of beeswax candles illuminating the beautiful young woman playing, the diamond ornaments in her golden hair glittering like stars in the soft light. Concentrating on the notes and words of the song which she sung in her clear soprano voice, she did not notice all the eyes that were trained upon her, some seeming to be enchanted by the music she sang and played. She was incredibly proficient and naturally talented, talents that were honed and perfected at home when she was a child and then in Paris at the Abbaye Royale de Panthemont.  
Finishing the song with a flourish, she locked eyes with Ben/Collum, her lips curling up at the corners, smiling, knowing that they were soon to sing together.  
From his place standing near the wall behind Lady Mary, John Andre applauded, his eyes completely focused on the object of his desire and obsession, being so absorbed that he did not catch the exchange between Mary and Ben.  
“Brava! Brava! That was beautifully done. Let us show our appreciation for the immense talents of the Lady Mary!” John enthused, continuing to express his appreciation for her talents. “If the ladies and officers who are to lead the songs for our next part of the concert would please come forward and cluster about the harpsicord,” he instructed when the applause had died down.  
The next performers did as they were bid, including Ben/Collum who was certain that, within the jostling, he found himself close to the Lady Mary, Amelia James standing between them to not incite more gossip about the couple. It was beginning to be noted, and remarked upon, how they frequently found themselves within each other’s company, the pair both residing at Stirling House notwithstanding. However, such comments, could, and had, been made about Lady Mary regarding several officers of His Majesty’s Armed Forces presently occupying New York. The two others being most frequently mentioned being a pair of captains- Flaherty and Drummond.  
“Oooooh! Who is THAT?” Sitting over in the corner, near one of the large windows three rows back, Miss Jane Fairfax inquired of Lavinia Richmond indicating Colonel Lord Robert Percy who was standing near Lady Stewart engaging in animated conversation with the Old Dragon. From across the room, they heard him laugh at a witty quip the lady made.  
“Whomever it is, I want one!” Lavinia replied with a giggle.  
“One? Or that one, in particular?” Jane Fairfax asked.  
“That one! Or the dark brooding handsome one over there.” Lavinia whispered through her giggles.  
“The Brigadier General?” Jane asked.  
“Brigadier General Matthew Sherwood!” Lavinia giggled behind her hand. “Sherwood! Do you think he is like Robin Hood or Sir Guy of Gisborn? Perhaps, the Sherriff of Nottingham?”  
“Certainly not Prince John!” Jane Fairfax made a face catching the eye of another of the officers, titling her face to one side, looking up through lowered lashes.  
Turning her head about, Lavinia found what had captured her friend’s attention. “Oh, Janie, do be a dear and share!” She whispered.  
“Sssshhhhh! They are about to begin!” Jane hushed her friend, reluctantly turning her attention to where the singers were clustered, prepared to sing.  
Major John Andre came forward. “Do not hesitate to join on us if you know the following songs.” He offered, looking to Captain Lord Griffith who gave them their pitches. 

They sang the familiar madrigal by Thomas Morley: 

April is in my mistress' face,

And July in her eyes hath place;

Within her bosom is September,

But in her heart a cold December.

Finishing to resounding applause.  
Briefly locking eyes, Ben gave her a nearly imperceptible wink. She smiled back, making certain that no one caught their quick discreet exchange.  
They began singing the next song after receiving their pitches.  
Mary and John Andre sang the first verse together in two-part harmony. 

Jerusalem, my happy home,  
when shall I come to thee?  
When shall my sorrows have an end?  
Thy joys when shall I see?  
They were joined by Ben/Collum and Amelia James on the second verse, who added two more parts. 

 

O happy harbor of the saints!  
O sweet and pleasant soil!  
In thee no sorrow may be found,  
no grief, no care, no toil.  
The next verse was a solo sung by Captain Lord Griffith. 

In thee no sickness may be seen,  
no hurt, no ache, no sore;  
there is no death nor ugly devil,  
there is life for evermore.

 

Lady Mary, Amelia, Sarah and Cecilia sang the next five verses in four parts. Mary signing first soprano, Amelia the mezzo soprano, Sarah the alto and Cecilia the lady tenor part.  
Brigadier General Lord Sherwood could not seem to tear his gaze away from Lady Mary or Miss Cecilia. The pair of blondes had captured his interest, especially the duke’s youngest lass. Her connections would help him advance his station in London Society, Sutherland would help with his entrée with the Whig Politicians such as Lord Spencer, the Duke of Richmond and Lennox and Devonshire who were all known to support American Independence which he was sympathetic to. He was becoming bored with his widowed mistress who was beginning to become more and more demanding. He also suspected that she had been unfaithful to him. A young vivacious intelligent young woman may be the change he needed. He sat comfortably in his chair, watching both young women perform, closing his eyes, allowing the soothing and sweet sounds of the quartet wash over him just what he needed after coming back from patrol, a quartet of beautiful nubile women singing. How would one their singular voices sound in a more intimate carnal chorus? 

There lust and lucre cannot dwell;  
there envy bears no sway;  
there is no hunger, heat, nor cold,  
but pleasure every way.

Jerusalem, Jerusalem,  
God grant that I may see  
thine endless joy, and of the same  
partaker aye may be!

Thy walls are made of precious stones,  
thy bulwarks diamonds square;  
thy gates are of right orient pearl;  
exceeding rich and rare;

thy turrets and thy pinnacles  
with carbuncles do shine;  
thy very streets are paved with gold,  
surpassing clear and fine;

thy houses are of ivory,  
thy windows crystal clear;  
thy tiles are made of beaten gold--  
O God that I were there!

Within thy gates nothing doth come  
that is not passing clean,  
no spider's web, no dirt, no dust,  
no filth may there be seen.

The next five verses were sung by Ben/Collum, Captain Lord Griffith, Major Andre and Lieutenant Andre in four- part harmony as the ladies had done before. 

Aye, my sweet home, Jerusalem,  
would God I were in thee:  
would God my woes were at an end,  
thy joys that I might see.

Thy saints are crowned with glory great;  
they see God face to face;  
they triumph still, they still rejoice  
most happy is their case..

We that are here in banishment  
continually do mourn:  
we sigh and sob, we weep and wail,  
perpetually we groan.

Our sweet is mixed with bitter gall,  
our pleasure is but pain:  
our joys scarce last the looking on,  
our sorrows still remain.

But there they live in such delight,  
such pleasure and such play,  
as that to them a thousand years  
doth seem as yesterday.

The next verses were sung as solos but each performer. All eight of them sang a verse. The ladies went before the officers each voice clear, sweet and pitch perfect. The James sisters went first not heeding to protocol. Mary went last. Looking out into the large crowd, she inadvertently caught the eye of Brigadier General Lord Sherwood, who flashed her an encouraging smile and that of Colonel Lord Richard Campbell who gave her a conspiratorial wink, they were slowly but most certainly becoming firm allies due to their many shared connections no less being the familial which did carry much weight with the clannish Sutherlands. 

Thy vineyards and thy orchards are  
most beautiful and fair,  
full furnished with trees and fruits,  
most wonderful and rare.

Thy gardens and thy gallant walks  
continually are green:  
there grow such sweet and pleasant flowers  
as nowhere else are seen.

There is nectar and ambrosia made,  
there is musk and civet sweet;  
there many a fair and dainty drug  
is trodden under feet.

There cinnamon, there sugar grows,  
there nard and balm abound.  
What tongue can tell or heart conceive  
the joys that there are found?  
Mary sang out the last verse, her eyes scanning over the faces of the attendees who had paid a vast amount of money to be entertained, knowing the exorbitant amount they had spent was going to a good cause. Major Andre had acquitted himself well and should be commended for his expertise in planning and executing the event, which from the looks of it would be considered a resounding social, and political, success. It would be written about in detail in the papers and would be read about in several cities of the empire including London, York, Manchester, Leeds, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen, Dublin, Boston, Philadelphia and, of course, New York. Mary would have to concede that he did have an incredible talent for creating and producing such entertainments. But such was not the only trait to consider when deciding upon a husband. He was arrogant and presumptive, an outrageous flirt. Philomena Cheer had advised her to keep him as a suitor, but Mary found his highhanded ways to be rather boorish and insufferable. Perhaps the influence and intelligence of a young and beautiful wife that he adored would temper his not so desirable traits? She did not wish to be that woman. But she understood he wished she would become his wife.  
Quite through the streets with silver sound  
the flood of life doth flow,  
upon whose banks on every side  
the wood of life doth grow.

There trees for evermore bear fruit,  
and evermore do spring;  
there evermore the angels be,  
and evermore do sing.

There David stands with harp in hand  
as master of the choir:  
ten thousand times that man were blessed  
that might this music hear.

Our Lady sings Magnificat  
with tune surpassing sweet,  
and all the virgins bear their part,  
sitting at her feet.

The last pair of the many verses were sung in the full eight parts, their voices blending beautifully. The last verse bittersweet to Mary. 

There Magdalen hath left her moan,  
and cheerfully doth sing  
with blessèd saints, whose harmony  
in every street doth ring.

Jerusalem, my happy home,  
would God I were in thee!  
Would God my woes were at an end  
thy joys that I might see!  
They finished the song to resounding applause and compliments from the audience.  
“There will be a brief interval, do enjoy some refreshment whilst we prepare for the other portion of this evening’s program.” John Andre told the guests.  
“Lady Mary, a moment please.” General Howe said, approaching her, with Lady Stewart beside him.  
“Is there something amiss, General Howe?” She asked, looking from his face to her godmother’s and back again, catching Major Andre staring at her intently, watching her every move, seeming to be gauging her reactions whilst she spoke to the general and Lady Stewart.  
“We should speak in the library, Lady Mary. Away from prying eyes.” General Howe stated.  
Mary went to move off with her pair of companions. “Do you know what this is about, Godmother?” Mary asked looking up into the older woman’s face, her eyes wide with concern, catching Ben’s eye. Whatever it was, she knew that she would have his support, or he would be there to comfort her.  
The proceeded out of the room into the corridor.  
“Apparently there has been news from London, my child.” Lady Stewart replied.  
“Oh, no!” Mary gasped believing the worst, pressing her palm against her chest.  
“Rest assured My Lady all is well with Sutherland and his Duchess.” Howe said, entering the library with the pair of women. “Do sit down.” He motioned to a winged back chair near the fire. Lady Stewart took a seat in the identical chair beside it. “A dispatch containing important papers from His Grace the Duke your father addressed to Washington was intercepted by one of our couriers.” Reaching within his officer’s jacket he withdrew some papers and handed them to Mary. “Your Godfather, the Earl of Kintyre and Lorne has died. I extend my sincerest condolences on behalf of myself and His Majesty’s Army. Probate has been granted to His Late Lordship’s estate. Your Ladyship was found to be the sole heiress and has come into a fortune of 600,000 pounds.” Watching Mary whilst she drew a palm over her mouth, gasping in shocked disbelief, biting her lower lip, her eyes filling with tears, reacting and absorbing what he had just told her.  
“Was it sudden? I pray he did not suffer.” Mary’s voice was hoarse with emotion, shocked by the news of his death and her inheritance. The amount the general had quoted was an incredible amount of money.  
“He is in a better place, My Dear Child.” General Howe soothed. Lady Stewart nodded. “Apparently the fortune was not the only thing he left you. Upon and extensive search there was no legitimate male heir to inherit the earldom. Therefore, by Act of Parliament the title and all the rights and privileges thereunto have passed to Your Ladyship. His Majesty the King has granted Letters Patent to the same effect.”  
“Does this mean that I am…” Mary began, the gravity of what she had inherited dawning on her.  
“The Countess of Kintyre and Lorne.” General Howe finished for her. “By Act of Parliament and the Pleasure of His Majesty King George.”  
“The Countess of Kintyre and Lorne? In my own right by Act of Parliament? What exactly does that mean, Sir?” Mary asked, beginning to understand what General Howe was telling her, it was a horrible shock.  
“Being declared Countess of Kintyre and Lorne by Act of Parliament means that you are independent of His Grace the Duke your father. By the Law of the Land, he must approve your marriage, however, the title, fortune, lands and all the worldly goods and properties, allows you some personal autonomy.”  
“It means that I am a peeress in my own right?” Mary clarified.  
“Yes.”  
“I do not know if I should congratulate you, My Dear Girl, or be horrified for you. The officers and gentlemen will become more relentless once they know that marriage to you will assure them an earldom.” Lady Stewart said.  
“I will prevail upon Major Andre to compose another list of eligible gentlemen with the rank no less than a viscount, Countess.” Howe addressed Mary.  
“But I have formed friendships with many of the gentlemen on the first, General Howe.” Mary protested.  
“You know your duty, My Dear. A plain gentleman with a fortune and the proper social connections was well and proper for the youngest daughter of a peer but certainly not for a countess.”  
“Not matter who it is, His Grace, my father, the Duke, will have to approve the match. I am not of age. I legally cannot enter into a union without his consent.” Mary reminded the General. “Also, the Act of Parliament or the Letters Patent from His Majesty do not rescind or invalidate my present betrothal to Major Benjamin Tallmadge.”  
“Perhaps, His Majesty is confident that you can persuade the Continental major to switch his allegiance, Lady Mary?” Howe posed. “He may be willing to trade his blue coat for fine scarlet especially if Your Ladyship now has an earldom and 600,000 pounds to sweeten the match. What virile young man with an ounce of sense would refuse a beautiful heiress, a title and an enormous fortune? It is pragmatic and advisable to have an alternative or several. Brigadier General Lord Sherwood has just returned from a lengthy patrol. He is the heir to the Marquess of Berkeley…”  
“He does have a fine pair of merry black eyes!” Lady Stewart opined. “Amongst many other assets. Ah, if I were sixty years younger…” She mused, making a valiant attempt to lighten the mood with some humor.  
“Godmother!” Mary admonished the Old Dragon. “I am shocked!”  
“I am just looking out for your best interest, Sweet Girl.” Lady Stewart replied reassuringly patting Mary’s forearm. “Sherwood is quite dashing!”  
“And discreet.” Howe added. “Perhaps one could be inclined to form an affection?”  
“Perhaps.” Mary was noncommittal, who else would General Howe toss in her path now that her elevated social situation required her to consider men from the higher ranks as husbands? Who would his eyes alight upon? She suppressed a shudder thinking about it. When and where was she going to tell Ben?! She was nervous as to what his reaction would be. Would their love be strong enough to face her drastic change in circumstances? Their Marriage Contract had not been deemed invalid by His Majesty or Parliament for now, which was heartening. But it appeared His Majesty was expecting Mary to turn her rebel betrothed’s allegiance for an earldom and vast fortune. “I will, of course, go into Mourning? The late earl was my godfather, after all. I must properly grieve his loss. No wearing of those new gowns, alas, I will have to restrict myself to black, white, grey and scarlet for a time.”  
“This will require another visit to Madame Bernon’s. We shall arrange it for the morrow.” Lady Stewart said. “General Howe, you will give orders to restrict the officers’ visitations and invitations to the Countess until she has had sufficient and respectable time to grieve?”  
“How long shall that be, My Lady?” Howe deferred to Lady Mary.  
“Six weeks at least.” Mary replied.  
“Very good,” Howe said. “I will be certain that those under my command behave with the upmost respect and decorum.”  
“Four at the most, My Dear Child, your godfather would not have you miserable on his account when there is much living to be done.” Lady Stewart was practical. “Especially by a young woman as lively and vivacious as yourself.”  
“I will consider it, Godmother. Now, should we not get back to the concert? The interval must be over. I am required to perform once more.”  
“Shall we all the gossips to inform the world of your new elevated status? Or shall we place a notice?” Lady Stewart asked. “I am of the understanding that Major Andre was present when Your Excellency received the news.”  
General Howe cleared his throat. “Yes, he was.”  
“Then we have no need of a notice. Major Andre will be certain that all of New York will know by the end of this evening’s entertainment. It is far too delicious a piece of information to keep quiet. General and Lady Washington’s goddaughter is now the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne! How marvelously ironic!”  
“The bachelor officers or a particular breeding and rank shall be beating a path to your door, all eager to pay their addresses.” General Howe stated.  
“As well as those not so socially acceptable eager to win the hand of countess.” Lady Stewart warned.  
“What of His Grace my father? I have not yet come of age, certainly he will be receiving offers for me from peers of the British Empire, for themselves if they are of an inclination to be espoused or are at liberty to be, or their heirs.” Mary reminded them. “There is absolutely no guarantee that I will end up marrying an officer serving in His Majesty’s Armed Services.”  
“There is no guarantee that you will not, Countess.” Howe countered.  
“Lady Mary, Lady Stewart, General Howe, they are awaiting you.” The voice came from the doorway where Major John Andre stood, his gaze passing over the three faces, coming to rest upon Mary’s. Noting the look of shock upon her lovely face. “Oh, I see they must have told you. Must I be the first to congratul…”  
“Told Lady Mary what?” Ben/Collum asked coming up behind Andre, immediately ascertaining that something was amiss from the look in Mary’s eyes that she tried so desperately to conceal. It appeared as though someone had dropped the Weight of the World upon her.  
Lady Stewart’s eyes shot daggers at John Andre. “Perhaps, the Lady Mar…”  
“Would wish to tell the happy news? Of course, Lady Stewart, far be it for me to…” John Andre said a bit too brightly.  
“To what, Major Andre?” Ben/Collum spat.  
“Unless you would wish me to impart the news. All of New York will know soon enough.” John drawled.  
“Know what?” Ben/Collum asked.  
“Perhaps we should save this for another time. It is nothing, truly.” Mary waved her hand in the air dismissively but her eyes bespoke differently.  
“Nothing truly? Quite the contrary. Major Sinclair will find out soon enough, why don’t you impart your secret, Lady Mary, or should I say Countess?” John Andre asked, smirking. Looking like the cat that had gotten the cream.  
“Countess?” Ben/Collum asked. Oh, Dear God in Heaven! What he had most feared had most probably come to pass. Within their conversation regarding the late Earl of Kintyre and Lorne, Washington had alluded to the vast fortune, lands, property and worldly goods that he had left Mary in his will. Nothing was said about the earldom. It was assumed that there was a legitimate male heir, albeit distantly related, to inherit the title. Apparently, that had not been so. The solicitors had searched all over to find an heir. They had not found what they were seeking in the outposts of the empire. Well, they had, the heir, or, more correctly, heiress. It was the Lady Mary Ludlow. The woman that had consumed Benjamin Tallmadge’s heart with a fiery passion, love and desire that burned as brightly as the sun, and with the same intense heat.  
“Yes, by Act of Parliament and Letters Patent from His Majesty the King. You are addressing Mary, Countess of Kintyre and Lorne.” John Andre announced quite smugly.  
Purposely walking past Andre, Ben came into the room. Stopping directly in front of Mary he bowed with an elegant flourish. “Countess, may I extend my sincerest condolences upon the death of your godfather the late earl. May I offer my services to furnish whatever you may desire in the weeks that you mourn his passing.” As he rose, their gazes locked, Ben’s heart going out to her, reading the shock and sadness in her eyes which where shining with unshed tears. He would hold and comfort her in private later that evening after the concert, when all the guests had gone, and the house was quiet.  
“Major Sinclair, thank you for extending your condolences and the offer of your services, I may have need of them.” Mary replied, not realizing that her words could be construed to have a double meaning.  
“I can just imagine.” John Andre murmured, his expression darkening. He should be the one comforting and servicing the new countess not that Highland upstart! Granted, he had the support of his commander, Colonel Lord Richard Campbell and therefore the Duke of Argyll which may preclude Andre even getting close to her. He would have to devise another means. Those damned Scots were a loyal and clannish lot, they would close protective ranks about the new peeress. The officers in the King’s First Foot were already quite protective of the Lady Mary, John only know how they would react when they learnt that she had become the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne.  
“I am yours to command, Countess.” Ben replied, gallantly, flashing her a winning smile, totally oblivious to Andre’s sarcastic remark or he had no desire to acknowledge it.  
“How chivalrous and heroic.” Mary replied, feeling the heat stealing in her cheeks despite being shaken by the change in her status and circumstances. Benjamin Tallmadge had always had a way of saying or doing the right thing to cheer, reassure and support her when she was facing distressing situations. He had done it in the past when she had learnt of her grandfather, the Late Duke of Sutherland’s passing. He was a true and trusted friend.  
“I would do all and anything that you required of me.” Ben pledged, sincerely.  
“As much as I would like to watch Major Sinclair continue playing the part of Sir Gawain to the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne, we do have guests awaiting the next portion of the Charitable Concert” John Andre.  
“Oh! We mustn’t disappoint!” Mary whispered. Performing would distract her from overthinking about what General Howe had explained and what she had read in the Official Documents he had presented to her. It was all rather daunting but with Ben/Collum’s help she knew that she could cope. He was her rock. 

Continuation of the Concert  
Gossip and rumor traveled fast especially in the close-knit societies of the Upper Echelons of the British Military and New York’s Elite. There was much speculation as to what had occurred during the interval within Lady Stewart’s library where their hostess, Lady Mary Ludlow and General William Howe had ventured and closed the door. Rumors were rife as to what General Howe had actually said to the young woman. A familial matter most certainly given the subtle change in her demeanor.  
She stood beside Major Andre, the pair singing ‘Greensleeves’ the 16th century song reputed to have been written by King Henry VIII in the beginnings of his courtship of Anne Boleyn. Mary joining him on the chorus.  
The song certainly echoed John’s relationship with Mary in parts. They had never been romantically linked but he most certainly was enraptured and pining for her.  
Alas my love you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously;  
And I have loved you oh so long  
Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have.

The words were almost painful to sing. John has made abundantly clear that he would do whatever Lady Mary required of him, be her knight-errant but she constantly spurned his advances in favor of another. 

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves

If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity.

Her resistance to him had created a challenge. There was nothing more that intrigued and excited John Andre more than breaking down the resistance of a something, or someone, he so keenly wanted. 

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

He had offered to play his flute for her to amuse her in her captivity. She had gently rebuffed him. Ever resistant to his romantic overtures. Stoking the fires of his ardor and passion for her making him uncharacteristically waspish and short-tempered at times. 

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me. 

How indiscreet could he be? What was his goal? He had told her that he eventually got what he wanted. Was this the way to go about it? 

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

They finished to resounding applause. 

“That was beautifully done! Your voices blend well together. Though, I daresay, My Lady would have wished for another partner whose voice would have sounded as lovely, if not better, with yours.” Georgiana James, Sarah and Amelia’s mother pointedly commented in a low voice so only Mary could hear. Her gaze sweeping over Colonel Lord Offaly, Major Sinclair and Captain Lord Griffiths. “I would have insisted on the heir to Kildare.” She joked with a smile. “Those arresting blue eyes or the Scottish Major.”  
Mary’s eyes followed Georgiana’s trying not to be conspicuous. She had no desire to incite more gossip. Thomas Offaly’s eyes met hers, grinning at her showing flashing white teeth, he winked. “Blue eyes and adorable dimples.” Mary whispered back. They both giggled, turning their attention to Major Sinclair. 

Georgiana noted the way Mary looked at the classically handsome officer, she had been young and in love once. She knew that look on a woman’s face when she beheld her beloved. Georgiana still looked at her husband that way. They had been married over twenty years. “What of the Major? For the looks of it, there is much to recommend him, as has been noted before.” 

“He is gallant and brave.” Mary provided. 

“Aye! Gallant, brave and exceedingly good-looking. Not to mentioned kind and thoughtful. What other officer would have though to purchase and present you that adorable puppy?” Georgiana asked, watching the man flash a radiant smile when his and Lady Mary’s eyes locked. The adorable puppy in question had fallen asleep near the harpsichord close to his mistress, after eliciting much attention from the guests and officers present. 

“Lady Mary…” Major Andre coaxed, looking from one lady to another. “I do so hate to interrupt your conversation.” Fortunately, he had not witnessed the looks that had just passed between Mary and Ben/Collum. “Ah, Major Sinclair!” He added, turning to see where the other man had come up behind him. 

“Are we to sing ‘Be Thou My Vision as we practiced?” Mary asked as the other singers took their places about her and the majors, Sinclair and Andre. 

“Yes, of course.” John Andre replied with a charming smile. 

They had practiced this song in several ways. What the end result would be remained to be seen. 

The eight singers took their places-four women and four men. Captain Lord Griffith giving them their pitches. They began to sing in eight parts: 

 

Be Thou my vision, O Lord of my heart  
Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art  
Thou my best Thought, by day or by night  
Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light.

The men then sang as a quartet. The voices of the four officers Ben/Collum, Thomas, Lord Offaly, Major John Andre and Captain Lord Lucien Griffith sounding rich and strong with conviction. 

Be Thou my Wisdom, and Thou my true Word  
I ever with Thee and Thou with me, Lord  
Thou my great Father, I Thy true son  
Thou in me dwelling, and I with Thee one.

The next verse was a duet between Mary and Ben. They sang the first two lines together, the blend of their voices sounding a hair richer than those of Mary and Major Andre upon Greensleeves, which John was keen to notice. Ben/Collum did the upmost to be decorous when he sang, ‘Thou and Thou only, first in my heart’ not letting on that his duet partner was truly first in his heart. 

Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise  
Thou mine Inheritance, now and always  
Thou and Thou only, first in my heart  
High King of heaven, my Treasure Thou art.

It was the ladies’ turn to sing. The quartet of friends, Mary, Amelia, Sarah and Cecilia singing in four parts sounding like the Celestial Order of the Heavenly Host. All the guests seeming to be enchanted by their voices, pausing to listen intently. 

Be Thou my vision, O Lord of my heart  
Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art  
Thou my best Thought, by day or by night  
Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light.

The final verse of the song was sung by the eight of them once again. They finished the song to enthusiastic applause. 

 

High King of heaven, my victory won  
May I reach heaven's joys, O bright heaven's Sun  
Heart of my own heart, whatever befall  
Still be my Vision, O Ruler of all...

Still be my Vision, O Ruler of all!

The male quartet was next. Major Andre had chosen the next song because of a certain young lady’s interest. He was so eager to impress.  
“Our next selection was written by one of our most accomplished kings at the beginning of his reign when he had been Struck by the Dart of Love for his First Queen, Catherine of Aragon. We give you, Pastime with Good Company.” 

Captain Lord Griffith was once again there with the pitches. On the second line of the first verse, I love and shall unto I die, two pairs of eyes, if not three, flickered almost imperceptibly to glance at Mary, whose attention was focused on Master George who had awakened and required his mistress’s attention. Picking him up, Mary allowed him to place his paws upon one of her shoulders whilst he rested his chin upon them, deep brown eyes ever watchful, staring intently at the singers, taking a moment to yawn, his pink tongue slipping out of his mouth, showing sharp white milk teeth. 

Pastime with good company  
I love and shall unto I die;  
Grudge who list, but none deny,  
So God be pleased thus live will I.  
For my pastance  
Hunt, sing, and dance.  
My heart is set:  
All goodly sport  
For my comfort,  
Who shall me let?

The other men sang background whilst Ben/Collum sang the verse solo. Possessing a tenor voice, he could manage a song that was written by the king for his own counter tenor whose range was slightly higher. Mary had heard his voice several times before, especially during those summer months at Dornoch Place, the Ludlow’s home on Newport Island, when her brother’s and their guests would sing after supper for their amusement. Becoming a bit loud and raucous after several glasses of spirits. It was pure pleasure listening to him, imagining that he was performing for her alone. She was surprised that Major Andre had agreed to allow Ben his chance to command attention away from himself, even if it were but once verse as opposed to the several contained in Greensleeves. 

Youth must have some dalliance,  
Of good or illé some pastance;  
Company methinks then best  
All thoughts and fancies to dejest:  
For idleness  
Is chief mistress  
Of vices all.  
Then who can say  
But mirth and play  
Is best of all? 

After Ben/Collum’s solo, the group came back together as a quartet to perform the last verse. 

Company with honesty  
Is virtue vices to flee:  
Company is good and ill  
But every man hath his free will.  
The best ensue,  
The worst eschew,  
My mind shall be  
Virtue to use,  
Vice to refuse,  
Shall I use me.

They finished to contented sighs from many of the female spectators and applause.  
The concert progressed apace with several more musical performances. When it was finally over, Mary found herself surrounded, along with Major Andre, by several officers and members of New York Society, graciously accepting congratulations for a resounding successful event. 

“Who would have thought that the pair of you…” Lady Richmond enthused, her voice trailing off. “Certainly, after this evening, Lady Mary, Major Andre and your good self will be engaging in more intimate entertainments?” She finally found her voice which was laden with innuendo.  
“Thank you, Lady Richmond! Do help me persuade this delightfully and immensely talented young lady to heed your advice. I am having quite the time convincing her that we would be marvelous together.” John replied. 

“Their Excellencies have given me quite a selection of eligible officers to choose from…” Mary demurred. “Major Andre is quite proficient. I am certain that given if the situation were different, he would prove to be a most agreeable life companion. However, I am inclined toward an officer whose antecedents are noble, not of the wealthy Merchant Class no matter the connections unless my heart was inclined to such a union. I have not had the time to form such an affection.” 

“Your Ladyship does feel safe here? Has found a reason to smile?” John flirted. “But, then, how can one not with this wee lad about?” He added, skritching George beneath his chin, the pup dipped his head to nibble on the offending fingers, his forepaws stretching out to brace on the facing of the major’s scarlet coat. 

“Tut! Now, you Wee Scamp, we shall have none of that!” John chided the pup, chuckling, withdrawing his fingers from the dog’s mouth, wiping them on his handkerchief, moving back a step, causing the pup’s paws to fall away. 

“If you would please excuse me, it has been several hours since Wee George has been taken out to relieve himself. I cannot have him making a mess upon Lady Stewart’s Oriental carpets or fine polish floors.” 

“Certainly, you can find a footman to perform that task?” Major Andre asked. “If you are venturing outdoors, allow me the honor to escort you.” 

“Thank you, Major Andre, but that will not be necessary. I shall be but a moment.” Mary graciously replied. 

“It is completely necessary. A young lady of your status venturing out at night, even in the household garden, alone, without a chaperone. No, I will accompany Your Ladyship.” John insisted. 

What was she to do? He would not take no for an answer. She prayed that George just had to urinate. Their time outdoors would then just take a moment. “Very well,” She sighed resignedly. “Please instruct a footman to bring one of my cloaks.” 

“With pleasure, Lady Mary!” 

Gracious! He was rather impressed with himself. That self-satisfied smirk said it all. She thought, watching the major motioning a footman over, obviously whispering her needs into his ear. Nodding, the footman hurried off to do the major’s bidding soon returning with one of her cloaks.

“I will take that.” John ordered the footman, gesturing toward the outer garment the servant had draped over one of his arms. 

“Yes, Major, Sir.” 

“Thank you, James. It is James, isn’t it?” John asked, taking the cloak. “You name?” 

“Yes, Sir.” James replied, inclining his head slightly in respect. 

“I do hope this is comfortable, Your Ladyship, or should I say Countess?” John whispered flirtatiously, his breath hot against one of Mary’s ears, placing the garment about Mary’s shoulders, having a care with Master George, shifting him about appropriately. As he did so, John’s fingertips brushed against Mary’s shoulders, his index finger running feather light against the back of her neck in an intimate gesture.  
“It is, Major. Thank you.” Mary replied, cuddling George beneath her chin.  
Placing a palm next to her lower back in a possessive manner, maneuvering her between guests toward the door to the garden accepting congratulations, they made their way outside. Mary placing Master George on the brick garden path, allowing him to sniff about.  
“Would you be inclined to receive me when your period of mourning allows? I would be honored to engage in more intimate entertainments, Lady Mary.” John asked, the pair watching George urinate. “Perhaps we could practice more duets?”  
“I will give it careful consideration, Major Andre.” Mary replied.  
“Of course, you will.” John said. “I was not given the opportunity to offer my services, seeing as your Good Countryman, Major Sinclair was quicker than I. Patriotism and clan loyalties having been taken into account, what Highlander would not wish to play knight-errant to the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne? I deeply regret that I was not born in such a place. I could and would make you extremely happy if you but let me. You know that I all truly wish to do is to see you happy and make you smile.”  
“Major Sin…” Mary began.  
“Ah! Of course, the Hero of New Gate! One of the eligible and gallant Scots officers. If anything should happen to that dashing and brave Continental dragoon… but, of course, His Majesty seeks to turn him…” He mused.  
“Major Andre, I will not be considering suitors whilst I mourn my godfather, the late earl. Please…”  
“Of course, Lady Mary. I apologize for causing any untoward distress at this difficult time.” John Andre checked himself, taking a step closer to her when they paused on the path. George having trotted along a few paces ahead.  
She could feel the heat of his body; smell the soap and spiciness of the cologne he wore, felt one of his hands…  
Taking a step toward Master George, she moved out of his grasp, hearing him sigh in frustration.  
“Lady Mary! Major Andre! There you are! Lady Stewart is asking for you, My Lady! Your Ladyship is needed inside.” Major Sinclair exclaimed. His handsome face shadowed by the moonlight.  
Upon hearing Ben/Collum’s voice, the pup trotted over, tail wagging.  
“Hello, there lad! Have you been behaving?” Ben/Collum asked, bending down on the path in front of the pup who was indicating that he wished to be picked up.  
Ben/Collum complied with the request.  
“Well, then, we had best venture indoors.” Major Andre was resigned, thwarted once again.  
“Yes, please. Let’s.” Mary said, turning about on the path, moving toward the door following Ben/Collum and Master George, leaving Major Andre to come along behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES ON CHAPTER XVI: Share Your Dreams with Me
> 
> First of all, a debt of gratitude goes out to the Lovely Reinette for continuing to be Beta Extraordinaire. Her expertise has been invaluable even just to bounce ideas off and to discuss historical accuracy/etymology. Please check out her works in the TURN Fandom. She is our Jane Austen. Her attention to historical facts and detail is fantastic. Each one of her stories is a cracking good read. I cannot recommend them enough. Not only will you be entertained but you will learn a lot.  
> Many Thanks also to Darling Tav for writing an amazing story about George Hanger- a delightful addition to wonderful Hide and Seek Universe. Which I found via a recommendation by Reinette! Do read the original Hide and Seek- Tav’s masterpiece. It is great spy fiction (I have called Tav our John LeCarre ad nauseum- the comparison is not made lightly. Give the story a go and you will understand what I mean! Oh, and then go read John LeCarre or Sidney Sheldon/Tom Clancy) Very detailed, with many subplots. She adds in historic personages that were not in TURN (but should have been) which makes the story that much richer and more fun.  
> Both ladies just happen to be amazing women, too!  
> Please also spend a moment to read, A Spy's Game by InfiniteBlackRose, as well. This story is a Star Wars Crossover. IBR does a fabulous job of weaving both universes together. She is creative and innovative. Excellent story. Not only that, the author is another amazing woman!  
> The British Senior Service is the Navy founded by King Henry VIII in the 1540s. Of course, England, and then Great Britain, being an island nation, it depended upon its sea power.  
> Devoirs- French for a person’s duty- in this context engaging in marital relations for the necessity of begetting children/heirs- in the 18th c. preferably sons.  
> Marie Louise/a (Girardot) Andre- John and William Andre’s mother (she also had three surviving daughters with Antoine/Anthony Andre). From Paris, France she was a Huguenot (French Protestant).  
> Seven Deadly Sins- Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride.  
> Seven Cardinal Virtues- Prudence, Justice, Fortitude, Temperance, Faith, Hope and Charity.  
> Desire of Suitors- Collective noun. I had heard it used before but I do have to thank Downton Abbey for reviving its usage in referring the Lady Mary Crawley’s beaux. It is most certainly appropriate for the 18th century.  
> THE MUSIC FROM THE CONCERT:  
> The Romantic Movement was just beginning, which was a harkening back to the romance of the Medieval/Renaissance periods. Hence, Major Andre’s Mischianza Joust in 1778. 
> 
> ‘April Is In My Mistress’ Face’ by Thomas Morley- Famous English Madrigal  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPDltGCotyk
> 
> Jerusalem, My Happy Home- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ngW_dibtWU
> 
> Sir Gawain- One of the Knights of King Arthur’s Roundtable. Known as being formidable, courteous, a compassionate warrior. He was loyal to his family, a defender of the poor but most notably, a defender of women. He is often referred to as ‘The Maiden’s Knight.  
> MORE CONCERT MUSIC:  
> Greensleeves- reportedly written by King Henry VIII when he was courting Anne Boleyn. If one listens to the lyrics one can ascertain the time of the song from the early part of their relationship, about 1526/7- when Anne was still rebuking his advances. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twix9KfES9Y  
> How appropriate for John Andre to be singing this song as a duet with the Lady Mary. 
> 
> Be Thou My Vision – A favorite Irish Hymn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyFu0rl58qQ  
> Pastime With Good Company- unlike Greensleeves this song WAS written by King Henry VIII during the beginning of his reign when he was struck by the dart of love for his first Queen, Catherine of Aragon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YcDFOu6qWw
> 
>  
> 
> A profound debt of thanks and gratitude goes to those that have taken the time to read, comment, and give kudos to this work. I am delighted that this story has become as successful as it has. I am so happy that you all have decided to experience the relationship between Lady Mary Ludlow and Benjamin Tallmadge. That you are enjoying it. If you have not already done so, please do take time to read the story this parallels, An Indecent Proposal (which is the Lady Mary Ludlow/John Andre version- to this date it remains the MOST successful Andre story in this fandom- something that I am intensely proud of and humbled by.)


	17. We May Be Right, We May Be Wrong

A Million Dreams: Chapter XVII: We May Be Right, We May Be Wrong 

 

British Headquarters   
After the Charitable Concert   
That Same Evening 

“The application of Military Force, like every other thing in creation, is subject to the natural laws of cause and effect, especially when it is misused. You are familiar with the Science of Sir Isaac Newton?” Major Andre asked, pouring palomino sherry in his glass, once again. The Major was slightly in his cups and getting more and more foxed as he imbibed each glass. The bottle of palomino was almost gone. When it was finished, he would move onto some fine West Indian rum, which, ironically, had come from Duke of Sutherland’s Sugar Plantation. It was reputed to be some of the best to be had in the Empire. Several bottles had been placed on the table already by an orderly. They would presently be opened and drunk by the major and other officers present.   
After the concert- where the Lady Mary Ludlow had left him lovesick and pining-he had accepted a rather blatant invitation from one of the buxom widows who was most obliging with her mouth and dexterous hands upon his member. He had reciprocated though it did nothing to ease his ardor-he was still in a state of Melancholy. Now he found himself seated in the parlor of British Headquarters in the company of several other officers imbibing as much alcohol as he could to forget the delectable and imminently eligible Countess of Kintyre and Lorne. Who had tossed him over, once again, for the company of one of her fellow Scots. Sir Gawain of The King’s First Foot, Major Collum Sinclair. Those Scots were a clannish and fiercely loyal people, especially those highlanders. Much to John Andre’s dismay. “For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, or consequence, if you prefer.”   
“Such as getting in your cups due to the rejection of a particular Lady of Quality this evening, Johnny?” William could not resist being spiteful. He was elated that his brother had been rejected yet again by the woman they both so desperately wanted.   
“Shut up, Brother Billy!” John snapped, taking a long sip of his palomino. “Shall we sing?”   
“Aye!” Major Butler cried. “What have you got, John?”   
John Andre began to sing the bawdy Elizabethan song, Watkin’s Ale. 

That was a maid this other day  
And she must needs go forth to play.  
And as she walked, she sighed and said  
''I am afraid to die a maid.''  
When that be heard a lad, what talk this maiden had,  
Where of he was full glad and did not spare  
To say ''Fair maid, I pray, wither go to today?''  
''Good sir,'' then did she say, ''What do you care?''  
''For I will, without fail,  
Maiden give to you Watkins ale.''  
''Watkins ale, sir,'' quoth she,  
What is that, I pray you tell me?''

He sang the first verse solo in his fine rich baritone, the words not yet slurred due to intense drunkenness, though his voice was a bit loud and exuberant indicating that the alcohol was beginning to take hold.   
Several of the officers joined him on the second verse, hearing that the concert that had begun in Stirling House that evening had transformed into a party and had moved to the South Parlor of British Headquarters. They decided to take part. There was fine West Indian rum to be had! 

'Tis sweeter far than sugar fine  
And pleasanter than Muscadine.  
And if you please fair maid to stay  
A little while to sport and play  
I will give you the same, Watkins ale called by name,  
Or else I were to blame, in truth fair maid.  
''Good sir,'' quoth she again, ''If you will take the pain,  
I shall it not refrain, nor be dismayed.''  
He took this maiden then aside  
And led her where she was not spied  
And told her many a pretty tale,  
And gave her well of Watkins ale.

As the officers sang each line of the verse, they became more and more exuberant, their voices getting louder, taking sips and draughts from their glasses of palomino. 

When he had done to her his will,  
They talked but what I shall not skill  
At last she said, ''Spare your tale,  
Give me some more of Watkins ale  
Or else I will not stay, for I must needs away,  
My mother bade me play, the time is past.  
Therefore, good sir,'', quoth she, ''if you have done with me.''  
''Nay soft, fair maid,'' quoth he again at last.  
Let us talk a little while.''  
With that the maiden began to smile.  
And said, ''Good sir, full well I know,  
Your ale I see runs very low.''

Taking a long sip from his glass, Colonel Lord Offaly sang the next verse solo in his fine tenor voice. The Irishman was not as far in his cups as John Andre, having just arrived from a visit to his new mistress which he had made after the concert. The young widow was incredibly inventive in bed and was just what he had needed this evening. Rosie Hawkins, his former paramour and actress, was now enjoying the patronage of Major Lord Fallon, who appreciated the addition of Kitty Dormer to their bed sport. Or so the gossips said. 

This young man then, begin so blamed,  
Did blush as one being ashamed.  
He took her by the middle small,  
And gave her more of Watkins a  
And said, ''Fair maid I pray, when you go forth to play,  
Remember what I say, walk not alone.''  
''Nay soft,'' said she again. ''I thank you for your pain,  
For fear of further stain, I must be gone.''  
''Farewell maiden,'' then quoth he;  
''Adieu good sir,'' again quoth she  
Thus they parted then at last,  
Till thrice three months were gone and passed.

The Irish Colonel finished the verse to resounding applause and palms pounding on the table in appreciation. He flashed a sly grin, raising his glass, taking a sip, whilst the officers began the next verse, all singing in unison with great enthusiasm, palms slapping the table to emphasize words, their voices getting louder. 

This maiden then fell very sick.  
Her maidenhead began to kick.  
Her color waxed wan and pale,  
With taking much of Watkins ale.  
I wish all maidens coy, that hear this pretty toy,  
Wherein most women's joy, how they do sport.  
For surely Watkins ale, and if it be not stale,  
Will bring them to some bale, as hath report.  
New ale will make their bellies bowne,  
As trial by this same has shown.  
This proverb hath been taught in schools,  
It is no jesting with edged tools.

They finished the verse with more applause. The singers of the next verse stood, Captain Lord Flaherty, Captain Lord James Seton, Captain Drummond and Captain Lord Fraser. Opening their mouths to sing, they were stayed by the raising of one of the major’s hands.   
“Ah, A trio of the Lady Mary’s, pardon me, The Countess of Kintyre and Lorne’s Desire of Suitors!” John Andre mocked, correcting himself, taking a long sip of his palomino. “Will you sing in four parts, lads, eh? What that she was present so she could take pleasure in your serenade, eh? Go on!” He prompted them to sing.   
“Major Andre, you are becoming drunk, Sir!” Colonel Lord Kendal observed, watching the Spymaster of His Majesty’s Forces take another long sip of his sherry.   
“That I am, Your Lordship, do you have any objections? It is well within an Englishman’s rights to enjoy his drink, Sir.” John replied. “Ave Maria, Gratia Plena.” He raised his glass in a toast to the new countess in Latin, reciting the first line of the Hail Mary prayer, referring to her rumored Papist faith. “Hail Mary, Full of Grace!” He translated, downing the rest of what was in his glass, holding it out for more. “Benedicta tu in mulieribus.” He raised his glass once more after it had been refilled, downing the contents in one gulp. “Blessed art thou amongst women!” He continued reciting portions of the Roman Catholic prayer. 

“Lovesick over a lady, Major?” Colonel Lord Percy asked. “Perhaps a visit to a willing partner to ease your distress would be helpful.”   
“Tried that. No help. I cannot seem to banish thoughts of her!” John complained to Percy.   
“Perhaps more singing and more drink?” Major Lord Fallon offered, seeing that Andre’s glass was empty he poured what was on the table into the other major’s glass. “Try some fine West Indian rum, it will help to ease whatever ails ye, Johnny! Take a long drought and then come, sing with me!” He insisted.  
Jasper Fallon was correct, he needed more drink and another bit of singing to ease his thoughts of that enchanting Scottish countess. He was sick with his passion and there appeared to be no known cure.   
The pair of officers launched into the next verse of Watkin’s Ale, singing in two- part harmony, or what could be construed as such considering the pair were getting more in their cups. John’s usually clear head was becoming muddled with the excess of drink. 

Good maids and wives, I pardon crave,  
And lack not that which you would have.  
To blush it is a woman's grace,  
And well becometh a maiden's face.  
For women will refuse the thing that they would choose,  
So men should them excuse of thinking ill.  
Cat will after kind, all winkers are not blind,  
You maidens know my mind, say what you will.  
When you drink ale, beware the toast,  
For therein lies the danger most.  
If any here offended be,  
Then blame the author, blame not me.

The pair of majors finished the song to hoots and applause from the others.   
Over the din, John began to sing the next song, acting out the lewd innuendos, the other officers quickly adding their voices and mimicking talents. 

Soldier, soldier, will you marry me,  
With your knapsack, fife and drum?  
"Oh, how can I marry  
Such a pretty girl as you,  
When I've got no coat to put on?"  
So she ran away  
To the village tailor's shop,  
As fast as she could run,  
And she bought him a coat,  
Oh, the best that she could buy,  
And the soldier put it on.

The Colonel Lord Kendal and Colonel Lord Offaly sat beside each other watching the antics playing out before them. Offaly arching a brow at Kendal.   
“There will be a bunch of thick heads in the morning.” He observed.   
“Obviously they will think it worth it. Several of them just returned from patrols. They do need time to relax, remind themselves what they are fighting for.” Kendal added.   
“Aye! A good fuck and some drink and food, not necessarily in that order.” Thomas Offaly agreed.   
“Safe return and a successful event are cause for celebration. Is it true that Lady Mary, beg pardon, the countess, pledged a tidy sum to the concert?”   
“Oh, aye! That she did. A wee bit more, too, if Johnny was about to sell all the tickets. Which I believe he did. I think Johnny was wantin’ a bit more than payment of a monetary kind for his hard work, if ye catch my meaning.” Thomas Offaly’s mouth quirked up at the corners in a roguish smile, he winked at the other earl. 

The insinuation that Major Andre had expected the Lady Mary to virtually prostitute herself for his efforts in aiding those that had come upon hard times due the war was not lost on the Earl of Kendal. Shuddering with disgust, he said, “He should have been smart like Major Sinclair, purchased her a pup, then he would have had all the attention from her that he would wish. The countess dotes on Wee George and the officer that gave him to her.” Kendal said, taking a sip of his palomino. Unlike Major Andre, he was sipping his, keeping a keen eye as to what was going on before him.   
The officers miming more wicked and naughty actions. Fortunately, there were no ladies of a particular class and constitution present to be shocked and have their fine sensibilities compromised. 

Soldier, soldier, will you marry me,  
With your knapsack, fife and drum?  
"Oh, how can I marry  
Such a pretty girl as you,  
When I've got no shoes to put on?"  
So she ran away  
To the shoemaker's shop,  
As fast as she could run,  
And she bought him some shoes,  
Oh, the best that she could buy,  
And the soldier put them on.

William Andre took up the first portion of the next verse in a falsetto voice, imitating a female. Of course, hat in this context referred to a French letter- used to prevent the spread of things like the French pox and pregnancy. 

Soldier, soldier, will you marry me,  
With your knapsack, fife and drum?  
"Oh, how can I marry  
Such a pretty girl as you,  
When I've got no hat to put on?"  
So she ran away  
To the village hatter's shop,  
As fast as she could run,  
And she bought him a hat,  
Oh, the best that she could buy,  
And the soldier put it on.

Many of the officers began collapsing with laughter at all the euphemisms for a French letter. Coat, hat, gloves. They were becoming more and more bawdy with their movements as they got drunker and sang through each verse.   
“Do ye think the ladies would be shocked to see what the lads are getting about?” Colonel Lord Offaly asked Brigadier General Sherwood.   
“Perhaps…” the general answered. The officers launched into the last verse of the song some of them taking sips from their glasses after each line of the verse. Major and Lieutenant Andre both singing by far the loudest and most raucous. 

Soldier, soldier, will you marry me,  
With your knapsack, fife and drum?  
"Oh, how can I marry  
Such a pretty girl as you,  
When I've got no gloves to put on?"  
So she ran away  
To the glovemaker's shop,  
As fast as she could run,  
And she bought him some gloves,  
Oh, the best that she could buy,  
And the soldier put them on.

They finished the song to loud cheers and applause. John took a long sip of the rum, it was smooth with a hint of spice, perhaps cinnamon, a wee bit of pepper. Delicious! He downed the rest of his glass in one gulp, holding it out for more. One of the other officers obliged.   
“What is next, lads?!” He slurred. 

Stirling House

In Lady Mary’s bedchamber Rose, Lily and Polly moved about the room, as they helped their mistress out of her gown, singing softly and giggling, attempting desperately to lighten Mary’s mood.   
On yonder hill there stands a creature,   
Who she is I do not know  
I will court her for her beauty,  
She must answer yes or no  
Oh no John, No John, No John, No!

Taking turns that evening, they had snuck downstairs to watch the concert and the officers and members of New York Society, especially those of their mistress’ suitors or those that aspired to be, the Andre brothers particularly. The girls all wagging their index fingers back and forth at the ‘Oh, no John’ portion of the song. Lily and Polly placing their palms splayed dramatically against their chests whilst they sang the first line of the next verse causing their mistress’ laughter to bubble over. “Shhhh! The major will hear you!” She admonished them, covering her mouth to stay her laughter. This silliness was just what she needed after the shock of learning of her new title and circumstances.   
“Major Sinclair will be knocking on the door soon enough to see how Your Ladyship fairs.” Rose stated.   
“What if he catches sight of Her Ladyship en dishabille?” Polly asked allowing Lily to continue singing the next line of the verse, Rose joining in.   
“What if he does?” Mary asked.   
“Will the major remember to put his banyan on? Or will we be subjected to a display of the finer portions of an officer in His Majesty’s Army’s physique?” Polly quipped.   
“Polly!” Admonishing her maid, Mary blushed furiously. She was quite eager to see the display of the finer portions of Ben’s physique even though she was quite familiar with them. She looked forward to running her fingertips over the fine hard muscles of his chest later that evening in the privacy of her or his bed. He did offer her his services. She most certainly would need them, especially now. 

On her bosom are bunches of posies,  
On her breast where flowers grow  
If I should chance to touch that posy,   
She must answer yes or no  
Oh no John, No John, No John, No!

The trio of maids may a show of mocking Major John Andre when they sang the next pair of verses, which collapsed Mary into peals of laughter which she did best to try to temper by placing a palm over her mouth, shaking her head.   
“A wicked bunch of wenches, I have hired!” She chuckled. “Making fun of your betters! An officer in His Majesty’s Army, no less!” She teased, snorting with laughter. 

Madam I am come for to court you,  
If your favor I can gain  
If you will but entertain me,   
Perhaps then I might come again  
Oh no John, No John, No John, No!

My husband was a Spanish captain,  
Went to sea a month ago  
The very last time we kissed and parted,  
Bid me always answer no.  
Oh no John, No John, No John, No!

The quartet did not hear the door that separated Mary’s rooms from Ben’s open, nor did they hear the soft footfalls on the floor boards, until Ben stepped into the room dressed in a dark navy brocaded banyan looking elegantly seductive, causing Mary to catch her breath upon the sight of him, the dark hairs of his chest visible above where the sides of the robe met, the maids’ voices dying away to leave Ben to sing ‘In your bedroom there is pleasure, Shall I view it, yes or no?’ as a solo, eyes locking with Mary’s. She blushed furiously, dressed only in her thin short shift that skimmed mid-thigh, leaving nothing to the imagination, watching him taking in the sight of her, eyes raking her from top to toe, visibly swallowing because his mouth had gone dry as dust. She imagined he was burning with desire as much as she. 

Rose looked frantically about for her mistress’s robe. 

Madam in your face is beauty,  
In your bosom flowers grow  
In your bedroom there is pleasure,  
Shall I view it, yes or no  
Oh no John, No John, No John, No!

Ben sang the chorus in a mocking voice, shaking his head back and forth, walking toward her with each word, getting closer and closer until they were standing a scant few inches in front of one another. Ben began to sing the next and final verse, his chiseled mouth quirking up into a flirtatious smile, showing his delectable dimples, eyes crinkling at the corners. The maids could feel the sexual tension between their mistress and dashingly handsome major. They could not tear their eyes away from the passionately charged scene being played out before them, as the major seduced their mistress with his fine voice and the words of the song. Whatever happened the maids knew to be discreet. Not a word would be spoken.   
“We should leave them.” Lily whispered to Rose. The carnal fashion in which the officer was looking at her lady caused Lily's cheeks to redden. She had known that same look a time or two from an admirer.   
“Shhhh…” Rose quieted her friend, watching Ben and Mary flirt outrageously before them, it was completely indecent. No Young Lady of Good Family and Marriageable Age, especially one such as their mistress, who had been so recently declared a countess, in her own right by Parliament in London and had Letters Patent Issued by King George III, should be behaving as the Lady Mary was with her major, but… The girls were loyal to their mistress to a fault, she was incredibly kind and good to them. Each of the girls knew that if gossip got out as to their lady’s scandalous behavior, they would be held responsible and could lose their coveted places. None of them would breach her trust or risk their employment. It was all so romantic, truly, their beautiful young mistress and the dashing and valiant officer… It was like a tale from King Arthur, Rose mused. 

Madam shall I tie your garter,  
Tie it a little above your knee  
If my hand should slip a little farther,  
Would you think it amiss of me? 

“What shall ye say, Lady Mary, Not Oh, no, John, no…hmmm? Will you say, oh, yes, Collum, yes, Collum, yes?” His voice was husky with longing, whilst he took a step toward her so that their bodies were almost touching.   
She could feel the heat from him, inhaled the faint sensuous scent of sandalwood mixed with spices that he wore. His nearness made her tingle all over with anticipation as to what would transpire between them next. Ah, the number of possibilities!   
“We should go.” Polly whispered, shooing the two other maids out with her, looking back for a moment, shutting the door behind them, leaving the lovers all alone.   
Hooking her index finger in the belt of his robe, she gave it a jerk causing him to take a step closer to her. A delicious shiver rand down her spine.   
“What are you about?” He asked, chuckling, staring down into the lovely face tilted up to his, eyes searching into the depths of her very soul.   
“No, no, John, no… but, Yes, Ben, Yes, Ben, Yes, Ben, Yes!” She whispered, their mouths a scant pair of inches from each other. He could feel her sweet breath fan against his mouth.   
Pulling her into his arms, his mouth captured hers in a toe-curling kiss, her bare toes pressing into the fine Oriental carpet whilst his lips moved over hers, tasting their sweetness, the tip of his tongue feathering over the swell of her lower lip.   
Gasping with pleasure, she traced her index finger over the corded knot of his robe, her nail skimming over a sliver of exposed skin.   
Beneath her mouth, Ben sharply inhaled. Sweet Christ! She would be his undoing!   
“If my hand should slip a little lower, would you think amiss of me?” Her voice was husky and thick with longing against his wet and swollen mouth.   
“I would never think amiss of you, Sweetheart.” He replied knowing that she required his love, affection and pledge of service, especially at this difficult time. A bit of intimate play would help ease her distress. She had suffered quite a shock. He was confident, that between them, they could find a solution.   
“No?”   
“No! Never, ever, ever.” He reassured her. “I am at your service at every hour of the day.”   
“So gallant and valiant, major!” She teased, giving him a quick kiss.   
“Would you expect anything less of me?” He asked, eyes searching hers, desire and passion contained in his own.   
“No. I would not, in all honesty.” Mary replied, the fingertips of the index and middle finger of her free hand tracing over one of his high cheekbones, down over the cheek to chin, gently caressing it, watching him shiver with concealed excitement.   
“I would hang the moon and give you the stars if you would but ask me to, Sweetheart.”   
Heart swelling with love for this man, heat suffused her person, feeling it stealing across her chest, up her neck and over her face to the roots of her golden blonde hair. “Just be at my service.”   
“Whatever happens now, I will be by your side, Sweetheart. Come what may. We will find a solution. Together.” Ben reassured her.   
Biting her lower lip to stay the tears that welled unchecked in her eyes, Mary blinked. “What would I ever do without you?”   
“What would you?” He answered her question with one of his own, brushing a lone tear that tricked down one of her cheeks, with the pad of one of his thumbs. “Mine Own Sweetheart.” His breath was hot against her mouth, hovering precariously close to hers.   
“I would be miserable for the rest of my days if you were to go away.”   
“You would not succumb to Major Andre’s legendary charms?” Ben asked.   
“No, John, no, John, No, John! No!” Mary softly sang with a wicked gleam in her eyes, shaking her head back and forth in the negative.   
His response was to flash her a cheeky grin, showing his gleaming white teeth. “There’s my Bonnie Lass.” He said just before his mouth crushed hers in a fiercely passionate kiss, pulling her close against him, the strength of his hard warrior’s body crushing the swells of her breasts, molding against the smoothness of her flat stomach and belly the roundness of her mound through the thinness of her shift, long elegant fingers slipping beneath the hem, trailing up her pale thighs making her gasp beneath is mouth, his fingertips seeming to brand her skin.   
“Mmmm..” She whimpered with pleasure.   
Outside beneath the window a distinctively baritone male voice was drunkenly and loudly singing a verse from the camp song, “High Germany”, 

I'll buy for you a horse me love  
And on it you shall ride  
And all my life shall I be riding by your side  
We'll stop at every alehouse and drink when we are dry  
We'll be true to one another  
Get married, bye and bye

“Madamoiselle Comtesse! Ave Maria! Mon Coeur! Come to the window mine own Juliet! Your Sweet William is here at your service!”   
“Mon Dieu!” Mary swore making Ben laugh.   
“I believe Lieutenant Andre is in his cups and has come a courting.” Ben said, smiling with wicked amusement. “Would you like to have some fun?”   
“Benjamin! I am surprised at you!” Mary replied with mocked severity.   
“Are you, countess?” He teased.   
“At the expense of the insufferable and obnoxious Lieutenant William Andre? What must I do?” Mary asked, looking about for her robe that had been lain across the bed. She took several steps over, Ben following. Lifting the robe, she put it on, belting it.   
“If we were not pressed for time, I would make putting that robe on much more worth your while, Sweetheart.”   
“Perhaps you can make taking off the robe worth my while when the opportunity presents itself?” She asked, looking up at him through lowered lashes, a practiced flirtatious trick she had perfected under the care of Miss Philomena Cheer, Actress Extraordinaire.   
“I would be most delighted to be at your service.” Ben replied. “Which of your maids resembles you the most? The blonde? What is her name?”   
“Lily. But what if she has gone to bed?”   
“I sincerely doubt that. Was she not mentioning something about attending to some mending? She must be awake.” Ben offered. “She would lose her place if she went to bed before her mistress.”   
Opening the door that led out to her sitting room, Mary called out softly, “Lily! Lily!”   
“Yes, Your Ladyship! I am here!” Lily said. “Is there something you require?”   
“Yes, there is. How would you care to get up to some mischief?”   
“Mischief, Your Ladyship?” Lily was confused.   
“Oh, nothing untoward, Lily! How would you care to mimic me at the expense of…”   
“Lady Mary, Come out, My Darling! Let me profess my undying love and affection.” William Andre was heard outside the window.   
“Well, that!” Mary exclaimed gesturing to the window from where the lieutenant was declaring himself.   
Smiling wickedly, Lily said, “What is it that you wish me to do?”   
“Follow me!” Mary indicated leading Lily back into her bedchamber, Ben following in their wake. Opening one of the armoires, she found one of her robes, a white silk and lace confection. “Put this on over your dress, remove your cap, I will help you take the pins from your hair.” Mary helped Lily as she spoke, pulling pins out of Lily’s hair, until it was cascading down the maid’s back.   
“Perfect. The proper amount of dishabille.” Mary stated stepping back to view Lily.   
“Shall I open the window, My Lady?” Lily asked. “’Tis cold this evening!”   
“Yes! For a moment.” Mary replied. “Tell William that you await his professions. That you will find it within yourself you return his affections.”   
“Yes, My Lady.” Lily flashed her mistress a mischievous smile, before opening the window.   
“Oh, Sweet William! Sweet William!” Calling down, she tried her best to imitate her mistress’s distinctive voice. “Wherefore art thou, Sweet William.”   
Behind her Mary and Ben both pressed hands to their mouths to stay their laughter.   
“Here I am, My Goddess Divine!” William announced looking up to the window seeing the head and shoulders of a woman leaning out of the window braving the chilly evening air.   
“Ask him what service he is offering.” Ben said, standing beside Mary behind Lily, placing his hand against the small of her back in a possessive gesture.   
“What service are you offering?” Lily called down.   
“My undying love and devotion! Say you will come live with me and be my love.” William called up to the window, his voice slurred quoting from Marlowe’s poem. “I will serenade you with songs of love and passion. Do the most wickedly delicious intimate manner of things to you leaving you exquisitely happy…” The moonlight caught his face for a moment, his cheeks flushed with drink and desire.   
“Come away with you? Lieutenant are you asking me to elope?” Lily asked.   
William laughed. “Would you like to?”   
“This is all rather sudden! I daren’t chance a scandal!” She replied, fearing that she would most certainly lose her job if she committed her employer to eloping with the likes of this rogue.   
“I will be your knight, My Lady Fair. Just say the day and I will whisk you away to a world of…” He swayed, a bit unsteady on his feet, unable to finish what he was saying.   
“What do I do?” Lily mouthed to her mistress.   
“He must write to ask my father’s permission! I am not yet of age to marry without parental consent.” Mary whispered.   
“If you wish to marry me, Lieutenant, you must write the Duke, my father, and secure his permission. I am not of age to marry without my father’s consent. I cannot possibly marry until after my six-week mourning period is over either.” Lily called down to William.   
“I will write to Hi’ Gra’.” William slurred, grinning like a fool. “John, will be so jell-ish. Ye hash mad me, da happshiest mun in New Yawk!”   
Peeking out the window, watching William’s antics, Ben and Mary watched the tall officer making a completely fool of himself.   
“You are not going to truly marry that drunken sot?!” Ben asked in mock horror.   
“Of course not! Another officer, one of his superiors in many ways, has my heart within his tender and safe keeping.” Mary replied.   
“As well he should.” Ben approved. “I wonder if Lady Stewart will consider him The Epitome of English Manhood now?”   
“Very doubtful.” Mary replied.   
“I am surprised he has not awakened the Old Dragon.”   
“Fie, for shame, Sir! That Old Dragon is quite your champion!” She reminded him.   
“As she is yours, Sweetheart.”   
“Is he ever going to leave?” Mary asked listening to William who had begun singing the madrigal, ‘Weep O Mine Eyes’ rather off key. “Lily! Tell the lieutenant that you must seek your bed. Close the window and draw the drapes before you catch your death!”   
“Good Night, Sweet William! Parting is such Sweet Sorrow!” Lily called down, shutting the window, closing the drapes eager to do her mistress’s bidding. She was freezing cold by the window.   
“Ah, Sweet Siren, you leave me a glimmer of hope.” William cried up to the closed window. “Good Night!”   
Mary swore an uncharacteristic vulgar oath that had her lover and maid both look at her askance. “Thank you, Lily. Seek your bed now.”   
“But the mending, My Lady!” Lily protested.   
“Leave the mending until the morning. Go to bed. You have earned it.”   
Lily curtsied before her mistress. “Yes, My Lady. Good Night, My Lady. Major Sinclair.”   
“Good Night.” Ben said, watching the maid leave through one of the doorways, shutting it, listening for her footfalls on the back servants’ stairs, before turning to Mary. “What about me, Sweetheart, have I earned my bed?” He asked, drawing her into his arms, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck with the tip of his nose, causing her to giggle.   
“Benjamin! What are you about?” She answered his question with one of her own, gazing down at the top of his head, feeling his lips pressing fevered kisses along the top of her left breast, fingertips grazing the swell, working their way inside her robe.   
“I am about whatever that is you wish me to be. Do you wish my kisses to continue their southern descent upon your heated flesh?” His voice was husky and thick with passion and desire.   
“Why Major Tallmadge, are you laying siege to my defenses?” Mary breathed so only he could hear.   
“Why, yes, Countess, I am. What must I do to effect a surrender?” Punctuating each word with a burning kiss, his lips continued their southernly travels, pulling gently at the silk bows that held her shift closed, revealing more pale creamy smooth skin. “I will make the removal of your robe and shift most rewarding. You have my solemn word.”   
“Do, I now?” Mary flirted.   
“You would doubt me, My Lady?” He asked, nimble fingers undoing the knot of the belt, untying it, pushing the robe off her shoulders, helping her disengage her arms from the sleeves until it fell in a gentle whisper at her feet. Ben kicking it aside with his foot.   
“You most certainly have given thorough thought to your strategy. Found where your opponent is most vulnerable and susceptible. Where she is weak and unguarded…” Mary mused, lifting her face up to his, parting her lips, “Ever so vulnerable and unguarded.” Whispering low, her breath hot, she swallowed, her tongue slipping out to moisten her lower lip. Grasping one of his hands in hers she guided it to one of her hips.   
Ben took her not so blatant hint, caressing the swell of her hip over the thin lawn feeling it heat beneath his touch. “Oh, I know exactly what I am doing, Sweetheart.” He stated, the same hand trailing down her thigh lifting the hem of her shift.   
Mary inhaled sharply through her nose. “Ben!” gasping, she watched his fingers bunch the hem up. The tips of those same fingers grazing her soft, smooth skin, the tangle of golden curls that covered her sex.   
Arching her back, she moaned low in the back of her throat, a soft sensual sound. “Please.” She pleaded. Oh! Sweet Holy Mother! Her skin was burning beneath his touch where he teased her.   
“Please what?” Ben asked, an index finger tracing through the curls over the swell of her mound, to her most intimate place, caressing the little jewel of flesh contained there. She was hot with her need, aflame with her desire and yearning for him. “Shall I carry you to the warm comfortable bed?”   
She silently nodded her assent.   
“Your wish is my command, Sweetheart.” He removed his exploring finger to her disappointed moan. “Dinna fasch! There will be more of that when we get to the comforts of the bed.” He assured her, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed, laying her upon it.   
“Pray, please continue, Sir!” Mary said, staring up at him, crooking her finger, inviting him to join her.   
“Aren’t we bold!” He teased, grinning wickedly, sitting down beside her.   
“It is my passion for you that makes me so.”   
“Is that so?”   
“Why do you not discern for yourself?”   
“Is that an invitation?”   
“I gave you leave to pray continue, that is most definitely an invitation. I would be most delighted that you would accept.”   
Laughing, Ben grinned. “I am delightedly accepting.” Leaning down, he kissed her upon the mouth, covering her body with his, his hand reaching down to continue what he had started.   
“I surrender, Major Tallmadge! You have succeeded in besieging my defenses. I am completely at your mercy and commandment. Do find it in your charity to be kind.”   
“Most kind, countess.” Caressing her intimately with his fingers, his mouth rained kisses on her mouth, probing the corners with the pointed tip of his tongue, gently attempting to gain entrance, which she quickly acquiesced, opening her mouth to his, allowing his tongue inside to fence with hers, causing her to moan with undisguised pleasure.   
“Oh, My Darling!” Arching her back up off the mattress she strove to meet his exploring fingers that continued to pleasure her manually, giving him more of her, their tongues engaging in a sweet, sensual battle, until she tore her mouth from his crying out her pleasure, the tiny jewel of her sex throbbing against his fingertip whilst she rode out her orgasm. Her cheeks hot with passion, she pressed her face in the crook of his shoulder. “Oh! Oh! Oh!”   
“Did you enjoy that?”   
“Yes! Very much!”   
“Next time I will use my mouth.”   
“Is that a promise?”   
“Would you like it to be?”   
She laughed. “What do you think, you Wicked Rogue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Chapter XVII 
> 
> Firstly, many, many thanks to the Darling Reinette for being an absolutely fabulous beta, friend and historian. Words cannot express my appreciation for all you do!   
> Secondly, I would be remiss if I did not give a shout out to the Completely Wonderful Tav who is lovely person and writer. What she can do with a contemporary spy story! Good Gracious!   
> Thirdly, to Infinite Black Rose who manages to combine science fiction and history is such a seamless way- you are one of the only people that has gotten me to read Star Wars fanfic and really enjoy it! Thank you!   
> Thank you to My Most Faithful Readers who continue to read, give kudos and generally have my back. Your loyalty and friendship mean the world to me. Thank you for spreading the word and reading the stories that I recommended by the above authors. I am most grateful, as are they.   
> The Colonel’s Portrait and A Season at Bath (amongst others) by Reinette de Saintonge   
> Hide and Seek by Tav   
> A Spy’s Game by Infinite Black Rose   
> ENJOY!   
> Now to the notes: 
> 
> Major John Andre’s dialogue in the beginning is taken directly from Season I Episode 10 (The Battle of Setauket).   
> Watkin’s Ale was a popular Elizabethan Song. Music and Lyrics can be found here:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqqUMeC_smQ  
> It was quite bawdy and naughty. Hence the reason that Major Andre is singing it whilst he proceeds to get raging drunk on fine palomino (sherry) and some of the Duke of Sutherland’s fine spice West Indian rum.   
> Desire of Suitors: Here is THAT collective noun again. Found in previous works but most notably used in Downton Abbey.   
> Ave Maria, Gratia plena: Hail Mary, Full of Grace – first line of the Roman Catholic Prayer in Latin.   
> Benedicta tu in mulierlibus: Blessed art thou amongst women- third line of the Hail Mary in Latin (see above)   
> Earl Kendal and Lord Offaly dialogue from Downton Abbey Season II Christmas Episode between Lady Mary and Matthew.  
> Soldier, Will You Marry Me- Popular song during the American Revolution featured in TURN Season I Episode 8 (Challenge).   
> Oh, No! John! No, John! No, John! No!- Is another Folk Song- Music and Lyrics can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOgFJjHEraE  
> The maids and Lady Mary are basically mocking Major John Andre.   
> Sandalwood was a popular scent worn by men in the 18th century.   
> “High Germany” Was another folk song sung by the English army during the American Revolution. Music and Lyrics can be found here:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxPw6QPW2ZQ
> 
> Mary and Ben telling Lily what to say to William is a typical comedic trope. Of course, we all recall Cyrano de Bergerac. There is also a bit of the re-enactment of the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet, as well. Lily quotes from said scene.   
> “Come live with me and be my love” is the opening verse from Christopher Marlowe’s The Passionate Shepherd to His Love. The entire poem can be found here: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44675/the-passionate-shepherd-to-his-love
> 
> Thank you once again for supporting my work! It is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> -Your Most Faithful Author


End file.
